A la fuerza serás mia
by black-mistery
Summary: 2 personas en un callejón oscuro y una de ellas con un plan diabólico. Sasuke cumplirá su ultimo objetivo a si ella quiera o no!
1. Chapter 1

**A la fuerza serás mía**

-Personajes pertenecen a masashi kishimoto.

-historia propiedad de black-mistery.

-no se permite copiar la historia sin autorización, tampoco se permite cualquier tipo de plagio.

- dialogos-

-**pensamientos**-

- contenido lemon

- lenguaje adulto

-Reviews (criticas, consejos, ETC..) al final de la historia

-SUELTAME YA!- estaba acorralada en un callejón oscuro, era tarde y la noche había cubierto el cielo. Ella forcejeaba e intentaba liberarse de su captor.

-cállate MOLESTA!-la toma de las muñecas con fuerza y la tira al suelo justo detrás de unos potes o pipotes de basura. Con rapidez y agilidad se posiciona encima atrapando sus muñecas nuevamente y poniéndolas por encima de la cabeza.

Ella se movía fuertemente mientras patea a todas direcciones para que alguna pudiera darle a su captor. Siente un peso encima de ella casi impidiéndole respirar. Rápidamente empezó a acumular shakra en sus manos para poder zafarse, siendo ella una experta en el control del mismo.

-YA SUELTAME UCHIHA O TE ARREPENTIRAS- con una mano tomo las dos muñecas y con la otra tomó una de las duras y bien formadas piernas de Sakura para inmovilizarla, era una tarea difícil ya que tenía mucha fuerza en las piernas sin contar que podía sentir como los brazos de Sakura adquirían más fuerza

-** Está** **acumulando shakra en sus manos, es muy molesta y fuerte pero sobretodo molesta, es fuerte pero claro, no tanto como yo, hmp, tonta te domaré fácilmente- **pensó Uchiha Sasuke que ahora estaba encima de Haruno Sakura, la mejor doctora de la Aldea de Konoha, integrante del equipo 7, la mejor amiga del controlador del kyubi, amiga de 2 experimentados ambu, un sensei que la cuidaba como si fuese su propia hija, la protegida de Tsunade quien era nada más y nada menos que la hokage de la aldea- Hmp Sakura, deja YA! De moverte, tsk, terminaré rápido- decía el Uchiha que está encima de ella y totalmente pegado a el cuerpo femenino de Sakura viendo esos ojos verdes no muy comunes, además de su cabello rosado el cual era corto, ella lo tenía así desde los exámenes chunnin pero a el Uchiha le hubiese gustado que lo tuviera más largo y más en esos momentos.

-Qué quieres de mí? Quítate de encima bastardo maldito!- decia Sakura con los ojos llenos de ira y rabia. Intentaba patearlo pero sus piernas no lo alcanzaban ya que estas estaba a los lados de la cintura de Sasuke, sus manos estaban aprisionadas pero sentía que el Uchiha perdía fuerzas y de un movimiento rápido sacudió sus brazos haciendo que el chico de 17 años perdiera el control por un momento.

Sasuke al ver que Sakura se estaba zafando activó rápidamente el sharingan haciendo girar las comas con velocidad- Quédate quieta Sakura, solo QUÉDATE quieta- el Uchiha había clavado su mirada roja en los ojos de Sakura la cual no pudo evitarlo ya que este tenía su rostro muy pegado a el de ella.

Sakura se sintió caer en un genjutsu, su cuerpo dejó de moverse, cada uno de sus músculos se relajaron y se aflojaron, el flujo de shakra se normalizó. Los ojos de Sakura se mantenían fijos en los del Uchiha mientras solo veía el sharingan girar atrapándola más y más.

-Te quiero a ti, te quiero toda para mí, Sakura y… lo serás- dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a la oreja y en un susurro casi inaudible para Sakura quien se sorprendió al instante por sus palabras.

Sasuke fue hacia la hendidura de su cuello y olió a la mujer de cabellos rosados, aspiró todo su aroma el cual era de cerezo. Olía igual que los tiempos en que tenían 12 años, no había cambiado de perfume o a lo mejor ese aroma fue absorbido por todo su cuerpo y ahora ese era su aroma natural, a Sasuke no le importaba mucho ese tipo de cosas pero sin embargo aspiro lo más que pudo para que ese aroma no se le olvidara jamás.

Se levantó un poco del cuerpo de Sakura, ya no había problemas puesto que con el genjutsu y el sharingan activado no se movería más, por lo menos no tanto y mantendría el flujo de shakra normal. Posó sus manos en la cintura de Sakura y comenzó a bajar lentamente, agarra los extremos de la falda rosada y la levanta dejando ver ahora los shorts de la pelirosa. Luego sus manos se posicionaron al inicio de sus shorts y lentamente comenzó a bajarlos, él siempre mostraba esa expresión sin sentimientos en su rostro.

-N-oo, para Uchiha o ya verás, déjame, no me toques!- Sakura había tartamudeado un poco pero luego volvió a su pose de ninja fuerte- Porque haces esto, enfermo depravado! Suéltame!- Sakura lo miró desafiante y a la vez interrogante, pero eso no detuvo el trabajo de él Uchiha menor que ya había sacado sus shorts dejándola en ropa interior.

- lo hago porque es mi 3er objetivo Sakura, el renacer de mi clan, la restauración del clan más poderoso de Konoha y esa es la razón por la que regrese a ésta basura de aldea, solo para hacer esto- Sakura quedo aún más sorprendida por estas palabras y solo miraba esos ojos rojos que resaltaban en la oscuridad, sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar frío.

-Pp-or que yo? Tienes a un montón de mujeres en la villa, y-o...yo… tú me odias lo olvidas?- Sakura estaba esperanzada de que estas palabras hicieran reconsiderar a Sasuke de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Hmp- Pronunció Sasuke mientras comenzaba a bajar la última prenda interior de Sakura- te escogí porque tú eres la única mujer con la que he podido establecer una relación sentimental o bueno la única con que tuve una relación sentimental, eres la única mujer aparte de mi madre con la que he construido lazos, a pesar de que los lazos que tenía contigo eran amistosos, más ya no más puesto que te haré MI MUJER – con estas palabras baja totalmente la prenda de Sakura dejándola semi-desnuda, no tenía nada en la parte inferior.

Sakura miraba a Sasuke horrorizada, ya se imaginaba lo que venía y pensar que antes de eso estaba cenando con Naruto en Ichiraku un gran tazón de Ramen.

FLASHBACK

-Mmmm estuvo muy bueno este tazón dattebayo- decía Naruto con una sonrisa grande en su rostro mientras ponía el tazón aun lado junto a los demás que ya se había comido- Lastima que el teme se lo esté perdiendo!- naruto miró a Sai, quien había puesto una mueca de desagrado, para luego mirar a Sakura que tenía ya el ceño fruncido.

-Esta cena habría sido perfecta sino hubieses mencionado a ese bastardo, enfermo mental- dijo Sakura ya poniéndose dé pie mientras Sai solo asentía por lo dicho.

-Pero Sakura-chan no digas eso, el teme es nuestro amigo y regresó con nosotros. Ese era nuestro objetivo recuerdas?- dijo Naruto poniendo un rostro entristecido.

- Si lo recuerdo, pero mi objetivo dejo de ser traerlo en el momento en que el intento matarme, Naruto, se te olvido todas las veces que nos atacó?... el ya no es ni mi amigo ni mi compañero ni nada más que el bastardo que intento acabar con nosotros, yo ya ni amor siento por él- dijo Sakura con rabia mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba hacia afuera del establecimiento- gracias por invitarme Naruto, nos vemos mañana- dijo mientras se alejaba, Naruto solo la veía entristecido hasta que no la divisó más, ya que se había alejado mucho.

Unos ojos negros con el ceño fruncido miraba la escena formada en el Ichiraku, rápidamente se alejó de allí entre las sombras para no ser descubierto, no podía perder a su objetivo.

Seguía a Sakura todo el camino, hasta que esta se detuvo en un camino que se conectaban con otros tres más, rápidamente se movió cuando la pelirosada comenzó a andar nuevamente. Ve que Sakura iba pasando justo por callejón oscuro y a simple vista se veía que éste era largo o profundo, así que rápidamente se abalanzó sobre ella llevándola hasta ese lugar.

Sakura solo vio una sombra aproximarse para la luego empujarla hacia aquel callejón, luego sintió una opresión en las muñecas y estaba de espaldas contra una de las paredes del lugar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sasuke se separó un poco de Sakura y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, bajándolo hasta las rodillas para luego comenzar a bajarse su ropa interior hasta los muslos. Lo hizo sin titubeos y con esa expresión fría que no demostraba sentimientos, en su rostro estaba activado el sharingan los cuales estaban fijos en los ojos de Sakura, la cual miraba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Los ojos de Sakura viajaban desde el rostro de Sasuke hasta su entrepierna y luego volvían a su rostro. Estaba indefensa, no podía hacer nada, sus músculos no le respondían por lo que sabía que lo que el Uchiha estaba a punto de hacer era inevitable ni Naruto la podría ayudar, ya que él vivía en el otro extremo de Konoha, al igual que Yamato-taichou, Sai y Kakashi, lo más irónico es que de todos el que estaba más cerca era Uchiha Sasuke ya que el barrio Uchiha está 2 cuadras más delante de su casa.

Sasuke giró su mirada desde aquellos ojos verdes debajo de él pasando por su cuerpo que estaba cubierto por la blusa roja, para así llegar hasta la entrepierna de la mujer. La miraba curioso, él nunca habia visto algo asi, pero supuso que debía solo intentear meterselo por allí para luego embarazarla y eso seria todo.

- **Supongo que tedría que abrirle mas las piernas pero me sería muy incomodo... La abriré con la mano y así sera más facil dirigir mi pene con la otra mano hasta la entrada-** Pensó Sasuke mientras dirigia una mano hacia la intimidad de Sakura y con la otra tomaba su pene que aún estaba flacido.

Sakura se removió incomoda apenas sintió el tacto del Uchiha sobre su intimidad, cerró los ojos y se mordío el labio inferior, esto no paso desapercibido para Sasuke que comenzaba a mover sus dedos en el interior de Sakura sintiendo lo caliente que estaba y además que de ella comenzaba a salir una especie de liquido. Esto era desconocido para Sasuke pero apesar de todo comenzaba a estimularse, ya que su miembro estaba creciendo, tal vez fueron las muecas del rostro de Sakura o la textura de su intimidad, no lo sabia pero ella estaba haciendo que se excitara, algo que muy pocas veces le pasaba a Sasuke, ya que siempre tuvo otros objetivos en su mente como para preocuparse por sus necesidades animales.

- N-o Uchiha, no lo ha-aagas, vas a perder la oportunidad que Tsunade-sama te dió de regresar a K-onoha?- Dijo Sakura intentando convencerlo de que no lo hiciera.

- Sakura ya te dije que la unica razón por la regresé a esta aldea fue para restaurar mi clan, despues de eso me iré denuevo- le susurró al oido de Sakura para luego aspirar denuevo su olor, ese olor a cerezo que le habia empezado a gustar.

Sakura no sabia que hacer estaba comenzando a preocuparse, ya no tendría escapatoria a menos que por alguna razón se desactivara el sharingan pero eso sería casi imposible.

Sasuke comenzó a acercar su miembro hacia la entrada de Sakura que era abierta por dos dedos de Sasuke y de una sola estocada entró rápidamente en Sakura, cerró los ojos al sentir como su pene era apretado por las paredes de Sakura. Sasuke sintió como su piel se erizaba y una corriente electrica subia por su espina dorsal, jamas habia sentido algo como eso pero le empezó a agradar esas nuevas sensaciones.

- AH!- Sakura gritó al sentir un fuerte dolor en su parte intima, siendo causa de la intromición del Uchiha. Al ser doctora Sakura se imaginó que aquella membrana que demostraba su pureza e inocencia se habia roto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para para que las lagrimas no se le escaparan aunque 2 gotas fugaces fueron más rápidas, abrió un poco los ojos y miró hacia abajo solo para comprobar que sus pelvis estaban unidas y que un hilo de sangre comenzaba a salir.

Sasuke siguió la mirada de Sakura hasta sus pelivis y allí vió un poco de sangre manchandolo- **Por qué está sangrando? Acaso entré muy duro?-** Sasuke no entendía, el lo único que sabía de este tipo de relaciones era que debia meterselo y dejarle su esperma dentro.

Kabuto le había explicado cuando tuvo su primera emición nocturna que los jovenes entre 15 años en adelante estaban aptos para reproducirse y que sólo tenía que adentrarse en una mujer y dejar esa secreción blanca, que luego llamaría semen, dentro y ya eso era todo, cualquier otra cosa era instinto, asi que no le prestó mucha atención a las lagrimas, pero si a la sangre- **Hmp, tengo que ser más quidadoso, no me sirve muerta, ah, pero tengo que moverme, se siente tan bien que tengo que moverme, lo haré pero despacio. Talvez así no la mate **- Sasuke pensó mientras se imagina que la había roto por dentro.

-Pa-ara Sasuke,p-ara- decía Sakura mientras se concentraba, esta vez para intententar mover sus brazos, lo cual consiguió, sus brazos temblaban mientras los levantaba un poco para reposar en los hombros del Uchiha.

Sasuke comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras ponia sus codos a las lados de la cabeza de Sakura para mayor soporte. Sasuke dejó que Sakura lo tomara por los hombros mientras se movia. Miró el rotros de Sakura desde arriba, tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncidos, tenía también los rastros de las lagrimas que se le escaparon.

Sasuke acercó su rostro hacia el de Sakura y con sus labios limpió el ratros de las lagrimas de sakura y en ocasiones daba pequeña lamidas para provar su sabor salado, luego se hundió en su cuello mientras se movía. Se sentía también estar dentro de ella, el sentir su humedad, su estreches apretandolo lo hacía querer más y asi es como decidió empezar a moverse un poco más, haciendo que la pelirosado encajara sus uña en la camisa negra del Uchiha.

- Sasuke-kun, Sa-asuke-kun!- Sasuke miró hacia abajo para ver como Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados, pero ésta vez su expresión no era de dolor, parecía que le estaba gustando e incluso comenzó a moverse debajo de él haciendo que se estimulara más. Sasuke llevó una de sus manos que ahora se encontraba en una pierna de la ninja y la llevo hacia sus ojos para abrirlos y clavarle la mirada.

Sakura sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y recuperaba la movilidad, Sasuke habia liberado el genjutsu pero seguía con el sharingan activo. Casi de inmediato Sakura rodeo el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos y se aferró lo más que pudo a su camisa mientras Sasuke se hundia más en su cuello, ya no podia más, tenía que moverse.

-Sakura- suspiró Sasuke mientras se movia más y más e intentaba morder el cuello de Sakura y apartaba un poco su blusa.

-Sasuke-kun, más, Sasuke-kun!- grito Sakura lo que hizo que Sasuke se moviera más rapido aún, pero también Sakura movía su pelvis para sentirlo- **N-oo debería estar haciendo esto, pero ah!, no puedo parar**- pensó Sakura antes de sentir como sus paredes se contraian y apretaban a Sasuke- Ahhhh!- gritó al final

- HMP, AH!- soltó Sasuke al sentir como Sakura lo apreta y no puedo más, su pene comenzó a contraerse liberando semen dentro. Sasuke se tumbó en Sakura quedandose quieto mientras terminaba de eyacular.

Sakura lo abrazó y llevo una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa para asi sentir el sudor de la espalda, eso se sentía tan bien que Sasuke se lo permitió. Luego Sakura comenzó a besar su cuello hasta llegar a sus mejillas y labios, Sasuke no se lo impidió pero tampoco le correspondió, ellos estuvieron así por un rato sin moverse, solo Sakura acariciaba a Sasuke.

-Eres MíA, sólo MÍA asi que no quiero que nadie más te toque me entendiste?- Sasuke la miró amenazadoramente pero Sakura no le respondió.

Sasuke se levantó y salió de Sakura dejandola en el suelo con una mirada confusa.

- cuida a... A mi hijo, yo lo vendré a buscar apenas des a luz, más te vale que no le pase nada mientras está en tú vientre o las pagarás Sakura- Sasuke ya se habia acomodado su ropa y estaba de espaldas preparandose para salir de la aldea.

-Sasuke-kun no te vayas, yo... Yo no diré nada, por favor quedate, yo prometo no despreciarte y...

-callate! No seas molesta! Yo no me quedaré en esta basura de aldea, vine sólo para cumplir mi objetivo y como ya lo hice ya me voy- Sasuke se preparó para salir y girando un poco su rostro para ver a una Sakura derramando gruesas lagrimas dijo- Gracias Sakura.

Y así el menor de los Uchiha se fue como una sombra, escapando de la aldea y de los recuerdos de aquellos que fueron su familia mutilados pero sobre todo recordando a esa pelirrosa que ahora era su mujer y la proxima Uchiha, además de su hijo que se estaría formando en su interior.


	2. Chapter 2

-Personajes pertenecen a masashi kishimoto.

-historia propiedad de black-mistery.

-no se permite copiar la historia sin autorización, tampoco se permite cualquier tipo de plagio.

- dialogos-

-**pensamientos**-

- contenido lemon

- lenguaje adulto

-Reviews (críticas, consejos, ETC..) al final de la historia

- gracias por los reviews dejados

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A la fuerza serás mía**

Chapter: 2

Se podía ver a una sombra moverse a toda velocidad entre los altos árboles del país del fuego y pararse abruptamente en el suelo. Sasuke había llegado a una cueva que estaba al pie de una montaña. El Uchiha se adentró en la cueva, estaba oscuro tanto adentro como afuera de la misma ya que era de noche, aproximadamente pasada las 11 pm. Luego de caminar varios metros y de alejarse de la entrada, Sasuke se topó con un muro grande que le impedía el paso.

El muro era de roca maciza y en su centro tenía un pergamino. El Uchiha aproximo su mano derecha hacia el pergamino. A unos milímetros de tocar el sello Sasuke aproximó su dedo medio e índice para juntar un poco de shakra en ellos. Tocó el sello con sus dedos haciendo que todo el shakra se extendiera tanto en el pergamino como en el muro y de un momento a otro el muro empezó a temblar y moverse hacia abajo dejando a Sasuke el camino libre para continuar. Caminó por el pasadizo que se había abierto, viendo que a final de este una salida.

El Uchiha había cruzado el último umbral para así salir de esa cueva y adentrarse a lo que parecía un valle dentro de la montaña. En este se podía divisar varios árboles alrededor, al igual que arbustos e incluso casi en el medio un lago de un tamaño mediano. La montaña tenía un orificio en la parte de arriba lo que le permitía la luz del sol a ese valle. Lo que más sorpresa causaba es que exactamente en el medio de este valle un gran sauce esta erguido. Este era muy grande y se podía ver que en este árbol había unas construcciones, en las raíces una puerta de madera, en el tronco se veía una especie de balcón y que daba a una especie de puerta, más arriba casi en n el tope se podía ver una habitación esta también tenía balcón, de seguro el tronco de ese árbol estaba hueco pero aún tenía vida y se podía ver que su tronco era muy fuerte.

Esa era una de las antiguas guaridas de Orochimaru y es por eso que Sasuke sabía exactamente donde se encontraba, no sólo era una de las más difíciles de encontrar, por no decir imposible, sino también era perfecta por su posición, se encontraba a media hora de Konoha y además de todo eso, es que en ese valle podría subsistir sin necesidad de salir al exterior ya que habían diferentes árboles frutales y animales como venados o conejos que encontraban la forma de entrar a la cueva haciéndolos una gran fuente de alimento.

Sasuke se adentró en aquel sauce para así pasar a una especie de sala con una mesa a la derecha, esa parte funcionaba también como comedor, a la izquierda una especie de cocina antigua que funcionaba con leños también había una especie de estante con platos y vasos. El Uchiha pasó de ellos y se dirigió a una escalera justo enfrente de la puerta de entrada. Subió con rapidez pasando una habitación que daba hacia un balcón, siguió subiendo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera y acto seguido la abrió para darse paso a una habitación pequeña con una mesita de noche al lado de una cama pequeña y mullida donde sólo cabría un hombre adulto, esa era la habitación de Orochimaru.

Sasuke se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos- **Sakura-** pensó el Uchiha que al cerrar los ojos recordó ese aroma a cerezo propio de la kunoichi. Abrió los ojos al sentir como empezaba a tener una erección, el sólo hecho de recordar su aroma lo estimulaba cosa que nunca le había pasado antes. Así el Uchiha pasó la noche hasta que logró dormirse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-ESE MOCOSO BASTARDO!- se escuchó en la pequeña oficina de la hokage el ruido de los puños de Tsunade contra su escritorio- cómo se atreve a volverse a ir después de la oportunidad que le dí, CÓMO?- decía la hokage con una vena en la cien y la única persona que escuchaba sus gritos era Naruto .

El chico miraba hacia abajo ante los regaños de su hokage. Él había descubierto que Sasuke se fue de la aldea hace aproximadamente hace una semana y no había dejado rastro. Naruto estaba entregando el reporte de la misión de búsqueda a dúo que había hecho, era a dúo ya que Hinnata se había ofrecido a ayudarle en la búsqueda. Esa misión había terminado en nada, buscaron y buscaron pero no lo hallaron.

-Cuando lo traigan de vuelta pondré mis manos en su cuello y le exprimiré el aire hasta que no quedé nada y haré caer en él todo el peso de la ley- terminó de decir Tsunade que miraba a Naruto- ese chico va a tener que cumplir 1000 misiones sin beneficio económico y tendrá casa por cárcel año y medio- dijo después de una pausa.

Naruto sintió un poco de alivio ante el castigo que se le pondría a Sasuke ya que pasar un año y medio sin salir de su mansión era un castigo mínimo para todo lo que merecía ese teme y Naruto sabía que Tsunade le había puesto ese leve castigo por consideración con el él, ya que cuando Sasuke regresó Naruto le había pedido a Tsunade que no le impusiera una pena máxima, tanto le imploró el chico que a la final la hokage aceptó su propuesta.

-Tsunade-sama -La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Sakura con una bata de medico entrar a la oficina- disculpe por no tocar Tsunade –sama- se disculpó la chica al ver que su maestra estaba ocupada con su amigo. La hokage hizo un movimiento restándole importancia para luego hacer una seña para que entrase completamente.

- la semana que viene se volverá a reanudar la búsqueda Naruto, descansa, ya puedes retirarte- Le dijo la hokage al rubio, pero de inmediato éste contraatacó a la orden de la sannin.

- Pero vieja, Sasuke se seguirá moviendo y se irá alejando más y más, no podemos esperar a que pase una semana para buscarlo yo iré…- Naruto había dejado de hablar cuando la hokage le dio un certero puñetazo en la nariz.

- No me digas vieja, mocoso atarantado!- dijo luego de asegurarse que el chico había chocado contra la pared.

- Pero…- Naruto no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido.

- YA CALLATE! QUÉ NO SABES HACER OTRA COSA QUE ANDAR BUSCANDO A ESE IMBECIL!- dijo Sakura notablemente molesta. El rubio se quedó paralizado por lo dicho por su amiga, mientras que la hokage sólo la veía, ella entendía el rencor de Sakura después de todo los había intentado asesinar en varias ocasiones pero lo que ella no sabía era que Sakura guardaba un secreto más oscuro que la vinculaba con el Uchiha- Tsunade-sama, solo venía a decirle que términe mis labores en el hospital y quería pedirle el resto del día- terminó la kunoichi mientras se metía en su bolsillo un sobre.

- Esta bien Sakura, tienes el día libre- concedió Tsunade y acto seguido Sakura salió de la oficina dejando a un Naruto aún más preocupado, a pesar de que Sakura se esforzaba por ser la misma, Naruto sabía que algo le pasaba y seguramente tenía que ver con Sasuke, su otra preocupación, definitivamente debió escoger mejor a sus amigos pero ya era tarde para eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En las calles de konoha una peli rosa corría a toda velocidad mientras tenía una de sus manos en sus bolsillos, específicamente sosteniendo un sobre. Ese sobre significaba todo, esa sería su alivio o perdición.

Sakura se aprovechó de su status de doctora para hacerse una prueba de embarazo en el hospital sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Ya había pasado una semana desde su encuentro con Sasuke en aquel callejón y ahora podría saber si estaba embrazada o no. Sólo debía romper un sobre y leer los resultados para saber si ese bastardo la había embarazado, sólo el hecho de pensarlo la ponía mal y el hecho de que no lo haya detenido la ponía más mal aún, al principio lucho como pudo pero a la final se lo permitió, así que era tan culpable como el traidor de Uchiha Sasuke.

Estaba pasando enfrente de un bosque que se encontraba muy cerca del campo de entrenamiento, cuando lo sintió. Sakura se había parado abruptamente mientras giraba su cabeza hacia aquel bosque con sus ojos muy abiertos, tenía una expresión de sorpresa y miedo. Sakura cambió su rumbo y dirigiéndose hacia el bosque.

-**Ese shakra…. Ese maldito shakra!**- pensaba Sakura mientras corría adentrándose al bosque. La chica corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, no pararía, ella no pararía-** Sasuke!-**

Se había adentrado mucho en el bosque, ya no estaba cerca de la aldea, pero no se detendría ella acabaría con él de una vez por todas. Sakura estaba muy concentrada rastreando el shakra de Sasuke, corría y corría hasta que a lo lejos divisó a un hombre que le daba la espalda y en su camisa blanca tenía el sello del Uchiha, ese era Sasuke.

Sakura saltó y preparó su puño que luego impactó contra el suelo del lugar dejando un gran cráter, pero no le había dado, el Uchiha se había movido muy rápido esquivando el golpe de Sakura y apareciendo detrás de la kunoichi.

-Hola Sakura- dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo en su voz mientras la tomaba del hombro y la empujaba contra un árbol pero Sakura al momento de impactar contra el árbol cambió de posición para así subir corriendo desde el tronco hasta el tope y saltar para ahora atacar a Sasuke con una patada la cuál Sasuke volvió a esquivar.

-Para qué viniste? Pensé que te irías para siempre?- decía Sakura con furia mientras lanzaba patadas, puños, shurikens y kunais. Se estaba desesperando porque sus ataques no tenían efecto contra el Uchiha y a pesar de que había atinado algunos de sus golpes dejando tirado lejos a Sasuke, parecía que no le afectaban y seguía parándose como si nada.

Sasuke sacó su katana y comenzó velozmente a cubrirse de los kunais y shurikens que eran lanzados por Sakura. De un rápido movimiento Sasuke activó un chidori que impacto en el suelo haciendo que Sakura saltara y fuera justo detrás de unos árboles.

-Hmp, yo nunca dije que no volvería- Dijo Sasuke mientras corría rápidamente hacia Sakura acorralándola entre él y un árbol. Una de las manos de Sasuke fue velozmente hasta el cuello de la peli rosa mientras la otra se dirigía a la cintura de ella.

-Mátame, má-ata-me YA!- dijo Sakura con dificultad por la presión que el Uchiha ejercía en ella. Sakura sólo se dedicó a ver los ojos negros del Uchiha los cuales no demostraban sentimientos.

-Tsk, me crees estúpido como para herir a ese hijo que podría estar formándose en tu vientre?- Sasuke movió la mano de su cintura para ponerla sobre el vientre de Sakura , no sabía porque lo hizo, fue como un impulso que él había tenido- Yo dije que volvería cuando dieras a luz pero…ocurrió un cambio de planes- dijo mientras se acercaba al cuello de ella y olía ese aroma a cerezo que lo tenía obsesionado.

-A-A QUÉ TE REFIERES?!- preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos, su cercanía le afectaba. Respiró profundo cuando sintió como Sasuke comenzaba a besar, morder, lamer su cuello y se pegaba más a su cuerpo.

- Decidí que como MI MUJER, tú tienes que estar conmigo, además de que…- Sasuke ahora besaba su mentón mientras Sakura cerraba más los ojos ante las caricias- te deseo, te quiero de nuevo debajo de mí- terminó de decir Sasuke mientras se alejaba para ver su rostro.

-N-o, yo no voy contigo- dijo Sakura mientras abría sus ojos ante la mirada roja de Sasuke que había activado el sharingan cuando ella los tenía aún cerrados. Sakura no pudo evitar de nuevo su mirada y fue tarde cuando intentó esquivarla puesto que ya estaba en un genjutsu. Sus ojos de fueron cerrando, perdía la conciencia.

Sasuke se montó a Sakura en su hombro como un saco de papas, comenzó al saltar hacia la copa de los árboles con una Sakura desmayada para salir de la aldea y llevarla hasta su guarida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke había llevado a Sakura hasta su habitación en su guarida. Ella estaba en la cama aún dormida, con esa cara que apesar de todo lo que estaba pasando se veía tranquila. Sasuke hace un espacio en la cama para sentarse al lado de ella y comenzar a escanearla con los ojos, sus piernas, sus pechos, sus manos, su naríz, sus labios, el Uchiha no quería despegar su vista de ella, era imposible y mientras más tiempo pasaba más se excitaba, debía tenerla ya!, debía follarsela ahora.

Sasuke llevó una de sus manos a una de las piernas de Sakura y comenzó a tocarla desde su muslo, iba bajando lentamente hasta que se topó con esas botas las cuales no tardó en quitar, luego empezó denuevo con las caricias, tocando sus piernas desde los muslos hasta los pies y subia denuevo. El Uchiha comenzó a quitarle la falda, el shorts y las bragas dejandola semi-desnuda, subió hasta el cierre de su blusa y comenzó a bajarla, esta vez Sasuke se adeguraría de dejarla totalmente desnuda ante él. Cuando el empezó a quitarsela para dejarle nada mas el sujetador, Sakura se movió ya que estaba empezando a despertarse por lo que el Uchiha se quedo quieto para esperar su reacción.

-Qué haces? Suéltame! No me toques!- dijo Sakura que de inmediato se recogió y apartó las manos de Sasuke. Sakura recogió sus piernas dándose cuenta de que no tenía nada en la parte inferior de su traje y que además su blusa estaba abierta y casi caída, dejando a la vista el sujetador negro que llevaba.

Sasuke se abalanza encima de ella casi como la noche en la que estuvieron juntos la primera vez. Él la tomó de las muñecas para inmovilizarla y también logró que ella le pusiera sus piernas a los lados de su cintura. Sakura se movía desesperadamente, no quería que se repitiera lo de la otra noche ni tampoco sentirse abandonada como él la había hecho sentir cuando se fue. Sasuke se acercó a su cuello escondiéndose en su hendidura, tomó muy fuerte las muñecas para que se cansara de moverse.

Pasaron un minuto o dos, Sasuke se quedó en la misma posición sin moverse para que Sakura se cansara de pelear y se tranquilizara, lo cual logró. Sakura sólo miraba al techo de madera que tenía una especie de raíces en él, poco a poco su respiración se fue tranquilizando con un poco de dificultad ya que Sasuke estaba encima. El Uchiha se dedicaba a oler ese aroma que era como una droga para él, pero se percató de que Sakura se tranquilizó.

El chico comenzó a besar su cuello, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Sakura se tensó y hasta podría decir que estaba temblando-**Tks que molesta, no me deja concentrar, parece que tiene miedo, hmp, es una llorona como cuando teníamos 12**- pensó Sasuke.

-N-o, Sasuke, por favor, detente- Sakura no podía para de temblar, cuando había sentido los labios del chico en su cuello no pudo nada más que cerrar los ojos para no dejar que sus lágrimas se le escaparan pero Sasuke no hizo caso y siguió besando su cuello.

-Ssh, Sakura deja de temblar, no seas molesta y cálmate- dijo Sasuke en un siseo cerca de su oreja- es normal que quiera follarte, después de todo eres Mi mujer y somos pareja, así que cálmate y cállate- sentenció Sasuke que ahora besaba la clavícula de Sakura mientras terminaba de quitarle la blusa. Sakura iba a replicar pero Sasuke fue más rápido y besó sus labios antes de que ella soltara alguna frase o palabra.

Era la primera vez que Sasuke la besaba y se sentia bien, era un sabor único que solo Sasuke podía probar. Esos labios delgados y rosados que poseía Sakura eran una delicia para el Uchiha, Jamas habia hecho algo como eso de besar a alguien, nisiquiera de pequeño le gustaba que su madre le besara y lo de Naruto no contaba porque eso fue un accidente, pero con Sakura era diferente, sus labios eran dulces y con sabor a cerezo así como su olor, eran un manjar que estaba dispuesto a disfrutar por siempre. El Uchiha introdujo su lengua en su cavidad, saboreó toda su boca, sus dientes, su lengua, todo! Sakura era una droga que sería toda para él y nadie más.

Sasuke de un certero movimiendo rompe el sujetador de Sakura con una mano cargada de shakra, dejando así los pechos desnudos delante de la vista del chico. Sasuke tomó uno con brusquedad y lo apretó haciendo que Sakura gimiera y tomara la muñeca del Uchiha para intentar apartarla pero el Uchiha la separó de un manotazo. Los pechos de Sakura no eran muy grandes pero eran de un buen tamaño, incluso encajan perfectos en la mano del chico, él dedujo que la ropa que la chica llevaba ocultaba su tamaño haciendola parecer plana pero no era así, la chica tenía unos pechos apetitosos de un buen tamaño, ni muy pequños ni muy grandes. Sasuke diriguió 2 de sus dedos hacia uno de los pezones de Sakura, estos eran rosaditos de un color más pálido que sus cabellos, el chico los apretó y estiró haciendo que la mujer cerrara los ojos y gimiera.

-Para Sasuke, ah, por favor- dijo Sakura que se resistía a las caricias-Por favor.

- Callate, molesta, lo estas disfrutando tanto como yo, admitelo estupida- dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido. El chico estaba harto de las quejas y lloriques de su ex-compañera de equipo. Sasuke acercó sus labios a el pezón para lamerlo y degustarlo, incluso lo mordisqueba dejandolo rojo mientras con la otra masejaba el otro pecho para luego bajar por un su abdomen dejando un camino húmedo de saliva.

Sasuke justo después de jugar con el ombligo de la mujer, se separó abruptamente quedando de pie frente a la cama. El chico comenzó a desvestirse quitandose la camisa, luego el cinturón, tiró su katana para luego desabrocharse los pantalones y bajarlo. Luego procedió a hacer lo mismo con los boxers, dejandose ver desnuevo ante la mirada de Sakura que expresaba miedo y excitación. Cuando el chico se aproximó a la peli rosada ella lo esquivó y se apartó, levantandose en la cama quedando de pie y pegandose contra la pared mientras con una mano tapaba sus pechos y con la otra su intimidad. Esa era una vista muy exitante para Sasuke que se sentía superior, se sentía como un depredador y su indefensa mujer la presa. Activando el sharingan el Uchiha se abalanzó sobre Sakura que intentó moverse para escapar pero no tuvo la velocidad suficiente.

-No! Dejame bastardo! Sueltame- Sakura movía su cuerpo de forma frenética casi histérica para impededir que el Uchiha la tomara.

-CALLATE!- dijo Sasuke mientras le abría las piernas. Tomó sus muñeca denuevo y de un certero movimiento de cadera Sasuke se adentra fuertemente en la mujer. Se hundió en el cuello de Sakura mientras sentía como lo apretaba, a pesar de que la chica no dejaba de moverse y de patalear. Él disfrutó esa sensación y esperó solo unos segundos para luego comenzar a embestirla, esta vez no se contuvo y le daba lo mas duro que podía a la ninja médico.

- Ahh, Ah, Sasuke- la chica lo estaba sintiendo, el dolor se mezcló con placer y solo optó por rodear el torso del chico con un abrazo mientras encajaba sus uñas- Sasuke, Aah- gemía la mujer.

-Hmp, arrg- Pronunció o emitió el chico que entraba con fuerza mientras sentía como la piel de su miembro se estiraba haciendo que le fuera más placentero y exitante. Puso sus brazos extendidos alrededor de la cabeza de Sakura como para impedir que se moviera y a la ves se impulsaba con sus codos para arremeter con más fuerza.

-Ahh- gimió Sakura que ya había llegado.

-Mierda, ahg- pronunció el chico que también llegó a el orgasmo, derramandose en ella completamente y llenandola de su esperma.

Despues de que Sasuke se quedara quieto para terminar de dejarle la esperma en su interior, se salió de ella y se acomodó en la cama, como ésta era muy pequeña Sasuke acomodó a Sakura encima de él mientras acercaba la cabeza de ella a su pecho. Sacó una manta que estaba debajo de la cama y los arropó a ambos, estaban muy juntos ya que la cama no les daba más espacio pero a Sasuke no le importó, el tenerla cerca le ayudaba a mantener su cuerpo caliente, además de que ese sentimiento de soledad, ese sentimiento que lo había perseguído desde la muerte de su familia estaba desapareciendo y eso se sentía bien, muy bien, por eso la acercó más a su cuerpo.

Sasuke sintió como su pecho se humedecía, giró su cabeza para ver a una Sakura derramar gruesas lagrimas, mojandolo. Sasuke toma el mentón de la chica y lo levanta un poco para que ella lo viera- Deja ya de llorar, eres la misma niña debil de hace cinco años,tks, molesta- dijo el chico con rostro sin sentimientos.

-Cómo puedes decir eso? Imbecil, te odio- Sakura le había gritado mientras intentaba alejarse de Sasuke pero este la retenia con un brazo en su cintura- suelta...- Sakura no terminó la frase ya que Sasuke se había adueñado de sus labios, acto seguido Sasuke la cambió de posición dejandola debajo de él.

-No me importa si me odias, me da igual, pero acepta YA, que eres Mí mujer y no saldrás de aquí asi que resignate y deja de llorar- dijo el Uchiha mientras volvía a acercarse a su cuello y volvia a besarlo y morderlo. Sasuke la penetró denuevo ya que ese pequeño contacto lo había excitado.

Asi Sasuke la volvió hacer su mujer esa noche. Sakura a pesar de resistirse al contacto de el chico a la final siempre perdía la batalla entre la razón y el placer.

Los ninjas se quedaron dormidos luego de llegar al orgasmo. Quedaron abrazados, Sakura acurrucada en el pecho de él mientras que el chico la rodeaba con sus brazos acercandola a su cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dejen reviews si les gustó, también críticas y opiniones.


	3. Chapter 3

-Personajes pertenecen a masashi kishimoto.

-historia propiedad de black-mistery.

-no se permite copiar la historia sin autorización, tampoco se permite cualquier tipo de plagio.

- diálogos-

-**pensamientos**-

- contenido lemon

- lenguaje adulto

-Reviews (críticas, consejos, ETC..) al final de la historia

- gracias por los reviews dejados, comenten sobre cómo quieren que continúe la historia, si quieren que sea larga o corta, sugieran nuevos aspectos de la misma para que ayuden a crear una historia de su agrado.

- Este cap se va centrar en otros aspectos de la historia que son necesarios para que esta avance, pero siempre se va a centrar en Sakura y Sasuke.

- Se les pide disculpas por los errores ortograficos del cap pasado. En este cap se le puso mucho cuidado a la ortografía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A la fuerza serás mía**

Chapter 3

Era de noche, la luna llena brillaba con todo su esplendor y los ruidos de los animales nocturnos se hacían presentes en aquel oscuro bosque. En esa oscuridad misma dos siluetas aparecían, no se podían distinguir entre las sombras que las cubrían. Una de ellas era más alta que la otra y ambas estaban arropadas con una capa negra y espesa haciendo que se camuflaran con el paraje que los envolvían. Caminaban despacio, cruzaban un sendero estrecho que atravesaba aquel bosque oscuro, seguramente irían hacia una aldea cercana y por ello caminarían toda la noche o tal vez acamparían allí para después continuar su camino.

-Seguro que ese chico se encuentra en esta dirección?- pregunto una voz masculina. El hombre detuvo su caminar mientras giraba su cuerpo para así mirar a su acompañante que también había detenido su andar.

-Si- dijo cortante otro hombre con una voz más profunda y macabra. Luego de decir esto continuó su camino sin ninguna intención de parar, caminaba y caminaba, siempre hacia delante con sus pasos seguros en la dirección en la que iba.

- Solo debemos conseguir ese tal sharingan y será todo, Ja! Será más fácil de lo que creí- rió irónicamente el hombre más bajo que había empezado su andar para alcanzar a su compañero.

- Tks, ese es solo el comienzo, el comienzo de nuestro plan- terminó de decir el otro que al parecer no se molestó en dirigirle la mirada a su acompañante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un joven hombre de solo 17 años se encontraba entrenando en aquel valle donde se encontraba su guarida. Repartía patadas, puños, jutsus de fuego, pero en especial chidoris que cortaban y destruían todo lo que se cruzaba por su camino. Sasuke había salido muy temprano para entrenar como era de costumbre, se levantó como a las 5 am y ya habían pasado 4 horas, eran ya las 9 de la mañana y estaba a punto de terminar con su labor.

Sasuke terminó con un golpe hacia el centro del lago lo que hizo una ola que salpicó todo a su alrededor. Luego de terminar con su labor el Uchiha se dirigió hasta el gran sauce que ahora compartía con Sakura, su molesta mujer. Luego de la sesión de sexo que el chico tuvo ayer en la noche el Uchiha decidió pararse temprano no solo ir a entrenar, sino también para recoger algo de comer, en la guarida no había nada comestible y tenía que buscar algo ya que era su deber como hombre, tenía que mantener no solo a sí mismo sino también a su mujer que acaba de ser traída por él apenas ayer. Logró encontrar algunas manzanas y moras que se encontraban en el pequeño bosque que rodeaba el valle, las había guardado en un pedazo de tela que había encontrado de entre sus cosas y ahora estaba entrando en su guarida, específicamente hacia la mesa de la sala donde también se comía. Él llevaba el paquete con las frutas en una de sus manos y el cual depositó en la mesa para dirigirse hacia las escaleras y subirlas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos orbes verdes como el color del jade se abrían paso entre la claridad que aquella habitación le proporcionaba, estos ojos se abrían con cierta pereza pero luego de un rato se abrieron completamente. Sakura se comenzó a mover poco a poco, cuando se enderezó y sentó en la cama vió un cuarto vacío, solo se veía una mesita de noche al lado de la cama y una ventana pequeña, esta no tenía vidrio solo era cubierta por improvisada cortina de color blanco que dejaba pasar un poco de luz en la habitación.

Sakura vió su ropa tirada en el suelo, esparcida por todas partes, la mujer recordó lo de la noche anterior lo que la hizo llenarse de ira. Se puso de pie para comenzar a vestirse lo más rápido que podía, su meta era encontrar una salida de ese lugar y escaparse a toda costa. Una vez vestida buscó con la vista sus botas que estaban debajo de la cama, por lo que procedió buscarlas, sacó una pero cuando sacó la otra sintió como su mano agarraba un pedazo de tela, cuando saco su bota y por consiguiente la tela, se dio cuenta de que esta era su bata médica y un flash que atravesó su cerebro le hizo recordar-** el sobre**- pensó mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de la bata con un poco de desesperación, tal vez no era el momento indicado pero tenía que saber el resultado, por lo que comenzó a romper el sobre, sus manos temblaban pero por fin había conseguido romperlo, pero el ruido de la puerta la detuvo y lo único que pudo hacer fue esconder el sobre detrás de la espalda.

Sasuke había entrado a la habitación encontrando a una Sakura vestida. A pesar del leve movimiento casi imperceptible a la vista que Sakura había hecho para ocultar el sobre de Sasuke, no contó con que la vista del Uchiha fuera más rápida. Sasuke se dió cuenta de que Sakura se había sobre saltado y que también ocultaba algo en su espalda.

-Sakura que tienes allí?- dijo Sasuke en un tono neutro mientras se acercaba a la kunoichi a paso lento. Sakura daba un paso atrás cada que Sasuke avanzaba, ella intentaba ocultar aún más el sobre aferrándose a él.

-Nada que te importe, Uchiha- Sakura ya había llegado a la pared quedando acorralado. Ella miraba el rostro de él y viceversa, se quedaron así unos minutos retándose con la mirada. Sasuke se acercó más a Sakura que no tenía escapatoria, de inmediato Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y le plantó un beso en sus labios. Sakura quedó inmóvil pero al rato le correspondió como si no tuviera de otra y el Uchiha aprovechándose de eso movió una mano desde la cintura hasta la espalda quitándole así el sobre.

Sasuke arqueó una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible ya que Sakura seguía siendo un poco ingenua y también porque la chica sin quererlo le había correspondido ese besó, era muy tonta, se había dejado engañar. Sasuke se separó de ella y le dió la espalda para romper el sobre por completo, sacó la carta, la tomó con las 2 manos y comenzó a leer. El Uchiha no entendía mucho de lo que estaba presente en la carta ya que parecía tener términos médicos, pero algo pudo entender- "**resultado de la prueba de embarazo: negativo"- **el Uchiha leyó en su mente.

"Negativo"...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cinco ninja estaban saltando de árbol en árbol, lo hacían a una velocidad impresionante, sus movimientos eran coordinados y sigilosos tanto que sus pisadas eran inaudibles. Uno de los ninjas tenía una chaqueta naranja con negro, su cabello era rubio y tenía unas marcas en sus mejillas que lo hacian parecer de un aspecto zorruno, a su lado una mujer de cabello negro muy largo, con sus ojos perlados y el byakugan activado, rastreando o buscando algo. Detrás de ellos se encontraba un chico de cabello negro, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos saltones y el último era un hombre de cabello plateado con la cara tapada por una mascara.

- Hinnata-chan, has hallado algo?- preguntó Naruto con el rostro serio y con algo de preocupación reflejada en su expresión, no era para menos, sus dos mejores amigos estaban desaparecidos, no había ningun rastro de la peli rosa ni del Uchiha, él tenía el presentimiento que Sasuke era el responsable de la desaparición de la chica, pero si Naruto descubría que le habia hecho algún daño a la peli rosa, él mismo con sus propias manos acabaría con la vida del Uchiha sin dudarlo.

- Lo siento, Naruto-kun pero... No logro ver su shakra, nisiquiera lo detecto, tampoco he visto alguna señal que nos lleve a ellos- respondió tímida la chica que tenía la mirada en todas partes.

Los ninjas partieron en una misión de busqueda y rescate esa mañana. Tsunade había recibido una llamada de los padres de Sakura, ya era tarde y la peli rosa no había llegado a su casa logrando que sus padres se preocuparan. Cuando Naruto fue avisado de la supuesta desaparición de su compañera llegó a un estado de ansiedad haciendo que el chico la buscara en toda la aldea, lo que pudo sorprenderlo fue cuando llegó a un bosque. Encontró un lugar de ese bosque que tenía rastro o evidencia de una pelea. Shurikens y kunais clavados en el suelo y los árboles del lugar, varios cráteres en el suelo y árboles rotos. Naruto al descubrirlo, informó rápidamente a Tsunade que lo mando de inmediato a la misión.

Los ninjas llevaban 5 horas buscando sin parar pero no tenían ningún resultado y ya era tiempo de descansar. Naruto, Sai, Hinnata que era integrante temporal del equipo, Kakashi y Yamato pararon cerca de un riachuelo y se dispusieron a acampar pero Naruto solo pensaba en aquellas 2 personas importantes para él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Negativo"...

- Qué significa esto?, Sakura- dijo Sasuke en un tono serio e iracundo. El Uchiha se aproximaba hacia Sakura que se mantenía recostada en la pared de la habitación.

- Regresamelo, eso no te interesa Uchiha!- Sakura se acercó para intentar quitarle la prueba al Uchiha pero este la apartó de ella.

- Estos es una prueba de embarazo- dijo Sasuke que volvió a acorralar a Sakura en la pared. Pegó su cuerpo muy cerca de Sakura, que le mantenía una mirada retadora.

- Si sabes, para qué preguntas?- soltó Sakura altaneramente mientras tomaba la camisa sudada de el chico y la arrugaba en sus puños.

- Hmp, deja las tonterías- Sasuke le mantenía una mirada fria pero con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura en un rápido movimiento le quitó el papel a el Uchiha y leyó con mucha prisa el resultado-**Negativo-**

- No estas embarazada- volvió a decir el Uchiha que le arrabató denuevo el papel, arrugandolo. Tomó su cintura para evitar que ella se moviera.

- Qué pensabas? Que saldría embarazada rápidamente y que tu objetivo ya estaría cumplido?Pues...No!, todo te salió mal- Sakura apesar de la situación en la que se encontraba sintió como una especie de esperanza y alegría al saber que no estaba embarazada y que los planes del Uchiha se habían arruinado. La mujer ensanchó una sonrisa altanera.

-Hmp, que no me importa!, me da igual, yo lo intentaré hasta que salgas embarazada y toda las veces que sea necesario te haré mía- dijo Sasuke para después lanzarla hasta la cama. A paso lento se acercó mientras se quitaba la camisa, desabrochaba sus pantalones.

Sakura al ver la acción de Sasuke decidió que ese era el momento de escapar. Cuando el Uchiha se había quitado los pantalones quedando en ropa interior. Sakura se pusó de pie y empezó ir hacia la salida, ella nunca había salido de esa habitación pero ahora lo haría y saldría de ese lugar.

Sasuke al ver que Sakura salía de la habitación, fue lo más rápido que pudo tras ella. Cuando la iba a tomar por la cintura, Sakura de manera astuta cierra la puerta haciendo que el Uchiha se lastimara con la misma, quedando entre la puerta y la salida.

Sakura bajó las escaleras llegando hasta la parte de abajo y vió una puerta enfrente de ella, por donde salió sin dudarlo. Logró salir del sauce para ver aquel valle que la rodeaba. Vió los árboles, arbustos, el lago que estaba enfrente de la guarida, si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraba le hubiese gustado quedarse en ese lugar un rato más. A unos cuantos metros del lugar Sakura vió una cueva, dedujo que esa era su salida y su oportunidad de irse de allí, corrió hasta la cueva sin mirar atrás hasta que se topó con una pared de roca que impedía su salida y que además esta tenía un sello especial, ella conocía este tipo de sello y este solo se podía abrir con el shakra de la persona que lo puso, además era imposible romperlo ya que este absorbía el shakra del atacante y lo esparcía haciendo que la piedra se pusiera más fuerte.

-Sakura- una voz ronca se oyó en el valle. El Uchiha había salido del Sauce y se encontraba mirando a todos lados para poder divisar a su mujer. Sus ojos se dirigieron hasta la cueva, para buscarla más rápido activó el sharingan, se dirigió a la cueva a paso lento y logró percibir el shakra de la chica, no tenía apuro ya que no lograría salir, por lo menos no por ese lugar.

Una peli rosa juntaba su shakra en ambos puños y arremetía contra el muro. Sabía que eso no haría efecto pero tenía que intentarlo a como diera lugar, ya que no debía permitir que el Uchiha la atrapara. Sakura comenzó a desesperarse por lo que arremetió más fuerte aún pero nada funcionaba

-Sakura- la misma voz ronca volvió a llamar pero esta vez dentro de la cueva. El Uchiha caminaba tranquilo en dirección a la joven doctora. Sakura al oírlo golpeó más y más hasta Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él para detener sus movimientos.

-N-o Sasuke, suéltame, no quiero estar aquí, NO QUIERO!- dijo Sakura que empezaba a derramar lágrimas de desesperación, estuvo tan cerca, si tan solo no estuviera ese sello. Ella era alejada del muro por el Uchiha que la jalaba hacia la salida.

-no me importa lo que tu quieras, ya te dije que no vas a salir de aquí, molesta- dijo el chico al final mientras veía las lágrimas de la mujer, de cierta manera esas gotas saladas lo hacían sentirse un poco ¿mal?.

Sakura se enderezó y comenzó a repartir pequeños golpes al pecho desnudo de él mientras lloraba, el Uchiha había salido en ropa interior por tener que ir a buscar rápido a la ninja médico- Te odio, te odio- Sakura no tenía shakra suficiente como para darle unos fuertes puños, ya que ese sello la había absorbido.

Sasuke de manera rápida rodeó sus brazos en el cuerpo de la chica dándole así un fuerte abrazo, fue otro impulso que por alguna razón había tenido para con Sakura, tal vez estaba comenzando a sentir afecto por ella.

Sakura al sentir el abrazó se quedó inmóvil, estaba sorprendida por la acción del Uchiha y al poco tiempo ella le correspondió mientras lloraba en su pecho.

El sentir las curvas, el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo en un abrazo que fue una sensación agradable para el Uchiha, fue algo excitante y que ella le correspondiera lo hacía aún mejor. Como Sakura se había dejado caer de rodillas, él la siguió sin romper el abrazo y la atrajo más hacia él, ahora ambos ninjas estaban abrazados en el suelo de la cueva. Sasuke levantó el mentón de la chica para ver su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas, levantó una de sus manos y la llevó a la mejilla de la mujer limpiando el rastro de agua salada. Sasuke no sabía por qué lo hacía, él nunca se comportaba así, jamás lo había hecho, incluso se podría decir que estaba siendo tierno con ella ¿por qué?, ¿acaso de verdad se estaba enamorando de la peli rosa?, eso no podía ser, él no era ese tipo hombres que se la pasaban por allí dependiendo de una mujercita- **Sasuke no seas imbécil, Sakura solo es un instrumento, cuando te de un hijo la botarás y será todo**- intentó auto convencerse.

Se quedaron así un par de minutos mientras disfrutaban del abrazo y calor del otro. Poco a poco se fueron separando mientras se miraban a los ojos, Sakura con una mirada de confusión y Sasuke con una mirada que no demostraba nada.

-Vamos a comer, ya es más de medio día y no has comido nada, deja de mirarme y levántate, molesta- ordenó Sasuke mientras tomaba los brazos de la chica y la levantaba.

Sakura no dijo nada y solo decidió seguir al Uchiha hasta su guarida. Su muñeca era tomada por Sasuke ya que no dejaría que se fuera corriendo de nuevo. Ambos jóvenes entraron a "la casa" y se sentaron en la mesa. Sasuke estiró su brazo para tomar una bolsa de tela que estaba en el centro de la mesa y la abrió dejando ver manzanas, moras y otras frutas que el chico había recolectado- Es todo lo que pude conseguir hoy, más tarde saldré a buscar algo mejor para comer- dijo mientras limpiaba un poco las manzanas con el pedazo de tela y se la pasaba a Sakura.

La chica miraba a Sasuke mientras tomaba la fruta, se sentía cómoda a pesar de todo, tal vez estar en la compañía de Sasuke no era tan malo. Le dio un mordisco sin dejar de mirarlo, lo mismo hizo el chico, no dejaban de verse a los ojos.

Sasuke luego de terminar de comer se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras- me voy a vestir, no te escapes o ya verás- amenazó el chico que subió, dejando a Sakura en la mesa quien estaba terminando de comer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de noche todos las personas comenzaban a irse a la cama, los animales diurnos no eran la excepción.

En el valle oculto solo quedaban el ruido de los animales nocturnos y el leve resplandor de la luna que entraba por el orificio que tenía la montaña que rodeaba el valle.

En el gran sauce estaban Sakura y Sasuke, la primera no quería subir al segundo piso donde está el chico, no quería pensar en lo que Sasuke le haría de nuevo, no quería volver a tener sexo. Sasuke estaba en la habitación recostado en la cama con una camisa blanca y sus bóxers, ya que solo dormiría en ropa interior. El chico estaba abrumado por los actos que había cometido hoy, su mente solo daba vueltas recordando la caricia en la mejilla y el abrazo que le había dado a Sakura, no quería aceptar que se estaba encariñando con la mujer, es más lo negaría hasta la muerte, él era un Uchiha y debía ser uno de los ninjas más fuerte del mundo y el amor solo lo haría hacerse más débil.

Sakura comenzó a subir los escalones lentamente, no quería subir pero aun así lo hizo, cuando subía se dio cuenta de que más abajo de la habitación donde Sasuke dormía estaba una puerta y seguramente esa era otra habitación. La chica abrió la puerta y estaba en lo correcto, esa era una habitación, tenía dos camas y un balcón. La chica decidió que dormiría en ese cuarto, las camas eran de igual tamaño que la otra donde estaba Sasuke pero eso no le importó a Sakura que se acostó en la mullida cama sin pensarlo 2 veces, quedando así dormida.

Sasuke rodaba por la cama, no podía dormir. Sakura no había vuelto a la habitación pero lo que más le consternaba era que tenía frío y tenía una sensación de vacío. Se puso de pie salió de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras pero cuando pasó por la segunda habitación se detuvo, el chico sintió el shakra de Sakura en ella por lo que abrió la puerta para encontrase a una Sakura totalmente dormida en una de las camas.

El Uchiha se acercó lentamente sin hacer ruido y se quedó mirando a la chica. Él tenía planeado traerla a la fuerza a la habitación que ocupaba pero el ver a la chica durmiendo tan plácidamente, hizo que se le borraran todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Con un sigilo digno de un ninja se hizo espacio en la pequeña cama acostándose al lado de ella. Como la cama era solo para una persona, Sasuke tuvo que tomarla con cuidado para voltearla, dejando que la chica quedara de lado. Pasó un brazo por debajo del de ella y la abrazó por la cintura, pegando más su cuerpo, también montó una pierna en las de ella y ahora el Uchiha se abrazaba totalmente a Sakura quien seguía dormida.

Sasuke al poco tiempo se durmió, abrazándose a su Sakura…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se podía ver la gran puerta de konoha. Era de noche y la aldea dormía, no había ya personas en el lugar y solo estaban los ninja que estaba de guardia vigilando la gran entrada.

-Ya llegamos, aquí es donde se supone que debemos encontrar a el Uchiha?- dijo una voz masculina. Todo su cuerpo era cubierto por una capa negra para así ocultar su silueta en la oscuridad.

- Sí, dentro de poco tendremos el sharingan en nuestro poder- dijo otra voz masculina más grave y tenebrosa, este también estaba cubierto por una capa negra.

Las siluetas se pararon frente a la gran puerta de konoha…

Algo se avecina y un nuevo enemigo aparece entre las sombras….


	4. Chapter 4

-Personajes pertenecen a masashi kishimoto.

-historia propiedad de black-mistery.

-no se permite copiar la historia sin autorización, tampoco se permite cualquier tipo de plagio.

- diálogos-

-**pensamientos**-

- contenido lemon

- lenguaje adulto

-Reviews (críticas, consejos, ETC..) al final de la historia

- gracias por los reviews dejados, comenten sobre cómo quieren que continúe la historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 4

Dos ninjas salían a toda prisa de konoha, sus capas negras cubrían su cuerpo y unas capuchas sus rostros. Saltaban entre los árboles y troncos alejándose de la aldea. Uno de ellos iba más adelante que el otro y lanzaba bufidos de furia cada momento, el otro solo lo seguía pero una pequeña carcajada salía de sus labios, se estaba divirtiendo con la reacción de su compañero.

La noche pasada ellos se habían adentrado en konoha con el único propósito de buscar al Uchiha, pero a pesar de que lo buscaron en casi todos los lugares no lo encontraron, lo único que ellos tenían de Sasuke era una fotografía de cuando tenía 16 años. Ellos la habían obtenido de un cartel de recompensa, así que solo decidieron quedarse el cartel. Habían buscado por mucho tiempo una pista sólida que los llevara al Uchiha y cuando habían escuchado que este estaba en konoha fueron inmediatamente hacia ella pero no encontraron nada. El plan de los ninja dependía explícitamente del sharingan y como era el único que lo tenía, era a él a quien tenían que encontrar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una pareja estaba durmiendo en una pequeña habitación. La mujer estaba apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del varón mientras tenía un brazo alrededor del mismo, por su parte él la tomaba de la cintura rodeando su brazo por la espalda de ella. Ambos tenían una expresión de tranquilidad en sus rostros y en ese gran abrazo distribuían el calor de sus cuerpos.

La chica peli rosa fue la primera en despertarse, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos vió la imagen de un Uchiha dormido abrazado a ella y viceversa. Se sobresaltó al verse en esa posición y dió un pequeño salto para alejarse unos pocos centímetros del hombre. El salto despertó a un Sasuke que abría sus ojos lentamente, sus ojos se enfocaron en la mirada verdosa de su mujer, la cual tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miraba interrogante. Se quedaron mirándose unos momentos y luego el chico tomó los brazos de ella, la acercó a su cuerpo mientras ella hacía algunos movimientos para alejarse de él. Sasuke la tomó con fuerza y rápidamente se hundió en la hendidura de su cuello para oler el aroma a cerezo que desprendía la peli rosa, luego se separa de ella para ponerse de pie y alejarse sin decir nada. Sakura solo lo siguió con la mirada hasta que abandonó la habitación, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas calentándole el rostro.

Sasuke se dirigió hasta su verdadera habitación y buscó algo de ropa y una toalla- **Sasuke estúpido, no debiste dormirte con ella de esa manera ni mucho menos abrazarla así, qué coño te pasa?**- se reclamaba el Uchiha mentalmente mientras bajaba las escaleras y salía de la guarida. Salió descalzo en dirección al lago que se encontraba casi al frente, camino unos cuantos metros y llegó hasta el mismo. Lentamente comenzó a desvestirse, un baño le caería bien después de tantas estupideces que había cometido en los últimos días- Me estoy pareciendo al dobe- dijo en voz baja para luego adentrarse hasta la fría agua.

Unos ojos verdes lo miraban detenidamente desde el balcón, Sakura tenía el rostro rojo ante la escena y ella sabía que debería estar haciendo otra cosa más importante y no estar mirando a Sasuke, tenía que pensar escapar y buscar una prudente salida. Se alejó del balcón y se puso sus botas, volvería a escaparse mientras el Uchiha se bañaba en aquel lago.

Sakura salió del sauce, camino despacio para no hacer ruido mientras el Uchiha se bañaba dandole la espalda. Sakura había ocultado su shakra para que Sasuke no la descubriera y así rodeó el sauce dándole La vuelta para después salir corriendo hasta el pequeño bosque.

-**Hmp, que tonta, piensa que ocultando su shakra va a despistarme... quiere que piense que magicamente su shakra desapereció y que no la voy a buscar? Tks, que molesta, es obvio que si oculta su shakra, impidiendome sentirla, va a hacer que mis sentidos se alerten para encontrarla... MOLESTA**- pensó Sasuke que seguía remojandose en el lago.

Sakura corría y corría, estaba intentando rodear el valle para así buscar una salida, pero al parecer la única salida era el orificio que estaba encima del valle, el cual no era una opción ya que si lo intentaba tardaría mucho, haciendo que Sasuke la encontrara. Sakura saldría de allí a como diera lugar, ya no quería estar allí, ella lo que quería era estar con sus padres, con Tsunade y hasta estar con Naruto en Ichiraku, estar en Konoha...

Un chico se ponía una camisa blanca con el simbolo Uchiha en la espalda, no tenía prisa, solo habían 2 formas de salir de ese valle, por la cueva y por el orificio de la parte de arriba, ninguna de las opciones eran factibles para Sakura y es por eso que no se molesto en correr a toda prisa tras ella, era cuestión de tiempo para que la encontrara.

El chico comenzó a buscar y buscar con el sharingan activado, no tardó en divisarla corriendo entre los árboles del bosque. Sasuke apresuró su marcha para poder alcanzar a su molestia- Sakura!- gritó el chico para que su mujer se diera cuenta de su presencia y de inmediato la chica que corría se detuvo.

Sakura había quedado quieta, ya era muy tarde, la habían atrapado denuevo, pero no se iría con él sin pelear. Sakura se gira para encararlo, comienza a cargar shakra en sus puños para arremeter contra el Uchiha. Lanzaba sus golpes con sincronía, estos estaban cargados con una gran cantidad de shakra.

El Uchiha esquivaba los golpes pero no la atacaba, y sus ojos parecían inspeccionar a Sakura para anticiparse a sus movimientos. Un golpe de la kunoichi roza su mejilla pero esta cercanía le dió la oportunidad de tomarla de la muñeca y acercarla a su cuerpo. El Uchiha la toma de la cintura y corre hacia un árbol empujandola, al estrellarse contra el árbol la chica hace una mueca de dolor mientras que él la mira detenidamente.

-Eres un maldito, Uchiha... Déjame en paz- Sakura le dice con rabia.

-Te dije que no! qué no entiendes?- preguntó con molestia. Los ojos de Sasuke se posarón en los labios de ella y lentamente se fué acercando. Cuando estaba cerca de esos deliciosos labios, Sakura aparta su rostro para frustrar los planes del Uchiha- Quedate quieta, molesta- dijo con tono de enojo.

-Alejate imbécil- dijo Sakura que ahora lo retaba con la mirada.

Sasuke fue aflojando el agarre dejando a Sakura en libertad, luego le da la espalda a la peli rosa y comienza a caminar. La expresión del rostro de Sakura fue de confusión a enojo, acaso se había rendido? Se había cansado de ella?.

El Uchiha no le vió remedio a Sakura, parecía estúpida, no importara cuantas veces intentara evitarlo, él a la final lograría su objetivo, la besaría y se la follaría tarde o temprano, no le veía el caso de pelear por algo que luego conseguiría.

-Oye a ti qué te pasa?- preguntó Sakura con ira.

-No me pasa... Sakura!- el Uchiha había gritado. Empujó a la kunoichi y ésta cayó abruptamente en el suelo.

-Imbécil! No me empu...-Sakura no pudo terminar la frase ya que la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos se lo impidió- Sasuke...

El Uchiha tenía el brazo flexionado hacia el frente, mientras miraba con ira a la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo. Su brazo estaba goteando un poco de Sangre dejando un hilo en él, esa sangre provenía de los 2 orificios que una gran serpiente hizo. La serpiente se movía, agitandose, clavada en el brazo del chico mientras descargaba la mortal toxina. Sasuke de un movimiento, toma a la serpiente y la tira contra un arbusto para luego tirarle un kunai en su cabeza.

- Sasuke!- Sakura corrió hasta Sasuke para revisarle la herida, aunque lo preocupante era el veneno que se extendía rapidamente en su cuerpo.

- Alejate, ya has hecho suficiente estupida!, HPM!- dijo Sasuke intentando apartarla pero esta se acercó más a él mientras le tomaba el brazo.

-Rápido Uchiha, debemos llevarte a la casa o Sauce o lo que sea, pero rápido! Aquí no puedo tratar la herida ni tampoco hacer un antídoto- dijo Sakura mientras lo jalaba de regreso a la guarida.

-Qué no se supone que me odiabas? Ya sueltame- dijo el Uchiha intentando apartarse del agarre pero casi de inmediato un mareo lo invadió. El Uchiha se tambaleó pero Sakura lo sostuvo para evitar la caída- que me sueltes, Sakura!- la mujer hizo caso omiso ante las palabras y pasó el brazo de Sasuke alrededor de su cuello, haciendo de soporte para el Uchiha.

Sasuke al poco tiempo se dejó guiar, la verdad era que se sentía muy mareado pero no iba a demostrarlo frente a la pelo rosa. Los dos chicos llegan a la guarida, Sakura sienta a Sasuke en una silla del viejo comedor, Sasuke no dijo nada solo se dejaba hacer.

-Quedate aquí, yo iré al piso de arriba, vuelvo enseguida ok?-no hubo respuesta para la peli rosa, Sasuke solo veía el suelo por de esa guarida, se sentía mal pero no dejaría que Sakura lo viera, resistiría hasta la inconciencia solo para que Sakura no lo viera así. La chica subió el las escaleras del lugar apresuradamente.

-**Mierda... Soy un imbécil, cómo me dejé morder así?, por Dios!, qué me pasa?... ARrrg... Yo nunca hago las cosas sin pensar pero... ES TODO CULPA DE SAKURA! SINO FUERA TAN DESCUIDADA! Estúpida, molesta... Arrg**- pensó el Uchiha mientras aguantaba el intenso dolor del cuerpo.

Al poco tiempo Sakura bajó las escaleras mientras con dificultad traía el colchón donde dormía Sasuke. Rápidamente apartó la mesa del comedor y puso el colchón en el suelo, para Sakura era mejor tratar a Sasuke en un lugar cerca de la cocina y además no tendría que cargar al Uchiha hasta la habitación, subiendo las escaleras, sería algo complicado.

Sakura levanta con dificultad a Sasuke, el chico pesaba mucho pero logrô acostarlo. La ninja médico fue a la cocina y calentó un poco de agua. Luego de calentar el liquido, lo lleva junto a Sasuke y comienza a reunir shakra en sus palmas y en el agua para hacer una burbuja de ésta. Sakura acerca el líquido hacia la herida del chico y empieza a extraer el veneno, casi igual que como lo hizo con kankuro en la aldea de la arena. Extraía poco a poco el veneno pero no era suficiente, tenía que hacer un antídoto rápido.

El dolor que sentía en su cuerpo era insoportable pero aun así el Uchiha no se quejaba, no le daría el gusto a la chica de verlo debil. Sasuke sentía las manos de Sakura en su brazo y eso lo estaba calentando aunque tal vez se debía a la fiebre que comenzaba a presentarse en su cuerpo, su temperatura se había elevado mucho en cuestión de segundos y eso era peligroso.

Sakura se percató de la fiebre y por eso comenzó a desvestir al chico, dejandolo en ropa interior para que estuviera más cómodo y fresco. Puso su camisa mojada en su frente con la intención de bajarle la temperatura. La chica comenzó a extraer una muestra del veneno para así comenzar a hacer un antídoto. La muestra de veneno fua a parar a un frasco que tenía en su interior un antídoto para serpientes, solo lo mezclaría y en unos segundos estaría listo, pero mientras tanto debería mantener estable al Uchiha. Sakura llevaba siempre en su bolsa ninja, la que llevaba en la cintura, un pequeño estuche, allí se encontraban una variedad de antídotos que la chica llevaba por precaución y lo había bajado en el momento en que bajó el colchón.

-Eres una molestia- dijo Sasuke mientras abría sus ojos lentamente.

- Arg, hasta enfermo eres un estúpido- dijo la chica con molestia.

-Ja!, quien diría que la chica que me juró amor eterno, me diría esas palabras- volvió a cerrar los ojos, su cuerpo se adormecía y su mente se descontrolaba. El Uchiha había curvado una sonrisa?, el chico ya estaba empezando a delirar.

-Callate, yo ya no te amo, es más, te odio- dijo Sakura sorprendida por la repentina sorisa, jamas lo había visto reir de otra forma que no fuera prepotente y sarcástica. Puso su mano en la frente para tomarle la temperatura y estaba elevada, de inmediato su mente dedujó que estaba delirando.

-Shsss, mentirosa, jejeje, tú me amas y me deseas tanto como yo a tí, ah Sa-ku-ra, te traigo loquita- Sasuke volvía a abrir sus ojos y acercaba su brazo saludable hasta uno de los mechones rosados mientras jugaba con el mismo.

-Callate, tú...tú... Yo no te AMO- un sonrojo se difuminó en sus mejillas.

-Mientes, molesta, hmp, hasta me desnudaste... Estas necesitada de sexo?- dijo cambiando de expresión divertida hasta una seria.

- Estás delirando, Baka!- su sonrojo se había incrementado.

- Oye, hagamoslo en el bosque como lobos salvajes-

-Callate! Pervertido!- Todo su cuerpo estaba rojo de vergüenza.

-Hmp...debí... Debía haberte llevado conmigo la noche que dejé Konoha- Cerró los ojos recordando lo sucedido, recordando el día en que la dejó en la banca.

-Sasu...- estaba algo sorprendida por esas palabras que salían de la boca de Sasuke.

-Lo siento... Sabes, desde ese dia... Me comenzaste a agradar y creo que por eso intente matarte también, ya que... Los sentímientos que siento por tí y el dobe, me hacen debil- dijo el Uchiha posando su mano en la mejilla de la chica.

-Eres un tonto, mañana no recordaras nada, estás delirando- susurró Sakura.

- Tienes razón, molesta, jeje- otra sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios por última vez para luego quedar dormido.

Si Sakura contaba lo sucedido, nadie le crería nunca, ver a Sasuke reirse de esa manera era algo imposible. Movió sus manos de la frente de Sasuke hasta hasta su pecho y luego al brazo herido del chico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un hombre caminaba lentamente casi con fastidio, movia un pie y luego el otro de manera silenciosa. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la espeza capa negra y la capucha que tapaba parte de su rostro. Se diriguía hasta una cueva oculta entre unas espesas enredaderas y plantas.

La cueva era muy oscura al principio pero a medida que este hombre avanzaba dentro de la cueva, esta se veía iluminada ya que en las paredes comenzaban a aparecer unas antorchas. Luego de haber caminado unos metros, el hombre llegó a una especie de habitación, ésta estaba iluminada también y en ella estaba un escritorio de madera con unos papeles encima. En una de las esquinas se podía ver, dos bolsas de dormir, una al lado de la otra y parado frente a ellas estaba un hombre, éste en una pose tranquila y seria.

-Ya llegue y traje las provisiones que pediste- dijo el tipo de la capa negra que ya se había retirado la capucha y exponiendo su rostro para dejar al descubierto sus ojos que eran marrones, su boca, su naríz, su cabello de color naranja y una piel de broceada. Levantó una mano para así mostrar un pequeño saco donde posiblemente llevara frutas.

- Ya era hora, imbécil- dijo otro que mantenía su rostro inexpresivo, su piel era pálida como muerto, sus cabellos eran negros en forma de picos y unos ojos grises.

- Oye, se que estás molesto por que no encontramos a el Uchiha pero no tienes que insultarme, Sanosuke.

- Cállate- dijo con desprecio mientras se recostaba en una de las bolsas de dormir.

- Sanosuke, nuestro plan no podría funcionar sin necesidad del sharingan?-preguntó mientras se sentaba en la otra bolsa de dormir.

-Goichi te lo he dicho antes, para nuestro plan necesitamos de 4 elementos, el sharingan, el rinnegan, un cuerpo vivo y por último una parte del cuerpo u objeto que contenga el ADN de la persona... Que se quiere revivir...- terminó de decir con su ronca voz de ultratumba.

- Y depués de eso, cumplirás tu venganza?- dijo Goichi para luego ver como su compañero asentía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los ojos se abrían lentamente, su cuerpo se sentía mejor y descansado. Sasuke se había despertado pero no era de día, era de noche como las 12 am para ser preciso. El chico miró hacia su alrededor, descubriendo que estaba en el comedor de la guarida acostado en el colchón que había estado en su habitación, no recordaba mucho, solo que Sakura lo llevó hasta allí para curarle.

Sus ojos dejaron de ver su entorno cuando se posaron en la chica peli rosa. La chica estaba arrodillada junto a él, con las manos en el suelo para que así su cuerpo no callese ya que estaba dormida. Sasuke al verla lo único que hace es sentarse en la cama viendola detenidamente.

-**Sakura me cuidó toda la noche**- pensó el chico que se acercaba a ella para con sus manos tomarla de la hombros. Sasuke la rodeó con sus brazos para acercarla así mismo, la tomó y comenzó a acostarla en la cama, ella arriba y él abajo. Acomodó a Sakura encima, poniendo la cabeza de ella en su pecho mientras con sus brazos rodeaba la cintura de la chica.

Sasuke jugaba con el corto cabello de la chica, estaba mirado el techo de aquel lugar, su cuerpo poco a poco se recuperaba ya que Sakura era una gran doctora pero de cierto modo se lo debía ya que fué la culpable de que lo mordíera una serpiente.

-Hmp, molesta- dijo en un murmullo.

Sakura se abrazó más al torso del chico, de un momento a otro la chica se removió y incomoda por la cercanía, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para verse abarazando al traidor de Konoha. La chica se separó de él, viendo como el Uchiha ponía el ceño fruncido.

A Sasuke no le agradó nada que Sakura se alejara de esa manera, lo hizo casi con asco. Sakura se sentó y de inmediato él la imitón ahora ambos estaban sentados viendose a los ojos, Sasuke con una mirada de rabia y Sakura con una mirada extrañada y a la ves apenada.

-Sakura...- dijo el Uchiha pero no terminó la frase ya que Sakura se había levantado abruptamente para ponerse se pie.

- Iré afuera, Uchiha- rápidamente la chica salió del lugar, dejando a Sasuke siguiendola con la mirada mientras ella salía y caminaba hasta llegar al lago.

El lugar estaba iluminado por la ténue luz del al luna, la estela luminosa entraba por le orificio de la montaña y esta luz caía sobre el lago haciendolo brillante y cristalino.

La mujer miró con asombro al lago. Hace 2 días que Sasuke la trajo a ese lugar y su cuerpo no había tocado el agua, por lo que la chica sin dudarlo comenzó a desvestirse comenzando desde la blusa. La chica una vez desnuda se metió al lago lentamente, la luz hacía que su cuerpo resaltara en la claridad del lugar.

Los ojos de Sasuke no dejaban de mirar a la chica, era imposible, la escena era tan excitante y... Hermosa!, el Uchiha había salido de la guarida para buscarla pero nunca se imaginó que al hacerlo se encotraría con esa vista. La mujer nadaba en la cristalina agua, donde su cuerpo mojado era cubierto por la luz de la luna. Las gotas bajaban por su cuello deliciosamente. La chica se puso de pie en el lago y con sus manos en la cabeza hechó sus cabellos hacia atras, dejando ver sus redondos pechos a la vista, las gotas bajaban por esos montes firmes y esos pezones de ella.

El Uchiha se quitó la última prenda que tenía, su ropa interior, para luego meterse al lago de manera silenciosa. Su sharingan estaba activado guardando cada imagen para siempre en su memoria, estaba excitado, completamente duro e incluso le estaba doliendo un poco su erección. La chica le daba la espalda por lo que le ayudó a no ser descubierto. Caminó hasta la peli rosa sin que ella lo escuchara, sus manos se movieron inmediatamente hasta su cintura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo haciendole notar su excitación.

Sakura al sentir al Uchiha atras, quedó inmovil, no quería moverse y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar pero eso no le impidió al Uchiha hacerla sentir su erección.

-Sa-suke, no, po-porfavor para- dijo la chica que tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-sssh, Sakura, yo... Quiero agradecerte y lo haré así- el Uchiha terminó de decir para luego comenzar a besar su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendolo, limpiado las gotas de agua que se resbalaban por su cuerpo.

Sasuke la toma del hombro y la voltea, estaban cara a cara, ojos rojos contra ojos verdes. El chico se acerca a Sakura y se apodera de sus labios sin que ella pudiera objetar algo, los labios y los dientes de Sasuke mordían los de ella, Sakura solo estaba quieta y logró poner sus manos en el pecho de él pero aunque Sasuke la besaba con pasión, ella no le correspondía. La manos del Uchiha bajaron desde su cintura hasta su firme trasero para apretarlo con fuerza, logrando sacarle un gemido a Sakura.

El Uchiha caminaba hasta la orilla, Sakura era arrastrada por él, caminaban lento y sus labios nunca se despegaron. Llegaron hasta la orilla, por lo que Sasuke la tomó con cuidado por la cintura y la espalda, el chico la recostó en la tierra para ponerse encima de ella. Sakura estaba inmovil y tenía la mirada perdida, Sasuke sabía que no lo estaba disfrutando.

-Sakura, reacciona y disfruta- dijo Sasuke que se acercó a su oreja para luego lamerla. Sasuke dejó su oreja para ir de nuevo a su boca adentrando su lengua en ella, pero esta vez Sakura parecía corresponderle y esto logró estimular al Uchiha que hizo que el beso fuera más exigente.

El chico mientras la besaba, movía sus caderas para frotar sus intimidades, logrando sacar pequeños gemidos de la chica. Las manos de Sasuke sontenían las piernas de Sakura, el chico abria las piernas cada vez más, haciendo que se rozaran más intensamente. Sasuke dejó sus labios para dirigirse a la clavícula y luego a sus pechos, los mordía y lamía, los chupaba y por último con sus manos que ya habían abandonado sus piernas, los estrujaba, sus pulgares practicaban masages circulares en los pezones que se ponia erectos con su toque.

-Ah Sasu-ke, Sasuke- suspiraba la chica ante las caricias del chico que fue bajando hasta el abdomen plano de la chica para besarlo.

El Uchiha volvió a su rostro para verlo mientras con una mano abría su intimidad y con la otra tomaba su pene y lo dirigía hasta su entrada. La chica se mordío el labio inferior al sentir los dedos de Sasuke dentro de ella, 2 de sus dedos la abrian, pero ella sabía a lo que se proponía el Uchiha y por eso lo tomó de los hombros para detener su acción del chico.

-Sasuke, por-porfavor, no lo hagas- La chica tenía una expresión de preocupación. Sasuke solo la miró por un momento para luego acercarse a sus labios.

-Sakura, sólo disfruta, eres mi mujer y hacer esto es normal- terminó de hablar Sasuke para comenzar dirigir su pene hasta la entrada de la chica, con solo un pequeño movimiento de cadera y el chico estaría dentro de ella.

- Sasuke... No vuelvas a lastimarme, no de nuevo- Sakura miró al Uchiha con ojos suplicantes, los brazos de la chica se movieron hasta su cuello para abrazarse a él.

Sasuke la miraba detenidamente, no encontraba explicación para las palabras de Sakura,"No vuelvas a lastimarme, no de nuevo", acaso lo estaba perdonando?- **Me está dando otra oportunidad?, ella después de todo me perdona...**- pensó el chico, sus labios se movieron casi por sí solos hasta llegar a los de ella para darle pequeños besos, le daba uno y luego el otro, no paraba de besarla y lo mejor de todo es que ella le correspondía.

Sasuke movió sus caderas lentamente para adentrarse en ella. Sakura se abrazó más fuerte a él, clavandole inconscientemente sus uñas en la espalda del chico que entró al poco tiempo. Las embestidas de Sasuke eran lentas pero fuertes, estaba disfrutando de la estreches de ella pero luego de unos minutos comenzó a moverse más rápido.

-Ah!, Sasuke!, Sasuke-kun!-Sakura gritó muy fuerte, Sasuke la embestia muy duro- Más, más, Sasuke-kun-

Para Sasuke, escucharla decir ese "kun" en sus labios fue la gloria en vida, hacía tiempo que no la oía decirlo, esto hizo que sus embestidas se volvieran más fuertes. Sasuke dió unos cortos besos en los labios de la chicas para luego esconderse en su cuello y olerla, oler ese aroma a cerezo que lo volvia loco.

-Ah!- Sakura soltó otro gemido, sus paredes se contraían, ya había llegado al orgasmo.

-Mmn, Sakura- El chico suspiró y reprimió un gemido. Su pene derramó toda su esperma en la mujer, llenandola por completo e incluso se derramó un poco afuera de su vagina.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en la misma posición por un rato. Sasuke la besaba y la acariciaba, ella solo cerraba sus hermosos ojos verdes para disfrutar el momento. Al poco tiempo el chico la levanta como si Sakura fuese una niña pequeña y la lleva hasta la guarida para ponerla en el colchón que habían dejado en la cocina.

El chico la acostó en ese colchón para luego él hacer lo mismo. La tomaba de la cintura para acercarla a él, ella lo miraba y acariciaba sus cabellos negros. La mirada de la chica ya no estaba llena de odio o temor sino algo cercano al cariño, tal vez amor.

Se quedaron miranda hasta que involuntarimente sus ojos se cerraron, quedandose ambos dormidos. Pero Sasuke no dejaba de pensar en lo dicho por Sakura, ella lo perdonó o no?, talvez ahora sería más facil restaurar el clan y que Sakura, su mujer, le diera un hijo.

"No vuelvas a lastimarme, no de nuevo"...


	5. Chapter 5

-Personajes pertenecen a masashi kishimoto.

-historia propiedad de black-mistery.

-no se permite copiar la historia sin autorización, tampoco se permite cualquier tipo de plagio.

- diálogos-

-**pensamientos**-

- contenido lemon

- lenguaje adulto

-Reviews (críticas, consejos, ETC..) al final de la historia

- gracias por los reviews dejados, comenten sobre cómo quieren que continúe la historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 5

Dos cuerpos desnudos recostados en un colchón, estaban en un comedor desordenado con varias vendas ensangrentadas y agua con un rastro de toxina. Sakura dejó desordenado el comedor luego de curar a Sasuke y no recordó el ordenar sus utensilios médicos. No podían culparla porque la sesión de sexo con Sasuke en el lago que tuvo en la noche pasada, la había dejado agotada.

Unos ojos verdes se abrían con lentitud, su vista estaba borrosa y adormilada pero luego de un momento la nitidez de su mirada volvió. Su vista se enfocó en el chico que dormía frente a ella abrazándola de la cintura, los cabellos de él estaban revueltos, esparcidos por su rostro, tapando sus ojos negros, él tenía su cuerpo desnudo al igual que ella, ambos abrazados para distribuir el calor ya que no durmieron con frazadas o cobijas. La chica peli rosa dirigió una mano hasta el rostro del chico para apartarle los cabellos y luego acariciar su mejilla, ella todavía no procesaba lo sucedido ayer en la noche, se entregó a Sasuke y lo hizo sin pelear o resistirse, estaba confundida, tal vez se volvió a enamorar de Sasuke, pero no debía, ella no debía hacerlo por el simple hecho de ser un traidor y por haberla secuestrado, la chica no sabía qué hacer.

Al sentir las caricias en su mejilla, el chico se despertó y abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada verdosa de su ex-compañera. En un movimiento Sasuke la acerca a su cuerpo para sentirla rozar su piel con la de él y también para embriagarse con el aroma que el cuerpo desnudo de la chica desprendía. El chico estaba muy cerca de su rostro y aun así ella no demostraba signos de resistencia, esto era algo que a Sasuke le agradaba porque ya no tendría gastar energía obligándola y ahora se concentraría en hacerla gemir y ya.

-Buenas días Sasuke-kun - dijo la chica que miraba los ojos de Sasuke y acariciaba los pómulos de él.

-Hmp - fue lo único que pronunció el chico.

Los ojos de él que estaban en los ojos verdosos de ella se movieron hasta los labios rosados de la chica, como si una fuerza lo obligara, se acercó a sus labios para besarlos, el chico se concentró en saborearlos, succionarlos y lamerlos. Con una mano atrajo la cabeza de Sakura para intentar besarla más profundo e introducir su lengua en su boca pero cuando se proponía a hacerlo ella se lo impidió. La chica apartó su rostro para cortar el beso del chico, él de inmediato arrugó sus cejas para hacer un ceño fruncido demostrando que no le había gustado que se apartara de él. Su mirada se volvió a posar en los ojos de ella como para pedirle una explicación pero nunca quitó el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

-Sasuke-kun yo…- la chica no pudo terminar la oración ya que Sasuke la interrumpió.

-Qué te pasa? Primero me dejas follarte y ahora me rechazas?- Sasuke la había apartado y mientras ponía sus manos en los brazos de la chica, su mirada buscaba una explicación en los ojos de ella por lo que nunca apartó su mirada de su rostro.

-Eres un grosero Uchiha! Siempre quieres hacer tu voluntad sin importar lo que siento… yo y-o estoy confundida- Sakura aparta su rostro para que Sasuke no la viera pero de inmediato el chico la toma de su mentón imposibilitándole un escape de su mirada.

-Hmp, eres mi mujer eso no es confuso y ya te he dicho que lo que hacemos es normal, que molesta eres!- Sasuke acerca su rostro nuevamente a ella para plantarle un rudo beso en los labios.

El Uchiha quería ser correspondido y no por cualquier persona sino por Sakura, la chica que él mismo rechazó cuando tenía 12 años, su mujer, la única chica que él escogió para ser la madre de su descendencia y por ende una Uchiha. Una mano estaba en la nuca de Sakura para acercarla más y la otra estaba en su cintura agarrándola muy fuerte, no la soltaría hasta que le correspondiese como es debido. Sus labios mordían los de ella para estimularla a besarlo, quería que lo besara como la noche pasada de ayer, Sasuke la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo de manera brusca e incluso montó su pierna en las de Sakura para impedir que las moviera.

La chica no luchaba pero tampoco correspondía, estaba quieta, sus manos estaban en el pecho de él impidiendo el máximo contacto, al parecer eso no funcionaba ya que la pierna de Sasuke que estaba en sus piernas, las aprisionaba y las enredaba, estaba acercándola y rozándola. Sus labios eran succionados con brusquedad y no podía separase ya que Sasuke tenía el agarre de la mano muy fuerte impidiéndole escape. Poco a poco la chica puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke para acercarlo más y así corresponderle.

Lo había logrado, él había hecho que Sakura le correspondiera, se sintió el ser más superior del planeta por ello, una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en sus labios mientras estaban contra los labios Sakura. De repente pasó su mano desde la nuca hasta la espalda de la mujer para comenzar a acariciarla, por su parte ella movía su cintura para intentar frotarse con Sasuke, ambos cuerpos estaban calientes y comenzaban a sudar por la excitación de sus cuerpos. El Uchiha se separó de sus labios para ir a su clavícula y comenzar a besarla, lamerla con entusiasmo dejando un camino de saliva en la piel de la peli rosa que solo suspiraba ante las caricias, luego pasó a sus pechos para morderlos tanto alrededor como en el pezón dejándolo rojo, las manos acariciaba el cuerpo firme de la chica hasta que llegaron al otro seno para así apretarlo y masajearlo.

La ninja médico estaba mojado con las caricias pero ella también quería tocar a Sasuke por lo que comenzó a mover sus manos hasta la espalda del chico para arañarla pero esto no fue suficiente, ella quería más de él, Sakura tomó la cabeza de Sasuke y la separó de su pecho, de inmediato él frunció el ceño pero luego lo relajó cuando Sakura acercó sus labios a la garganta de él, la besaba y succionaba, ella nunca había hecho una cosa tan atrevida mas no le importó porque aún seguía succionando a Sasuke.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos para disfrutar de los besos de Sakura es su cuello y lo disfrutó aún más cuando ella bajó hasta su pecho para besarlo por todos lados, su pene esta por reventar, la chica con una de sus manos acariciaba el abdomen del chico, frotándolo de manera desesperada. Los labios de Sakura se dirigieron a la tetilla de Sasuke para besarla y succionarla, a pesar de que en los hombres esa parte del cuerpo no fuera tan sensible como en la mujer, aun así era muy excitante para Sasuke que puso una mano en la cabeza de ella para que continuara allí. Era la gloria, que Sakura lo besara así, simplemente la gloria, pero ya era hora de acabar, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, pedía que se adentrara en ella, que le dejara su semen dentro y eso es lo que haría. Sasuke tomó la cintura de la chica y se giró a para que la mujer estuviese encima de él.

La chica veía interrogante los ojos del Uchiha que la tomaba fuertemente de la cintura, ella jamás había estado en esa posición, Sasuke era el que siempre iba arriba, un sonrojo apareció en su rostro. La joven sintió como Sasuke movía sus caderas haciéndola sentir su erecto miembro que le rosaba su intimidad, la respiración comenzó a agitarse y sentía que el aire le faltaba.

-Sakura hagámoslo, házmelo ahora!- el chico ordeno a su peli rosa que se enderezó en sus caderas, dejando ver la excitante figura de ella montada en sus caderas, estaba desesperado, quería llenarla de su esencia, movió más rápido sus caderas para apresurar la acción de la chica.

Sakura dudaba de hacerlo, no sabía si lo haría bien o no, pero lo intentó y acató la orden del hombre que estaba debajo de ella. Abrió las piernas un poco más, se levantó un poco impulsándose con sus rodillas y luego con su mano tomó el pene de Sasuke, quién soltó un suspiro por la acción, para dirigirlo a su entrada y auto penetrase.

-Ahh, Sasuke-kun – gimió la chica que comenzó a mover su cintura. Sakura montaba a Sasuke de manera apresurada, se movía en círculos, de arriba a abajo, se movía en todas direcciones posibles.

-Oh Sakura, mujer, oh, sí molesta así – suspiraba Sasuke que se resistía a gemir, estaba excitado, su piel estaba de gallina y una corriente pasaba por su espina dorsal. Lo estaba disfrutando, sentía como su pene era apretado por Sakura y también sentía como este se movía al compás de las caderas de ella, era algo eróticamente glorioso, por lo que comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba para penetrarla más duro. Movía sus manos que estaban en la cintura de la chica hacia arriba ya que quería que ella saltara en él, al principio Sakura no entendía lo que él buscaba pero al poco tiempo comenzó a saltar en él.

-Sakuraa - volvió a suspirar el chico

-Ahh Sasuke-kun! – la chica tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente a causa del placer que sentía.

Sasuke sintió como se corría y cómo poco a poco su pene comenzaba a palpitar, así que rápidamente cambio de posiciones para luego él estar encima de ella. La embestía con fuerza y rapidez, sus manos en la cintura de ella, su cuerpo totalmente pegado al de ella, pecho con pecho frotándose juntos. Cada vez que Sasuke embestía a la chica hacia que su pecho se frotara con los senos de ella, chocando con sus pezones para así estimularla. Sakura se estaba volviendo loca por la excitación y al poco tiempo sus paredes se contrajeron atrapando al miembro de Sasuke y llegando al orgasmo.

-Ahh – gimió la chica muy alto para luego abrazarse a Sasuke.

- Sakura, me vengo – dijo para luego expulsar su semen en ella, llenándola por completo. El chico se desplomó encima de la chica, estaban sudados y cansados, se hundió en el cuello para así aspirar el aroma a cerezo. Era la primera vez que Sakura participaba tan activamente en esas sesiones de sexo que ellos tenían, pero fue algo muy excitante y estaría dispuesto a repetirlo.

El chico salió de ella para acostarse a su lado. Sus ojos veían a la chica respirar agitada y las gotas de sudor que bajaban por su cara al igual que en sus senos. La chica también volteo a mirarlo, sus ojos no se despegaban de los de él.

-Sasuke-kun abrázame – pidió la chica.

-Hmp – pronunció él para abrazarla y pegarla a su cuerpo. Dirigió su rostro al de ella-Tienes hambre? – pregunto a la chica.

-Sí, un poco, Sasuke-kun - respondió ella que volvió a pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico.

-Qué quieres comer? –

-Me gustaría… me gustaría comer ramen – respondió pensativa.

-Ramen? Hmp, te estas juntando mucho con el dobe – dijo el mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Eso creo – dijo bajando la mirada.

-Ahora te diré molesta-dobe – soltó para luego formar una de sus sonrisas sarcásticas y prepotentes.

-Déjame en paz, Uchiha- dijo ella que cambió su rostro a uno con rabia.

-Hmp – dijo él para luego ponerse de pie e irse dejando a una Sakura acostada en el colchón, mirándolo detenidamente- ire a comprar tu ramen, cuando regrese quiero que el comedor este ordenado- terminó de decir mientras señalaba con el índice el colchón en medio del comedor.

Sasuke se dirigió hasta su habitación para vestirse y salir. Al poco tiempo bajó las escaleras para luego pasar directo a la salida, todo esto ante la mirada de Sakura.

-Vuelvo enseguida, no intentes nada – dijo para mirarla por sobre el hombro. El chico salió de la guarida para dirigirse a la cueva. Acumulando shakra en su mano, tocó el pergamino para así quitar el sello y hacer mover la roca que le obstruía el paso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una Sakura estaba sentada en un mullido colchón, desnuda y con la mirada baja mientras con sus manos tapaba su desnudes, abrazándose a sí misma mientras cruzaba sus piernas para tapar la intimidad. Estaba pensativa, lo que ocurrió con Sasuke la tenía muy confundida.

-**Qué hice? Yo… yo no debí permitirlo, no de nuevo...Sasuke-kun es un traidor, traicionó a Konoha y a nosotros… pero él no es malo, yo lo sé, tengo la certeza de que solo actúa así porque toda su vida se ha sentido solo… yo puedo cambiarlo, las cosas que dijo cuando estaba enfermo y delirando son verdad, Sasuke no hubiese mentido, no en ese estado** – pensó Sakura.

La chica se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar su ropa con la mirada, recordando que estaba en la orilla del lago, seguramente estaba llena de lodo. La chica astuta se dirigió hasta la habitación de Sasuke, al entrar esta buscó en la mochila del chico una de las camisa que utilizaba para luego ponérsela y así tapar su completa desnudes. La camisa le quedaba ancha y solo la cubría jasta los muslos pero no se quejó era todo lo que tenía.

La chica bajó los escalones y salió de la guarida para buscar su ropa. La chica se aproximó hasta la orilla del lago y tomó su ropa, la cual estaba sucia. Cuando se dispuso a salir del lugar vió que aun lado de ella estaba también la ropa interior del chico , con cierto recelo la tomó entre sus manos para que luego un sonrojo apareciera e inundara su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un chico de cabello negro saltaba de árbol en árbol, su objetivo, comprarle a su mujer ramen, por lo que debía apurarse ya que la cueva estaba alejada de la civilización. Konoha estaba a media hora de la guarida, no era una opción por ciertas razones, la única opción que tenía el Uchiha era comprar el ramen en el pequeño pueblo que quedaba a una hora de allí.

Saltaba y saltaba pero por fin llegó a su destino, el pueblo, era muy pequeño y a primera vista no era de muchos recursos. Se dirigió rápidamente al puesto de comida más cercano, no quería perder tiempo allí , compró ramen instantáneo, una cantidad suficiente para dos personas y pagó lo necesario para luego salir del pueblo a paso rápido.

-Hey, joven espere – dijo una señora de entre 45 a 48 años, tenía una mano levantada mostrando unos cuantos billetes y lo que parecía una factura. La mujer al ver que el chico ya se había ido dejo el cambio y la factura a un lado para seguir atendiendo a sus clientes.

-Kakashi-sensei es su turno de comprar ramen y no me venga con eso de que no tiene dinero o que le ocurrió algo en el camino de la vida y no puede comprar los tazones de ramen – dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules que caminaba con un grupo de 5 ninjas.

-Ah, Naruto ni siquiera el hecho de que Sakura y Sasuke están desaparecidos te quita el hambre – decía un hombre adulto de cabellos plateados y la cara tapada por una máscara.

-Pues NO!, Uzumaki Naruto siempre tiene ganas de comer ramen, no importa que secuestren al mismísimo kami-sama y sobre mi caiga el peso de su desaparición – dijo el rubio levantando el brazo y apuntando hacia al cielo con su dedo. Sus compañeros lo miraron con una gota que resbalaba por su nuca, la única que lo miraba con admiración era Hinnata con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Bien, comamos para seguir la búsqueda – dijo con resignación el enmascarado mientras se acercaba para pedir los tazones a la señora.

Luego de escuchar el pedido de los 5 ninjas, la señora comenzó a preparar la comida. Unos minutos fue lo que tardó en preparar el ramen de las personas para luego servirla, uno para Hinnata, uno para Sai, uno para Yamato, uno para kakashi y seis para Naruto que comía como si el mundo dependiera de ello.

Cuando Naruto estaba a punto de comer el quinto tazón notó que al lado de su mano derecha estaban unos billetes con un pequeño papel, curioso, el chico de ojos azules toma el papel mientras pasa los billetes a la dueña del establecimiento. Los ojos de Naruto se abren como platos al ver el nombre que aparecia en la factura de unos ramen instantáneos que aparentemente también vendían en el lugar.

-Uchiha, Sasuke… - leyó el rubio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Uchiha habia llegado a la guarida, llego exactamente a el comedor para dejar los platillos ya listos de ramen. Cuando llegó, el comedor estaba vacio, sin su mujer peli rosa, supuso que estaría en algunas de las habitaciones asi que se dirigió a ellas. Luego de visitar la primera habitación y no encontrarla, tomó rumbo hasta la habitación principal, la de él mismo. Entró abruptamente en lugar para dejar ante sus ojos una imagen, una excitante imagen.

-Sa-sakura? - el tono del Uchiha sonó sorprendido al igual que la expresión en su rostro. Rápidamente recobró su compostura llevando su rostro a una expresión que no demostraba sentimientos.

-Sasuke-kun? - La chica se voltea para ver al chico frente de ella. Sus ojos pudieron captar en el tono de "asombro" del chico.

Los ojos de Sasuke no se despegaban del cuerpo de su mujer, era imposible, sus ojos solo podían ver aquella camisa negra con el símbolo en la parte de atras, la cual era de su pertenencia, en el cuerpo de la peli rosa. La camisa le quedaba olgada, un poco grande y solo le cubría medio muslo, era excitante simplemente excitante.

-Yo...yo espero que no te moleste, mi ropa esta sucia y...- la chica al percatarse de la mirada del chico sobre ella empezó a explicar el por qué de estar usando su camiseta.

-Hmp, la comida está servida- dijo cortante ignorando a la chica.

Sakura al ver que el Uchiha salía de la habitación, caminó hasta alcanzarlo justo en las escaleras. Llegaron juntos al comedor sin decir una palabra, solo se centaron y comieron. Ocasionalmente Sakura lo miraba de reojo pero este simplemente comía y comía como si ella no estuviera allí.

-Ahhh, extrañaba comer ramen! Estaba delicioso - dijo la chica para intentar sacar un tema de conversación, mirando atenta para ver si el chico decía o hacía algo pero nada, la ignoró completamente-Sasuke-kun... Yo...- la chica querIa llamar su atención, era el momento de preguntar lo que tanto le atormentaba-Yo quiero saber qué somos? Quiero saber si somos...-

-Hmp, tengo sueño, me iré a dormir - dijo para levantarse sin importarle la pregunta de la chica que lo miraba con la mirada fija y algo desilucionada mientras se iba.

El Uchiha una vez que llegó a la habitación, se acostó en el colchón dandole la espalda a la entrada de la misma. Él siempre acostumbraba dormir en las tardes para así recuperarse del cansancio por el entrenamiento que tenía en las mañanas y aunque este dia no habia entrenado, simplemente decidió hacerlo por simple capricho.

-Sasuke-kun yo quiero una respuesta- Sakura entró en la habitación-Qué somos?- preguntó nuevamente.

El Uchiha se gira y se pone de pie para luego ponerse justo en frente de Sakura. La toma de la cintura y la acerca hacia él.

-Quiero dormir contigo -Ordenó Sasuke que volvió a evitar la pregunta.

-No tengo sueño, respondeme Uchiha - la chica se estaba desesperando, por lo que el ceño fruncido de la malhumorada mujer apreció en su rostro.

-NO me IMPORTA SI QUIERES o NO!, no te estoy dando una opción, Acuestate en esa puta cama ahora! - ordenó Sasuke en un tono mandón y con ira. Cuando Sasuke no puede dormir en las tardes, se pone amargado y para colmo la mujer lo contradice para preguntar estupideces.

-Te dije que NO! - La chica lo miraba fijamente, rentandolo a que hiciera algo, grave error.

-Hmp - EL chico la toma fuertemente de la cintura para lanzarla a la cama abruptamente. Mientras la chica se enderazaba un poco en la cama para ver al chico, Sasuke caminaba lentamente mientras se quitaba la camiseta y la tiraba a algún luegar de la habitación.

-Sasu...- No pudo terminar la frase ya que de un veloz movimiento Sasuke se posicionó encima de ella.

El chico invadió su0s labios de una manera abrupta, los mordía, lamía y chupaba con fascinación, pero no tardó mucho en que el chico se dirigió hasta su cuella para hacer lo mismo que con sus labios, luego comenzó a aspirar el aroma de la mujer, ese que se habia vuelto su obsesión. Inconscientemente, el chico movía sus caderas para intentar una especie de penetración en ella. Sus manos acariciaban las piernas desnuedas de la mujer e incluso algunas veces metía sus manos por debajo de la camisa para tocar su trasero.

-Sasuke-kun - Un suspiro salió de los labios de ella, que tenía los ojos cerrados para disfrutar mejor de las sensaciones que el chico la hacía sentir.

Sasuke ya había cumplido su objetivo, domar a Sakura, la chica ya estaba distraida y no fastidiaría más. Se levantó de ella para luego tomarla de un brazo y acomodarla en la cama, la chica estaba confundida. Sasuke se acostó al lado de ella, para rodearla con un brazo, acomodandola en su pecho pero luego o casi de inmediato el chico se hunde en la hendidura del cuello de la mujer, así se dormiría con el aroma a cerezo de la chica.

Sakura al verse en esa posición, Sakura no pudo hacer más que acomodarse en su pecho, restregando su mejilla en él, sintiendo la textura de la piel del chico y los pocos vellos que este tenía en su pecho para luego quedarse dormida en sus brazos.

El chico olía ese aroma que le encantaba, la apegaba más a su cuerpo. El chico se había quitado la camisa con el propósito de sentir mejor a Sakura con su piel y eso lo estaba disfrutando muy bien. Sentía el calor, la textura de la mejilla de ella sobre su piel, sentía la curvas de Sakura en sus manos, no tardó mucho en dormirse disfrutando de las delicias de su mujer.


	6. Chapter 6

-Personajes pertenecen a masashi kishimoto.

-historia propiedad de black-mistery.

-no se permite copiar la historia sin autorización, tampoco se permite cualquier tipo de plagio.

- diálogos-

-**pensamientos**-

- contenido lemon

- lenguaje adulto

-Reviews (críticas, consejos, ETC..) al final de la historia

- gracias por los reviews dejados, comenten sobre cómo quieren que continúe la historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 6

El byakugan miraba a todos lados, cada rincón, cada árbol, arbusto. Hinnata no dejaba de escanear el bosque en busca de una pista que la guiara al Uchiha. Desde que descubrieron que Sasuke estaba cerca del pequeño pueblo, buscaron y buscaron sin parar. Los 5 ninjas estaban casi agotados pero Naruto no quería parar, el chico seguía saltando y saltando mientras arrugaba la factura de Sasuke en su puño.

Había pasado un día después de que fueron al puesto de ramen y todavía nada. Naruto sabía que los demás estaban cansados, sobre todo Hinnata que había usado el byakugan sin descansar. El chico paró abruptamente para luego girarse.

-Descansemos aquí, ustedes están cansados y Hinnata-chan tiene que descansar su visión- dijo el chico con el rostro serio. Desde que retomaron la búsqueda el chico estaba muy serio, algo raro en él, los demás sabían que el chico estaba sufriendo ya que sus 2 mejores amigos, los que consideraba su familia, estaban desaparecidos.

Hinnata miró al rubio con preocupación, sabía que el chico estaba destrozado por dentro y eso la preocupaba mucho.

-Naruto-kun yo puedo seguir, estoy bien – dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él.

-No, Hinnata-chan, descansaremos y seguiremos más tarde – dijo Naruto mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de ella.

Los ninjas se acomodaron para descansar, le harían caso a las palabras del chico, después de todo en verdad el cansancio los está "matando".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En las ramas del gran Sauce se encontraba un peli rosa, estaba sentada en una de las ramas de ese majestuoso árbol. Miraba el lugar maravillada, era impresionante que un valle tan grande estuviera dentro de una montaña, era una maravilla natural.

-**Ojalá Naruto estuviera aquí –** pensó la chica maravillada y pensando en su amigo.

Se había levantado muy temprano, Sasuke se despertó para entrenar a las 5 am y ella al no sentirlo se despertó a las 6 am para luego ir a buscarlo. Se encontraba mirando cada movimiento que el chico hacía, cada patada, golpe y jutsu era captado por los ojos verdosos de ella. En sus manos estaban sus ropas ya lavadas y la ropa interior de Sasuke, ella los lavó en el lago y ahora ya estaban secas.

-CHIDORI! – soltó un grito el chico que golpeo el suelo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que este se agrietara. Con este último golpe daba por terminado su entrenamiento, ya eran las 8 am y tenía hambre.

Sakura bajó de un salto del árbol para caminar hasta el chico y ponerse frente a él. Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo para besarla en los labios de manera rápida. El chico estaba muy sudado y al acercarla, el sudor la mojó a ella también.

-Sasuke-kun! Estas sudado! – Se separó para mirarlo con un poco de asco.

-Hmp, eres la mejor ninja médico de Konoha, te enfrentas asesinos sádicos, y tienes que tratar con secreciones corporales a diario y me dices ahora que un poco de sudor te da asco?- Ironizó el chico.

-Pues sí Uchiha, algún problema?- levantó una ceja en señal de interrogación, no la había agradado el comentario de Sasuke.

-No, de hecho voy a hacer algo para ayudarte con el sudor- dijo Sasuke que a pesar de que su rostro no demostraba sentimientos, en su interior se divertía haciendo enojar a la peli rosa.

El Uchiha la tomó de la cintura y así entre sus puños arrugó la tela de la camisa que cubría el cuerpo de ella, aquella era la camisa que le había quitado prestada a Sasuke el día de ayer. El chico levantó la prenda para sacarla y dejar expuesto al ahora desnudo cuerpo de ella, de un movimiento de brazo la empuja hasta el lago, el cual estaba justo al lado de ellos.

-SASUKE-KUN! – dijo la chica para después caer al lago.

-Nos bañaremos para quitarnos el sudor- Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico mientras comenzaba a desvestirse para luego meterse al agua con la mujer, ambos desnudos.

El chico se puso enfrente de la chica para tomar un poco de agua con la mano y lanzarla hasta el rostro de ella. La chica cerró los ojos instintivamente para que el agua no cayera en sus ojos, se apartó algunos pasos atrás y los abrió formando un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

-Uchiha, déjame!-

-Tks, eres una amargada- dijo el chico que volvió a arrojar agua al rostro de ella.

-Para!, ya déjalo, Sasuke!... el amargado aquí eres tú!- dijo la chica para ser ella quien ahora le arrojaba agua al chico.

Comenzó una lucha de chapoteos entre la pareja, que ahora parecían estar disfrutando el juego. Sakura se alejó un poco mientras nadaba más profundo en el lago para "escapar" de Sasuke, cuando ya se estaba alejando demasiado el chico la tomó del tobillo.

-Adonde crees que vas? Molesta- El chico la acercó a su cuerpo para luego tomar los hombros de ella y enderezarla para estar cara a cara –No hemos terminado de quitarnos el sudor, aun tienes un poco aquí- Dijo para luego besar su cuello.

-Sasuke-kun- Suspiraba la chica que se acercó más a él, mientras sus manos comenzaban a tocar desde el abdomen hasta la espalda baja de Sasuke.

El chico tomó un poco de agua y comenzó a frotar el cuerpo de Sakura para lavarlo, sentir la suave piel de Sakura era indescriptible para él, le encantaba tocarla y tenerla tan dispuesta a él y solo a él. Luego de terminar de lavarla la separó un poco para ver la hermosa desnudes de ella y luego la toma del mentón para que no evite su mirada.

-Ya no tienes sudor- dijo el Uchiha.

-tú si- dijo la chica para abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo.

El Uchiha cayó sentado en el lago, la chica estaba encima de él, los labios de ambos se succionaban y mordían. Sasuke mueve sus manos por debajo de las piernas y la espalda de Sakura para cargarla, acomodándola en sus piernas mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello. Sus labios no se despegaban, el beso se hacía más apasionado, sus lenguas chocaban en una danza desesperada. Las manos de Sasuke se movían de un lado a otro tocando cada parte de la piel de Sakura, subía y bajaba una mano por la espalda de ella para luego poner la otra en una de las piernas y apretarla.

La chica tenía sus ojos cerrados, solo degustaba el sabor y las caricias del Uchiha. La chica movió una mano hasta el pecho del chico para acariciarlo, luego la movió de allí hasta llegar al abdomen, sus manos frotaban a Sasuke con fascinación. Como si un impulso la dominara comenzó a bajar de nuevo, pasó de su abdomen hasta la entrepierna del chico, primero sus dedos tocaron y acariciaron el vello del chico para luego atrapar y envolver el miembro con su mano.

-Mmn, Sakura- Suspiró el chico entre el beso. Él miraba embelesado como la chica tocaba su miembro por lo que de inmediato la besó con más fuerza para así aliviar su excitación. Cuando el chico se disponía a cambiarla de posición y así poder penetrarla, algo lo impidió, un sonido.

El sonido era como un pequeño gruñido…

Sasuke se separó de Sakura y la miró como buscando una explicación al el sonido que volvió a sonar. Estaban quietos mirándose a los ojos, sus oídos buscaban el sonido, hasta que este volvió a sonar más fuerte lo que hizo poder identificar de dónde provenía. Sasuke siguió el sonido que lo llevó hasta el estómago de la peli rosa, la chica tenía hambre.

Un sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de ella, estaba avergonzada de que su estómago la traicionase justo cuando estaba tan ocupada. Solo veía el rostro de Sasuke, su sonrojo se incrementó cuando vió como una curvatura en los labios del chico aparecía formando una sonrisa burlona.

-No te burles! NO es gracioso Sasuke-kun- dijo ella formando un ceño entre sus cejas, estaba molesta de la siempre prepotente sonrisa de Sasuke.

-Hmp, no es mi culpa que tu estómago ruja como león- dijo el chico para formar otra sonrisa sarcástica y superior, pero esta no era como las de antes, la diferencia era que esa sonrisa era una de las que el chico hacía cuando tenía 12 años y estaba en Konoha , cuando aún tenía amigos.

Cuando Sasuke en compañía de Naruto, acabaron con "Madara", "Tobi", "Obito" o quién quiera que fuera ese tipo, matándolo definitivamente, el Uchiha decidió que regresaría a la aldea. Al principio Naruto hizo todo lo posible para que el Sasuke del pasado volviera, pero éste seguía siendo el mismo frío y calculador ninja en el que se había convertido cuando dejó la aldea para estar con Orochimaru, no había rastro del chico de 12 años que era considerado parte del equipo 7 y un amigo a pesar de todo.

Cuando llegó estaba solo, todos excepto Naruto, lo despreciaban e incluso Kakashi no lo trataba igual que antes ni mucho menos Sakura, pero no le importaba, al Uchiha no le importaba el desprecio ya que solo le interesaba cumplir el plan de aquel entonces, embrazar a Sakura. Por esa razón la ninja medico pensó que Sasuke jamás volvería a ser como antes pero se había equivocado y mucho, quién diría que con un simple rugido de su estómago haría que el Uchiha se riera y se comportara como aquel chico de 12 que aun conservaba brillo en sus ojos y sin rastro de maldad.

Otro gruñido sonó en aquel lago pero este no era de Sakura, este provenía del estómago del Uchiha. Ahora era Sakura la que formaba la sonrisa burlona en su expresión.

-WOW Sasuke-kun, parece que tú tienes un león también- se burló del chico, el cual formó un ceño fruncido.

-Cállate, hmp!- dijo para apartarla de él, haciendo que la chica caiga hasta el lago. Se puso de pie para salir del lago y buscar su ropa para vestirse.

-Eres un bastardo Uchiha- dijo la chica molesta por la forma en que la había empujado. La chica salió también del lago para tomar la camiseta que Sasuke le había prestado y ponérsela.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron hasta el comedor donde comieron algunas frutas. Esta vez ninguno despegó la mirada del otro, ni siquiera para morder los alimentos, ojos negros contra ojos verdes retándose, parecían unos niños después de haber discutido, no se hablaban solo se miraban con cierta molestia. El Uchiha se levantó primero para irse hasta la salida de la guarida nuevamente, la chica lo siguió también.

-A dónde vas? – dijo ella que le tomó de la muñeca para que no siguiera avanzando.

-Voy de nuevo al pueblo, para comprar algunos shurikens y kunais- dijo él de manera cortante mientras deshacía el agarre de la peli rosa.

-Yo quiero ir- se puso delante de Sasuke para suplicarle con la mirada.

-NO-

-Por favor, yo necesito comprar algunas cosas también- Sakura se recostó en el pecho de él para así hacer su suplica más convincente.

-NO- volvió a decir el chico de manera cortante.

-pero..-

-Lo que necesites te lo compraré yo, no es necesario que salgas- dijo para separarla de su pecho.

La chica bufó ante lo dicho por Sasuke, ella pensaba que tal vez con todo lo que ya habían pasado, Sasuke le tendría más confianza, se equivocó –Necesito que compres jeringas y analgésicos para remplazar los que gasté- dijo resignada al ver que el Uchiha no cambiaría de opinión.

-Bien- dijo el chico para luego intentar salir, pero algo se lo impidió. Nuevamente Sakura le tomaba la muñeca –Qué quieres ahora?- dijo con molestia.

-Toma esto, son las jeringas que ya están usadas, quiero que traigas el mismo modelo- dijo dándole 2 pequeñas jeringas, eran tan pequeñas que ambas cabían en las manos de Sakura. La chica tomó la mano de Sasuke y le entregó las jeringas.

-Hmp- dijo el chico para luego salir de la guarida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke salió de la cueva para así comenzar a saltar en dirección al pueblo, el Uchiha iba muy rápido, iba tan rápido que una de las jeringas que Sakura le había dado y que él mismo las llevaba en la mano, calló en el suelo, justo enfrente de la cueva. El chico tenía prisa por lo que no le dio importancia a la jeringa, después de todo tenía otra, así que siguió su camino.

Llegó al pueblo, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a una de las tiendas de armas ninja, compraría primero los shurikens y kunais, luego si quedaba tiempo compraría lo demás. Llegó a la tienda y pidió al encargado sus armas, no tardó mucho por lo fue a comprar las jeringas y los analgésicos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La peli rosa se había dirigido hasta la habitación de Sasuke, estaba acostada en la mullida cama de él viendo el techo, su respiración era calmada y tranquila. Se acomodaba y acurrucaba entre la dura almohada, estaba aburrida y solo pensaba en la pequeña pelea que había tenido con Sasuke hace rato, en verdad podían ser infantiles.

-Sasuke-kun…- Suspiró la chica.

Sakura comenzó a recordar los besos y las caricias que Sasuke le había dado, por esa tonta pelea ellos habían interrumpido el acto lujurioso. Sakura tenía ganas, ganas de él, quería estar con Sasuke, lo necesitaba.

-**Qué me has hecho Sasuke-kun?**- pensó la chica que se mordía el labio al pensar en él, en verdad lo necesitaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Uchiha caminaba con prisa, ya había comprado las cosas que Sakura le había encomendado, las cuales estaban en una bolsa que llevaba en su mano derecha, por lo que se apresuró a salir de ese pueblito. Sus pies se movían rápidamente, debía llegar a la guarida, necesitaba hacerlo. El chico tenía un bulto en su entrepierna y por esa razón tenía tanta prisa, Sasuke no pudo llegar al punto esta mañana debido a la discusión con Sakura y por eso estaba en ese estado. No había follado con Sakura en todo el día y cuando se le presentó la oportunidad en el lago, él la desperdició en la estúpida discusión.

Había salido del pueblo, saltaba y saltaba las ramas de los arboles con un poco dificultad debido al bulto, pero aun así era muy rápido tanto que no se podía ver con ojos normales ya que solo parecía una sombra a toda velocidad entre los árboles.

Unos cuantos saltos más y el Uchiha ya estaba dentro de la cueva, cruzó con desesperó el camino para llegar hasta el valle, ya casi podía oler el aroma a cerezo de la mujer, dios! Tenía que hacerla suya cuanto antes. Caminó hasta el sauce gigantesco para luego abrir la puerta y adentrase en él, los ojos buscaron en la parte de abajo a Sakura pero no la encontraron –**Debe estar en mi habitación**- pensó el chico que subía los escalones.

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad para así entrar en la habitación, su mirada se conectó con la verdosa de ella. La chica que estaba acostada en la cama se puso de pie cuando sintió que el chico entraba en la habitación, poco a poco fue caminando hacia él. El chico tiró la bolsa con las jeringas y analgésicos a un lado de la habitación para proceder a caminar hacia Sakura, de inmediato Sasuke se quita la camisa y comienza a desabrochar sus pantalones pero nunca detuvo su paso, Sakura se quitó también la camisa para quedar desnuda frente a Sasuke. Al momento de encontrarse frente a frente, Sakura miró fijamente a Sasuke y viceversa, de inmediato el chico la toma de la cintura y ella en respuesta le rodea sus brazos en el cuello. Unieron sus labios en un beso apasionado y exigente.

Sasuke y Sakura caminaban hacia la cama sin despegar sus labios, los pantalones de Sasuke cayeron dejándolo en ropa interior. Ambos chicos cayeron abrazados en la cama, las manos de ambos palpaban el cuerpo del otro, Sasuke hacía movimientos de cadera para rozarse con la peli rosa y ella aruñaba la espalda de él con una mano y con la otra tocaba los extremos de la ropa interior del chico para intentar quitársela. El chico separó sus labios de ella para luego dirigirlos a su cuello, lamiéndolo, mordisqueándolo y dejando chupones a lo largo de él.

-Sasuke-kun… te necesito- suspiró la chica que introdujo su mano en la ropa interior de Sasuke para masajearle el miembro.

-Mmn, Sakura… te haré mía- dijo el chico entre suspiros para luego separarse un poco y bajarse la ropa interior hasta las rodillas, él siempre estaba encima de Sakura.

La chica acariciaba el miembro de él, lo tomaba, lo apretaba y lo tironeaba, Sasuke estaba a punto de correrse. El chico toma la mano de Sakura para besarla y alejarla de su miembro, Sasuke se vuelve a hundir en su cuello besándolo para luego poco a poco bajar a uno de sus senos y morderlo, una mano también se movió hasta un seno de la chica para apretarlo bruscamente.

-Ah!, Sasuke-kun, AH!- La chica acercaba la cabeza de Sasuke mas a su pecho para que éste no se separara.

El Uchiha se apartó un poco de ella y así poder ver el rostro sonrojado de la chica, esa era imagen más eróticamente excitante y hermosa que nadie más que él podría disfrutar. Colocó sus manos en las piernas de Sakura para abrirlas y ponerlas a los lados de su cadera.

-Sakura eres mía… solo mía… MI SAKURA!- dijo el Uchiha en el oído de ella. El chico se preparaba y se ponía en posición para penetrarla y de un solo movimiento Sasuke se entierra en ella para hacerla gemir muy alto. Sentía el calor de la intimidad de Sakura en su miembro, sentía lo húmeda que estaba, sentía como lo apretaba, era increíble como sus cuerpos encajaban tan bien como si estuvieran hecho el uno para el otro, solo ellos y nadie más.

-AH, AH! , Más Sasuke-kun, MÁS!- gemía la chica quien recibía las fuertes embestidas de Sasuke.

El chico arremetía con fuerza una y otra vez, quería darle tan duro como fuera posible, quería llenarla de su esencia, quería hacerla suya esta y todas las veces que pudiera por el resto de su vida, embarazarla y hacerla la madre de los futuros Uchiha. Unas cuantas estocadas más y Sasuke acabó en la peli rosa para llenarla por completo.

La chica recibió la esperma de Sasuke, sus piernas apretaban las caderas de él mientras que su brazos se aferraban al cuello de éste, por su parte Sasuke se hundió en su cuello para olerla mientras una mano la tomaba de la cintura y la otra acariciaba los cabellos de ella. Pasaron unos minutos en esa posición para luego acomodarse en la cama, Sakura recostada en el pecho de Sasuke y el la abrazaba con un brazo por la cintura.

-Necesitaba hacerlo, Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Hmp, yo también- dijo el otro con una sonrisa de superioridad igual a las que formaba cuando tenía 12 años.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

5 ninjas saltaban de rama en rama, una de ellos con su mirada blanca rastreaba cualquier pista que pudiera llevarlos a el paradero de Sakura o Sasuke. El byakugan miraba de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo, en todas direcciones, lamentablemente no encontraba nada, no había una sola pista, era imposible, pero cuando los ojos perlados de Hinnata se posaron en un lugar en específico pudo ver…

-Hinnata-chan por qué te detienes?- Naruto curioso alcanza a la chica que estaba unos pasos delante de él.

-Veo… veo.. Una de las jeringas del tipo que Sakura-chan!- dijo la chica con la mirada fija en una dirección.

-Dónde Hinnata-chan?- el rubio miró interesado en la dirección en que la chica oji perla miraba. Los demás ninjas los alcanzaron y se pusieron en alerta.

-Unos metros delante de nosotros, al pie de una montaña, enfrente de una cueva- dijo la chica que desactivaba el byakugan para luego mirar a sus compañeros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una pareja caminaba en el valle, la chica tomaba de la mano al peli negro mientras guiaba sus pasos ya que ella estaba delante de él. El chico parecía tener una cara de aburrimiento aunque sería difícil de predecir ya que su rostro nunca demostraba sentimientos.

-Hmp, eres molestas- dijo Sasuke que seguía a Sakura.

-Y tú eres un AMARGADO- dijo la chica sin mirarle el rostro, solo caminaba mientras tomaba la mano del chico.

-Acabamos de follar! A qué persona normal se le ocurre ir a caminar después de eso?- Sasuke paró en seco mientras atraía a Sakura para sí.

-Yo solo quería caminar un poco, tu solo eres un perezoso que quería que darse acostado sin hacer nada- dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

-Perezoso? HMP!, volvamos a la cama para ver si soy perezoso- dijo el chico que se acercaba poco a poco a los labios de ella, solo unos poco centímetros y se besarían.

BLOOOMMM! TRACK!... Un sonido interrumpió el posible beso de la pareja, el sonido era una explosión proveniente de la cueva, la cual estaba llena de humo y algunos pedazos de rocas salían de ella para ir a para a todos lados.

-SASUKEEEE!-Una sombra de color amarillo se dirigió a todo velocidad hacia la pareja.

El Uchiha por reflejo abrazó a Sakura para girarla y dejarla a salvo. De un leve empujón la aparta de él para luego recibir un fuerte golpe que lo mandó hasta unos árboles que quedaron rotos por el impacto. El humo se fue disipando para dejar ver 4 figuras humanas, una chica de cabellos negros y ojos perlados, un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos saltones, un chico de cabellos y ojos negros, un hombre con el rostro tapado y cabellos plateados.

El chico golpeaba una y otra y otra… y otra vez al Uchiha que estaba tirado en el suelo. El shakra del kyubi envolvía su cuerpo haciendo que los golpes fueran más poderos y mortales, Naruto haría pagar a Sasuke por TODO lo que ha hecho.

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto!- la peli rosa corría a toda velocidad hacia sus compañeros de equipo.

Sasuke esperó a que uno de los puños de Naruto se dirigiera a su rostro para así atraparlo en su mano. Sasuke de una patada separa a Naruto de él, de inmediato se levanta para sacar su katana y comenzar a formar un chidori.

La ninja médico corría para detenerlos pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar hasta Sasuke y Naruto, una nube de humo apareció enfrente deteniéndola. Su rostro se enfocó hacia arriba para ubicar el rostro de su captor, lo identificó al instante. Kakashi la detenía impidiéndole el paso, sus brazos se dirigieron a tras de la espalda y por debajo de las piernas de ella para cargarla como un bebe.

-Kakashi-sensei...- dijo la chica.

El Uchiha lanzaba cortes en las direcciones de Naruto intentando acabar con él, pero el rubio se movía con rapidez igual a la de él. Su sharingan activado escaneando a el chico, buscando la forma de vencerlo. Fue estúpido pensar que el sello de la cueva podía mantener la guarida libre de todos los intrusos, no contó con que el shakra del kyubi estaría presente, gran error.

-CHIDORI!- lanzó un rayo hacia el chico rubio pero éste lo esquivó, el rayo impacto en unos árboles los cuales estaban justo atrás de Sakura y Kakashi. El rayo permitió al Uchiha ver la escena de Kakashi cargando a la peli rosa, Sasuke sintió como la ira se extendía por su cuerpo –ALEJATE! DE MI MUJER!- soltó el Uchiha que corrió a toda velocidad hasta su sensei para intentar matarle, pero cuando estaba muy cerca, algo le impidió seguir, una de sus piernas era sujeta por unos tablones de madera y la otra era sujeta por una serpiente de tinta.

-**Dijo su mujer?**- Kakashi reflexionaba sobre lo dicho por Sasuke mientras miraba a la chica la cual cargaba.

El Uchiha tenía la respiración agitada, su cuerpo tenia moretones y un poco de sangre por las cortadas, estaba furioso, los mataría a si fuera lo último que hiciese.

-SUSA…-

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Sasuke- el rubio acercó un kunai a su garganta imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento.

-Naruto…- Sakura se inquietó por la acción del rubio.

-Yo me encargo- dijo Yamato que con una posición de manos hizo que que las manos de Sasuke fueran sujetas por unas esposas de madera.

Los ninjas ya habían cumplido con su misión y ahora se prepararían para regresar a Konoha…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ojalá= es una expresión Venezola****na**** que se usa para desear algo que se qui****si****e****ra**** cumplir.**

-**Ojalá Naruto estuviera aquí = desearía que Naruto est****uvier****a aquí…**


	7. Chapter 7

-Personajes pertenecen a masashi kishimoto.

-historia propiedad de black-mistery.

-no se permite copiar la historia sin autorización, tampoco se permite cualquier tipo de plagio.

- diálogos-

-**pensamientos**-

- contenido lemon

- lenguaje adulto

-Reviews (críticas, consejos, ETC..) al final de la historia

- gracias por los reviews dejados, comenten sobre cómo quieren que continúe la historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 7:

Los ninjas saltaban de rama en rama a toda velocidad, tenían llegar a Konoha lo antes posible. Los ninjas estaban en una formación de defensa, 2 enfrente, uno a la derecha y uno a la izquierda, 2 en la parte trasera y en el centro estaban 3, Sasuke y 2 clones de Yamato, los cuales se encargaban de vigilarlo y retenerlo.

La chica peli rosa era tomada de la cintura por Sai, el cual la ayudaba a apoyarse y saltar, a pesar de que ella estaba en buena forma y que no presentaba problemas de salud, los ninjas insistieron en ayudarla, eran muy sobre protectores. Sai y Sakura estaban en la parte delantera de la formación, lo que hacía que Sasuke, que estaba en el centro se diera cuenta de la escena.

El Uchiha estaba amarrado por unos tablones que rodeaban su cuerpo, no podía usar ningún jutsu porque la poseedora del byakugan había bloqueado sus puntos de shakra, a los lados de él estaban 2 clones de Yamato hechos de madera y los cuales vigilaban que Sasuke no intentara escapar y si lo intentaba, a los extremos de la formación se encontraban Kakashi y Yamato que no dejarían que hiciera cualquier movimiento, además, en la parte trasera estaban Hinnata y Naruto vigilando sus movimientos, Sasuke estaba jodido, pero lo que más le jodía y mucho, era ver a su mujer en brazos de otro.

-**Esa estúpida copia barata está tocando a mi mujer, es un hijo de puta!, en cuanto pueda lo mataré, lo picaré en trozos y lo quemaré para que jamás se le ocurra tocar a mi Sakura**- El Uchiha estaba furioso, su vista se clavaba en Sai y en Sakura. El chico tenía dificultad para saltar por las ataduras, por esa razón no había escapado pero apenas se descuiden los mataría a todos y cada uno de los ninjas.

Naruto vigilaba todos los movimientos del Uchiha, esta vez no perdonaría tan fácilmente a Sasuke, los había abandonado de nuevo y había secuestrado a Sakura, eso era demasiado. Faltaban unos pocos minutos para llegar a Konoha y seguramente la entrada estaría llena de Ambus, además de que Tsunade también estaría allí y seguro no dejaría vivo a Sasuke. Naruto a pesar de estar molesto con su supuesto "mejor amigo", no podía dejarlo solo puesto que sabía que la ira de la Hokage caería sobre el Uchiha, Naruto trataría de defenderlo hasta donde pudiera pero lo más seguro es que Tsunade lo matara sin dejar que él lo defendiera.

-Oye feíta, estás bien?- Sai miraba a Sakura con una de sus sonrisas fingidas –No te pediré que me expliques lo que pasó ni tampoco te pediré que me digas cuál es tu relación con el Uchiha puesto que no es de mi incumbencia, pero… debes Saber que la Tsunade-Sama te estará esperando y espero que tengas una buena excusa- Terminó de decir para girar el rostro hacia el frente.

La peli rosa traga grueso cuando Sai menciona a su maestra, el solo imaginarse ver a su maestra enojada, la hacía ponerse pálida y seguramente esa ira sería dirigida hacia Sasuke, lo cual la asustaba, le asustaba la idea de perderlo. La chica no le respondió nada a Sai, solo bajo la mirada para luego dirigirla hacia atrás y ver a Sasuke por encima de su hombro.

El Uchiha se percató de que Sakura lo miraba, por lo que éste la miró directamente a los ojos. El rostro de Sakura se veía triste y preocupado, en cambio Sasuke tenía un rostro frío sin sentimientos, solo el ceño fruncido se marcaba entre sus cejas haciéndolo parecer molesto. Sus ojos se conectaron por unos minutos hasta que algo los distrajo.

-Ya llegamos, allí está la entrada a Konoha- dijo Sai que interrumpió a Sakura, haciendo que ésta volteara y rompiera su vista con Sasuke.

En la imponente entrada se veían unos ambus que esperaban a los ninjas que venían, pero no solo era eso, Tsunade estaba en la entrada esperando con brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, Sai había tenido razón. Sakura miraba a su maestra fijamente mientras un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en lo que le pasaría a Sasuke.

Los ninjas llegaron a la entrada, los ambus se apartaron para abrirle el paso hasta la entrada del aldea donde la hokage esperaba, Naruto se adelantó hasta llegar al lado de Sakura para acompañarla, Kakashi y Yamato escoltaban a Sasuke mientras que Hinnata se posicionaba al lado de Naruto. Al llegar al frente de Tsunade, Sakura la miró fijamente esperando la reacción de su maestra.

-Ho-ola, Tsunade-sama- dijo la chica esperando un gran sermón por parte de la hokage pero este nunca llegó, en cambio recibió un abrazo de su maestra.

-Es bueno verte Sakura- dijo Tsunade para separarse de ella -Pero espero que tengas una buena excusa- dijo ella volviendo a su pose firme, mientras posaba sus ojos color miel sobre Sasuke.

Lentamente se fue acercando al chico de 17 años, su mirada estaba concentrada en él y sólo en él, poco a poco una vena se formaba en su cien mientras sus puños se apretaban. Sasuke también la miró pero su rostro no expresaba nada y parecía estar esperando la reacción de Tsunade que estaba delante de él.

Un fuerte ruido se oyó en el lugar, el crujir del puño de la hokage contra el rostro del Uchiha sonó en toda la aldea, los ojos de Sakura y de Naruto se abrieron como platos al ver a Sasuke volar hasta estrellarse contra uno de los muros de una de las casa del lugar. Tsunade lo había golpeado en el rostro, un certero y fuerte golpe, la mujer puso una gran cantidad de shakra en ese puño, le daría un buen castigo al Uchiha y si era posible le deformaría el rostro.

Todos los ambus se apartaron de la hokage, Yamato y Kakashi los imitaron, sabían lo temperamental que podía ser la hokage, aunque Kakashi sintió que debía intervenir para ayudar a su ex-alumno ya que a pesar de todo, él seguía siendo su sensei y Sasuke era una especie de hijo para él al igual que Sakura y Naruto. Kakashi cerraba los ojos y apretaba sus puños, sabía que Sasuke se merecía un castigo por lo que no debía intervenir. Él no era el único que se estaba conteniendo para ayudar al Uchiha ya que Naruto estaba en esa misma posición con la diferencia de que sus ojos miraban fijamente el lugar donde Sasuke había caído.

La hokage caminaba lentamente en dirección al Uchiha, de sus puños salía un exceso de shakra, ella se estaba preparando para otro fuerte golpe. De entre los escombros y el humo, una figura aparecía, Sasuke con dificultad había logrado ponerse de píe, las ataduras de madera no lo dejaban moverse bien ni mucho menos esquivar los golpes, además estaba su poco shakra que seguía bloqueado, de no ser por esas razones Sasuke la hubiese acabado en cuestión de segundos.

El Uchiha escupió el exceso de sangre que se había acumulado en su boca para así dejar un pequeño hilo de sangre en sus labios, sus ojos se concentraban en Tsunade que estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia de él. Volvió a sentir como su rostro era impactado por uno de los puños de furiosa mujer, para luego sentir como su cuerpo volvía a elevarse y chocar con otra una pared y romperla. Tsunade no perdió tiempo y lo siguió para patearlo en el estómago.

La mujer lo golpeaba y golpeaba ante la mirada de todos, de verdad Tsunade daba miedo, con cada golpe que le daba a Sasuke un cráter aparecía a su alrededor. Ya Sasuke no tenía las ataduras de madera ya que con los fuertes golpes, éstas se habían roto aunque esto no lo ayudaba ya que recibía un golpe tras otro sin poder responderle.

-ARG!- Soltó el chico que recibió un golpe en el estómago, esto lo hizo caer de rodillas mientras dirigía sus brazos al punto golpeado y escupía sangre.

Sakura miraba la escena horrorizada, miró hacia un lado para ver a un Naruto voltear su rostro, parecía que quería intervenir pero por alguna razón se contenía de hacerlo, Kakashi hizo la misma acción que el rubio, nadie haría nada –**Sasuke-kun…**- pensó la chica que miraba como Sasuke era golpeado sin cesar. La chica vió el puño de Tsunade elevarse de nuevo y esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-SASUKE-KUN!- Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos sale corriendo hasta donde estaba su maestra y el Uchiha.

-Sakura-chan!- Naruto la intentó detener para que no interfiriera pero ya era muy tarde

Al oír el grito la hokage frena en seco su puño, quedando a solo unos centímetros de la cara del Uchiha. Sakura corrió lo más fuerte que sus piernas le dieron para llegar hasta donde estaban Tsunade y Sasuke, la chica se interpuso poniéndose entre los 2. Como Sasuke estaba arrodillado en el suelo, Sakura tuvo que arrodillarse también para luego abrazar al Uchiha mientras miraba con una mirada de súplica Tsunade.

-Po-or favor Tsunade-sama, no siga con esto, por favor- Sakura la miraba mientras se acercaba más al Uchiha, el cual respiraba de manera agitada y entre cortada.

-SAKURA- la voz de la mujer sonó sorprendida.

-Por favor, Tsunade-sama, él no tiene todo la culpa… yo… yo… él no me secuestro, yo me fui con él- Mintió la chica.

Sasuke a pesar de no demostrarlo, estaba sorprendido también, Sakura lo estaba defendiendo y hasta había mentido por él, de alguna forma eso elevó su orgullo hasta el cielo, definitivamente Sakura siempre lo amó a pesar de que ella lo negase y siempre lo amará. El chico con dificultad abrazó a la chica por la cintura mientras se recostaba en su pecho para descansar.

-JA, Sakura, eres mi alumna y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que estas mintiendo, pero está bien… creo que ya fue suficiente, pero tú vendrás conmigo y me explicaras todo lo que pasó y también me contarás de ese cambio repentino en tu relación con el Uchiha, no creas que no me di cuenta de que algo pasó entre ustedes- dijo la hokage de manera seria para girarse y darle una señal a los ambus- Lleven a Uchiha Sasuke a una de las celdas y enciérrenlo, su juicio será dentro de una semana- terminó de decir la mujer.

Los ambus acatando las órdenes de la hokage se dirigieron hasta donde estaba la pareja, de inmediato intentaron separarla pero les fue difícil. Cuando Sasuke sintió que los ambus se acercaban, éste se abrazó más a Sakura, no quería apartarse de ella y ella tampoco. La chica intentó curar un poco sus heridas pero no le dio tiempo ya que los ambus lograron separarlos. El Uchiha se agitaba y se movía, intentado quitarse de encima el agarre de los ambus, no hablaba ya que su rostro le dolía.

-S-akura…- Fue lo único que logró pronunciar mientras los ambus lo alejaban de ella.

La chica lo miró alejarse del lugar, una lágrima fugaz rodó por su rostro. Uno de los ambus se quedó para escoltarla hasta la torre hokage.

-Sakura-san es momento de irse- apuró el ambu.

Naruto vió la escena, no pudo más que sentir confusión y pena por sus amigos, todo era tan raro y lo único que podía ser era esperar hasta el juicio para saber qué pasaría con Sasuke, el chico rubio se alejó de la escena al igual que los otros ninjas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Uchiha fue llevado hasta una celda, ésta era algo pequeña y solo tenía una mullida e incomoda cama. El ambu empujó a Sasuke de manera brusca hasta la celda, donde el chico cayó de rodillas. Estaba cansado sus heridas eran graves, debía tener huesos rotos y algunas contusiones, por otro lado parecía que su shakra se estaba normalizando, punto a favor, solo tenía que recuperarse y salir de allí en cuanto tuviese todo su shakra a su disposición.

El Uchiha con gran esfuerzo se acostó en la cama para descansar, iba cerrando poco a poco sus ojos, un buen descanso era lo que en verdad necesitaba. Su mente pasaba imágenes rápidamente, los recuerdos lo invadieron, la batalla contra Itachi, luego el descubrir que los del concejos eran los verdaderos enemigos de su clan y por último la gran guerra donde ayudó a Naruto en la batalla contra Obito.

-Sasuke…- las puertas de la celda se fueron abriendo para dejar ver a Naruto en compañía de una enfermera.

-Qué quieres?, dobe- dijo cortante mientras se enderezaba con dificultad.

-He venido a que te curen, tus heridas son graves…-

-Aléjate, yo no necesito tu ayuda ni tampoco la de nadie más, soy un Uchiha-

El chico ignoró lo dicho por el Uchiha e hizo pasar a la enfermera para que lo tratase. Al principio Sasuke se mostró reacio a ser curado pero con el tiempo el chico se dejó de mala gana aplicar los primeros auxilios, la enfermera salió de la celda inmediatamente, dejando así a los 2 chicos solos.

-Sasuke porqué te fuiste y porqué te llevaste a Sakura contigo?- preguntó el rubio con voz cansina.

-Esos no es de tu incumbencia, lárgate- dijo el chico despectivamente.

-Eres un maldito, teme, no sabes todos los problemas que nos has causado y no solo a mí, sino también a Sakura-chan, eres un bastardo de mierda!- dijo el rubio con rabia.

El Uchiha solo se recostó de nuevo en la mullida cama para responder –Esta celda no me detendrá, yo me iré te guste o no, me importa muy poco lo que pienses de mí- dijo cortante.

-Y qué hay de Sakura-chan? –

-LO QUE PIENSE ELLA NO ES DE TU INCUMBECIA, LÁRGATE!- Dijo Sasuke en un tono de enfado.

-Entre tú y ella pasó algo, Sasuke no lo niegues- el rubio volvió a hablar.

-Uzumaki, Lárgate- dijo Sasuke, lo que pasara entre Sakura y él no le incumbía a nadie más que a ellos mismos.

El rubio no dijo nada, abrió la puerta para salir del lugar dejando solo al Uchiha. Si Sasuke no le había contado nada, Sakura lo haría tarde o temprano, eso era un hecho. Naruto estaba caminando hacia la salida de la pequeña cárcel de Konoha, cuando se topó de frente con Sakura, se miraron mutuamente.

-Deberás explicarme…-

-Lo sé- dijo la chica para seguir su camino.

-Sakura-chan, se quiere volver a escapar- previno el rubio a su amiga, la cual abrió los ojos como platos antes las palabras del rubio que ya se había ido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Uchiha miraba el techo de aquella celda, su cabeza estaba reposando en sus manos que estaban debajo de la misma, sus piernas estaban estiradas y su cuerpo reposaba en la cama del lugar. El Uchiha pensaba en la manera de escapar, pronto podría mover su cuerpo.

-**Hmp, en cuanto pueda me iré de aquí y dejaré para siempre esta estúpida aldea**- pensó Sasuke muy confiado de su escape.

-Sasuke-kun…- Una voz conocida llamó al Uchiha.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron al instante al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar, se enderezó y se sentó en la cama, sus heridas lo molestaban pero no le importó ya que quería asegurarse de ver a la persona dueña de esa voz. Sus ojos se enfocaron directamente en los ojos verdosos de la mujer peli rosa, la cual tenía una vestimenta diferente.

La mujer llevaba un kimono del color de su blusa habitual, sus mangas tenían detalles rosados, el símbolo Haruno en la espalda y a lo largo de toda la vestimenta unos dibujos de cerezo adornaban toda la ropa. El cabello era recogido por una pequeña coleta que tenía unas figuras de los frutos de los cerezos, la chica simplemente estaba hermosa.

-Sasuke-kun!- volvió a llamar la chica que entraba a la celda mientras era encerrada junto al chico por un guardia que se fue para dejar a la visitante sola con el acusado.

-Sakura- el Uchiha al verla pasar se puso de pie de inmediato, sus ojos no dejaban de escanearla.

La chica corrió hasta el chico, sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas que estos dejaban caer. Cuando Sakura logró llegar hasta donde estaba Sasuke, ésta le dio un abrazo mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de él, sus brazos estaban rodeando el torso del chico mientras sus manos se aferraban a la espalda del Uchiha.

Sasuke la recibió sin problemas, sus brazos la abrazaron fuertemente de la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo. El chico puso su mentón en la cabeza de ella, ya que Sakura medía una cabeza menos que Sasuke. Se quedaron abrazados por unos minutos, el pecho del Uchiha estaba húmedo pero a él le importaba en lo mas mínimo, solo quería sentirla de nuevo.

-Sasuske-kun… yo tuve que decirle a Tsunade-sama la verdad…yo… yo… lo siento mucho- la chica estaba llorando mucho, las palabras casi no le salían de los labios por causa de los sollozos –Lo único que no le dije fue que nosotros… que tú y yo… que tuvimos relaciones- terminó de decir con cierta vergüenza.

-Puedes dejar de hablar tanto?, molesta- dijo el chico que se separó un poco de ella para así poder verle mejor el rostro.

-Sasuke… -

-Sssh, Sakura- El chico se acercaba poco a poco a los labios de la chica –Sabes, te ves preciosa con ese kimono- terminó de decir el Uchiha para sellar sus labios en un beso, era un pequeño roce de labios.

La chica estaba en shock por el cumplido, ese era el primer cumplido que Sasuke le había dicho y por eso su rostro se sonrojo. La chica correspondió el beso, sus labios rozaban los de Sasuke de manera lenta y calmada. El chico por su parte disfrutaba del sabor de Sakura, tal vez esa sería la última vez que podría besar a esa mujer, puesto que en su plan de escape no estaba llevar a Sakura con él, por eso lo disfrutaría al máximo.

Los chicos se fueron separando lentamente, sus ojos se conectaban, verdes y negros uniéndose. Sasuke lleva una de sus manos a la mejilla de la mujer para acariciarla. De los ojos de Sakura unas cuantas gotas fugases se escaparon, pero no recorrieron mucho ya que Sasuke las limpió sin dificultad.

-Sakura te deseo… te necesito- dijo el chico mientras se hundía en el cuello de ella para besarlo y oler el dulce aroma de mujer.

-Pe-pero podrían vernos…- la chica dudaba pero de inmediato Sasuke conectó sus labios en un corto beso.

-Hmp, tranquila mujer, yo me encargo- Sus ojos activaron el sharingan, su shakra estaba en niveles normales por lo que hizo un genjutsu en aquella celda para crear una ilusión, ésta hacía parecer que en la celda solo estaba Sasuke y nadie más –Listo…- fue lo último que dijo para hundirse en su cuello nuevamente.

-Mmn- Suspiraba Sakura con los ojos cerrados.

Las manos de Sasuke bajaban y subían por la espalda de ella, sus labios fueron bajando de sus cuello hasta llegar hasta la clavícula, como la tela cubría el cuello de Sakura, Sasuke tuvo que mover la tela hacia abajo haciéndola rodar por los brazos de ella, al hacerlo pudo dejar a Sakura con el torso desnudo. Sasuke no esperó mucho para bajar en un camino de besos hasta llegar al sujetador de la mujer. El chico puso sus manos en la espalda de ella para intentar quitar el sujetador, pero no pudo a pesar que lo intentó por un buen rato.

-Sakura, Hmp!, no puedo quitarlo- dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido.

La chica con una pequeña sonrisa, llevó sus manos atrás de su espalda y se quita el sujetador para así dejar expuesto sus pechos, todo esto ante la mirada del Uchiha que tenía un brillo en sus ojos, ese brillo que mostraba en su niñez cuando tenía 12 años y que sólo Sakura podía sacar a la luz. Sasuke con desespero besa aquellos pechos de ella mientras que caminaba hasta la pequeña y mullida cama para tumbarse allí, él encima de ella.

El chico quitó la cinta que era parte del kimono y que envolvía la cintura de Sakura, Sasuke abre el traje completamente para dejar a una Sakura semidesnuda ante su vista. La chica solo lo miraba y esperaba los movimientos de él sobre su cuerpo. Las manos del chico se dirigieron hasta la ropa interior de la mujer para bajarla por las piernas y así dejarla desnuda.

Luego de dejarla desnuda completamente, el Uchiha se separa de ella para comenzar a desvestirse, primero la camisa luego el pantalón y por último su ropa interior. Ahora ambos estaban desnudos, el chico se volvió a montar encima de ella mientras Sakura abría las piernas para rodearlo por la cintura, sus ojos se volvieron a conectar de nuevo.

-Sakura… voy a entrar…- dijo el chico mientras miraba como la mujer asentía.

El chico entró de una sola estocada, ambos sintieron una corriente recorrer sus columnas y su piel erizada por el placer. El chico arremetía con lentitud y delicadeza, era como si estuviese cuidando que Sakura lo disfrutara más que él. Sasuke buscó la mano de la mujer para así entrelazarla con la suya, con cada embestida el agarre se apretaba.

-AH, Sasuke-kun- la chica suspiraba y gemía mientras que Sasuke se hundía en su cuello y ahogaba algunos gemidos que se le escapaban.

Las embestidas aumentaban de velocidad poco a poco, sus ojos se conectaban de vez en cuando. Sasuke se acercó de nuevo al rostro de ella para besarlo, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios, eran cortos y suaves besos, no eran salvajes como las veces anteriores ya que éstos parecían demostrar algo de… cariño?. Las embestidas fueron más y más rápido hasta que el Uchiha sintió cómo su pene se contraía y palpitaba mientras expulsaba toda su esperma, sentía cómo Sakura lo apretaba con sus húmedas paredes.

-AH!, Sakura…- suspiró el Uchiha

-AH!, Sasuke-kun- logró pronunciar la chica.

La pareja se quedó así un par de minutos, para luego acomodarse mejor en la pequeña cama, Sasuke rodeaba la cintura de Sakura para atraerla más hacia su cuerpo, mientras ella se recostaba en su pecho para descansar. El Uchiha estaba satisfecho, tal vez cuando se fuera del lugar, dejaría a Sakura embarazada y así su descendencia restablecería su clan, era un plan perfecto aunque el hecho de dejar a Sakura en Konoha le molestaba.

Esta no fue una sesión de sexo como las anteriores, esta vez era diferente, era la primera vez que Sakura y Sasuke hacían el amor.

-Sasuke-kun… te irás?- dijo la chica mientras buscaba la mirada de él. El chico se sorprendió un poco por lo dicho por Sakura ya que parecía que le hubiese leído la mente.

-Si- dijo cortante.

-No, no quiero- la chica se acercó más a él mientras se hundía en su pecho. Las lágrimas aparecieron para mojar a Sasuke.

-Sakura, no seas molesta y no llores, deberías estar feliz por lo que acabamos de hacer- Sasuke la tomó del hombro para acercarla mucho más a él e intentar calmar su llanto.

-No te vallas, no de nuevo, yo… yo no dejaré que te pase nada, además estoy segura que después de lo que le dije a Tsunade-sama, ella va darte una condena pequeña, Naruto también va a ayudar, por favor Sasuke-kun- suplicó la chica -Quédate conmigo, espera el juicio y si tu condena es muy larga te dejaré ir sin objeción -La chica se apoyó en el pecho de él para poder ubicar sus ojos rojos.

Sasuke no pudo quitar la vista de esos hermosos orbes verdes que lo miraban suplicante con lágrimas que caían en su rostro. El Uchiha llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de la chica, la acarició para limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Solo esperaré hasta el juicio, una semana, si por cualquier circunstancia el juicio se retrasa, me iré sin mirar atrás, entendido?- dijo de manera cortante el Uchiha que miraba como el rostro de Sakura se iluminaba y asentía en señal de aprobación ante el trato que él le había dicho.

Sakura besó al Uchiha en los labios mientras éste gustoso le correspondía.

-Te amo, Sasuke-kun- dijo la chica al separarse de él.

-Hmp, lo sé- dijo el chico con el orgullo elevado –Ahora vete, antes de que el guardia note el genjutsu- dijo mientras le robaba otro beso para luego empujarla fuera de la cama.

La chica rápidamente se vistió y se arregló para salir del lugar, una sonrisa se veía en su rostro. El Uchiha la vió salir, no le quitó la mirada hasta que no la vió más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Uchiha Sasuke, ya todos nosotros hemos tomado una decisión sobre su condena- decía Tsunade que se encontraba parada en el centro de una sala con los diferentes líderes de los clanes.

-Hmp- Pronunció el chico de 17 años que veía fijamente a Tsunade. Sus manos estaban sujetas por unas esposas que absorbían shakra.

-Tu condena será casa por cárcel durante 6 meses, harás misiones donde el 70% de las ganancias serán destinadas para el uso de la Aldea, no podrás salir de Konoha sin mi autorización, el único lugar fuera de casa que podrás pisar será el campo de entrenamiento y en los casos de emergencia el hospital, los ambus te vigilarán día y noche. Una persona será asignada para traerte las cosas que necesites para cubrir tus necesidades básica y será todo… alguna objeción Uchiha?- La hokage terminó con esa pregunta, sus ojos miel miraban a Sasuke.

-Solo una- El chico curvó una sonrisa prepotente y orgullosa típica de ninja sádico y calculador – quiero que la persona asignada sea… Haruno Sakura- terminó de decir para mirar fijamente a la Hokage, la cual curvo una sonrisa parecida a la de él.

-BIEN… pero a la primera que la lastimes TE MATO- Con éstas palabras termina el juicio del Uchiha, el chico empezaría su condena.

Volvía a Konoha nuevamente, volvía a su solitaria mansión, solo que ésta no estaría tan sola ya que una peli rosa, su mujer, lo visitaría a diario.

Cada vez su plan para restablecer su clan estaba más cerca de cumplirse, pronto los Uchihas poblarían Konoha de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias a todos por el apoyo con este fic, es el primero que hago y no esperaba que gustara... Muchas Gracias.


	8. Chapter 8

-Personajes pertenecen a masashi kishimoto.

-historia propiedad de black-mistery.

-no se permite copiar la historia sin autorización, tampoco se permite cualquier tipo de plagio.

- diálogos-

-**pensamientos**-

- contenido lemon

- lenguaje adulto

-Reviews (críticas, consejos, ETC..) al final de la historia

- gracias por los reviews dejados, comenten sobre cómo quieren que continúe la historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 8:

Una peli rosa caminaba por las calles del abandonado barrio Uchiha, hacía una semana desde el encuentro que había tenido con Sasuke en aquella celda y un día desde que Tsunade le informó sobre la condena del Uchiha, además de que ella sería la persona asignada para estar a cargo de ayudarlo en el tiempo en que se terminaba la condena.

La chica llevaba un pequeño paquete donde traía el desayuno para el Uchiha. La medico ninja caminaba buscando la que se suponía era la casa más grande, después de unos pocos segundos logró divisar la gran mansión. Era grande, se veía que tenía 2 pisos y en la puerta el símbolo Uchiha que adornaba la entrada, se veía vieja ya que la pintura estaba descuidada y desteñida. La chica levantó su mano para tocar la puerta pero ésta estaba abierta, con sigilo se fue adentrado en la mansión.

El lugar estaba oscuro, lleno de polvo, con cada pisada la madera del suelo rechinaba, se podía ver las escaleras que daban al segundo piso y también un pasadizo que seguramente iba a la parte de atrás de la mansión. Al frente de ella estaban unos muebles que rodeaban una mesita, la chica se dirigió hasta ésta y colocó el paquete allí, casi de inmediato comenzó a buscar a Sasuke a pesar de que no se veía mucho por la poca luz.

-Sasuke-kun, es Sakura, ya llegué- dijo la chica mientras llevaba una de las manos hasta al lado de su boca para intentar amplificar el sonido –Sasu…- la chica no terminó la oración ya que algo la interrumpió, sintió como unas manos rodeaban su cintura.

-Tardaste mucho, molesta- Sasuke había aparecido de entre las sombras para atrapar a Sakura por detrás y acercarla así mismo.

-Sasuke, era necesario ocultarte?- dijo la chica mientras se giraba para encararlo, colocó las manos en el pecho de él para apoyarse.

-Hmp, en mi casa yo hago lo que quiero-

-Arrg, eres un grosero- dijo la chica que ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él –Debemos arreglar tu mansión, está muy abandonada- la chica observó el lugar.

-Hmp- Sasuke la ignoró, el chico no perdió tiempo y se hundió en su cuello para comenzar a besarla.

-No-o Sasuke-kun, te-tengo que ir al hospital y voy retrasada- dijo la chica que intentaba separarse pero las caricias del chico estaban surgiendo efecto.

-Cállate mujer, he pasado una semana sin tocarte, te necesito- se excusó el Uchiha que la cargaba para empezar a subir las escaleras y llevarla hasta su habitación.

-Bájame Uchiha, hablo enserio, déjame o te partiré la cara- se quejaba la mujer pero no recibía respuestas del Uchiha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas figuras se veían en la distancia, dos capas negras, dos hombres que caminaban a la par. Uno de ellos se cubría el rostro con una capucha y el otro dejaba expuesto dejando ver su cabello de color naranja largo que le tapaba un ojo.

-No tenemos más pistas sobre el Uchiha… Qué haremos Sanosuke?- preguntó el de cabellera anaranjada.

-Hmp, quién dice que no tenemos pistas?- dijo el hombre de voz tenebrosa para luego hcer una posición de manos e invocar a una pequeña araña -Dime que has encontrado?- preguntó el hombre a la araña. -Dime lo qué sabes- dijo en un tono serio y cortante.

-Uchiha Sasuke regresó a Konoha luego de ser traído a la fuerza por un grupo ninja, lleva una semana en la aldea para ser exacto- terminó de decir para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

El hombre siguió su camino sin prestarle atención a su compañero que lo miraba interrogante. El chico lo siguió para luego girar su rostro hacia él.

-Oye entonces eso quiere decir que iremos a Konoha de nuevo? Sanosuke- preguntó.

-No, esta vez formaremos un plan para atraparle, lo espiaremos y averiguaremos todo sobre él y para eso utilizaremos tus habilidades, Goichi- dijo cortante para continuar su camino.

-Bien- respondió Goichi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cama rechinaba violentamente, el sonido inundaba la habitación además de los gemidos y jadeos de la pareja que estaba encima de la ésta.

Aquella habitación era pequeña, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco pero a la vez la pintura estaba desgastada, una ventana con cortinas azules, un armario viejo, un pequeño escritorio y una mesita de noche al lado de la cama.

El chico estaba encima de la mujer, embistiendola fuertemente de manera violenta y acelerada, su respiración era agitada. Una mano apretaba el pecho de la mujer mientras que la otra estaba en la cintura de la misma, su cuerpo rosaba y se pegaba totalmente al de ella, su intimidades emitian un sonido por los choques y la fricción que causaban las rudas embestidas. La chica aruñaba toda la espalda del chico e incluso algunos rasguños segregaban un poco de sangre, Sasuke sin quedarse atras muerve su cuello.

-Ah!, Sasuke-kun, AH!- Gemía Sakura fuertemente.

El chico mueve la mano que tenía en el pecho de la mujer para dirigirla hasta el cuello de ella y apretarla, el agarre casi podía afixiarla. Sasuke aumenta la velocidad de las embestidas, sus ojos se cerraban por el placer, sentir la estreches de la mujer alrededor de su pene era una delicia. Sakura estaba muy mojada, lo que le facilitaba a Sasuke deslizarse de adentro hacia afuera con rápidez.

-Oh sí... Sakura me vengo, AH!, mierda me corro mujer- Sasuke jadeaba mientras sus ojos se cerraban por el placer. Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y fuertes, el agarre que el chico tenía en el cuello de la mujer se incrementó, pero no lo suficiente para dejarla sin aire.

-Ah-H!- la chica movió sus manos desde la espalda hasta el pecho del chico para aruñarle allí. Las paredes de la mujer empezaban a contraerse, estaba llegando al orgasmo.

Sasuke siente la presión alrededor de su pene, la mujer llegó al orgasmo, el chico estaba que explotaba por las sensaciones. Unas pocas embestidas fueron dadas por el Uchiha para luego expulsar su semen en la chica, Sasuke bajó poco a poco la velocidad de las embestidas para luego desplomarse encima de ella. El chico se oculta en el cuello de Sakura y deshace el agarre que tenía en el cuello de ésta, con esa misma mano busca la de Sakura y la entrelaza, se estaba preparando para dormir.

-Sasuke eres un bruto, casi me ahorcas- decía la chica que se tocaba su cuello con la mano libre.

-Hmp, deja de quejarte mujer, sabes que te encanta que te folle de manera salvaje- dijo el chico con voz ronca mientras aspiraba el aroma de Sakura.

-Eres un imbécil-

-tú molesta-

-Oye! Levantate de encima- dijo la chica que intentaba en vano de quitarlo.

-No-

-Uchiha!- La chica comenzó a moverse y agitarse -Sasuke, Salte de mí!- Sakura se estaba molestando.

-No quiero-

-Tengo que ir al hospital!-

-No me importa-

-Sasuke-kun, por favor- rogó la chica mientras ponía un rostro suplicante.

Sasuke al ver el rostro y oir la voz melosa de la mujer, no hace mas que rodar sus ojos y salirse de ella. El chico se acuesta a su lado para poner un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sakura y atraerla hacia él, se acurruca con ella en aquella desordenada cama para emprezar a dormir.

-Sasuke!- La chica volvió a agitarse.

-Qué!?, ya me salí de ti- El Uchiha se enoja por no poder conciliar su sueño a causa de su molesta mujer.

-Tengo que ir al hospital y voy tarde- La chica bufaba desesperada.

-Tù eres la persona asignada para ayudarme a cumplir mis necesidades básicas, es tu trabajo quedarte aquí-

-Si, tienes razón... Pero estar acostada contigo no es precisamente parte de mi deber- La chica atacó irónica.

-Primero, eres mi mujer y debes acurrucarte conmigo cuando YO! Quiera y segundo, follarte es una de mis necesidades básica, Hmp- El chico se abraza más fuerte a ella.

-Sasuke! Sueltame ahora- La chica intentaba alejarse de él.

-Eres una molestia, lo sabias?- dijo el chico que aflojaba el agarre.

-Y tú eres un amargado- dijo la chica que se ponía de pie para luego vestirse velozmente -Vendré a las 5pm, te traeré algunos alimentos- dijo mientras terminaba de vestirse para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Y que se supone que haga mientras te espero?- preguntó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba el hecho de que Sakura lo dejase.

-No lo se...Mmm... Puedes ir al campo de entrenamiento a entrenar- terminó de decir para salir a toda velocidad fuera de allí.

-Hmp!-

El Uchiha quedó en la cama por un tiempo, para luego comenzar a vestirse con una ropa ninja. La camisa era negra con el logo Uchiha en la espalda, unos pantalones cortos que le llegan hasta por encima de los tobillos y que eran de color blanco, su catana amarrada en su cintura por una cinta negra y las típicas sandalias de Konoha.

El chico comienza a caminar para salir de su mansión, baja del el segundo piso hasta el primero y luego hasta la salida, pero cuado pone un pie fuera de ésta una nube de humo aparece. Un ambu estaba enfrete de Sasuke impidiendole el paso.

-Apártate- dijo cortante y con un poco de molestia.

-Debes decirme primero a dónde se dirige...- Dijo el ambu.

-Hmp, al campo de entrenamiento-

-Bien, ese lugar si está disponible para que lo visite, se le recuerda que nada más podrás dirigirte al campo de entrenamiento y al hospital, en caso de que incumplas las reglas, los ambus nos veremos obligados a actuar- Dijo el ambu para desaparecer del lugar.

-Hmp, Imbécil, ninguno de los ambus de esta aldea podría derrotarme- Dijo con auto suficiencia para luego saltar al techo de las casa y dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento.

El chico saltaba de casa en casa, con velocidad, sin parar, ya que no quería tardar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su camino, llegaría entrenaría y luego volvería a la mansión para esperar a Sakura. Sasuke a pesar de estar concentrandose en llegar lo antes posible al campo de entrenamiento, no puedo dejar de percatarse de talve presencias de shakra que lo seguían en todo su recorrido, los ambus eran una molestia y a pesar de que mantenían sus shakras en niveles bajos, Sasuke era capaz de sentirlos sin dificultad. Tendría que soportarlos hasta los 6 meses para que luego lo dejen en paz.

El Uchiha continuó su camino hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento, ignoró completamente a los ambus que lo vigilaban para así concentrarse en aquel lugar. Ese lugar no había cambiado en nada, estaba justo como cuando él y el equipo 7 entrenaban. El Uchiha se acercó a los 3 troncos para poner sus cosas a los pies de éstos.

El Uchiha comenzó algunos estiramientos previos antes de comenzar a entrenar. Una presencia conocida entró en aquel lugar, Sasuke se detuvo en el acto, se enderezó y luego se concentró en los movimientos de aquella cierta persona que entró en el lugar.

-Sasuke...- El rubio miró a Sasuke con una ceja arqueada, su expresión era seria.

-Hmp, Naruto...- Dijo el Uchiha con un tono neutro, estaba mirando a Naruto por encima del hombro ya que le estaba dando la espalda.

-Vas a entrenar?- Naruto estaba escaneando los movimientos de Sasuke con precaución.

-Si-

-Yo también-

-Hmp- Emitió el chico, lo que le demostró a Naruto que no tenía interés en él.

El Uchiha se gira para encararlo, su mirada oscura y fría escaneo a Naruto. Sasuke se gira para empezar a entrenar, ignorando por completo al controlador del kyubi.

Naruto miraba la manera en que Sasuke repartía golpes al aire. El chico a pesar de que aún estaba molesto, quería preguntarle a Sasuke lo que había pasado entre él y Sakura depués de todo estaba en su derecho.

-Sasuke qué relación tienen Sakura y tú?- Preguntó el rubio con decisión, él le sacaría la verdad a Sasuke.

-Lo que haya entre ella y yo, NO es problema tuyo!- Dijo de manera severa y prepotente.

-Sasuke... Ustedes tienen algo, no lo niegues, teme!- dijo Naruto con una vena en la cien.

-Cállate- Sasuke con rabia.

Naruto simplemente ignoró el comentario de Sasuke y volvió a atacar con algo de astucia, su mente maquinó un plan para que el Uchiha le dijera la verdad.

-Psss, seguramente entre ustedes no pasó nada, es más!, a lo mejor tu si querías que pasara y ella te rechazó. Ninguna mujer te querría y menos Sakura-chan- Terminó de decir el chico para luego voltearse y empezar a entrenar.

-Qué sabes tú?, eres un imbécil!- El Uchiha le tiró un kunai pero el rubio lo esquivó con facilidad- Además yo no tendría que mentir, hmp, después de todo Sakura es Mía, es mí mujer!- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa orgullosa y prepotente.

-Te refieres a que son pareja?- El rubio formó un ceño fruncido mientras atacaba a Sasuke.

Los chicos se enfrentaban en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, taijutsu, golpes y patadas volaban por el lugar. Naruto estaba un poco orgulloso por haberle sacado la verdad a Sasuke y lo único que tuvo que hacer fue herir su orgullo.

-No solo somos pareja... Yo fui su primer hombre, el que le robó su inocencia- Dijo de una manera arrogante, el orgullo del chico se elevó hasta el cielo. El hecho de ser su primer hombre y el único en la vida de Sakura lo hacía sentirse superior, además Sakura también era su primera mujer así que eso la hacía más importante.

-Qué!?- Dos clones de Naruto aparecieron para hacer un rasen-shuriken. El chico corrió hasta el otro para golpearlo pero Sasuke fue muy rápido y lo esquivó, ahora los chicos entrenaban con sus técnicas principales.

Taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu era lo que estaba presente en el campo de entrenamiento. Sasuke y Naruto se dedicaban a luchar, hacía mucho que no se enfrentaban de una manera que no fuera para herirse mutuamente, dos amigos entrenando como en los viejos tiempos.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, el entrenamiento había acabado, y el campo estaba algo destruido con cráteres y shurikens tirados por allí. Sasuke y Naruto estaban en el suelo, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas y con niveles mínimos de shakra.

-Sasuke...- Llamó Naruto.

-Qué?- dijo cortante.

Ambos se enderezaron para estar el uno frente a otro. Se miraban directamente a los ojos de manera retadora, a Naruto todavía le incomodaba cierta cosa y quería dejarsela en claro a Sasuke.

-Qué va a pasar contigo y Sakura?, digo… tú y ella, bueno, ya que están enamorados y tú eres el hombre, tendrás que cui…- Naruto no pudo terminar la frase ya que vió a Sasuke ponerse de pie, el Uchiha lo miraba ahora desde arriba.

-Lo mío con Sakura no es nada serio, ella solo es una herramienta, una parte de mi plan…. Yo no estoy enamorado de ella ni de nadie, una vez que ella quede embarazada la dejaré y me iré de esta mierda- dijo Sasuke de manera despectiva con el rostro neutro sin sentimiento y los ojos fríos.

-Eres un…!- Naruto estaba a punto de pararse y golpear a Sasuke pero algo se lo impidió. Un sonido apareció en aquel lugar, ese sonido provenía de justo atrás del Uchiha –Saku-ra-chan…- Los ojos del rubio se abrieron hasta que no pudieron más, su vista estaba fija en la mujer que estaba detrás de Sasuke.

Aquel sonido provenía exactamente de la canasta con frutas y provisiones que llevaba la peli rosa, la cuales dejó caer. La chica estaba con la cabeza gacha y sus cabellos no dejaban verle el rostro, sus puños se apretaban con fuerza y por eso crujían sonoramente. El Uchiha al oír el nombre de la peli rosa solo se decidió a mirarla por sobre su hombro ya que éste le daba la espalda, sus ojos tenían una expresión fría y no pareció asombrarse por la presencia de la mujer que seguramente había escuchado todo lo dicho por él.

Sakura levantó su rostro, dejando ver aquellos ojos verdes sin brillo y sin vida, el ceño fruncido se dibujó en aquel hermoso rostro. La chica solo le dedicó la mirada a Sasuke para luego darse la vuelta sin mirar atrás, al principio sus pasos eran lentos pero a medida que avanzaba sus piernas aumentaban la velocidad.

-Sakura…- dijo Sasuke en tono neutro para luego girarse y trotar en su dirección, sus pasos se hicieron rápidos a medida que los de ella avanzaba. Era una especie de carrera, ella huía de él y él la buscaba.

Cuando Sasuke estaba cerca, muy cerca de tomar su muñeca, ella desapareció. Una nube de humo se había interpuesto entre los dos jóvenes, un ambu. Como la peli rosa se había alejado lo suficiente para salir del campo de entrenamiento, Sasuke tuvo que seguirla, pero él no tenía permitido salir del campo de entrenamiento y era por eso que los ambus decidieron actuar, rodeando a Sasuke a cada lado.

-Lo sentimos Uchiha, pero no se le tiene permitido ir a otro lugar que no sea los asignados por la hokage-sama…- dijo el ambu que estaba enfrente de él.

-Hmp- Pronunció Sasuke mientras veía como la chica se alejaba saltando de casa en casa por los tejados.

Naruto que presenciaba la escena no pudo hacer más que preocuparse por su compañera. El chico decidió ponerse de pie para salir del campo de entrenamiento, pasando por enfrente de Sasuke para ladear la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de reproche, el Uchiha lo vió y entendió aquella seña.

Sasuke vió que Naruto se iba, dejándolo solo en presencia de los ambus, el chico no tuvo otra opción que hacer lo mismo y volver a su mansión. Se giró para saltar a los tejados en dirección a su residencia, ignorando por completo a los ambus que lo seguían de cerca. Su mente solo repetía lo sucedido con Sakura, los recuerdos volvían y volvían, de alguna manera había algo que le preocupaba.

-**Hmp, Sakura escucho todo… No me importa, tks, ella debía imaginarse que yo solo lo hacía para cumplir mi plan, qué no era obvio?... No me importa, eso no me importa, por qué debería importarme si se molestó?, Psss, ella es sólo una herramienta, una molesta y llorona herramienta**- pensó Sasuke que se acercaba a la mansión Uchiha.

El chico llegó a su mansión, entrando en ella y percatándose que los shakras de los ambus disminuían. La mansión estaba a oscuras ya que hacía años que no se pagaban ni la luz ni el agua. El Uchiha utilizaba el agua del pequeño lago que estaba en el patio trasero de la imponente masión. El chico subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación para luego desplomarse en su cama, por alguna razón su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido.

-**No me importa, no me importa, NO ME IMPORTA**- Se decía mentalmente a sí mismo.

Ya eran pasadas las 4pm y se suponía que Sakura tendría que venir a la mansión a las 5 o 5:30pm, tenía un poco de hambre a pesar de que ya había comido un poco de la comida que la peli rosa le había traído en la mañana y además estaba molesto porque no había dormido nada en toda la tarde. Tendría que preparase algo luego, ahora solo quería descansar un poco aunque no le era posible ya que su mente seguía fastidiándolo.

Unos pocos minutos pasaron para que Sasuke pudiera cerrar los ojos, pero esa tranquilidad le duró poco ya que sintió como una persona entraba a su casa, abriendo la puerta que rechinaba mucho, esa persona tenía un shakra conocido para él y era imposible que no lo reconociera, después de todo a Sasuke Uchiha no se le olvidaba algo que era suyo.

El chico bajó las escaleras con rapidez, sus ojos se movían en todas la direcciones rastreando aquel shakra hasta que lo llevó a la cocina del lugar. Sus pasos fueron rápidos, no tardó en llegar a aquel lugar, entrando de golpe y encontrándose con la persona a la que buscaba.

La concina estaba algo sucia y polvorienta, en ella había unas repisas encima del horno, una nevera al lado del mismo, un sucio lavaplatos y un gran comedor de vidrio en el centro del lugar, éste tenía una forma circular y contaba con 6 sillas.

Sasuke encontró a Sakura en aquella sucia cocina. La mujer caminaba sin inquietarse de la presencia del chico, se dirigía hasta el gran comedor de vidrio. Sakura llevaba una canasta en una mano, estaba llena de provisiones para Sasuke, su mano se estiró para así dejar abruptamente la canasta en el comedor, lo que ocasionó un fuerte estruendo en el lugar. La chica se giró para dejar ver su rostro a el Uchiha, sus ojos no tenían brillo y su rostro estaba cabizbajo con el ceño fruncido, ella le dedicó esa mirada a Sasuke para luego dirigirse hasta la salida pasando por él sin tomarlo en cuenta, como si no existiera. La chica salió del lugar pero cuando se disponía a alejarse de la entrada de la cocina, sintió como algo le tomaba la muñeca para impedirle continuar.

Sasuke al ver como la mujer lo ignoraba y pasaba por su lado para salir del lugar, solo atinó a tomar su muñeca para así retenerla. La mujer le daba la espalda pero él tampoco la miraba ya que su rostro estaba mirando a un punto neutro en aquella cocina, el chico tenía que preguntar algo que le inquietaba y Sakura era la dueña de esa inquietud.

-Sakura… estás… molesta?- Preguntó el Uchiha que giraba su rostro en dirección a la mujer pero no recibió respuestas.

De repente un sonido inundó la mansión, un sonido seco y fuerte…

Sakura de manera rápida se volteó para darle una fuerte cachetada a Sasuke en la mejilla. Su mano estaba estirada al aire mientras que la cara del Uchiha estaba inclinada a un lado, el chico tenía los ojos fijos en ella pero no éstos no demostraban sentimiento, lo único que había cambiado era que una de las mejillas del chico estaba roja.

-NO… me toques- la chica quita de manera abruptamente la mano que era atrapada por la de Sasuke unos minutos atrás.

El Uchiha se endereza para luego ver a Sakura directamente a los ojos, ya que la mujer se giró para enfrentarlo. Sasuke de alguna manera se contenía para no cortarle el cuello a Sakura con su katana, pero esa paciencia le duró poco ya que con rapidez el Uchiha se abalanza sobre ella para luego tomarla por el cuello mientras hacía que chocara con la dura pared.

-Qué coño te pasa!?-

-SUELTAME… Uchiha- dijo la mujer con dificultad mientras llevaba una mano para ponerla encima de la de Sasuke, que la estaba apretando con fuerza – Eres un maldito, te odio- dijo la chica.

-Eres una estúpida, te mataría en pocos segundos!- dijo con ira, Sasuke deshizo poco a poco el agarre para dejar caer a Sakura de pie en el suelo. El chico no le dejó escapatoria a la peli rosa ya que rápidamente la acorrala en la pared poniendo sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza.

-Te odio, era un imbécil, jugaste conmigo y no te importó lo que pudiera sentir… Siempre me rechazaste y despreciaste pero eso no me dolía tanto… tanto como ahora! TE ODIO!- La chica toma una la camisa de Sasuke y la arruga entre sus puños.

-Tú eres la que se ilusionó, yo nunca te dije que me quedaría contigo en esta aldea, yo nunca te dije que tú y yo éramos algo, eres tú la que se lo imaginó- gritó Sasuke.

-Tienes razón… yo soy la que se imaginó todo… pero no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya! Yo no! seré parte de tu plan!- dijo Sakura con los ojos cerrados mientras zarandeaba a la camisa de Sasuke.

-No me importa lo que digas, yo haré lo que quiero y lo que quiero es restablecer mi clan contigo te guste o no!- dijo Sasuke que se apegaba más al cuerpo de ella y buscaba sus labios.

-Aléjate, tu no decides por mí, no te dejaré que me to…- la chica no pudo terminar porque sus labios fueron callados por los labios de Sasuke.

El chico le succionaba, presionaba e incluso mordía los labios de Sakura, quería estimularla y hacer que lo besara pero ella se resistía. Continuo devorando los rosados y tibios labios de la chica sin obtener respuestas, lo que lo hizo molestar, pero más fue su molestia cuando la mujer mordió su labio inferior, rompiéndolo y sacándole sangre; no es como que a Sasuke le doliera pero si le molestaba que lo hiciera solo para alejarlo.

-Eres una estúpida, te voy a asesinar!- dijo el chico que se separaba un poco para con la lengua limpiarse la poca sangre que lo manchaba.

-Tú eres tan cobarde que no tienes las bolas para hacerlo, maldito marico- dijo la chica que golpeaba el pecho de Sasuke con incomodidad ya que su cercanía con el Uchiha no le permitía atinarle un fuerte golpe.

-Cómo te atreves? zorra de mierda!- Sasuke estaba más que molesto, estaba furioso, no era para menos, la chica había insultado su hombría y eso era algo imperdonable, mucho más para la mujer a quién le demostró todo lo hombre que era.

El Uchiha en un arranque de ira la toma de la cintura para tirar al suelo. No perdiendo tiempo el chico se abalanza encima mientras tomaba las muñecas de ella y las ponía por encima de su cabeza, ella se remueve intranquila para intentar quitárselo pero él no la dejaría, le demostraría todo lo hombre que era. Sasuke comienza a besar su cuello de manera agresiva dejando un rastro de saliva en él.

-Dejame. Aléjate Sasuke… por favor!- la chica se agitaba fuertemente pero no podía escaparse él, ya que era muy pesado. Sakura sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en aquellos ojos.

Sasuke ahora mordía y chupaba su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas en éste. El chico comienza a subir a su rostro pero cuando se dispone a besar sus labios, vé como las lágrimas empezaban a caer en su rostro, se detuvo al instante. A pesar de que hizo varios intentos de besarla el Uchiha simplemente no podía, era como si verla llorar le impidiera llegar a sus labios, era como si sus ganas de hacerla suya desaparecieran.

-Tks- pronunció Sasuke a manera de bufido, se fue separando poco a poco de Sakura mientras con una mano acariciaba la mejilla de Sakura y limpiaba sus lágrimas –HMP, de éste modo no quiero cogerte, ni siquiera me provoca- terminó de decir para luego separarse de ella y sentarse en el suelo, apoyándose en la pared mientras su mirada se dirigía al techo de la mansión.

-Si ni siquiera te provoco, entonces por qué no te buscas a otra mujer y me dejas en paz? Yo… Yo no soy especial, solo soy una niña de 17 años, eso es todo- dijo y gritó la chica que se enderezaba para sentarse en el suelo. Sus ojos seguían siendo inundados por los caminos salados de las lágrimas.

-Hmp, cállate! ya te lo he dicho… tú eres la Única mujer con la que me relacionado por completo y también sé que tú me quieres, no por mi aspecto físico sino por lo que soy- gritó Sasuke de manera furiosa –Y no se te ocurra decir que no eres especial… tú eres la mujer más especial de este mundo!- Sasuke dijo la última frase sin pensar, su rostro de inmediato se giró para cortar el contacto visual con la mujer.

Sakura tenía los ojos abiertos, estaba sorprendida pero no dijo más y solo atinó a ponerse de pie para caminar y salir de aquel estrecho pasillo; La chica se dirige hasta la salida. Sus lágrimas caían por aquel pasillo a medida que avanzaba, su caminar la llevó hasta la salida de la mansión pero cuando se disponía a salir de ésta fue detenida.

Sasuke la había detenido, la tomó de la cintura por detrás y con fuerza la apega a su cuerpo. El chico recostó la mandíbula en el hombro de la mujer para luego girarse un poco y así repartir cortos besos en el cuello de la mujer.

-No te vayas… Quédate conmigo- dijo Sasuke en un susurro a Sakura para luego girarla y tomarla del mentón –Quédate, preciosa…- dijo para acercarse a su rostro y mirar esos hermosos ojos.

-Lo siento Sasuke… Mañana tengo una misión y tengo que preparar algunas cosas…- dijo de manera cortante y el rostro serio. Giró su rostro y su cuerpo para escapar del agarre de Sasuke, luego la chica busca salir de la mansión –Pagué el agua y la luz, ya puedes usarla… Sabes? No te puedo entender, no logro entenderte- dijo dándole la espalda a al Uchiha.

-Espera… una misión? Cuando regresas?- dijo Sasuke pero no recibió respuesta ya que Sakura desapareció en una nube de humo.

El chico entró en la mansión azotando la puerta fuertemente, le molestaba ser ignorado y mucho más por Sakura. Dentro de la mansión se escuchaba cosas romperse y estallar, Sasuke estaba pagando su furia con las cosas del lugar, todo se debía a la pelea con Sakura hace rato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una aclaración…

Yo soy hombre, un chico (no soy gay -.-)

Decidí escribir este fanfic porque estaba aburrido y quería probar si podía hacer una. Al principio solo lo iba a hacer de un solo cap pero como les gustó decidí alargarlo un poco, decidí hacerlo de romance x que es uno de los géneros más difíciles a mi parecer… gracias por sus comentarios…


	9. Chapter 9

-Personajes pertenecen a masashi kishimoto.

-historia propiedad de black-mistery.

-no se permite copiar la historia sin autorización, tampoco se permite cualquier tipo de plagio.

- diálogos-

-**pensamientos**-

- contenido lemon

- lenguaje adulto

-Reviews (críticas, consejos, ETC..) al final de la historia

- gracias por los reviews dejados, comenten sobre cómo quieren que continúe la historia.

-El capitulo anterior fue editado por tener ciertos errores en algunos dialogos.

-Disculpen el retrazo, estaba en examenes...

-Puede que el cap tenga algunos errores

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 9:

**-Te odio, eres un imbécil, jugaste conmigo y no te importó lo que pudiera sentir… Siempre me rechazaste y despreciaste pero eso no me dolía tanto… tanto como ahora! TE ODIO!- La chica toma una la camisa de Sasuke y la arruga entre sus puños.**

**-Tú eres la que se ilusionó, yo nunca te dije que me quedaría contigo en esta aldea, yo nunca te dije que tú y yo éramos algo, eres tú la que se lo imaginó- gritó Sasuke.**

**-Tienes razón… yo soy la que se imaginó todo… pero no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya! Yo ****no! ****seré parte de tu plan!- dijo Sakura con los ojos cerrados mientras zarandeaba a la camisa de Sasuke.**

**-No me importa lo que digas, yo haré lo que quiero y lo que quiero es restablecer mi clan contigo te guste o no!- dijo Sasuke que se apegaba más al cuerpo de ella y buscaba sus labios.**

Una peli rosa saltaba de árbol en árbol, su piernas se movían rápidamente, sus ojos fijos en el camino. Una mirada vacía en sus orbes verdes se hacía presente en su rostro, a pesar de que ya llevaban 3 días de misión, no podía dejar de pensar en la pelea que había tenido con el Uchiha. Se sentía mal, furiosa, jamás volvería con Sasuke, no volvería a confiar en él nunca más.

3 días, 3 días habían pasado desde la discusión y ella no podía olvidarla. El equipo 7 se había marchado de Konoha hacia el templo del país del fuego, para así ayudar algunos monjes del lugar y luego tendrían que monitorear los alrededores para asegurarse de que no hubiese ninjas renegados cerca. Todo había marchado bien, ya habían ayudado a los monjes y solo faltaba el monitoreo del territorio, por lo que el equipo 7 decidió acampar en un pequeño bosque.

Naruto estaba preocupado por su peli rosa amiga, ella no había hablado en todo el viaje y ni siquiera lo había regañado por romper una valiosa vasija del templo, nada… era como si su amiga estuviese enferma o algo peor; como si Sakura hubiese sido cambiada por una persona distante y fría.

-Sakura-chan…. Estás bien?- Se atrevió a preguntar por primera vez en todo el tiempo en que estaban fuera de la aldea. Los ojos de Sai y de Kakashi se posicionaron rápidamente en Sakura, ellos también habían sentido la mala vibra y la tensión que desprendía Sakura.

-Ah?... no, nada Naruto…. Estoy bien- Mintió la chica que formaba una de sus sonrisas que había aprendido de Sai.

-Segura?, Sakura-chan, yo soy tu amigo y puedes confiar en mí…. Si esto tiene que ver con Sasuke yo podría…-

-Esto NO TIENE QUE VER CON ÉL!... yo no sé de qué me hablas, él no me importa en lo absoluto… Él es un idiota y no quiero saber nada más!- dijo la chica de mala gana para darse la vuelta y saltar hasta un árbol cercano.

-Wow, que bueno que está bien- dijo Sai con una de sus falsas sonrisas mientras Naruto la miraba con una especie de preocupación y a Kakashi se le resbalaba una gota de sudor en la sien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un joven de 17 años caminaba por la gran mansión Uchiha, su ceño se hacía presente en su rostro, sus ojos rojos con el sharingan activado le daban un aspecto atemorizante. Sasuke se dirigía al comedor del lugar en busca de alimento, sus pasos eran lentos, casi con pereza. Él entra en aquel lugar para abrir el refrigerador.

Sus ojos buscaban alimento en aquél casi vacío aparato, solo un poco de comida que Sakura le había traído hace 3 días antes de partir a la misión. El chico tomó aquellos alimentos para luego dirigirse hasta la cocina y calentarlos.

Se sentó en la mesa una vez caliente la comida, se dispuso a comer de manera veloz, sus dientes trituraban los alimentos abruptamente y el sonido de sus dientes se oía por el lugar. Las comas de su sharingan giraban velozmente y no paraban, desde hace tres días las comas giraban sin descanso y esto se debía a su eterna molestia: Haruno Sakura.

Le molestaba el hecho de que se haya ido, le molestaba el hecho de que la estúpida Hokage lo hubiese sacado del equipo 7 y le molestaba el hecho de que su mujer no lo atendiera…DIOS… eso era lo que más le molestaba, no poder tocar a Sakura ni tenerla entre sus brazos.

Sasuke luego de comer se levantó y se dirigió hasta su habitación para echarse en su cama, quedando boca arriba mirando el techo. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en Sakura y en la discusión que tuvieron días atrás. Ella era una molestia, esa mujer estaba loca pero más loca estaba su maestra Tsunade.

Luego de la partida de Sakura, Sasuke de inmediato se extrañó de que no le informaran sobre la misión, era algo raro puesto que él pertenecía al equipo 7 y la única opción de no ser llamado era que Sakura tuviera una misión en solitario…

**Flash back**

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el suelo de la gran sala de la mansión, su respiración estaba entre cortaba y a su alrededor los trozos de las sillas y mesas que él mismo destrozó por consecuencia de la cólera que se produjo por la la pelea con Sakura.

El chico de inmediato se precipitó hacia fuera, para ir a buscar a Sakura, con agilidad hizo unas posiciones de manos e invocó un clon. Un astuto plan fue maquinado en su mente, distraería a los ambus con su copia mientras el salía del lugar para buscar a Sakura e ir hacia donde la Hokage para informarse sobre la misión.

La copia de Sasuke salió por la puerta de la mansión de manera apresurada en dirección al campo de entrenamiento. Casi de inmediato los ambus lo siguieron sin percatarse que el verdadero Uchiha aún seguía en la mansión. De manera sigilosa y con el sharingan activado, Sasuke sale de su mansión con un principal objetivo en mente, buscar a Haruno Sakura y arrastrarla con él hasta su mansión, no la dejaría salir nunca más de allí.

El chico puso un pie fuera de la mansión lentamente y luego de un salto llegó hasta los tejados de las abandonadas casas del barrio Uchiha. Su sharingan giraba intentando rastrear a la mujer, que aparentemente ya había salido del lugar puesto que no había ningún shakra cerca de allí.

Sasuke giró su cuerpo en dirección a la aldea y comenzó a saltar, Sakura no debería estar tan lejos por lo que seguramente la encontraría. Sus ojos se movían rápidamente buscando a aquella mujer tan familiar, la razón de sus molestias y la que tontamente eligió como su mujer.

Se movía de manera rápida pero con cautela, no debía dejar que nadie conocido lo reconociera ni mucho menos Naruto o Kakashi que seguramente lo detendrían. Sus pies saltaban de tejado en tejado, iba tan rápido que las personas no lo veían con claridad, era como una sombra que pasaba por el lugar y por lo mismo nadie le prestó atención.

Ya se estaba cansando, Dónde se habría metido aquella molestia?, en qué lugar pudo haberse ocultado?, preguntas sin respuestas que aparecían en la mente del chico de 17 años.

-**Sakura, idiota, ERES una molestia, Dónde te metiste?**- pensó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido presente en su rostro –**Vas ver cuando te encuentre y ponga mis manos sobre ti!**- Amenazó mentalmente a la peli rosa.

El chico se estaba desesperando, la mujer no aparecía, pero justo cuando pasó muy cerca de la torre Hokage pudo sentir… pudo sentir en shakra de Sakura!. Sus pies frenaron violentamente y se giraron en dirección a la torre, se movía con cuidado para no alertar a los ambus que vigilaban la puerta central del lugar. Como definitivamente no podría entrar por aquella puerta, decidió que debía buscar una entrada lo más cerca posible de Sakura.

Sasuke saltó justo arriba de la oficina de Tsunade y pudo percibir que el shakra de Sakura se hacía más concentrado en aquel sitio, seguramente ella estaba hablando con su maestra sobre algo de la misión o algo parecido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aquí están los historiales de los pacientes, Tsunade-sama- dijo la chica peli rosa de manera respetuosa.

-Gracias, Sakura- La mujer tomó los papeles y le sonrió de manera amable –Por cierto, mañana saldrán a primera hora a la misión-

-SI

-Sakura, dime, cómo te fue con el Uchiha?- Preguntó la hokage cambiando su rostro a uno serio.

Sakura de inmediato hizo una mueca de desagrado y miró a la Hokage –Es un imbécil, lo odio… de hecho quisiera que otra persona me suplantara con respecto a ayudarlo en el tiempo de su condena- Miro decidida a Tsunade.

-Si yo soy imbécil entonces tú eres una estúpida molestia…- Una voz apareció en la oficina de la Hokage, esa voz provenía de la ventana trasera de la oficina. Sakura se gira para encarar al dueño de esa voz, el cual conocía muy bien. El chico se adentró en la oficina para así enfrentar la mirada verdosa de Sakura.

-Sasuke- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Uchiha qué haces aquí?- dijo Tsunade con una ceja levantada –Responde…- El chico la ignoró por completo y comenzó a caminar hacía la peli rosa mujer, la cual de inmediato se puso en posición defensiva.

-Aléjate, no te me acerques- dijo Sakura.

-Hmp- Pronunció Sasuke. El chico de un rápido movimiento la toma de los hombros y la acerca hacía él, imposibilitando cualquier movimiento de la mujer, sus rostros casi rozándose. Sasuke la aprieta con fuerza contra si para que no se resistiera; aunque no podía negar que Sakura siempre le daría pelea, ya que ésta se removía incomoda por la cercanía.

-Suéltame, Sasuke!-

-Eres una molestia, siempre lo has sido… y de ninguna manera serás remplazada por nadie, hmp, el único requisito que tuve para cumplir con la condena y quedarme en esta estúpida aldea es que tú, Haruno Sakura, fueras la persona que me atendiera durante el tiempo en que esté en casa por cárcel…- terminó de decir para luego apartarla bruscamente.

Sakura puso una expresión de asombro, pero ésta duró poco ya que volvió a contraatacar.

-Sasuke... Tú No decides por mi, no voy a hacer algo que no quiero- Le gritó de manera tajante y despectiva.

-Mira...Mujercita, tú eres MI...- Sasuke no pudo terminar la oración por causa de una botella de sake que se estrelló en su cabeza, haciendo que cayera arrodillado y se llevara las manos al lugar donde fue golpeado.

-Sakura puedes salir... Tengo cosas que hablar con el chico Uchiha- dijo de manera fría y haciendo un gesto con la mano, indicandole a Sakura que saliera. La chica desapareció de manera rapida sin prestarle atención a Sasuke.

-Sa..Sakura!, ven aquí!- gritó el chico que fue ignorado por la peli rosa. Estaba molesto, Sasuke sentía como la sagre se acumulaba en su cabeza, en la sien, casi sentía como su cabeza iba a explotar.

-Uchiha, toma asiento...- dijo la mujer rubia.

Sasuke se gira y le dedica una mirada llena de odio y rabia a la hokage.

-Usted!, Loca de mierda!... Cómo se atreve a golpearme de ese modo?... Te podría matar en cuestión de segundos!- Sasuke con una vena hinchada, amenazó a la mujer mientras se acercaba apuntandola con el dedo índice.

-Si lo haces tendrás a toda Konnoha detrás de ti y además harás que Sakura te odie por siempre- dijo con astucia, una ceja se levantó y en sus labios se dibujó una media sonrisa.

-...- Sasuke levantó una ceja, el comentario de la mujer lo había sacado un poco de si, pero luego volvió a su típica expresión -Hmp, a mi no me importa lo que esa estúpida piense. Me tiene harto... Ella está loca igual que usted!- dijo poniendo sus manos en el escritorio de Tsunade, retandola con la mirada.

-Estás seguro?... Porque siendo así, no veo la razón de que ella te ayude con lo de tu condena, es más debería remplazarla y...-

-Ni lo pienses Tsunade...-dijo de manera amenazadora, con su sharingan girando. Por alguna razón le molestaba la idea de que Sakura no fuese su "ayudante" -Ahora dime... Por qué no se me avisó sobre la misión o es que acaso es una misión individual sólo para Sakura?- Preguntó al final.

-Escuchame mocoso, la misión que yo les asigne a mis ninja no es asunto tuyo... Y... No es una misión individual, el equipo7 fue asignado a una misión- dijo la mujer, entrelazando sus manos alfrente.

-Por qué no me avisaron?, se suponía que debería hacer misiones como parte de mi condena- dijo el chico enderezandose para luego cruzarse de brazos.

-Si, deberás hacer misiones... Pero... Con tú nuevo equipo- dijo entrecortando sus ojos.

-Qué?, de qué coño esta hablando?... Yo pertenezco al equipo 7- dijo levantando una ceja.

-Te equivocas, por los problemas que le has causado al equipo 7 y por la mala relación entre tú y tus compañeros, decidí asignarte un nuevo equipo- dijo mirando a los ojos a Sasuke.

El Uchiha frunció levemente el ceño -Hmp, y quiénes son mis nuevos compañeros?-

-Ya lo descubrirás, cuando te asigne a tu primera misión... Ahora vete, si no quieres que llame a los ambus- dijo de manera amenazadora.

-Hmp- pronunció el Uchiha caminando despreocupadamente para salir de la oficina.

-Ah... Uchiha otra cosa... Si vuelves a hacer enojar a Sakura o la lastimas, no dudaré en llevarte a un calabozo para que te pudras por la eternidad...- dijo Tsunade con el ceño fruncido.

Sasuke la miró por encima de su hombro para luego girarse y desaparecer por la ventana donde había entrado.

**Fin del ****Flashback**

Sasuke permaneció acostado en su cama por un rato, inetntaba dormir pero no lo podía conseguir, su cuerpo pedía a gritos algo... Pedía a gritos el calor, la textura del cuerpo de ella; de Sakura... Necesitaba explotar en ella y llenarla de su escencia.

-**Sakura... Mierda, qué me pasa?, por qué pienso tanto en ella?...Dios, cada vez que pienso en ella y en su cuerpo, me excito mucho... Yo no era así, es todo culpa de ella!**- pensó mientras sentía como su entrepierna lo molestaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La espesura del bosque ocultaba a dos personas, ambas con capas negras y capuchas. Estaban parados en un gran tronco de un árbol, mirándose de frente, parecía que estaban entablando una conversación.

-Por qué tengo que ir yo solo?- pregunto Goichi con una sonrisa sarcástica y un leve ceño fruncido.

-Tks, por tu habilidad y lo sabes… no tengo que repetirlo 2 veces y ya te dije el plan- dijo Sanosuke con voz ronca.

-Pero cómo los voy a encontrar si nunca los he visto?-

Rápidamente Sanosuke, el ninja de piel pálida y cabello negro de punta hizo una posición de manos de manera rápida. Con sus dientes rasga uno de sus dedos, lo suficiente para dejar caer gotas de sangre y luego casi a la misma velocidad con que hizo la posición, pone sus manos en el suelo. Una nube de humo apareció en un instante y luego una gran araña se dejó ver.

-Ella sabe quiénes son los ninjas que llevaron al Uchiha de nuevo a Konoha, y además puede rastrear el shakra de aquellos ninjas. Tu misión es la recolección de datos pero si se ponen difíciles, mátalos a todos… NO DEJES VIVO A NADIE- dijo de manera amenazadora.

Goichi sudor frío al ver la expresión de su compañero, se agacho un poco para que el arácnido se montara en su hombro y rápidamente saltó de la rama para dirigirse hacia su misión.

Sus pies se movían a gran velocidad, tanto que su capucha se había caído dejando ver su rostro. Su cabello largo y anaranjado tapaba uno de sus ojos pero esto no le hizo perder su concentración en aquel objetivo que su compañero le había asignado.

-**Espero que esos ninjas den pelea, JA!, me gustará matarlos a todos…**- saltaba con gran fuerza, alcanzando grandes distancias.

-Puedo sentir el shakra de aquellos ninjas, están a varios metros de distancia- dijo el pequeño animal que estaba reafirmado en el hombro de él.

-Varios metros dices?, bueno deberé apurar el paso- una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por el este no hay nadie…- dijo Sai apareciendo en uno de los árboles.

-Por el oeste tampoco…- Naruto también llegó al lugar.

-Por el norte no hay nadie- Llegó Kakashi saltando junto a los demás.

Kakashi de manera inteligente separó al equipo, cada uno debería cubrir uno de los puntos cardinales alrededor del templo de fuego, cubriendo así la zona y cuidando de que no hubiese ninjas renegados. Naruto fue asignado al oeste, Sai el este, Sakura el sur y por último Kakashi en el norte, todos acordaron reunirse en un punto en específico la única que faltaba era la peli rosa.

-Bien ahora debemos esperar a que Sakura termine…- dijo sacando su confiable libro, ese que lo sacaba del aburrimiento y hacía que su único ojo brillara con perversión.

-Kakashi-sensei… no deberíamos buscar a Sakura-chan por si está en apuros?- preguntó el Kyubi con una ceja levantada.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero debemos esperar por lo menos 15 min…. Si tarda más que eso la buscaremos- dijo con la mirada concentrada en su libro mientras a Naruto crecía una vena en sien al ver a su sensei tan despreocupado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura corría por el inmenso bosque, su mirada se perdía en el paisaje y buscaba cualquier intruso que pudiera estar merodeando el lugar. A pesar de que intentaba mantenerse totalmente concentrada en el paisaje, a veces su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y los recuerdos vividos con el Uchiha se hacían presentes.

-**Uchiha bastardo, lo odio!**- dijo con rabia mientras con su puño cerrado fuertemente, le propina un golpe al suelo. Los pedazos saltaron por el lugar y levantando una gran cortina de humo.

-Qué tenemos aquí?- Una voz apareció en el lugar y Sakura de inmediato comenzó a buscarla pero se le dificultaba por el humo –Sabes… si haces tanto alboroto, puedes atraer enemigos- dijo Goichi con sarcasmo.

-Quién eres?-

-Yo?, bueno lo que soy depende de ti, si tu respondes a mis preguntas sin objetar yo sería como un…un…un curioso amigo, pero si te resistes créeme que podría ser tu peor pesadilla- dijo de manera arrogante el chico de pelo naranja.

-Preguntas?, qué preguntas?- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba rastrear el shakra.

-Pregunta uno, Qué tipo de relación tiene tu equipo con Uchiha Sasuke?- Preguntó mientras con lentitud caminaba hacia Sakura, era algo sorprendente la manera en qué el ninja podía ver a través del humo sin dificultad.

-**Sasuke…**- La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, aquél hombre conocía a el Uchiha –Tu qué quieres de él?-

-Disculpa pero no puedes contestar con otra pregunta, te lo repito de nuevo… Qué tipo de relación tiene tu equipo con Uchiha Sasuke?- Volvió a hablar, su voz resonaba en aquel lugar mientras se ocultaba en el humo que ya se estaba disipando.

-Yo no te daré ningún tipo de información sobre nadie de la aldea- dijo frunciendo el ceño y formando una sonrisa, ya había encontrado la posición del shakra.

Rápidamente la peli rosa lanza una patada hacia atrás para intentar golpear a aquel ninja que había aparecido, la patada impactó en el suelo haciendo que los pedazos de roca se dispararan y que el humo volviera. Su golpe falló pero aún podía sentir de manera leve el shakra del ninja.

-Así que quieres hacer las cosas por las malas… Bueno, no seré blando contigo por ser mujer ni por que tengas tanta fuerza- dijo oculto entre el humo.

-Deja de esconderte!- dijo la chica que astutamente corría hasta el lugar donde se concentraba el shakra.

Sakura a medida que se acercaba podía ver a una silueta borrosa pero cuando intentaba golpearlo, éste se escapó saltando hacia un lado, esquivándola. Cómo era posible que viera en tanto humo?, era una de las preguntas que se hacía Sakura mientras intentaba perseguir a su oponente, afortunadamente el humo comenzaba a disiparse.

-WOW!, tu sí que sabes rastrear shakra además de fuerte eres hábil y hermosa…- dijo posicionado enfrente de ella con unos pocos metros de separación.

El humo comenzaba a desaparecer y la figura del Goichi se hacía presente ante los ojos de Sakura. La peli rosa hábilmente comenzó a cubrir sus manos de shakra para preparar un ataque pero no pudo hacer ningún movimiento ya que en cuestión de segundos el ninja estaba enfrente de ella dándole un fuerte empujón haciendo que se estrellase hasta llegar a unos árboles.

Sin perder el tiempo Goichi corrió hasta donde Sakura se encontraba y luego la toma por el cuello. Poco a poco se acerca hacia su rostro, en sus ojos un brillo perverso se asomó. Sakura se sentía ahogada por el agarre y veía como su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del de él. Con sus fuertes piernas le propina una pata al ninja, logrando que éste fuera lanzado unos metros adelante pero el golpe no fue tan duro ya que cayó de pie.

-ALEJATE DE MÍ- dijo ella.

-JA!, tarde o temprano me enteraré de lo que sabes-dijo mientras volvía a correr hacia Sakura.

Sakura rápidamente saca unas agujas con anestesia y las lanza sin bacilar pero el ninja sacó varios shurikens para contrarrestarlas -**Las agujas tienen algo, debe ser algún veneno**- pensó errado Goichi.

Ambos corrían hacia uno del otro, sus cuerpos se encontraron y libraron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo donde obviamente Sakura tenía la ventaja, pero la rapidez de Goichi hacia fácil esquivar sus golpes, además por alguna razón a Sakura se le dificultaba controlar su shakra, el cual estaba en niveles irregulares .

-Ya es hora de acabar con esto..- dijo el hombre que logró posicionarse enfrente de la kunoichi para luego tomarla de los cabellos por la nuca, obligándola a que lo mire a los ojos. El ninja habilidoso logró sacar varias de la agujas de Sakura para clavarla en sus piernas y brazos –Ésta técnica que verás es única y es posible que no la vuelvas a ver…-

Sakura no podía hacer nada, sus extremidades comenzaron a dormirse a causa de la anestesia, solo podía mirar a aquel hombre que la tenía en su poder.

-Tercer ojo...- dijo el hombre que lentamente cerraba los ojos y así concentrar su shakra en el centro de su frente.

Sakura mira con horror y sorpresa como en la frente del hombre empezaba a formar un ojo de color violeta… ese ojo se abría cubriendo una gran extensión de su frente y la miraba directamente con ese violeta oscuro de su orbe.

-No necesito que me digas nada puesto que yo te sacaré la información de la mente…- fue lo último que dijo Goichi para centrarse completamente en Sakura con su ojo violeta.

-Aaaahg- comenzó a gritar Sakura que sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sus intentos por apartar la vista de aquel orbe le era imposible, ese ojo la tenía hipnotizada. En su mente se comenzó a forma una serie de recuerdos... desde que se formó el equipo 7, las múltiples misiones juntos, las veces que Sasuke intentó matarla y también los momentos en que estuvieron juntos, todo!. De una manera extraña parecía como si ese tercer ojo en la frente de aquel chico le estuviera robando los recuerdos.

-Así que eres la novia del Uchiha… JA! eres un premio gordo, me pregunto si él te vendría a rescatar en caso de que te secuestraran?. Según veo en tus recuerdos, ustedes han tenido muchas peleas pero tal vez el chico te quiera y este enamorado de ti o necesite follar, lo que causaría que te buscara hasta encontrarnos…- el chico miraba de manera pensativa.

-Su-ueltame…-Sakura se sentía débil, su shakra estaba muy bajo casi extinto –De-jame- la chica susurraba de manera agitada. Estaba muy sorprendida cómo era posible que ese ninja supiera todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Sasuke? Cómo era posible que se metiera en su mente de esa forma? Definitivamente ese ojo tenía toda la culpa.

-AJAJAJAJAJAJA- la vista de Sakura se nublaba y en aquel lugar solo se oía la carcajada de Goichi.

Cuando estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, Sakura pudo oir una voz muy familiar pero cuando se dispuso a agudizar su oído para escuchar mejor, cayó en la inconciencia.

-SUELTA A SAKURA-CHAN!- La voz de Naruto se hizo presente en la escena mientras Sai y Kakashi aparecían a su lado en posición de ataque.

-Que oportuno, el equipo 7 ha llegado en rescate de su compañera… No tengo tiempo de para juegos pero prometo que volveré para matarlos a todos, jajajajaaj- dijo mientras cerraba el ojo de su frente y con una posición de manos logró desaparecer en una gruesa telaraña que lo envolvió y se lo tragó por completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como Sasuke no lograba dormir, se dispuso a afilar su katana, lleva unas horas afilandola y ya estaba lista. Lo único que faltaba era limpiarla. Con un pañuelo blaco comenzó a frotar la hoja de aquella arma, Sasuke era muy metódico y sistemático cuando se trataba de sus cosas, algo obsesivo.

La puerta de la gran masión sonó, tocaban con insistencia y los golpes eran tan fuertes que se podían oír por todo el lugar. Sasuke arrugó el ceño, estaba concentrado, muy concentrado pero el ruido lo interrumpió. Dejando su katana a un lado, comienza a caminar hasta la entrada.

Los ruidos seguían sonando, el puño chocaba cada vez más fuerte. El Uchiha estaba perdiendo la paciencia, caminando rápidamente llega hasta la puerta y la abre de manera brusca.

-Qué quieres!?- dijo Sasuke para fijar su mirada en el rostro de su visitante, Naruto.

-Sasuke...-

Un golpe sonó en el lugar...

Naruto tenía el brazo extendido mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido, como Sasuke caía y se estrellaba contra el suelo de la masión.

-Qué mierda te pasa Uzumaki!?- dijo mientras se levantaba y formaba un shidori es una de sus manos.

-Sakura-chan está en el hospital... Sigueme ahora!- dijo para darle la espalda saltar a los tejados.

-Sakura?- Sasuke no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, deshizo su shidori y comenzó a seguir a Naruto. Se movió con tal rapidez que logró alcanzarlo en cuestión de segundos -Cuando regresaron de la misión?- preguntò al llegar al lado de Naruto.

-Hace unos 20 min-

-Y qué pasó, por qué está en el hospital?- dijo de con un tono frío y una expresión neutra.

-Un ninja la atacó y la dejó inconsiente...- dijo el rubio agachando su rostro pero luego un dolor lo invadió. Sasuke le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago, el chico se tambaleó hasta caer para luego ponerse de pie de inmediato.

Estaban en el tejado de una casa, se encontraban a una cuadra del hospital.

-Por qué coño no la protegiste?- El sharingan se activó, miraba con odio a Naruto. Se supone que él debería protegerla pero no lo hizo.

-Nos separamos para cubrir terreno y cuando la encontré estaba siendo atacada-

-Se supone que debes protegerla!, dejaste que le hicieran daño!-

-Tal vez pero... La única persona que le ha hecho tanto daño e incluso le ha arruinado la vida, eres tú!- escupió con odio el chico rubio.

-A qué te refieres? Yo no le he arruinado la vida...- dijo Sasuke extrañado por aquel comentario.

Naruto lo ignoró y siguió su camino hasta el hospital, lo que hizo que Sasuke se molestara aun más. El Uchiha apuró su paso para llegar muchos más rápido al hospital pero Naruto no se quedó atrás, ambos entraron en aquel lugar al mismo tiempo.

-A dónde?- preguntó Sasuke refieriendose a la habitación donde estaba Sakura.

-En la habitación 206...- Dijo Naruto para luego correr, seguido después por el Uchiha.

Corrían por los pasillos de aquel hospital, a Sasuke no le importaba chocar con las personas que se interpusieran en su camino, por alguna razón quería verla, quería asegurarse de que ella estaba bien y que no corría peligro. Ambos ninjas decidieron subir las escaleras, era la manera más rápida y no tardarían mucho, puesto que correrían a la velocidad de un shinobi, el ascensor no era una opción ya que seguro estaba lleno de gente, enfermos, médicos ETC...

Sólo les tomó unos minutos llegar al piso, sus pies no se detenían. Corrían por los pasillos cruzandolos, izquierda, derecha y viceversa, sus ojos buscanco aquella habitación.

-**200, 201... Dónde estás?**- Sasuke cruzó otro pasillo y allí, justo enfrente pudo ver a Sai y Kakashi sentados en unas silla amuebladas. Sus ojos fueron de ellos hasta la puerta que estaba delante de ellos -**Allí, 206...**- El chico cruzó el umbral de aquella puerta blanca y se adentró en la habitación y luego Naruto lo imitó.

La habitación estaba iluminada, las paredes de un color blanco, un ventanal grande con cortinas azules y enfrente una camilla. Sus ojos escudriñaron aquella camilla y la pudo ver... Pudo ver a Sakura acostada en la camilla, sus estaban ojos casi cerrados y estaba vestida con sus ropas ninja, con la diferencia que no llevava su armamento, ya que éste estaba en la mochila de ella.

El chico se acercó sin vacilar hasta la camilla y escaneó con su mirada a la mujer. Una mano se dirigió a su rostro y acarició su mejilla, era tan suave y rosada, era tierna. Los ojos de ella se abrieron al sentir el contacto en su piel, su vista borrosa se enfocó en la vista oscura y sin brillo de Sasuke.

-Sasuke...- dijo en un susurro.

-Hmp, molesta- dijo para alejarse de ella y ponerse a un lado.

Naruto ve la escena, un ceño fruncido se formó en su rostro... Sasuke le había causado tanto daño a Sakura y la verdad a voces que todo su equipo y Tsunade conocían, era lo que para él, rebasó el vasó de su paciencia. Tenía tantas ganas de matarle. Naruto pensó una y mil veces que el golpe que le dió a Sasuke en su mansión al momento de buscarlo fue algo menor a lo que se merecía.

-Sasuke...- dijo Sakura mientras se enderezaba y se sentaba. Sus manos jugaban nerviosas entre sí y una lágrima fugaz se le escapó de los ojos, ya se imaginaba el desenlace de la reacción del Uchiha -Sasuke... Yo...- un susurro inaudible.

El chico levantó una ceja y la miró con su típica expresión sin sentimiento. Siguió con sus ojos la lágrima que mojaba y recorría el rostro de la mujer -**Dramática**- pensó

Sakura levantó su rostro, juntando todo la valentía que tenía y lo miró directo a los ojos. Quitándose la manta que la cubría e impulsándose fuera de la cama. Pudo ver como Naruto se acercaba para intentar ayudarla pero con un gesto de manos se lo impidió. Puso un pie fuera pero aún estaba debil, puso el otro pie y se sostuvo de la camilla para no caerse, estiró la mano libre y con esfuerzo logró tomar la manga de la camiseta blanca de Sasuke.

El chico miró el agarre y luego se dirigió a su rostro. Sakura intentaba ir hacia él, pero como se le dificultaba, Sasuke tuvo que acercarse y tomarla de la cintura para darle estabilidad. Sus ojos no se despegaban de los orbes verdosos de ella, miraba como las gotas saladas recorrían su rostro... Qué le pasaba?.

-Sasuke...- Volvió a repetir la mujer.

-Qué sucede?, Sa...- El chico fue interrupido por los brazos cálidos de Sakura que se enrredaban en su cuello en un abrazo. Sasuke sintió como su pecho se humedecía por causa de las lágrimas de la mujer, pero no le importó ya que se concentró en el abrazo, sentir a Sakura tan cerca de su cuerpo era una sensación muy agradable.

-Sasuke por favor, por favor Sasuke-kun, no te vayas, no me dejes...- con cada palabra la chica se aferraba más a él -No **nos** dejes...-

Sasuke se quedó unos segundos en blanco, analizando la frase que Sakura acababa de decir.

-A qué... A qué te refieres con "nos"?- dijo Sasuke buscando su rostro y como no lo encontró tuvo que tomas ambas mejillas de Sakura con una mano, obligandola a mirarlo.

-Yo...yo...- Las palabras no le salían, era como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula y cerró los puños con fuerza, quería ayudar a Sakura pero no podía, ella era la única que tenía el derecho de decirselo a Sasuke. Él sólo la apoyaría y la ayudaría en todo lo que viniese en el futuro, estando Sasuke o no.

-Dime mujer...- volvió a repetir.

-Yo... Yo estoy...- La chica no lo podía pronunciar.

-Ella está embarazada- Tsunade había entrado en la habitación, sus pasos eran lentos y con pereza. La mujer leía tranquilamente unos informes.

Naruto quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos parecían unos platos. A los pocos segundos el chico rubio cayó al estilo anime.

-Tsunade-Sama!- La chica miró sorprendida a su maestra por lo que había dicho, luego volvió su rostro a Sasuke para ver su reacción.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos para luego mirar a Tsunade y voltear su rostro a Sakura -Es eso cierto?- el chico la tomó por los brazos y la acercó hacia él.

-Si, es cierto...Sasuke-kun- dijo apartando su rostro.

El Uchiha se separó de ella y dió unos pasos hacia atrás, se dirigió hasta la salida. Los ojos de Sakura miraron a Sasuke, el miedo la invadió. De inmediato pensó que Sasuke se iría y la abandonaría... pero su rostro se relajó al ver que el Uchiha se recostó en el marco de la puerta.

Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados, su expresión era pensativa y relajada, aparentemente la noticia no lo había sorprendido. Todos en la sala miraban expectantes al Uchiha, en especial Sakura.

Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Sasuke y abriendo los ojos miró a Tsunade -Me gustaría llevar ahora mismo a Sakura a su casa...- dijo de manera autoritaria.

-Me estás pidiendo permiso?- dijo la hokage formando el ceño.

-Piensa lo que quieras...- dijo de forma despectiva.

-Tú sabes bien que no puedes-

-Tsunade-Sama... Por favor- la voz de Sakura se hizo presente en un ruego. La hokage miró de reojo a Sakura por unos instantes para luego soltar un largo suspiro.

-Esta bien... Pero sólo la dejarás en su casa y regresarás a tu mansión...- dijo de manera retadora buscando la manera de matarlo. A pesar de que Tsunade mantenía la calma enfrente de Sakura, la verdad era que estaba furiosa!, ese Uchiha se había atrevido a tocar a su alumna!... Pero ya vería la forma de hacerlo pagar por ese acto y en caso de que intentara a dejar a Sakura, ella misma lo ahorcaría y hecharía su cuerpo a los lobos.

-Hmp, no sólo la llevaré a su casa, también buscaré todas sus posesiones y me la llevaré a mi mansión para que viva conmigo- dijo acercandose a Sakura para cargarla, poniendo una mano en su espalda y la otra por debajos de sus rodillas. De un momento a otro, la pareja desapareció en un puff, dejando una nube de humo...

-Sasuke!- Naruto gritó

-Ese mocoso de mierda...- dijo la hokage entre cerrando los ojos y suspirando.


	10. Chapter 10

-Personajes pertenecen a masashi kishimoto.

-historia propiedad de black-mistery.

-no se permite copiar la historia sin autorización, tampoco se permite cualquier tipo de plagio.

- diálogos-

-**pensamientos**-

- contenido lemon

- lenguaje adulto

-Reviews (críticas, consejos, ETC..) al final de la historia

- gracias por los reviews dejados, comenten sobre cómo quieren que continúe la historia.

-Nota: imaginen a los padres de Sakura como los de road to ninja...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 10:

La noche ya había caído en konoha, las estrellas iluminaban tenuemente aquella aldea. Las personas comenzaban a volver a sus casas para descansar del día tan ajetreado. Los ninjas asignados en el turno de la noche, encargados de vigilar la entrada, se ponían en sus respectivas posiciones mientras los del turno anterior se alejaban, una sonrisa se dibuja al darse cuenta que no tendrían que desvelarse esa noche.

Las calles comenzaban a ser solitarias y la penumbra se adueñaba del lugar, solo la intervención de las estrellas hacía aceptable aquel silencioso y oscuro lugar, mucho más en una de las plazas de la aldea. El viento resopló y en aquella plaza apareció una nube de humo que se disipó con el tiempo para dejar ver a dos personas, una cargaba a la otra. Lentamente y sin apuro el hombre fue dejando a la mujer en el suelo, no sin antes asegurarse de ésta pudiera permanecer estable de pie.

Los ojos negros se quedaron fijos en los verdosos de ella, analizando cada facción de su cuerpo, su frente, su nariz, sus labios, todo… Lentamente comenzó a alejarse para luego darle la espalda mientras ella lo miraba con sus manos en su pecho. La mujer lo miraba intentando descifrar sus futuros movimientos. La escena era muy familiar y conocida para ambos chicos, recuerdos invadieron sus mentes, la imagen de ellos cuando tenían 12 años, ambos en la misma posición y en el mismo lugar.

El lugar levemente iluminado hacía que las personas fueran claramente reconocibles. Sakura echó un leve vistazo al lugar y se dio cuenta de inmediato, era la plaza donde ambos se encontraron justo cuando Sasuke decidió irse de la aldea para cumplir con su venganza, dejando atrás a sus amigos, los que eran su única familia después de la muerte de la verdadera y lo que lo llevó a convertirse en un traidor, para luego descubrir que todo era una mentira y que el culpable no lo era.

-Recuerdas éste lugar?- preguntó Sasuke dándole la espalda siempre.

-Sí…- dijo ella en un susurro.

-Aquí fue el lugar donde me intentaste detener cuando me iba… intentaste persuadirme jurando amor eterno y todas esas tonterías- Giró un poco su rostro para mirarla por encima de su hombro.

La chica volteó su rostro hacia el suelo y bajó sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo para apretarlas en un puño –Ahora se supone que debería decirte que te amo, rogarte que me lleves contigo y luego decirte que si te vas gritaré para despertar a todos….- la chica volvió su mirada a él.

-Hmp- Pronunció Sasuke.

-Ahora tú debes ponerte detrás de mí y susurrarme un "gracias", para luego noquearme y dejarme sola en esa banca- dijo con sarcasmo mientras señalaba aquella banca.

-Eso quieres?- el chico rápidamente se posiciona justo atrás de ella, dejavu –Para mí sería muy fácil hacerlo… te volvería a dejar en esa banca y luego me iría de ésta mierda…- dijo tomándola de la cintura posesivamente y acercado sus labios a su cuello, aspirando el aroma a cerezo de ella –Si eso es lo que quieres… yo lo haré sin vacilar- terminó de decir, sintiendo como la piel de ella se erizaba.

-Para que me trajiste aquí?- dijo la chica que se sonrojaba. Haciendo que una sonrisa ladina se formara en el rostro del chico que se percató de ello.

Sasuke tomó una de sus manos y jalándola comenzó a caminar hasta aquella banca familiar para ambos. Se sentó a un lado mientras logró que Sakura se sentara en el otro.

-Quiero que me digas todo… Desde lo qué te paso en la misión hasta lo de cómo descubrieron tu embarazo- dijo enfocando su mirada en ella, viendo cómo se mordía el labio con nerviosismo.

-Yo… Bueno Kakashi nos pidió separarnos para cubrir más terreno y así poder verificar rápidamente si había en el área ninjas renegados. Todo iba bien, yo estaba un poco molesta por…- la chica vaciló unos segundos –Por nuestra pelea, además de que no había comido mucho, me sentía mareada en el viaje y ni siquiera podía hablar, mi shakra también estaba irregular pero no quise revisarme, pensaba que era por la falta de alimento…-

-Eres una tonta… Antes de cada misión debes asegurarte de llevar las provisiones necesarias y mucho más si es un viaje largo, Hmp, tú eres chunnin y una ninja médico, deberías saberlo- dijo formando el ceño fruncido.

-Ahg, ya lo sé, pero eso no hubiese pasado si tú no fueses un imbécil- dijo culpándolo con el dedo índice.

-Yo?...Tks, no me culpes a mí, yo no soy el que te dejó tres días solo, casi sin comida y sin… sin…- El chico rápidamente desvía su rostro, de inmediato su mente recordó las veces que deseó follársela durante esos días y tuvo que recurrir a otros métodos para saciar su excitación.

-Sin?- dijo levantando una ceja, interrogándolo.

-Olvídalo… El interrogatorio es para ti, no para mí….Ahora continua- Ordenó llevando sus ojos a los de ella, mirándola fijo para que siguiera relatando lo sucedido.

-….Luego de unos cuantos minutos, me dispuse a regresar con el grupo pero en el camino de regreso fui interceptada por un ninja, era alto como del tamaño de Kakashi-sensei, recuerdo que tenía el cabello largo de un color naranja. El chico comenzó a amenazarme y a preguntarme cosas… pero yo obviamente no le di la información que quería y por ello comenzó la pelea-

-Qué clase de cosas te preguntó?- la miró con ojos fríos.

-Él me preguntó…- la chica dudo un momento, si le decía a Sasuke lo dicho por ese ninja, era posible que éste se fuera en busca de respuestas –Me-e…Me preguntó sobre las debilidades de Tsunade-sama- Mintió desviando la mirada hacia un punto cualquier del lugar.

-Sakura… no mientas… - dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Con una de sus manos la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarle.

-No son mentiras- dijo firme intentando aparentar seguridad.

-Hmp, molesta…- Sasuke se acercó a ella, pegando su frente a la de ella y mirándola fijo –Sharingan!- Los ojos rojos aparecieron y las comas giraron, Sakura se sobresaltó –Dime o yo te sacaré la verdad…-

Sakura parpadeó varias veces, esa frase era algo parecida a la que el ninja utilizó –Algo parecido me dijo ese ninja…. Él me atacó con una especie de genjutsu o algo parecido, de hecho utilizó una especie de jutsu ocular- Sasuke levantó una ceja, con su muñeca puesta en el mentón de ella la acercó más, podía sentir sus respiraciones.

-A qué te refieres?- Sakura puso una mano en el pecho de él.

-E-eera una especie de ojo, era de un violeta oscuro…se-e parecía a el sharingan y rinengan- la chica tartamudeaba por la cercanía.

-Ya veo…- Las voz de Sasuke se tornó algo ronca y ahora miraba los labios de la mujer, las comas de su sharingan giraron, grabando la imagen –Y… exactamente que poder tenía ese jutsu?- ahora su mano libre se dirigía has la cintura de ella.

-Fue algo extraño…Era como si se metiera en mi cabeza y sacara todo la información, de hecho él conocía lo que pasó entre nosotros…- dijo apartándose un poco de él.

-Mmm, como si hubiese utilizado el sharingan…- el chico se separó por completo y puso una mano en su mentón, de manera pensativa, luego sus ojos se dirigieron a los de ella –Hay muchos jutsu que son desconocidos, no me extrañaría que hubiese uno con la habilidad del sharingan….Ahora dime Qué fue lo que te preguntó?-

La mujer bajó la mirada, esperaba que se le hubiese olvidado –Hoy estás muy hablador…- dijo ella intentando cambiar el tema.

-Tú me haces hablar de más, ahora Sa-ku-ra… dime o uso el sharingan para obligarte- sus ojos rojos giraron amenazadoramente.

La chica suspiró, puso una mano en su pecho y otra la acercó a la mejilla de él –Me preguntó sobre ti… Sobre la relación que teníamos contigo. Él quería que tú de alguna manera lo encontraras y amenazó con secuestrarme para que me vinieses a buscar. Luego de allí no recuerdo nada más hasta que desperté en el hospital - dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Sasuke la miró fijo – Hmp, seguramente un caza recompensas….- dijo para ponerse de pie y tomar la mano de ella para levantarla –lo que me parece raro es que estuviesen preguntando ese tipo de cosas, cuando pudo preguntar sobre mi paradero o algo así- el chico comenzó a caminar mientras guiaba a la peli rosa, cuando vió que ésta lo seguía decidió romper el contacto de sus manos.

-A dónde vamos?-

-A tu casa para buscar tus cosas…- dijo caminando sin mirar atrás.

-E-espera, no puedes ir a mi casa de esa manera y buscar mis cosas. No puedo irme a vivir contigo, mis padres…- Sasuke se giró y de un rápido movimiento la toma de la cintura.

-Si puedes y lo harás- un ceño fruncido se dibujó en su rostro.

-Pero mis padres, ellos no lo permitirán…-

-Ellos ya no tienen poder sobre ti, tú eres mía, sólo mía y nadie lo impedirá. Además!, qué le dirás cuando les cuentes que estás preñada de mí?- Sasuke se apegó a ella de manera de manera posesiva.

-Ellos son mis padres, tú… tú no eres nada mío como para obligarme- dijo intentado separarse de él con sus manos.

-Soy el hombre que te embarazó y eso es suficiente- dijo para tomarla del brazo y jalarla para que caminara –Ahora vamos a buscar tus cosas y hablar con tu familia-

-Hablar?, tú no hablarás nada- intentó detenerse pero Sasuke la tomaba muy fuerte.

-Si voy a hablar, me presentaré ante ellos y luego les diré que te vendrás a vivir conmigo. Espero que colabores, no me gustaría tener que secuestrarte y llevarte a un lugar lejos!- dijo caminado rápidamente.

-Enserio piensas que amenazándome vas a persuadirme?, bastardo-

Sasuke se detiene y se gira para encarar a Sakura –Dime, quieres que tus padres sepan que te embarazaste sin siquiera tener algún pretendiente?! Yo me presentaré como tal y así será más fácil para ti contarles sobre el embarazo a su debido tiempo- dijo para tomarla de los hombros –Nada va a impedir que te lleve conmigo, así sea a la fuerza, serás mía- dijo para volver a caminar tomándola del brazo.

Sasuke caminaba ignorando las quejas de la mujer, esa chica lo molestaba y mucho, pero no podía negar que le encantaba su compañía. En esos momentos que pasó sin ella por causa de esa estúpida misión, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a la peli rosa, pero él jamás lo admitiría, no admitiría que Sakura se había convertido en algo importante para él; su mente luchaba contra subconsciente intentado pensar que sólo la necesitaba por el placer que le proporcionaba y por el hecho del resurgir su clan, pero si lo pensaba mejor… Toda esa obsesión por que ella fuese su mujer, desde el primer momento Sasuke no pensó en otra chica que no fuese Sakura para procrear su descendencia….DIOS! la verdad lo golpeaba en la cara…. Sasuke estaba enamorado de Sakura, aquella peli rosa molestia, pero su orgullo no lo dejaba ver más allá.

-Sasuke, suéltame…- la chica tomó el brazo de él e intento hacer que la mirara –No puedes ir a mi casa y presentarte como mi… mi pretendiente cuando no es verdad. Tu sólo me utilizaste para tu plan!- la chica movió el brazo bruscamente para lograr romper el agarre que Sasuke poseía en ella.

El Uchiha suspiró de manera cansada, llevó sus manos a su cabello revolviéndolos con frustración, no la entendía. Primero le rogaba que no se fuera de la aldea, que no la abandonara y de un momento a otro se volvía testaruda y recordaba lo que él estúpidamente había dicho en el campo de entrenamiento, por qué simplemente no lo olvidaba? Después de todo él, Uchiha Sasuke no pediría disculpas.

-Sakura!… - dijo con molestia, el chico la toma de la cintura fuertemente y de manera abrupta se mete en un pequeño callejón, oscuro y solitario –Mujer… me vas a volver loco, dime... acaso quieres que te deje aquí en konoha y me largue sin importarme tu estado?!, es eso lo que quieres?... maldita molestia- el chico estaba molesto, su sharingan se activó dejando salir todo su enojo –RESPÓNDEME!-

-Yo… Yo no quiero eso!, Sasuke…- dijo cerrando los ojos para ocultarse del sharingan. De un impulso, lo abrazó por la cintura y ahora se ocultaba en el pecho de él.

Sasuke se quedó quieto, miraba a Sakura desde arriba y su expresión fría cambió a una sorprendida. Sus brazos se movieron alrededor del cuerpo de la mujer para corresponder el abrazo, sus facciones se relajaron y disfrutó del calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Sakura. Como si de un instinto propio se tratase, Sasuke se escondió en su cuello para poder oler su aroma.

-Yo sólo… no puedo estar con una persona que me odia y no ve nada especial en mí, que sólo me utiliza como una herramienta para cumplir un objetivo- dijo Sakura aferrando más a él.

-Yo… Yo no te odio, Sakura…- Sasuke que con una de sus manos busca el mentón de ella para levantarlo y hacer que lo mirase directo a sus ojos rojos –Y ya te dije que eres… especial. Qué no entiendes que esa es la razón por la que te elegí como mi mujer?, Sakura… tu eres la única mujer que me amó de verdad y eso te hace especial… Yo te necesito…-Sasuke se acercó lentamente hacia el rostro de la peli rosa, sus labios se acercaron a los de ella para besarla –**Yo te amo-** pensó el chico que rápidamente esfumó esos pensamientos, él no podía estar enamorado, eso era de débiles…

Sasuke no daba crédito a todas las cursilerías que había dicho y pensado, Qué le había hecho Sakura?. El chico la acercó más hacia él y profundizó el beso, saboreaba a Sakura como nunca lo había hecho, su boca succionaba los labios de ella y los mordía, su lengua entraba y salía; estaba extasiado y quería más de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a su cuello para succionarle e intentar dejarle marcas para que todos los hombres de Konoha supieran que ella ya era de él, pero algo lo detuvo, una lágrima cayó en su mejilla…. Rápidamente el chico se separa para verla mejor.

Del rostro de Sakura salían gruesas lágrimas y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios…

-Sasuke-kun… prométeme que te quedarás conmigo y que criaremos a nuestro bebé aquí… prométemelo- rogó la chica que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Te prometo que siempre estaré contigo y con ese enano que crece dentro de ti, pero no sé si sea en ésta aldea- Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y un impulso lo obligó a poner una de sus manos en el vientre de su mujer. Sasuke la volvió a besar, sellando aquella promesa con sus labios.

Unos ojos azules veían la escena, esos ojos demostraban nostalgia y algo de felicidad, después de todo, Naruto siempre se alegraría y apoyaría a sus dos mejores amigos en todo, sin importar que uno de ellos sea un traidor, egocéntrico e idiota que se deja manipular por todos.

Como si de un rayo se tratase, sale disparado y oculto en la oscuridad se aleja de la pareja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tock, tock, tock!

La puerta de la casa Haruno sonó…

La sra. Haruno estaba en la cocina cuando el sonido llegó a sus oídos, sin apuro dejó lo que estaba haciendo para dirigirse a la entrada de su casa. Salió de la cocina, cruzó un pasillo y luego pasó a la sala de estar o el living, llegó hasta la puerta para abrirla.

Sus ojos chocaron con los verdosos de Sakura, quien estaba enfrente de ella, luego sus ojos giraron hasta unos ojos inexpresivos de color negro. La mujer observa las facciones del chico pero no lo pudo reconocer, seguramente era uno de los amigos ninja de Sakura que aún no le había presentado.

-Sakura que bueno que llegaste, es tarde- le recriminó para luego sonreírle ampliamente, su mirada se volvió a dirigir a aquel chico detrás de Sakura.

-sí, lo sé, perdón- dijo sonriendo levemente pero por alguna razón tenía la mirada cabizbaja. Estaba un poco nerviosa por la reacción que tendrían sus padres ante lo que les diría Sasuke.

-Hmp, buenas noches… mi nombre Uchiha Sasuke…- dijo de manera fría e inexpresiva.

La sra. Haruno quedó sorprendida al oír aquel nombre, ese chico era Sasuke el último de los Uchiha, el ex-compañero de Sakura, el traidor de la aldea y el que ayudó a Naruto en la guerra. Ella había escuchado mucho de él, tanto por su hija como por los aldeanos que siempre andan cuchicheando por el lugar.

-Bu-buenas noches…- soltó sorprendida.

-Hmp, se encuentra el sr. Haruno en la casa?- dijo cortante.

La mujer de inmediato miró a Sakura que se había mantenido callada todo el tiempo. Sakura sólo asintió dándole a entender que todo estaba bien –Si, si se encuentra…-

-Bien, he venido a hablar con ambos- anunció Sasuke –Puedo pasar?- dijo intentado sonar cortés.

La madre de Sakura la volvió a mirar para intentar buscar una explicación en sus ojos y ella lo único que hizo fue volver a asentir para indicarle que estaba bien. Sus ojos se volvieron a poner en el Uchiha –si, adelante…- dijo para luego apartarse.

La pareja entró, primero Sakura que miraba el suelo y jugaba con sus manos, nerviosa; luego Sasuke caminando junto a ella sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Todos pasaron y fueron conducidos hasta el recibidor. Éste contaba con un sofá familiar donde fácilmente podrían caber 4 personas, dos muebles pequeños y en el centro una mesa con varias fotografías. Sasuke y Sakura se sentaron en el sofá muy juntos, lo que le llamó mucho la atención a la Sra. Haruno.

-Esperen un momento… Buscaré a mi esposo- anunció la señora, quien se alejó para dejarlos solos.

Sakura jugaba con sus manos nerviosa, en su rostro se podía notar un poco de ansiedad y estos gestos no pasaron desapercibidos para Sasuke. Lentamente, Sasuke llevó su mano hasta la de ella para apretarla por unos segundos y luego volver a alejarla, se estaba comportando como un cursi idiota con ella…. la chica instintivamente se acercó más a él para darse a sí mismas seguridad.

Unos pasos se escucharon en el lugar, los padres de Sakura se acercaban. Los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo, sus miradas se cruzaron con la de los jóvenes. Cada uno se sentó en los pequeños muebles, los cuales quedaban enfrente del gran sofá donde Sakura y Sasuke estaban.

-Buenas, noches- Habló el Sr. Haruno, una sonrisa amable se formó en su rostro. Él era conocido por ser una persona muy alegre, eran contadas las veces que se molestaba y de hecho la que tenía un mal carácter era su esposa, de allí sacó Sakura su temperamento mientras que de él heredó sus ojos y su tono de cabello, claro que éste no era tan claro como el de ella puesto que con la edad se volvió un poco más oscuro.

La madre de Sakura tenía el cabello corto, de un color amarillo, sus facciones se parecían mucho a las de Sakura y en su rostro se podía ver que era, a pesar de ser una mujer amable como su esposo, una persona temperamental.

-Hmp, Buenas noches- volvió a repetir Sasuke que se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano en señal de saludo al padre de Sakura, el cual la estrecho sin dudarlo.

-Bien, señor Uchiha…Nuestra hija nos ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti- dijo el padre de Sakura mientras veía como Sasuke se volvía a sentar –Mi esposa me dijo que querías hablarnos…- dijo mirando fijamente al chico.

-Sí, he venido a hablar con ustedes sobre Sakura- los señores Haruno miraron extrañados al Uchiha.

-Hablar sobre Sakura?- dijo el señor Haruno mirando a su hija –Ha pasado algo?-

-No, es sólo que he venido para presentarme como la pareja o pretendiente de Sakura- Soltó el Uchiha sin anestesia, haciendo que la cara de los padres de Sakura se pusieran de todos colores al igual que el de ella. De repente Sasuke siente una presión en una de sus piernas, sus ojos se voltearon disimuladamente para encontrarse con la mano de Sakura apretar la tela de su pantalón en un puño, signo de nerviosismo.

-Tú y Sakura?- dijo la madre de Sakura que apretó levemente sus manos en un puño al igual que su hija.

-Mmm, ésta si es una sorpresa… hasta donde sé…Cuando se terminó la guerra ninja y todos regresaron a Konoha incluyéndote a ti, Uchiha. Mi hija Sakura regresó de muy mala gana, la verdad todos los días te maldecía y llegaba de un humor del demonio sólo por el hecho de que tú estuvieras aquí en nuestra aldea- Una sonrisa pícara se formó en los labios de del padre de Sakura mientras la miraba. Sasuke por su parte enarcó una ceja y la miró también –Ja!, me causa mucha gracia…ajajajajaa, la verdad yo tampoco me llevaba bien con la madre de Sakura… Se podría decir que ella me odiaba- Una fuerte carcajada por parte del señor Haruno se escuchó en toda la residencia.

Sakura miraba con el ceño fruncido a su padre mientras se cruzaba de brazos, por su parte a la sra. Haruno se le formaba una vena en la sien por el comportamiento de su esposo, se supone que estaban hablando de algo delicado, Sakura estaba con Uchiha Sasuke y digamos que no era el mejor pretendiente para ella. La señora Haruno sabía de buena fuente que el Uchiha había sido traído para ser enjuiciado por haberse escapado nuevamente de la aldea y por haberse llevado a…Sakura.

-Bueno, de ante mano quiero decirles a ambos que NO! Estoy de acuerdo con su relación –dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie y mirar a la pareja firmemente, en especial a Sasuke.

-Pero… amor, ellos son jóvenes y tienen el derecho experimentar…. Y además no podemos interponernos entre ellos… lo único que nos queda por hacer es apoyarlos- dijo intentado calmar la ira de su mujer, que sabía que estaba creciendo.

-Qué no puedo?... Soy su madre y soy la responsable del bienestar de Sakura y no me importa que sea una ninja y que sea la más experimentada de todos…No te acuerdas que ese chico la secuestró por una semana!?- dijo apuntando al chico con el índice.

-Lo sé, pero esas son locuras de jóvenes, además después de eso, Sakura no mostró indicios de enojo contra lo que hizo él- Se puso de pie intentado calmarla, tomándola de la cintura.

Sakura miraba a sus padres, su rostro estaba algo apenado y nervioso. Su madre había tomado de mala forma su relación con el Uchiha y aun Sasuke no había mencionado lo otro. Una de sus manos fue a su rostro para restregarse con frustración. Por su parte Sasuke miraba atento a las reacciones de los Haruno, su rostro estaba calmado, frio y sin demostrar sentimientos, pero ya se estaba aburriendo de la situación.

-Eso no es todo lo que vine a decir….- Hizo una pausa para ver a los padres de Sakura y comprobar que tenía su atención –Sakura se vendrá a vivir conmigo a mi mansión, ella buscará sus cosas y nos iremos cuanto antes- Sasuke soltó frío y sin delicadeza.

Los ojos de los padres casi se salieron de su cabeza, estaban sorprendidos por las palabras del chico. Miraron a Sakura buscando una explicación pero ésta bajó la cabeza para esquivar sus miradas. Se quedaron procesando la información por unos segundos para luego hablar, específicamente la mamá de Sakura.

-De ninguna manera Sakura se irá a vivir contigo, ella es una niña apenas!. No dejaré que te la lleves, además tú estás cumpliendo casa por cárcel y no debes ser visitado por nadie….NO, NO, NO…Sakura no se va a mover de aquí- la señora Haruno estaba roja de la ira y miraba con rabia a Sasuke.

-Hmp, el hecho de que esté en casa por cárcel no impide que me la lleve. Sakura fue asignada como mi cuidadora mientras yo cumpla con los meses de condena- dijo cortante.

Sakura bajó la cabeza, de inmediato se apegó más a Sasuke y volvió a agarrar su pantalón. Sasuke al ver como se puso la peli rosa, decidió poner un brazo alrededor de su cuello para abrazarla de manera posesiva. Los ojos del Uchiha vieron la expresión de la madre al verlo abrazar a Sakura, a pesar de todo Sasuke se sentía superior y además sabía que no importaría todo lo que los Haruno dijesen, él se la llevaría.

-Dices que quieres llevártela?- EL señor Haruno habló. Su rostro alegre y amable cambió a uno muy serio, su voz se tornó ronca y miró fijamente a Sasuke –Bien, ahora mi preguntas es…Qué piensas tú, Sakura?- dijo mirando directamente a Sakura.

La madre de Sakura al ver a su esposo de manera tan seria sólo atinó a callar, su esposo solo se ponía así cuando se tomaba enserio algo y cuando lo hacía era un poco severo e incluso daba algo de miedo.

-Yo…Yo… Bueno yo..- Sakura tartamudeaba a causa de los nervios, aspirando fuertemente aire y se concentró para poder mover sus labios- Sí, sí quiero ir a vivir con él-

-Mmm, bueno si de verdad es lo que quieres pues yo no te detendré…- dijo suspirando sin quitarle los ojos a Sakura.

-Qué?! Pero no puedes permitirlo, ella apenas tiene 17 años y es una niña y …-La mujer estaba angustiada e intentaba hacer recapacitar a su esposo.

-No, ella no es una niña… Ella es una mujer, una ninja experimentada, la mejor ninja médico y ella puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Además dentro de poco cumplirá los 18 años, será mayor de edad y podrá irse sin siquiera pedirnos permiso, por lo menos ahora podemos decidir…- dijo el sr. Haruno mirando a su esposa y sonriéndole.

-Hmp, Sakura…- El Uchiha se puso de pie y miró a la peli rosa –Ve a buscar tus cosas…-

-S-SI- Dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

-Esperen…- El señor Haruno volvió a hablar –Se podrán ir con una condición… ustedes se tendrán que casar justo cuando se acabe la condena del Uchiha…- dijo serio mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba su mano para que Sasuke la estrechara como un pacto de hombres.

Sasuke lo miró a los ojos, su rostro nunca cambio ni se sorprendió ante lo dicho por el padre de Sakura. La peli rosa por su parte estaba en shock, se quedó paralizada esperando la decisión que tomaría Sasuke.

-Hmp, bien… estoy de acuerdo- Sasuke apretó la mano del señor Haruno y su rostro serio miró a los ojos jade. Se podía ver la determinación del Uchiha y a Sakura se le formó una pequeña sonrisa. El chico volteó a ver de nuevo a la peli rosa –Sakura ve a buscar tus cosas, te esperaré afuera- dijo para luego dirigirse hasta la salida ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke estaba recostado de espaldas en la entrada de la casa, sus ojos miraban al cielo. Se casaría, se casaría con Sakura… Eso definitivamente no estaba en sus planes pero no le importaba, después de todo su plan había cambiado muchas veces. Primero se suponía que embarazaría a Sakura y luego se iría… pero luego decidió que la secuestraría y la tendría para él solo, su plan volvió a cambiar cuando fue traído de regreso a Konoha, decidiendo que se quedaría y cumpliría con la condena hasta que la dejara embarazada, por último ahora tendría que casarse… Sakura definitivamente era una molestia, una molestia que lo cambio todo y lo volvió adicto a ella.

La puerta de la casa comenzó a abrirse para dejar ver a una peli rosa con 3 maletas y un pequeño bolso en su espalda. Detrás de ella estaban sus padres, la sra. Haruno tenía un pañuelo y se secaba las lágrimas mientras que el señor Haruno miraba a su pequeña hija partir con otro hombre, era algo duro para ellos pero sin embargo tenía que resignarse. Sakura también lloraba, girándose abrazó por última vez a cada uno de sus padres.

-Los quiero, vendré a verlos pronto, lo prometo…- dijo la peli rosa mientras varias gotas saladas mojaban su rostro. Sus padres asintieron y la abrazaron de nuevo. La chica se gira para mirar a Sasuke con una leve sonrisa –Estoy lista…- dijo ella.

-Hmp- fue lo único que pronunció el Uchiha mientras tomaba las maletas de Sakura, 2 en una mano y la última en la otra.

-Hey… Uchiha, Cuídala- dijo el padre de la peli rosa.

-Lo haré- dijo el chico.

Luego de unos minutos comenzaron a caminar hasta la mansión, ninguno decía nada. Todo el lugar estaba silencioso. Sakura caminaba al lado de Sasuke con la mirada fija en el suelo, mientras él estaba atento a cualquier movimiento o sonido que pudiera presentarse, era un ninja después de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las puertas de la mansión Uchiha se abrían dejando ver a dos personas. El interior de la mansión era oscuro, nada se podía ver con claridad… Los pasos comenzaron a sonar, la madera rechinaba con cada pisada, Sasuke fue el primero en pasar seguido de la peli rosa. Astutamente el Uchiha activó el sharingan para poder ver en la oscuridad, digamos que prender las luces de la mansión era algo difícil teniendo todo el equipaje ocupando sus manos, era más fácil caminar a oscuras.

Sakura caminaba muy cerca de Sasuke guiándose y siguiéndolo. La chica pudo ver como el chico empezaba a subir las escaleras por lo que sin dudarlo lo imitó, subiendo todos los escalones hasta llegar al segundo piso. Sasuke siguió su camino, dobló a la izquierda en un pasillo y luego otro más para llegar así hasta su habitación. En todo el camino, la pareja se mantuvo en silencio, Sasuke dejó las maletas en la entrada para luego girarse sin siquiera mirar a la mujer y caminar de regreso.

-Sígueme- dijo el mientras caminaba alejándose de su habitación.

-A dónde?- pregunto ella, arqueando una de sus cejas.

-Hmp, sólo hazlo- dijo cortante el Uchiha.

Caminaron de nuevo en total silencio, cruzaron un pasillo y luego otro. Sakura que iba detrás de Sasuke, la chica pudo ver como éste se detenía en una puerta. El Uchiha la abrió y se adentró en la habitación, Sakura apresuró el paso para poder alcanzarlo. Cuando la chica llegó hasta la habitación, asomándose en la entrada pudo ver al Uchiha parado justo en el centro de ésta.

La habitación era muy grande, tenía una gran cama matrimonial, 2 mesas a cada lado de la cama con sus lámparas, una pequeña biblioteca repleta de libros, un ventanal que desemboca un balcón, y un armario muy grande. En las paredes estaba grabado el símbolo Uchiha en cada esquina, los símbolos eran muy visibles.

La peli rosa intento pasar hasta la habitación pero una mirada amenazadora de Sasuke se lo impidió –No pases, sólo yo puedo entrar- dijo con algo de recelo el chico. A Sakura le pareció muy rara su actitud pero cuando iba a empezar a replicar sobre ello, sus ojos divisaron unas fotografías en las pequeñas mesas al lado de la cama. En ésta aparecía un hombre un poco alto de cabellos negros, una mujer poco más baja que él, un niño que no tendría más que 13 años y por ultimo otro niño más pequeño, el cual era muy parecido a….

-Sasuke…- pronunció débilmente la peli rosa. Ya se había dado cuenta, esa era la habitación de los padres de Sasuke, por ello era tan grande y espacios, además de que se encontraba un poco alejada. Por ello Sasuke había reaccionado de tal modo.

-Ésta era su habitación…- los ojos de Sasuke eran vacíos, llenos de soledad –Era la habitación de mis padres- dijo sin mirar a Sakura que permaneció en la entrada. El chico se dirigió al armario y lo abrió completamente, dejando ver distintitos tipos de ropa. La derecha era ropa masculina y en la izquierda ropa femenina.

Sakura miraba con preocupación a Sasuke, puso sus manos al frente de ella y comenzó a jugar nerviosa con las mismas. La chica vió como Sasuke sacaba un cofre de un tamaño mediano del armario para luego sentarse en aquella cama.

Sasuke abrió el cofre casi con pereza, dejando ver muchas joyas dentro. Metió una mano y comenzó a buscar algo con mucha insistencia, buscaba y buscaba hasta que por fin logró conseguirla. Sacó su mano del cofre y de allí extrajo una pequeña cajita de color azul. Sus ojos la analizaron por unos segundos para luego girarse ver a una Sakura nerviosa, sin quitarle la mirada se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Caminó muy lentamente y llegó al frente de Sakura, rápidamente y sin que le diera tiempo de reaccionar, Sasuke toma la mano de Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun?- la chica no le quitaba la mirada de encima al Uchiha.

-Hmp- Pronunció él mirando los ojos de Sakura, para luego abrir la caja lentamente.

Sakura sintió como algo envolvía su dedo, sus ojos se dirigieron a su mano y se encontró con un anillo. Éste era de oro y tenía una piedra preciosa, era de color rojizo y se podía ver en el aro unos pequeños símbolos, el abanico del clan Uchiha.

-Éste anillo era de mi madre...Era el anillo de compromiso que mi padre le dió… Cuídalo muy bien- dijo el chico mientras sostenía la mano de la mujer, la cual su rostro estaba desencajado, sorprendido… una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun… yo… yo no puedo aceptarlo- dijo mientras recojia su mano para intentar quitarse el anillo, pero de inmediato Sasuke la detuvo tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a él.

-Tonterías…Sakura eres mi mujer y acepté casarme contigo, así que tómala. Cuando empiece a ganar dinero, te compraré otro nuevo- dijo el chico mientras la apartaba para salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

-Pero… comprar otro?... con este anillo ya es demasiado y..- La chica lo seguía e intentaba persuadirle de que era un error.

-Hmp, eres una molestia… dije que compraría otro y lo haré… deja de fastidiar- dijo el Uchiha que ya había llegado a su habitación, rápidamente la abrió y se adentró en ella.

-pero..- Sakura no continuo, se quedó parada en la puerta de la habitación viendo a Sasuke.

Sasuke comenzó a quitarse la camiseta despreocupadamente y luego el pantalón. El Uchiha quedó en ropa interior, sabia la cara que pondría ella en ese momento así que volteó su rostro para comprobar lo que ya suponía. Sakura lo miraba directamente, su rostro tomó un color rojo y a pesar de que la habitación estaba a oscuras, Sasuke pudo ver ese tono chillón en sus mejillas a la perfección, haciendo que una media sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Sasuke estaba orgulloso, siempre tendría ese efecto en ella, siempre la volvería una niña nerviosa y eso hacía que su ego se elevase hasta tocar el cielo.

-Sasuke-kun…Qué haces?- la chica no quitaba su mirada y lo veía fijamente.

-Hmp, qué parece?.. me voy a acostar a dormir- dijo mientras caminaba a su cama para sentarse y luego voltear su rostro para ver a Sakura nuevamente. Su sonrisa se volvió un poco más grande y arrogante al ver la manera en que Sakura se mordía sus labios, esos labios que deseaba probar.

-Dónde… Dónde puedo dormir yo?- Tartamudeo la mujer mientras un brillo aparecía en sus ojos jades.

-La mansión es muy grande, tú puedes dormir en cualquier lugar que quieras- dijo mirándola fijo, sin perder ninguna de sus reacciones.

-Mmn-

-Qué esperas?- preguntó el chico levantando una de sus cejas.

-Yo..?-

-Hmp, ven aquí… obviamente vas a dormir conmigo, tks… molesta- El Uchiha miraba a Sakura mientras palmeaba la cama indicándole donde se acostaría.

La chica asintió y luego caminó lentamente hacia la cama del chico. Se sentó justo al lado de él para luego mirarlo, Sasuke le devolvió la mirada, se miraban fijamente sin despegarse de la mirada del otro. Sasuke fue acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella, ya podía sentir su respiración rozarle. El chico quería saborear esos labios, esos pechos, quería comérsela toda, ya había soportado mucho sin poder hacerla su mujer, quería enterrarse en ella para luego llenarla, la deseaba y mucho.

-Sasuke-kun…- la chica esquivó su rostro y miró hasta un punto diferente en la habitación, Sasuke formó el ceño fruncido de inmediato –No crees que es muy repentino, lo de casarnos?... digo, no me siento preparada para todo esto…Apenas tenemos 17 años y…- no pudo continuar de hablar.

Sasuke tomó a Sakura de la cintura para luego empujarla y hacer que quedara en su cama acostada. El chico inteligentemente se puso encima sin darle tiempo a Sakura de objetar y refunfuñar. Sus labios parecieron tener vida propia, casi con desesperación el Uchiha la besa… Sasuke se recostó totalmente en Sakura para no darle oportunidad de moverse y sin poder evitarlo comienza a frotar su pelvis con la de ella, intentaba calmar la erección dolorosa que tenía.

-Sakura… no somos unos niños, somos jóvenes es verdad… pero no niños- Sasuke se separó un poco de sus labios –Tú estás preparada, lo sé… además, no estás sola… yo te hice una promesa y cumpliré con ella- dijo para volverla a besar pero esta vez más lento. Sakura le correspondió sin objetar y sin resistirse.

-Sasuke-kun….Mmm- Sasuke pasó sus labios desde la boca hasta el cuello de Sakura, succionándolo, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo –Sasuke-kun, hazme el amor…- susurró la chica mientras tomaba las mejillas de él entre sus manos.

-Hmp- Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, simplemente le encantaba que gimiera debajo de él. Hacerle el amor, Sasuke sabía lo que significaba… de alguna manera le estaba pidiendo que se repitiera lo de cuando fue llevado a la prisión de Konoha… cuando lo hicieron allí en aquella cárcel. En aquel momento Sasuke se sintió muy bien al hacerlo con Sakura, fue algo diferente… fue como si Sakura se entregara a él y aceptar ser su mujer por siempre –Hmp- volvió a pronunciar.

El chico volvió a su cuello para besarlo lentamente, saboreándola en toda su extensión. Con sus manos comenzó a desabrochar el cierre de la blusa ninja de Sakura. Sasuke sentía como las manos de la mujer acariciaban su espalda, le encantaba que lo hiciera. Rápidamente le sacó la parte superior de su traje y luego casi con desesperación comienza a besar la hendidura de sus pechos y con una mano los acaricia por encima del sujetador.

Sakura se abrazaba más a Sasuke, disfrutaba de sus caricias, de sus besos. La chica lleva su boca al hombro de él para luego morderlo, un gruñido se oyó en la habitación por causa de Sasuke. Sakura sintió las manos de Sasuke bajar sus shorts y sacarle la falda rosada que siempre cargaba, de la misma manera sus bragas salieron volando, sólo falta el sujetador.

Sasuke estaba agitado, su respiración se hacía irregular y el sentir las piernas desnudas de Sakura entre las de él no ayudaba mucho. Llevó una mano hasta la espalda de ella y buscó con insistencia el broche que abría el sujetador, pero no lo encontró, el puto aparato no quería servía y ya se estaba desesperando, lo rompería si no lograba abrirle pronto. De repente sintió la mano de Sakura en su pecho, estaba aparatándolo… el chico se separó a regañadientes mientras la chica peli rosa se enderezaba un poco y llevaba las manos a su espalda. Los ojos de Sasuke no se despegaban de la imagen de Sakura, la chica poco a poco dejaba suelto el sujetador para dejar ver aquellos pechos desnudos, redondos y firmes.

-Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso- dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella.

-Jajaja, por supuesto Sasuke-kun- Sakura se burló un poco para luego volver a abrazarlo.

Sasuke restregó su rosto con los pechos de ella, para luego besarlos y lamerlos. El chico llevó su lengua a los pezones de ella y lentamente los lamió, con una mano masajeó el otro seno de manera suave, buscaba hacerla gemir, quería que ella gimiera su nombre.

-Mmn, Sasuke-kun…- La gloria, era la gloria oírla. La chica llevó sus manos desde la espalda hasta el trasero del chico y luego tomó los bordes de la ropa interior de él para intentar bajarla

-Hmp, Sakura… eres traviesa- dijo el chico que se quitó rápidamente la última prenda.

Ahora estaban ambos desnudos, Sasuke encima de ella, mirándose fijamente. El chico se acercó de nuevo a sus labios, su lengua se adentró en la boca de ella para probarla toda, sus lenguas se encontraron y lucharon sin tregua. Sasuke le abrió las piernas con sus manos y con su miembro rozó apropósito la intimidad de Sakura, una corriente eléctrica subió hasta su espina dorsal comenzando desde sus pies. El chico volvió a sus pechos, los lamió y besó dejándolos húmedos, luego comenzó bajar repartiendo besos, bajó y bajó hasta llegar a su abdomen plano... no dejó de pensar que su heredero estaba creciendo dentro de éste.

-Mmn, Sasuke-kun- la chica volvió a gemir mientras sus manos eran puestas en la cabeza de Sasuke.

El chico continuó bajando, lamiendo todo a su paso. Bajo hasta toparse con el comienzo de su intimidad… al principio no sabía si debía hacerlo, jamás le había besado esa parte tan íntima de Sakura pero sentía curiosidad… quiería saber a qué sabia la mujer, sentir el sabor de sus jugos.

-N-no , Sasuke-kun… eso no me gusta- Sasuke la vió desde abajo, su boca decía que no, pero su rostro, las muecas de placer que hacía decían que sí, que lo hiciera.

El chico desobedeció la orden de la mujer, de manera rápida comenzó a besarla y a lamerla, saboreándola toda, su sabor era simplemente delicioso –AH, AH- la chica gemía. Sasuke encontró el clítoris de ella y sin dudarlo comenzó a lamerlo y tocarlo –AH!, ya llego, estoy llegando, AH!- la chica apretaba más fuerte los cabellos de él, llegando al orgasmo.

Sasuke metió su lengua dentro de ella y logró sentir como sus paredes se contraían y expulsaban más del líquido preciado, el chico se quedó un rato más allí para lamer los residuos… luego se separó para volver a ponerse encima y recostar todo su cuerpo en ella. Sasuke la miró fijamente y ella lo miró a él.

Sakura vió como en el rostro inexpresivo de Sasuke, en sus ojos, comenzaba a aparecer un brillo. Sasuke se acerca a ella para besarla de nuevo y como éste tenía sus residuos en su boca, Sakura logró probar su propio sabor. Se besaron por un tiempo mientras con cada movimiento sus pelvis se rozaban, una tortura…

-Ah Sakura…- suspiro él mientras ella besaba su cuello –Quiero entrar… lo necesito…- le avisó a la mujer.

La chica acariciaba la espalda, el pecho, el abdomen e incluso el trasero de Sasuke. Él sentía las manos de ella tocarlo y eso lo excitaba mucho más, ella era una mujer impresionante que lo hacía volverse loco. La chica rodeó sus piernas en la cintura del chico y éste fue la señal para que Sasuke prosiguiera.

el Uchiha puso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Sakura para apoyarse, se posicionó mejor entre sus piernas y de manera lenta la fue penetrando, fue algo fácil puesto que ella estaba totalmente mojada para él.

-oh, Sasuke…- gemía.

-Mmm, si preciosa, eres tan estrecha…ah, tan rica…- el chico suspiraba y gemía en conjunto con la mujer. Poco a poco Sasuke logró estar completamente adentro de ella y las embestidas no tardaron en llegar.

La embestía lentamente, pero de manera certera y fuerte. Con cada embestida Sasuke sentí como sus vellos se erizaban y las descargas se volvían más seguidas, estaba por acabar… no quería pero ya su cuerpo le pedía derramarse en ella.

-Mmn, Sakura preciosa, voy a acabar…- el chico respiró profundo para contenerse.

-Sí, si… acaba- la chica gemía con cada embestida. Ssuke sintió su orgullo aumentar, Sakura era de él y él era el único que tendría el privilegio de acabar en ella.

Las embestidas fueron aumentando de velocidad, el sonido de sus intimidades se escuchaba, estaban apretados, estaban muy juntos, solapados entre sí de manera perfecta. El chico se ocultó en su cuello para olerla y besarla. Como si ambos pensaran lo mismo, buscaron mutuamente sus manos para entrelazarlas.

-Sakura!- soltó el chico que llegó al orgasmo. Sintió como si tocara el cielo con sus manos, Sasuke fue derramando toda su esperma en ella, llenándola totalmente.

-Ah, Sasuke-kun!- dijo ella que lo abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo como el pene de él se contraía y expulsaba todo el semen.

El chico se desplomó encima de Sakura y permaneció oculto en su cuello, intentando calmar su respiración. Después de un rato salió de ella, con pereza se acostó a un lado para luego abrazarla de la cintura y atraerla hacia él, con sus brazos tomó una cobija de abajo de la almohada y los arropó a ambos.

Sasuke miró el rostro cansado de Sakura y ella lo volvió a mirar.

-Te amo Sasuke-kun…- dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

-Hmp, lo sé- dijo con autosuficiencia y con una sonrisa prepotente. Sasuke se acercó a ella y le robó un beso para luego recostarse en su cuello y abrazarla más hacia él mientras ella acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos desde los de su nuca hasta los del tope de su cabeza.

La pareja durmió abrazada todo la noche, la luz de la luna se colaba en la oscura habitación para dejar ver sus dos cuerpos arropados y juntos. Sasuke pudo dormir bien, la tenía a ella, a su Sakura, a la única persona que lograba que los fantasmas de su pasado se desvanecieran; tal vez el vivir con ella no fuera tan malo, tal vez el casarse con ella no sea tan malo y con el tiempo tal vez la convencería de dejar la aldea y así poder criar a su pequeño enano lejos de todo lo que lo marcó en su pasado, en su niñes, en su vida.

-Sakura...-

-Si? Sasuke-kun-

-Mañana si quiero tener sexo rudo- una sonrisa sarcástica y arrogante se formó -Sakura?- La chica no le respondió. Sasuke volteó sus ojos y buscó su mirada pero no la consiguió, la chica estaba dormida -Ahg, tonta molestia...- refunfuñó Sasuke.


	11. Chapter 11

-historia propiedad de black-mistery.

-no se permite copiar la historia sin autorización, tampoco se permite cualquier tipo de plagio.

- diálogos-

-**pensamientos**-

- contenido lemon

- lenguaje adulto

-Reviews (críticas, consejos, ETC..) al final de la historia

- gracias por los reviews dejados, comenten sobre cómo quieren que continúe la historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 11:

Se podía ver a una pareja abrazada en aquella oscura habitación, las cortinas impedían que los rayos del sol entraran para perturbar el sueño de los chicos. Dormían plácidamente, sus respiraciones eran lentas y pausadas daban la señal de que ninguno se despertaría, la paz cubría aquella habitación que alguna vez estuvo llena de soledad y oscuridad. Los cuerpos reposaban en la pequeña cama donde difícilmente podrían caber 2 personas pero no importaba, la pareja de alguna manera se acomodó para que el espacio fuera perfecto para ellos. La mujer dormía boca abajo dándole la espalda a él, por su parte el hombre la abrazaba de manera posesiva por detrás, rodeando su cintura haciendo que sus cuerpos se acercaran y se pegaran. Una de las piernas de Sasuke se posicionaba en las piernas de ella, enredándolas imposibilitando cualquier movimiento. Bajo las sabanas, los cuerpos se aferraban más al otro, nada podría romper esa paz, nada…

-SAKURA-CHAN!- un grito se oyó afuera de la mansión –TEMEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Naruto tocaba la gran puerta de la mansión con insistencia.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se abrieron al escuchar los ruidos –**Ese hijo de…ARRRG!**- Pensó gruñendo mentalmente. Se removió algo incómodo en la pequeña cama, se dio cuenta de la situación, Sakura aún estaba dormida –**Naruto… la vas a despertar, Dobe!**- su mirada se posicionó en el cuerpo de la mujer, asegurándose de que no se estuviese despertando. Con cuidado y sigilo el chico logra salir de la cama, buscando su ropa interior la cual estaba tirada en el suelo, al igual que las de Sakura, se la pone rápidamente.

-TEEEEEMEEEEEEE!-Naruto insistente volvió a gritar a todo pulmón.

Sasuke apretó los puños y la mandíbula, la rabia se apoderó de él. Volvió su mirada a Sakura, sus ojos vieron como ésta se removía incomoda, pero afortunadamente no la había despertado. Si ese idiota se atrevía a perturbar a Sakura, él se aseguraría de partirle la cara y dejarlo irreconocible. Sus paso se apresuraron y asi pudo llegar al armario abriendolo velozmente, sus ojos estaban buscando una yukata negra con el símbolo del clan para ponérsela. Se apresuró hasta la salida lo más rápido y silencioso posible, debía llegar cuanto antes para que Naruto no siguiera con los gritos.

-Mmm…Sasuke-kun- El chico se detuvo en seco, sus músculos se tensaron.

-**Coño de la madre!... la despertó!**- El Uchiha maldijo mientras miraba por sobre su hombro la cama. Sakura estaba abrazada a la almohada que estaba usando, sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, estaba dormida. Sasuke se relajó y formó una leve sonrisa prepotente, ella seguramente estaba soñando con él.

Volvió a caminar hasta salir, el chico se concentró en ir hasta la puerta principal. Al poco tiempo llegó a su destino, preparó un puño con una mano y con la otra abrió la puerta para de inmediato lanzar un fuerte golpe hacia afuera en la dirección donde Naruto debía estar. Su puño golpeó el aire, Sasuke quedó con su brazo extendido… El chico kyubi no estaba en la entrada… Sasuke salió del lugar mientras con su mirada analizaba el abandonado barrio Uchiha en busca de su imbécil amigo pero no había nada. Se dio vuelta e intentó entra en su mansión, inconscientemente sus pies golpearon un pequeño objeto que estaba en el suelo, sus ojos buscaron aquella molesta cosa que se interpuso en su camino y logró ver en esa dirección una mochila, rápidamente la recordó… esa mochila era la que usaba Sakura en las misiones ninja y seguramente se le había quedado en el hospital.

-Hmp- Pronunció mientras recogió el objeto –**El dobe se la trajo…**- analizó el chico. Cuando Sasuke acomodó la mochila en su hombro pudo ver como lentamente una pequeña hoja blanca caía. Con agilidad de un shinobi, su mano toma el papel en el aire.

El papel estaba algo arrugado y sucio, el chico acomodó un poco aquella hoja y pudo percibir unas letras, una escritura. Sasuke caminó mientras leía la carta que seguramente Naruto le había traído a su mujer, sus ojos se movían rápidamente pero no le prestó atención, leyó unas cuantas líneas y luego lo dejó. Los pies se detuvieron al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, con sigilo entró en ella. Sasuke puso la mochila en el suelo y se dirigió hasta la cama para sentarse con cuidado, su mano aún tenía el papel.

El chico se desabrocha la yukata para luego acostarse en la cama, Sakura aún dormía. Sasuke no pudo evitar ver la espalda desnuda de la mujer, su garganta se secó... esa espalda era blanca, cremosa, lo volvía loco. Sin poder evitarlo deseó besarla y comérsela toda…quería hacerla su mujer de nuevo…

Dejó la carta a un lado y se acercó a la chica, puso una mano en la cintura de ella y llevó sus labios hasta su cuello, pudo aspirar el aroma a cerezo. Repartió cortos besos en el hombro de ella mientras se apegaba a su cuerpo, sus manos se metieron debajo de las sabanas para poder acariciar la suave piel de la mujer.

-Mmn, Sasuke-kun- la chica abrió lentamente los ojos, su piel se erizó al sentir los besos del chico. Lentamente se giró para poder estar cara a cara con el Uchiha –Buenos días…- la chica llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de él.

-Hmp- Sasuke pronunció mientras miraba los ojos verdosos de Sakura. Sus manos la atrajeron más hacia su cuerpo, la acariciaba y se moría por probar su cuerpo.

-Qué haces con esto?- Sakura miró interrogante la yukata desabrochada.

-Hmp, me la puse para poder salir…- ambos sentían sus respiraciones chocar en sus rostros.

-Salir?- dijo ella mientras con sus manos quitaba poco a poco la yukata. Sakura se acercó a su pecho para recostarse en él.

-Naruto vino a traerte la mochila que se quedó en el hospital, yo salí a buscarla…- aclaró Sasuke mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo de la peli rosa. De un momento a otro, Sasuke se monta encima de ella para mirarla desde arriba. Sentía como su miembro empezó a crecer, el hecho de tener a Sakura debajo de él con sólo una sábana cubriendo su cuerpo, lo excitaba.

-Mi-i mo-ochila?- la chica intentó buscar el objeto con la mirada pero Sasuke se lo impedía, ya que estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

-Tks- pronunció mientras con una de sus manos toma la sabana para correrla y dejar descubierto el cuerpo de Sakura. Los ojos de Sasuke la miraban detenidamente.

Rápidamente se deshizo de la yukata y luego de la ropa interior, quedando desnudo igual que ella. Sin perder el tiempo se acercó a su rostro para besarlo con ferocidad, su lengua entró abruptamente sin siquiera esperar a que Sakura le respondiera. Se dejó caer para que su cuerpo se aprisionara con el cuerpo de la mujer, cuidando de no aplastarla, su piel se rozaba con la de ella y su erección chocaba contra el abdomen.

El beso seguía firme, no se despegaban y no les importaba que el aire se les estuviese acabando, sólo importaban sus lenguas que luchaban entre ellas en una lucha impaciente. Sasuke llevó una de sus manos hasta una de las piernas de Sakura y comenzó a recórrela hasta llegar su muslo, lo apretó con fuerza haciendo que ella gimiera entre el beso, luego se dirigió hasta su trasero para hacer lo mismo. Sasuke movía desesperadamente su pelvis buscando alivio para su erección, quería entrar en ella y cogérsela duro. El chico rompió el beso para dirigirse hasta su cuello y clavícula, lamiendo y chupando toda su extensión, dejándo aquella zona llena de saliva.

Sakura abrazaba a Sasuke y se aferraba a su espalda, sus uñas perforaban la piel de chico dejándole marcas. Ella sentía sus muslos humedecerse, el líquido baja por sus piernas mientras éstas se movían enredándose con las piernas de él. Sakura respiraba y suspiraba agitada, se removía incomoda debajo de Sasuke, sentía las manos de él en todo su cuerpo, sentía su boca recorrerla y llegar hasta sus pechos.

-Ahh!- Sakura gimió.

Sasuke mordió el pezón de manera brusca, con sus dientes lo estiraba y jalaba mientras que llevó una mano hasta el otro pecho para apretarlo. Quería comérsela, devorarla por completo. el Uchiha estaba agitado, su mente estaba concentrada en besar cada parte del cuerpo de ella, sus oídos escuchaban cada gemido y su boca degustaba el sabor de su cuerpo. Sasuke sintió como los muslos de Sakura rozaban sus piernas, su piel logró captar la humedad que ella segregaba… Estaba lista… Se separó un poco para ver su rostro sonrojado, la miraba fijamente y no pudo evitar que el sharingan apareciera. Llevó una mano justo enfrente del rostro de la chica, asegurándose de captar su atención. Luego con la misma mano comenzó a delinear su cuerpo desde sus labios bajando por toda su extensión, su dedo índice acariciaba su piel haciendo que se erizara; bajo por su cuello y llegó hasta los pezones, delineó el contorno de éstos y luego volvió a bajar por su abdomen. Los ojos de Sasuke grababan cada parte de la piel de Sakura, miraba cada mueca de placer de la chica. Su dedo llegó lentamente hasta la intimidad y allí pudo ver como la chica se mordía el labio, una sonrisa arrogante apareció.

-AHHH!- gimió por lo alto Sakura quien sintió como Sasuke introducía su dedo en ella, moviéndolo mientras que con otro acaricia su clítoris.

-Te gusta?- preguntó aumentado sus movimientos –Dime…gime, grítame que te gusta y que quieres más!- exigió el Uchiha mientras su rostro tenía una expresión sádica y a la vez feliz?. Ella era la única que podía hacer que la máscara fría que Sasuke siempre mostraba, se desvaneciera.

-AH, AH!, Sasuke-kun, AH!, MÁS…QUIERO MÁS!- La chica cerraba los ojos por el placer, sus manos ahora estaban en las sabanas, arrugándolas en puños.

Sasuke no pudo soportarlo, oírla gemir lo volvió loco, se abalanzó sobre ella para atrapar sus labios ferozmente, la mordía y saboreaba como si esa fuese la última vez. Sacó su mano de la intimidad de Sakura para llevarla hasta su rostro. Apartó sus labios rompiendo el beso y luego se llevó dos dedos a su boca, degustando el sabor de los jugos íntimos de su mujer. Luego abrió las piernas de ella para penetrarla de manera fuerte, feroz y profunda.

-OH, Sakura… estas tan mojada y estrecha, arhgg!- gruñía el Uchiha que comenzó a moverse, embistiéndola rápida y fuertemente.

-Ahhh!, Sasuke-kun…- la chica se aferró de su espalda y sin previo aviso mordió el hombro de Sasuke, haciendo que un suspiro se escapara de los labios del chico.

Las embestidas continuaron, Sasuke estaba a punto de correrse, una de sus manos estaban en la cintura de ella y la otra en su cabello rosa para apretarlo bruscamente. Al poco tiempo decidió parar sus movimientos, el chico embistió una vez más a Sakura y luego se quedó mirándola por unos segundos, la chica hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la acción y eso produjo que una cuerva parecida a una sonrisa se formara en el rostro del Uchiha –Es tu turno de hacerlo- dijo para luego tomarla de la cintura y cambiar de posiciones, ella encima de él.

Sakura lo miraba desde arriba, sintiendo como la pelvis de Sasuke se movía debajo de ella mientras que sus manos tomaban su cintura fuertemente, el chico le indicaba el ritmo y la manera en que debía montarle –Hazlo…- dijo él para que ella comenzara a moverse. Sus movimientos al principio eran pausados pero luego se volvieron rápidos y frenéticos.

Sasuke sentía como Sakura hacía movimientos circulares, de arriba abajo e incluso saltaba encima de él, se estaba volviendo loco, ella lo estaba ordeñando de una manera increíble, lo estaba exprimiendo muy rápido.

-Saa-ku-ra…ASÍ!, sigue….- las manos que estaban en la cintura de la chica, comenzaron a moverse, haciendo que Sakura aumentara sus movimientos.

-AHH, AHHH!- La chica puso las manos en los hombros de él para impulsarse.

-Mierdaaa, tks…- Sasuke no pudo soportarlo y se corrió en ella, llenándola de su semilla y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, el Uchiha levantó su pelvis para sentir mejor como la chica envolvía su miembro.

Sakura continuo moviéndose encima de él, su cuerpo estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo. Sasuke apretaba la mandíbula, sus pies se enroscaban, el chico ya había acabado pero sin embargo Sakura continuaba con su labor, eso provocaba una especie de dolor y a la vez placer en él, ya que su pene estaba sensible. Sakura comenzó a moverse más y más hasta que las paredes envolvieron a Sasuke por completo, eso causó que cerrara los ojos fuertemente.

-Sakura!- gruñó mientras en un impulso, se levantó y abrazó a la chica de manera posesiva.

-Sasuke-kuuuun- Sakura gritó mientras recibía a Sasuke y se aferraba a él. Ambos chicos se quedaron unos segundos en la misma posición, él sentado en la cama y ella sentada encima de él.

El miembro del chico seguía dentro de ella, estaba siendo envuelto por los pliegues íntimos de la mujer. Sasuke de manera lenta buscó sus labios para besarlos lentamente, Sakura le correspondió sin dudarlo, seguían abrazados en la pequeña cama del último Uchiha. Una sonrisa prepotente se marcó en el rostro del dueño del sharingan, su miembro comenzó a crecer de nuevo; tal vez fue el beso, la posición la que estaban o el abrazo, no lo sabía…pero se estaba estimulando y excitando otra vez.

-Hmp, quiero más Sa-ku-ra, me estoy excitando- dijo mientras la sonrisa creció mucho, ya que vió como el rostro de Sakura se sorprendía.

-Pe-pero Sasuke…- el chico la tumbó en la cama.

-Calla y deja que te folle- dijo para voltearla y ponerla boca abajo, haciendo que le diera la espalda.

-Qué haces?- dijo mientras intentaba mirarlo por sobre su hombro.

-Quiero follar como un animal…- dijo mientras tomó la cintura de Sakura para elevarla un poco, dejando ver su intimidad por la parte trasera. El chico se llevó la lengua a sus labios, verla apoyada en sus extremidades, como si fuese una loba en 4 patas, lo excitó mucho.

-Sasuke-kun, espe… AH!- el chico la penetró por detrás, invadiéndola sin previo aviso –AH!, AH!-

El Uchiha se arrodilló e inclinó un poco para poder moverse mejor, la tomó más fuerte de la cintura, penetrándola con fuerza, lo estaba disfrutando, sintió como Sakura volvía a segregar ese néctar en señal de que también estaba excitada. Sus movimientos fueron más violentos, parecían animales salvajes gruñendo y gritando.

-AH, más fuerte Sasuke-kun-

-SI!, preciosa estas tan rica!- el Uchiha cumplió la orden y la embistió más fuerte.

-SI, SI, SIII!- la chica sintió que llegaba al orgasmo, una electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo!.

-OH, Sakura…- el miembro de Sasuke era apretado nuevamente por las paredes de su mujer. Volvió a embestirla para poder llegar al orgasmo que estaba cerca. Dejó que Sakura se recostara en la cama para que estuviese cómoda, el chico volvió a embestirla. Sakura le daba la espalda mientras él estaba encima, todo su cuerpo se apegaba a la espalda de ella, sus labios fueron a los hombros para besarlos mientras terminaba su labor. Al poco tiempo de duras embestidas, Sasuke se derramó en ella y cayó encima de Sakura.

-Hmp, Te gustó?- preguntó el Uchiha mientras volvió a besar su hombro.

-Si-i...- dijo con dificultad ya que Sasuke recargaba su peso en ella, aunque él siempre cuidaba de no aplastarla.

-Bien porque a la noche lo volveremos a repetir…- dijo para salir de ella y ponerse a su lado.

La chica rió tenuemente mientras se acercaba para acurrucarse en el pecho del chico –Sasuke-kun, te amo-

-Hmp, lo sé- dijo prepotentemente mientras la apegaba más hacía él, con su mano acarició el vientre de ella, recordando que su descendiente, su primogénito, su hijo y la persona que haría que el extinto clan Uchiha volviera a surgir, estaría formandose allí dentro –Sakura…-

-SI?-

-Naruto te dejó una nota…-

-Qué dice?- la chica miró como Sasuke intentaba agarrar un pedazo de papel que estaba en el suelo.

El chico tomó el arrugado papel y lo estiró para comenzar a leer, se aclaró la garganta para que su voz se oyera clara:

"_**Querida Sakura-chan, vine a traerte tu bolso, el que dejaste en el hospital cuando el teme te volvió a secuestrar. Te busqué en tu casa pero tus padres me dijeron que te habías ido a vivir en casa de Sasuke, me quedé WTF! Cuando me lo dijeron! O,O**_

_**Si ese Teme imbécil se llega a propasar contigo o te amenaza, no dudes en decírmelo!. Me encargaré de partirle ese culo! Y luego tomaré su katana y le cortaré el guevo!**_

_**Sasuke si lees esto, quiero decirte que: No creas que se me ha olvidado que embrazaste a Sakura-chan, maldito infeliz, ya verás… más te vale cuidar bien de **__**ella**__** y de mi sobrino, porque **__**Yo**__**,**____**Uzumaki Naruto seré el padrino de ese niño así como Jira**__**i**__**ya lo hizo conmigo.**_

_**Sakura-chan tranquila que yo no permitiré que ese niño sea igual de loco que los Uchiha, si te has dado cuenta todos están enfermos y quieren matar a todo el mundo, pero **__**y**__**o no voy a permitirlo DATTEB**__**AY**__**O!.**_

_**NOTA: Estoy en el campo de entrenamiento, ven a hablar conmigo un rato**____**!, te espero.**_

_**NOTA DE LA NOTA: Teme!**__** La vieja Tsunade**__** te espera en la torre… no digas que te lo dije pero creo que te darán tu primera misión, enserio no lo digas ya que seguro me golpear**__**á**__** :'( y si eso pasa yo te golpearé a ti! **______** ò,ó !"**_

_**ATT: Uzumaki Naruto, el próximo hokage.**_

EL Uchiha terminó de leer, una vena hinchada se formó en su sien mientras que a una peli rosa se le escapó una leve carcajada. Sasuke de manera acusadora voltea a ver a Sakura, mostraba una expresión sin sentimientos y una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Sakura lo miró por unos segundos, haciendo que su sonrisa se agrandara mucho más, le causaba mucha risa todo lo dicho por Naruto en aquella carta, después de todo en su gran mayoría el chico siempre decía la verdad, así sea la más cruda de todas.

-Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?- Sasuke sentía como su vena se hinchaba mucho más.

-Nada, es sólo que Naruto es gracioso- dijo recostándose en el pecho desnudo de él mientras lo acariciaba.

-HMP, es un dobe… Y de ninguna manera será el padrino del enano que está en tu vientre- Sasuke abraza posesivamente a Sakura.

-Mmm, bueno la verdad es que la idea de Naruto me parece bien, él ha sido muy buena persona-

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, yo soy el padre y yo decido-

-Por supuesto que No!, ambos decidimos…además tú no tienes derecho de negarle nada a él… tú le debes demasiado a Naruto- Sakura se separa abruptamente del pecho de Sasuke para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo no le debo nada a nadie- dijo cortante.

-Eres un egoísta- Sakura se pone de pie, la sabana cubría el cuerpo de la mujer.

-A dónde vas?-

-A ver a Naruto-

Esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso, acaso Sakura tenía algo con Naruto?, por qué lo defendía tanto?. Sasuke estaba molesto, con una rapidez inimaginable se posiciona justo enfrente de la chica para luego tomarla de la cintura, ocasionando que la sabana se caiga, quedando en las mismas condiciones que él.

-Sasuke!, déjame…- La chica intenta zafarse de él pero no pudo, ya que el agarre era muy fuerte.

-Sakura… dime acaso te gusta Naruto!?... Dime!-

La chica parpadea varias veces para luego reír fuertemente –Sasuke, jajaja… Claro que no, Naruto es…- la chica no pudo terminar ya que el Uchiha la besó.

-Sakura eres MÍA, No lo olvides…- la miraba retadoramente mientras acariciaba la cintura y la espalda desnuda de la chica.

-Eres un idiota…-

-Y tú molesta- dijo para dejarla libre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos pasos se escuchaban en aquella tenebrosa cueva, la oscuridad cubría el lugar pero esa persona podía moverse muy bien en la penumbra. El hombre de capa negra caminaba sin detenerse, cruzó a la izquierda y entró a un pasillo que desembocaba a una gran cascada. Saltando de manera rápida, éste atraviesa la pared de agua, ya había llegado a su destino. Sus ojos observaron aquella habitación detenidamente, antorchas alumbraban el lugar, se podía ver un escritorio y unas cuantas sillas.

-Hola, Sanosuke…- El hombre se quita la capucha para dejar ver su cabello naranja, el ojo violeta oscuro analizaba la situación, su pupila verde miraba detenidamente al hombre sentado en una de las sillas.

Las antorchas alumbraban aquel ojo, dándole un aspecto atemorizante. Aquel orbe cubría gran parte de la frente del chico, el color violeta cubría todo el ojo y lo único que se diferenciaba era aquella pupila verde que se movía desacuerdo a la dirección en la que Goichi mirara.

-HMP, Qué averiguaste?- dijo cortante el hombre de cabellos negros.

-Bueno intercepté a los ninjas, averigüé que ellos eran el primer equipo donde fue asignado el Uchiha cuando tenía 12 años y era gennin. El chico era uno de los más fuertes del grupo y según la perspectiva de la linda chica a la que le saqué la información, era "el ninja más fuerte de su generación".

Él abandonó el equipo para cumplir su venganza, fue entrenado por Orochimaru, uno de los legendarios sannin y al poco tiempo logra volverse más fuerte que él y lo mató, no sé exactamente cómo lo hizo puesto que aparentemente la chica peli rosa tampoco lo sabe, pero lo que si sé, es la razón por la que su clan fue asesinado…- Terminó de decir de manera despreocupada mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

-Al ver tu tercer ojo activado, pudo deducir que acabaste con aquellos ninjas…- dijo de manera sombría, sus ojos azules grisáceos se entrecortaron amenazadoramente y mirando fijo al chico.

-Jeje, bu-bueno… acabar con ellos… exactamente yo no diría acabar- Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció y una gota de sudor cayó en su mejilla.

-Qué fue lo que te dije?...- lo miró mientras de su traje saca una katana negra.

-Sí, yo sé que no debí haberlos dejado con vida pero la razón por la que lo hice fue…Uno de los integrantes del equipo era un jinchuriki y el otro era nada menos que el ninja que copia, Hatake Kakashi… No hubiese tenido oportunidad, ni siquiera con mi técnica- un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al ver el aura asesina que crecía alrededor de su compañero.

-Hmp-

-Pero también se me ocurrió un plan!- dijo mientras veía como Sanosuke desenvainaba la katana.

-Habla…- dijo amenazador.

-Bueno, otra cosa muy interesante que descubrí fue que la integrante femenina del equipo, es Haruno Sakura… Ella fue entrenada por Tsunade, otra legendaria sannin… la chica se convirtió en la mejor médico ninja-

-Y?-

-Espera, no he terminado… Lo que es interesante es que aparentemente la chica es la novia del Uchiha… tienen una relación explosiva, según lo que puede ver en sus recuerdos… es que al principio el chico la buscaba para poder tener descendencia, era como una especie de herramienta para él, al poco tiempo ella se dio cuenta de ello, ocasionando una gran pelea…-

-Deja de decir estupideces y ve al grano- dijo mientras levantaba la katana para cortarlo.

-Bueno ya voy, mi plan es… Raptar a la chica…- el chico hizo una pausa para intentar asegurarse que Sanosuke bajara la guardia –El Uchiha puede ser un imbécil pero aparentemente tiene una lazo sentimental muy fuerte con ella… Su relación comenzó desde que eran gennin y a pesar de todas las veces que se enfrentaron a muerte, ella nunca dejó de quererle...Lo que puedo deducir es que si la capturamos, es posible que el Uchiha busque venganza, así como lo ha hecho en otras ocasiones.

-Hmp, y que pasaría si no busca venganza?- dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla nuevamente.

-El chico lo hará, después de todo, esa chica es la elegida para criar a los próximos Uchiha…- Una sonrisa perversa apareció en el rostro de Goichi.

-Tks… Bien, puede que funcione… Pero necesitamos más información, hay que seguir al Uchiha de cerca-

-Bien! Yo estoy preparado-

-Tú no irás… te dejaste ver por aquellos ninjas- dijo en tono frío.

-Y quién irá?- dijo formando el ceño.

-Ya elegí a otra persona…- Unos pasos aparecieron detrás de Sanosuke, en una de las esquinas donde no llegaba la luz de las antorchas, una persona cubierta por una capa negra se dejó ver.

Aquél personaje tenía el rostro inclinado hacia abajo, su capa negra cubría su cuerpo, se podía ver que aquella persona era más baja que los otros 2. Los ojos de Goichi se posicionaron en el recién llegado y su rostro marcó mucho más el ceño.

-Tú… JA! Esto será divertido…- dijo Goichi con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ahora, Goichi …. Termina de dar toda la información que recolectaste- Terminó de decir Sanosuke en tono macabro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura bajaba las escaleras de la gran mansión, estaba vestida con su típico traje de Konoha. Sus pasos eran lentos, no tenía prisa, después de todo Tsunade le había mandado reposo por una semana para que descansara un poco por el embarazo, los meses que vendrían no sería fácil para ella. La chica bajó todos los escalones, sus ojos buscaban al Uchiha que ya hacía varios minutos que estaba allí. Un sonido en la cocina la alertó, con paso firme se dirigió al lugar para encontrarse con el chico, el cual estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, un cinturón que sostenía la katana y la típica camiseta de cuello levantado con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda.

Sasuke revisaba el refrigerador, lanzaba gruñidos mientras revolvía todos los objetos que estaban adentro. Sólo eran frascos vacíos y platos sucios, la comida se había acabado y lo único que quedaba era un poco de ramen frío, su estómago reventaba de hambre y su enojo crecía cada vez más por no tener nada con que alimentarse.

-Tks… Se acabó- El Uchiha Sacó su cabeza del aparato para dirigirse a la peli rosa.

-Ah?... De qué hablas?- Una ceja se levantó interrogante.

-Se acabó, no tengo comida…- El ceño fruncido se marcó mucho más.

-Te acabaste todo lo que te traje! Y en sólo 3 días!- La cara de la chica era de sorpresa.

-Hmp-

-Eres una vaca, un glotón…- La chica se llevó las manos a su vientre, un sonido llegó a los oídos de ambos, su estómago comenzó a gruñir.

-Cállate- dijo cortante mientras sacaba el ramen que había quedado y se lo empezaba a calentar. Sus oídos oyeron perfectamente el gruñido, Sakura intentaba disimularlo.

-Te traje suficiente para una semana…- volteó su rostro hacia otro lugar para que Sasuke no se percatara de su sonrojo.

-Tks, trajiste muy poco… además esto no hubiera pasado si tú no hubieses ido a esa estúpida misión- Él chico puso un plato lleno del ramen en la mesa junto con unos palillos, Sakura al verlo no pudo evitar que la saliva se le escapara de sus labios mientras sus manos se agarraban el estómago.

Sasuke se aleja de la mesa para luego acercarse a la chica a paso lento. Se plantó enfrente de ella, sus dos manos tomaron su cintura para luego comenzar a caminar hasta la gran mesa de vidrio. Sakura se dejaba llevar por él, no ponía resistencia alguna. El chico toma una silla y de un rápido movimiento hace que Sakura se siente en ella.

-Come- dijo cortante mientras agarra otra silla para sentarse a su lado.

La chica miró el plato por unos segundos, tomó los palillos y con delicadeza estaba acercándolos lentamente a la comida, al poco tiempo se detuvo… -Pero, y tú qué comerás?- dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-Hmp, molesta… Tú eres la que estás preñada, necesitas alimentarte así que deja de fastidiar- El chico le dedicaba una mirada de reproche.

-Pero…. Podemos compartir- Sakura agachó la cabeza y una leve sonrisa apareció mientras revolvía el ramen con lentitud.

-Sakura… tú eres la que tiene que alimentarse, no te preocupes…- dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda camina hasta la salida –Iré a la torre Hokage, molestia- dijo para salir y dejar a Sakura.

Caminó hasta la puerta principal y luego salió de la mansión. Los ambus no se hicieron esperar, rápidamente rodearon a Sasuke, deteniendo su paso. Se mantuvo quieto, analizando a todos los ninjas que lo rodeaban, su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo; ninguno de esos ambus eran competencia para él.

-A dónde se dirige, Uchiha?- Habló uno de los ninja que se encontraba enfrente de él. Su máscara era la de un águila y ésta tenía ligeras marcas rojas.

-A la torre Hokage, así que…APARTATE- Su ojos se entrecortaron de manera amenazadora.

-No tienes permitido ir a ese lugar…- Habló en tono serio.

-Hmp, la hokage me mandó a llamar- respondió con un tono más ronco y mordaz. El chico continuó su paso lento pero de inmediato uno de los ambu que acompañaban al de la máscara de águila se le fue encima, empujándolo.

Sasuke de manera ágil, saca su katana y agitándola a una velocidad impresionante, corta al ninja en el brazo, era una herida superficial.

-Maldito!- el ninja lleva su mano contraria hasta la herida para taparla. La máscara de éste ambu era en forma de perro y tenía pequeños círculos azules –Crees que por andar follándote a la alumna de la hokage, tienes el derecho de hacer lo que quieras?, MALDITO TRAIDOR-

Su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, actuaba por instinto. Su cordura se detuvo al oír el nombre de su mujer en la boca sucia del ambu. Como si fuera una animal se abalanza sobre el ninja enmascarado golpeándolo con una patada en el abdomen. Los demás ambu que lo rodeaban, se unieron a la pelea, eran todos contra Sasuke. Golpes, patadas, kunais, jutsu… todos éstos se hacían presente en aquella pelea. Sasuke esquiva los ataques velozmente, él era más rápido que los ambus, cada golpe que los ninjas le daban a Sasuke, eran nada… él sin misericordia se los devolvía el con el triple de fuerza. Uno a uno los ambus fueron cayendo y sólo faltaba uno, aquél imbécil que se atrevió a hablar mal de Sakura, de su mujer.

El ninja veía como sus compañeros caían enfrente de él. No pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo cuando el Uchiha posó sus orbes rojo Sangre en él. Un dolor lo invadió muy rápido, Sasuke lo envolvió en un genjutsu, sentía como si su piel fuera cortada por mil cuchillas a la vez.

-ARRRRGG!- Un grito desgarrador fue emitido por el ambu con máscara de perro.

-Maldito infeliz… te gusta hablar mal de mi mujer?- Sasuke puso un pie en la garganta del hombre que se retorcía en el suelo –Acaso estabas espiándonos, Sadicón?...CONTESTA!-

-N-no nece…sito espiar pa-ra saber…lo qué hacen- Una pequeña carajada mezclada con dolor Salió de él –No puedo…crreeer que la señori-rita Sakura, se pudo fijar en… una basura como tú, es una zorra-

-MAL NACIDO- Sasuke toma su katana, de un fuerte golpe hace que la máscara del ninja se rompa en pedazos dejando descubierto su rostro. El Uchiha pudo ver las facciones del ambu, su cabello rojizo, sus ojos negros llenos de miedo, y su cara llena de moretones –MUERE!- Sasuke alza su brazo en señal de querer clavar su arma en el rostro del hombre.

-Sasukeeeeeee!- Sus músculos se tensaron y como un acto reflejo alejó la katana del hombre, clavándola en el suelo justo al lado del rostro del ambu, la mejilla le comenzó a sangrar por la leve cortadura. Sasuke voltea hacía la mansión Uchiha para para ver el rostro horrorizado de Sakura.

La peli rosa corrió hacia el Uchiha, sus piernas se movieron rápidas, quería detenerlo de hacer una tontería y meterse en más problemas con Konoha. Sus ojos están concentrados en él, varias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Sakura junto sus brazos al frente y recargando shakra en su manos empujó a Sasuke alejándolo de ambu herido. La chica cayó encima del Uchiha, un ceño fruncido apareció en su bello rostro, puños pequeños eran propinados por ella en el pecho de Sasuke.

-ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! Por qué?... Por qué siempre tienes que hacerlo?... lo arruinas todo!- Las lágrimas caían como si de una cascada se tratase, Sakura apretaba sus ojos intentando contenerlas pero le era imposible.

-Sakura… Deja que te explique!...Yo…- Sasuke la miraba aturdido desde abajo, las gotas saldas mojaban su rostro. Sakura estaba molesta, furiosa… Por qué? Acaso Konoha era más importante que él?, esas preguntas hacían que el chico se enfureciera.

-Cállate… Qué no entiendes que si vuelves a hacer algo mal, no podrás salvarte?… QUÉ NO VES QUE SI FALLAS, TSUNADE-SAMA VA A ENCARCELARTE PARA SIEMPRE?, ESTÚPIDO!- Sakura continuaba con los pequeños golpes en el pecho de él.

Sasuke la tomó con fuerza de la cintura, con dificultad debido a los movimientos de Sakura, logra enderezarse para luego abrazarla con fuerza. Ya lo entendía, ella se estaba preocupando por él, se preocupaba de lo que pudiera pasarle… Eso era algo que lo hacía sentir…Tranquilo?… Se sentía en paz al saber de qué por lo menos una persona se preocupaba por él.

-Sakura…-

-No quiero perderte, no de nuevo….- la chica se ocultaba en el pecho de Sasuke, mojándolo ya que las gotas saladas no paraban de salir de sus orbes verdes.

-No me perderás…sólo deja que te explique- Por primera vez en toda su vida, Sasuke intentaba por sus medios de no ser brusco con ella, le hablaba suave, casi susurrando. Poco a poco Sakura se fue calmando, lentamente levantó su rostro llenó de lágrimas para poder verle –Ellos comenzaron… Me empujaron y aquél ambu de cabello rojo, habló mal de ti…- Su tono de voz se volvió serio, su rostro nunca mostró expresión alguna y su mandíbula se apretaba más al recordar a ese ninja.

-Eres un maldito Uchiha!, Tsunade-sama se va a enterar y también le diré que su alumna es igual de traidora que tú, sólo son basura- El ambu de cabello rojizo se levantó con mucha dificultad, volvió sus ojos hasta la pareja para poder amenazarlos.

Sakura lo miró y de inmediato una rabia se apoderó de ella pero no podía moverse de donde estaba, si lo hacía el Uchiha mataría a ese ambu y luego sería peor. Sasuke se removía inquieto, deseaba la sangre de ese maldito que insultó a su mujer, se movía pero no funcionaba, Sakura lo abrazaba y él no quería zafarse bruscamente ya que podría lastimarla.

-Le diré a la ho…- la voz de ese ambu fue apagada por un golpe….

-Hola, feita…- Sai apareció de manera rápida detrás del ambu para golpearlo.

-Sai!- el rostro de Sakura esbozó una gran sonrisa al ver a su amigo, el cual estaba vestido de ambu… seguramente estaba de misión.

-HMP- Pronunció receloso al ver la manera en que reaccionó Sakura.

-Él no dirá nada- la típica sonrisa falsa de Sai apareció –Yo le explicaré todo a Tsunade-sama…- dijo tomando el cuerpo desmayado del peli rojo para luego girarse y darle la espalda a ambos –Por cierto Uchiha… ella te está esperando- dijo para desaparecer o explotar, esparciendo tinta negra por el lugar.

Los chicos lo vieron partir... Luego lentamente se pusieron de pie y se miraron mutuamente a los ojos.

-Estás bien?- el chico le preguntó, no quería sonar preocupado, por lo que dijo la frase de manera fría.

-Si-i, yo lo siento Sasuke-kun… yo sólo…- Sasuke le roba un besó y así impidió que siguiera hablando.

-Molesta…- se separó de ella para darle la espalda –Hmp, el dobe debe estar esperándote desesperado…-

Si-i- dijo mientras intentaba alcanzar el hombro de Sasuke.

-Yo iré con la hokage…Ve con Naruto pero recuerda… Tú eres mía- El chico sintió la mano de la mujer en su hombro. Cerró unos segundos sus ojos disfrutado de la caricia de Sakura para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo, dejandola sola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Creo que no sería buena idea Tsunade-sama… Digamos que el Uchiha no se lleva bien con ninguno de nosotros…bueno la verdad, él no se lleva bien con nadie- el chico analizaba la situación.

-Bueno… ya estás decidido y tendrá que hacerlo si quiere estar con Sakura…- dijo la Hokage que estaba sentada en su escritorio.

-Esa frentona va a tener que explicarme muchas cosas…- La mujer rubia se cruzaba de brazos. Tsunade le había contado sobre la relación de la Haruno con el Uchiha.

-Aja- asentía mientras comía papitas.

-Bueno… Ya está decidido el nuevo integrante del antiguo equipo Asuma será Uchiha Sasuke..- dijo la Hokage de manera seria.

-Que problemático- decía shikamaru –Sigo pensando que no se llevará bien con nosotros…-

De repente una nube de humo aparece en medio del lugar, dejando ver a Sasuke. Su cuerpo estaba con algunos raspones, nada graves para él.

-Y a ti que te pasó?- dijo Ino refiriéndose a los raspones, su mirada demostraba desconfianza.

-Eso no es tú problema- mirando con desprecio a la rubia.

-Cómo te atreves!? Estúpido traidor!- gritó Ino que se dirigía hacia él para golpearlo, Shikamaru rápidamente la toma de la cintura y la apega a su cuerpo para detenerla.

Tsunade suspira sonoramente, se pone de pie y luego mira a Sasuke directamente.

-Que bueno que llegas… te mande a llamar para informarte que he decidido asignarte un nuevo equipo..-

-Y ésta bola de perdedores se supone que son mi equipo?- dijo con repulsión, su rostro estaba inexpresivo. Shikamaru resopló mientras Ino y Chouji miraban al Uchiha con rabia.

-Ellos, Uchiha… Son tus compañeros y deberás tenerles respeto- dijo firme defendiendo a los chicos.

-Hmp-

-Bueno… como ya los deberías conocer, ellos son: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino y Akimichi Chouji- volvió hablar la rubia de senos gigantes.

-Hmp- volvió a pronunciar.

-Tks, mocoso malcriado…- La mujer se cansaba de su actitud, respiró profundo y continuó –Ahora les informaré sobre la misión-

-Misión?, tan rápido?- dijo Ino en reproche, no quería ir de misión con el traidor.

-Que problemático…- dijo mientras soltaba a Ino de su agarre.

-Su primera misión como el nuevo equipo Asuma será…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hey!, Gracias por todos los cometarios dejados… les quería desear un feliz año nuevo!... y espero que sigan leyendo la historia!

Sigan comentado, para que se me ocurra como continuar la historia…


	12. Chapter 12

-historia propiedad de black-mistery.

-no se permite copiar la historia sin autorización, tampoco se permite cualquier tipo de plagio.

- diálogos-

-**pensamientos**-

- contenido lemon

- lenguaje adulto

-Reviews (críticas, consejos, ETC..) al final de la historia

- gracias por los reviews dejados, comenten sobre cómo quieren que continúe la historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 12:

-Su primera misión como el nuevo equipo Asuma será…

Las personas miraron fijamente a la hokage, esperaban la respuesta. Sasuke tenía una mirada fría, no demostraba nada en ella y sus ojos intentaban sacarle las palabras de una vez por todas a Tsunade quien parecía estarle agregando suspenso a la situación.

-Será…. La custodia y protección de Arisawa Yuki…- Dijo mientras levantaba una carpeta y la apuntaba hacia Shikamaru para que éste la tomara –Estos son los detalles de la misión, Nara tú serás el capitán- dijo ella mientras veía como Shikamaru bufaba con pereza.

-Ash… Que problemático- agarró la carpeta y comenzó a leerla.

-Arisawa es una mujer de 20 años de edad, vive en una pequeña aldea del país fluvial, la dirección se encuentra allí- La hokage habló y señaló la carpeta –La chica proviene de una familia adinerada y aparentemente es la única de su clan en estar con vida-

-Por qué necesita ser protegida?- Nara interrogó.

-Aparentemente muchos enemigos de su familia se dieron cuenta del fallecimiento de Arisawa Kaito, el abuelo de Yuki, quien murió recientemente. Esto es una oportunidad para arrebatarle la fortuna a los Arisawa y sobre todo extinguir su clan, ellos saben que la joven chica no va a poder defenderse sola-

-Por lo que la chica decidió pedir nuestra ayuda- Shikamaru puso una mano en su mentón, estaba analizando la situación.

-Así es Nara… La chica fue muy astuta y pensó rápido pero como ustedes deben saber… ésta misión depende de cuan veloces sean ustedes antes de que la asesinen… Deberán salir temprano en la mañana-

-Bien- Asintieron los del equipo Asuma y Sasuke simplemente observaba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

TOC TOC TOC!

-Adelante!- Gritó desde adentro la hokage.

La puerta de la oficina se abría lentamente dejando ver varios mechones de cabello rosados, se fue abriendo cada vez más para que apareciera una mujer. Sakura había entrado en la habitación, sus manos estaban ocupadas con varias bolsas, unas 6 o 7, donde por lo que se podía divisar estaban llenas de ingredientes y utensilios de cocina. La chica tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se dirigió a la oficina de su maestra para poder conversar sobre Sasuke y sobre la misión que éste tenía. Camino unos cortos pasos cuando se sintió observada… Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrase con la mirada de los ninja y en especial la mirada del Uchiha, la observaba fijamente con su rostro interrogante y una ceja alzada.

-Oh… Lo siento, Tsunade-sama regresaré luego…- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta con algo de dificultad por las bolsas.

-Espera, Ellos ya se iban….- dijo Tsunade mientras les indicaba que salieran de la habitación.

-HEY, FRENTONA! No creas que te vas a escapar tan fácilmente… tienes muchas que explicar!- dijo Ino mientras que le sacaba la lengua y desaparecía en una nube de humo junto con los de su equipo.

-Ah?- Sakura sólo miró raro a la rubia que ya se había ido.

-Oye… Uchiha tú también debes irte…- La hokage miró al chico que permaneció estático.

Sasuke observaba a Sakura fijamente, sus ojos escaneaban a la chica, la recorrieron llegando a las bolsas que estaban en sus manos. Lentamente se acercó a ella quedando enfrente, Sakura lo miró con una ceja alzada por la actitud del chico que estaba ignorando las órdenes de la Hokage. De un parpadeo sintió como el Uchiha le arrancaba las bolsas de las manos de manera rápida, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Sakura tomó aire para pronunciar sus quejas pero fue interrumpida.

-Se pude saber qué coño haces tú con estas bolsas?- dijo levantándolas para que la chica viera esas 7 bolsas que ahora Sasuke llevaba.

-Oye! Y a tí qué te pasa? Esas bolsas son para llenar tú nevera!, acaso estás loco o qué? bastardo bipolar- Sakura estaba molesta por las acciones del Uchiha.

-Eres una….! Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Estúpida-

-Tú cómo te atreves a reprocharme, eso no es problema tuyo lo que yo compre!-

-Pero si es mi problema lo que te pase!... Cómo se te ocurre llevar bolsas tan pesadas en tú estado? Maldita irresponsable- gritó aún más fuerte haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces intentando asimilar lo que había pasado, buscó formular varias frases en su boca pero no lo lograba, después de unos segundos pudo responder –Eres un exagerado… esas bolsas no pesan tanto- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, un sonrojo apareció en ella por una simple razón, Sasuke se estaba preocupando por ella y por el niño en su vientre.

El Uchiha estaba molestó, tal vez las bolsas no pesaran mucho pero aun así ella debía cuidarse, estaba preñada por dios! –Hmp, no me interesa… de ahora en adelante me avisarás cuando vayas hacer algo de éste tipo…- Sasuke logró ver el leve sonrojo de la chica, lo que causó que una sonrisa ladina se formara en su rostro.

-Vaya…. Ya creo que no necesito de tu informe sobre el Uchiha…- Los dos ninjas voltearon a ver a la Hokage –Por lo visto sigue siendo igual de bastardo e imbécil... aunque por lo menos se preocupa por ti-

-Hmp, Se supone que ahora Sakura debe informarte de mí comportamiento?- Sasuke miró fijamente a Tsunade.

-Así es… Ella deberá informarme de las evoluciones en tu comportamiento-

-Hmp-

-Lo siento mucho Tsunade-sama…- se disculpó Sakura –Lo imbécil no se quita fácilmente- la chica miró de reojo a Sasuke.

-Tks, vámonos Sakura…- dijo molestó mientras salía de la oficina con las bolsas en sus manos.

-Luego vuelvo Tsunade-sama- dijo mientras salió de la oficina.

-Estos mocosos de ahora.. Están locos todos- suspiro resignada la hokage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los chicos caminaban lentamente uno al lado del otro. Sasuke se movía con las bolsas en sus manos mientras Sakura sólo miraba el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, una que otras veces sus ojos se dirigían hacia el chico para luego volver al mismo sitio, el piso por donde caminaban. Un silencio incomodo los envolvía, las miradas chismosas y sorprendidas de los aldeanos los seguían a medida que avanzaban, los rumores correrían como pólvora encendida… Haruno Sakura y el traidor Uchiha Sasuke caminaban juntos!, acaso estarían saliendo?, eran pareja?, esas eran las preguntas que seguramente se estarían haciendo las personas de Konoha.

Sakura lentamente dirigió su mano hasta una de las de él pero este de inmediato la apartó de ella. La chica se sorprendió por la acción y formó el ceño entre sus cejas, éste acto no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke que la estaba mirando de reojo.

-Ahora se supone que mi tacto te repugna?- le preguntó molesta la chica.

-Hmp…-

-Sigues molesto por lo de hace rato?-

-…- El Uchiha no le respondió y siguió su camino.

-Por lo menos puedes responderme?-

El chico suspiró con claro fastidio, Sakura a veces podía ser tan fastidiosa y testaruda… era toda una gran molestia en su vida –No es eso… es sólo que no me gusta ese tipo de contacto en público, molesta….- Sakura bufó con fastidio ante las palabras de Sasuke.

Al rato llegaron a la mansión en completo silencio, se adentraron en ella. Sasuke fue el primero en pasar, se dirigió a la cocina con las bolsas para luego acomodar los utensilios en su respectivo lugar. Sakura se había quedado en el sofá de la sala mientras miraba a la apagada y vieja chimenea. Lentamente escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a ella, el Uchiha había terminado con las bolsas y ahora se disponía a sentarse a su lado.

Sasuke pudo percibir como Sakura se alejaba de él, estaba molesta por lo de hace rato y por esa razón evitaba al Uchiha. El chico volteó su rostro para buscar sus ojos verdosos pero ella lo volvió a esquivar alejando su rostro hacia otro lado.

-**Eres una malcriada-** pensó el chico que se acercó más a ella, de un rápido movimiento Sasuke la toma del brazo y la llevó más cerca de él.

-Déjame, Uchiha!- Sakura se resistía a su agarre.

-Hmp- pronunció cuando la tomaba de la cintura para evitar que se zafara.

-Suéltame- dijo mientras ponía las manos en su pecho para intentar apartarlo.

-Sigues molesta por lo de hace rato?- preguntó con calma, una sonrisa se formó en él, ver a Sakura furiosa le causaba algo de… gracia.

-Cállate-

-Hmp, aparte de molesta eres malcriada-

-Y tu un imbécil- dijo mientras dejaba de resistirse.

-Hmp- pronunció él para luego atrapar los labios de ella con ferocidad, no la dejaba escapar. Se estuvieron besando hasta que el aire se les acabó. Lentamente se fueron separando.

Sasuke la volvió a tomar de la cintura, abrazándola posesivamente mientras hacía que pusiera su cabeza en su pecho. La chica por su parte se dejó llevar por él, estuvieron en esa posición por un tiempo, ambos estaban cómodos en aquel viejo mueble y no querían separarse. Después de un tiempo Sasuke se incorporó, algo lo estaba molestando, tenía hambre.

-Oye… Tengo hambre, ve a prepararme algo- dijo mirando a la chica.

-Bueno...- La chica lo pensó –Iré a preparar ramen instantáneo…-

-Espera… no quiero ramen, ya me canse de comer esa mierda. Quiero que me prepares algo cocinado y hecho por ti-

-Pero… yo…- la chica desvió su mirada hacia un punto neutro en la habitación, Sasuke levantó una ceja de manera interrogante por la forma en que Sakura se comportó –Es que yo no sé cocinar…- dijo mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

-Hmp, no digas estupideces… debes saber cocinar algo, así sea la cosa más tonta del mundo… Además eres mujer, eso es algo natural en ti…- la miró fijamente.

-Es que no entiendes… Yo he intentado cocinar pero a pesar de que las comidas me quedan con buen aspecto, el sabor… el sabor es otra cosa diferente, ni siquiera las píldoras ninja me quedan con buen sabor…- La chica recordó la vez en que le dio a probar una de esas píldoras a Sai cuando Naruto entrenaba con Kakashi.

-Hmp, vamos- el chico se levantó y miró a Sakura.

La chica se puso de pie lentamente y suspiró, de todas formas ella también tenía hambre. Se dirigieron hasta la cocina, Sasuke de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo para ver su expresión, la cual era una de resignación… Acaso cocinaba tan mal?... Dirigió su mirada hasta una de las manos de Sakura y lentamente se dejó llevar por el impulso, la tomó de la mano y ahora ambos se dirigían agarrados uno del otro. La chica miró con sorpresa la acción del Uchiha, sus manos estaban entrelazadas… una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro y un sonrojo apareció.

Ambos llegaron a la cocina y fue entonces cuando Sasuke decidió soltar el agarre, con pasos calmados se encaminó hacia la mesa para sentarse mientras la chica permaneció de pie. El Uchiha se le quedó mirando por unos segundos luego con una seña de manos le indicó que comenzara, la chica asintió levemente y tragando grueso se dispuso a cocinar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una sombra se movía rápidamente en aquella aldea, el pánico se apoderaba de la gente que veía como varios cuerpos sin vida caían. Por donde pasaba aquella sombra un rastro de sangre aparecía, no era para menos ya que los movimientos de Goichi eran rápidos y precisos, ningún ninja de aquella aldea podía hacer nada con su inigualable fuerza.

-Tks- un chasquido de lengua salió de los labios del chico –**Aun no entiendo la razón de causar tanto alboroto en una aldea tan débil, Tks, no sé qué pretende Sanosuke…Y todo esto es por culpa de la princesita esa de Arisawa Yuki… Qué pretenderá con ella…**- El chico acababa con todos los ninja que protegían la aldea –Tercer ojo…seishin keji…-

Los ninja que estaban rodeando al chico se detuvieron… varios gritos de dolor salieron de sus bocas y las manos se dirigieron a sus cabezas para intentar apaciguar el dolor, era inútil, esa era una técnica mental muy fuerte. Todos veían con horror el ojo que se abría en la frente del ninja renegado. Los gritos se detuvieron al poco tiempo, los cuerpos de los ninjas quedaron inmóviles, sus ojos se pusieron blancos y sus rostros no demostraban sentimientos, parecían muertos vivientes.

-Ésta técnica es muy poderosa, jamás van a escapar de ella… ahora yo soy dueño de sus mentes, son mis esclavos… Pero lamentablemente no los necesito… Seishin hakai…- De repente los cuerpos de los ninjas que estaban alrededor de Goichi comenzaron a temblar, parecía que estaban convulsionando. Sangre… las gotas rojas salían por los orificios nasales, las orejas, los ojos y la boca de esos shinobis desgraciados… Gritos, esos gritos incesantes volvieron a retumbar en aquella aldea, el sonido desgarrador de aquellos que alguna vez fueron grandes guerreros, asombraban a los aldeanos que temblaban de miedo.

-Tks, me ensucié…- el chico se percató de que la sangre de esos ninja había manchado sus sandalias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mesa había dos platos, uno de arroz y en el otro había nigiri, ambos tenían un buen aspecto, el sushi estaba muy bien preparado, casi perfecto. Los ojos del Uchiha viajaban de la comida al rostro de preocupación de su mujer. Lentamente agarró los palillos y decidió tomar un poco de arroz, lo introdujo en su boca y lo saboreó con pereza, de repente una mezcla de sabores lo invadió…Amargó, salado, viscoso… esa era su descripción de aquel platillo. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al máximo, sus manos comenzaron a emanar shakra dispuesta a curar al chico de cualquier intoxicación.

-Hmp…- la porción de comida bajó por su garganta hasta llegar al estómago del Uchiha, sus ojos se dirigieron directamente hacia el frente donde Sakura estaba sentada –Está bueno…- sentenció cortante refiriéndose al arroz.

Sakura quedó petrificada, ni ella misma se lo creía… sabía que había preparado algo asqueroso pero… a Sasuke le gustaba?. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica, se sentía feliz por la aclaratoria del chico.

Sasuke quitó los ojos de ella para volver a la comida, esta vez tomando el sushi y llevándolo a la boca…Picante, amarga, desabrida… éste era el sabor del sushi que terminó en su estómago. A pesar de sus sabores tan excéntricos, a Sasuke no le molestaban en lo más mínimo e incluso el sabor le agradaba; esa explosión de sabores jamás los había probado antes, no era la mejor comida que había probado pero tampoco era mala. Poco a poco fue devorando aquellos platillos mientras la sonrisa de Sakura se agrandaba aún más y Sasuke se percató de ello, de alguna manera el verla sonreir lo llenaba de paz y lo hacía… sentirse feliz?

-Te… gustó?- preguntó con interés la peli rosada.

-Hmp, si no fuera así… crees que me la habría comido?- dijo de manera prepotente mientras se ponía de pie y lavaba los platos.

-Wow! Enserio?, Sabia que Sai mentía… Sabía que yo podía cocinar bien, Kyaaaaaa!- la chica levantó un puño hacia el aire en señal de victoria.

-Sai?- preguntó curioso mientras se recargaba en el muro del lava platos.

-Sí, es que yo le di una de las píldoras ninja y dijo que eran feas, asquerosas…- dijo acusando a Sai.

-Hmp, esa copia barata no sabe nada…es un imbécil…- dijo con una sonrisa media formada en su rostro, ver a Sakura con esa expresión de niña, inflando las mejillas con una curvatura alegre en sus labios hacía que se "contagiara" un poco de esa felicidad.

El Uchiha sintió como unos brazos envolvían su cuello, Sakura saltó para abrazarse a Sasuke. El chico miró desde arriba a la peli rosa, sus manos tomaron la cintura de ella firmemente para evitar que cayera y se lastimara. Sus ojos se encontraron, verde y negro, no se despegaban… Una de las manos del Uchiha se escabulló hasta llegar a la mejilla de ella, la acarició lentamente, el rostro de Sakura siempre se mantuvo sonriente.

-Ya es medio día… Vamos a dormir un rato…- demandó el chico que tomó una mano de la peli rosa para así dirigirla hasta la habitación, tomarían una pequeña siesta y así podría pasar más tiempo con ella.

La chica lo siguió sin chistar, caminaron hasta entrar en la habitación de Sasuke. El Uchiha se quitó sus ropas y se puso una yukata, luego se acostó en la cama quedando boca abajo. Sakura hizo lo mismo con sus ropas, se sentó en la cama al lado de él, con sus manos acarició la nuca de Sasuke lentamente. El chico disfrutaba del masaje que le proporcionaba, era algo relajante sentir las manos de Sakura en él.

-Mmm, ven acuéstate…- suspiró el chico, lentamente tomó la mano de la peli rosa que estaba en su cabeza para jalarla hacia la cama.

El chico hizo un poco de espacio en la pequeña cama para que pudieran caber los 2 con dificultad, ya se habían acostumbrado. Sasuke la tomó firmemente de la cintura para evitar que sus cuerpos se separaran, la acomodó en su pecho para luego poner su mentón en la cabeza de ella. a tan corta distancia pudo oler el aroma de los rosáceos cabellos de su mujer, cereza…

-Sasuke-kun…- Llamó la chica claramente relajada.

-Mmm?-

-Cuando te irás de misión?-

-Mañana a penas salga el sol-

-Ta-an temprano?- su voz se tornó inquieta.

-Si…- dijo cortante.

Pasaron unos minutos en esa posición, aferrados uno del otro. Sasuke sintió como a medida que pasaba el tiempo, su pecho se humedecía, giró sus ojos en busca de una explicación. Los orbes negros se posicionaron en la cabeza de la chica que descansaba en él, con sus brazos la separó para encontrase con los orbes verdosos llenos de la lágrimas de su mujer.

-Se puede saber… por qué lloras?- exigió Sasuke que se acercó a su rostro y analizó cada centímetro de éste en busca de una explicación.

-Es que… tengo miedo…-

-Miedo?, por lo de la misión?- dedujo hábilmente el chico.

-Si- De un rápido movimiento, Sakura se abalanza sobre Sasuke en un abraza muy fuerte, el chico sólo atinó a recibirla.

-Hmp. Sakura qué te pasa? Molesta… ésta no es mi primera misión además nada va a pasarme, Tks, no soy un debilucho como tú- dijo prepotente intentando ocultar la preocupación que sentía al verla llorar.

-No es eso, estúpido…. Tengo miedo de que tú ya no quieras regresar a la aldea…-

-Hmp, tienes miedo de que te deje?….- adivinó astutamente –Tks, eres una llorona, el embarazo te tiene así- dedujo mientras volteaba los ojos con fastidio.

La chica volvió a abrazarle con fuerza mientras giraba su cabeza para ocultarse en el cuello de él, Sasuke no opuso resistencia por lo que le correspondió el abrazo. Acariciando su espalda de arriba abajo, el chico calmó a la peli rosa.

-No te dejaré, yo te hice una promesa- dijo para darle seguridad a la mujer. Sasuke se separó un poco de ella para luego tomarla del mentón, pudo ver como los ojos manchados de lágrimas lo miraban, de alguna forma quería que ella tuviese la certeza de que él volvería.

-Sasuke-kun… hazme el amor- rogó con ojos de cachorro lastimado.

-Hmp, como quieras Sakura….- Quien podría resistirse a eso? Que una mujer hermosa te ruegue que le hagas el amor, que te mirara con esos ojos verdosos… era imposible negarse, simplemente no te daban otra opción que hacerlo.

Sasuke buscó sus labios, los besó lentamente degustando su sabor, los succionaba y al tiempo entró con su lengua en la boca de ella, la saboreó por completo…Sakura era un manjar esquicito que sólo podría pobrar él y nada más para él. Se dejaron llevar por lo besos insaciables, cuando se dieron cuenta Sasuke ya estaba encima de ella desnudándola por completo, Sakura sólo se dejaba tocar y acariciar por él.

En unos segundos, las yukatas habían desaparecido… ahora sus cuerpos se rozaban, los suspiros y gemidos se oían en la pequeña habitación del último de los Uchiha. Sasuke se concentraba en saborear la dulce piel de Sakura, comenzó desde el cuello bajando por su clavícula y llegando a su abdomen, donde lamió y besó por toda la extensión, Sasuke sintió como la piel de ella se erizaba en señal de disfrute. Poco a poco volvió a subir hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales ya estaban erectos, con sus dos manos los masajeó y estiró para luego llevar su boca hasta ellos.

-Ah!, Sasuke… Te deseo… Te necesito!- Gemía la chica que se removía de placer.

-Hmp, está bien, preciosa…- susurró en el oído de la chica. Sasuke abrió lentamente las piernas de Sakura y las enredó en su cintura, de una certera y fuerte estocada la penetró.

-Ah, Sasuke-kun!- volvió a gemir.

-Mmm, Sakura…- suspiró mientras se hundía en el cuello de la mujer, oliendo su aroma.

Las embestidas fueron lentas, pausadas al principio, el chico quería disfrutar de la humedad y textura de ella. Con el tiempo, la pelvis de Sasuke se movió más rápida y fuerte, arremetiendo con la mujer debajo de él. Su mandíbula estaba apretada, el placer que el chico estaba sintiendo recorría todo su cuerpo. Sentía como la piel de la mujer lo apretaba y lo mojaba con sus líquidos, la piel de su pene rozaba con la intimidad de ella haciendo que el placer fuera mayor.

-AH mujer…- volvió a suspirar el chico que aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas.

-Ah, ah, ah!- Sakura no para de gritar y gemir, sus manos estaban en la espalda del chico, arañándolo y dejándole marcas. Sus paredes íntimas comenzaron a contraerse apretando a Sasuke, succionándolo.

-No puedo aguantar más!- el chico intentaba no correrse pero ya era inevitable… su miembro comenzó a contraerse, expulsando varios chorros de semen dentro de ella. Se quedó quieto hasta que las ultimas gotas de su semilla se derramaron dentro de la chica. Su cuerpo se desplomó en el de ella pero siempre cuidando de no aplastarla.

Lentamente Sasuke salió de la hendidura del cuello de la peli rosa para marcar un camino de besos desde allí hasta sus labios. El chico con sus manos la tomó de la cintura y la posicionó encima de él, no tenía intenciones de salir de su interior cálido y húmedo, sus piernas se enredaron con las de ella para tener el máximo contacto. Con lentitud comenzó a acariciar con una mano la espalda de Sakura, al poco tiempo la chica quedó dormida encima de él para luego caer dormido al rato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya la noche había caído en el barrio Uchiha, las estrellas comenzaban a destellar en todo el cielo oscuro. Un joven caminaba por aquel solitario barrio en busca de la casa principal, llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos y su caminar era pausado. Bufó por cuarta vez, el hecho de tener que buscar al Uchiha era problemático.

Shikamaru caminó un poco más y logró divisar la casa más grande, la que supuso es la del traidor… era obvio que tenía que vivir allí ya que era la única casa con las luces encendidas. Se aproximó a paso veloz hasta que llegó a la entrada, bufando otra vez, tocó la puerta un par de veces para que Sasuke saliera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido de la puerta sonó, ese molesto sonido que siempre lo despertaba…Por qué tenía que tener el sueño tan ligero?. Sasuke aún podía sentir la respiración pausada de Sakura en su cuello, ella seguía dormida encima de él. Lentamente el chico se giró dejando a Sakura recostada en la cama. La puerta volvió a sonar, Sasuke estaba molesto, no quería ir a abrir la estúpida puerta… el chico aún estaba adentro de Sakura, por lo que lentamente y con cuidado salió de ella para ponerse pie.

Se vistió con su yukata y luego bajó las escaleras para llegar a la puerta principal. Abrió la puerta de manera abrupta, su cara de mostraba odio, sus ojos eran fríos. Rápidamente reconoció al ninja que estaba en la puerta, qué quería Nara justo cuando estaba tan cómodo con su mujer?.

-Hola Uchiha, buenas noches… yo..-

-Qué quieres?- habló el Uchiha interrumpiendo a Nara.

-Tks…- chasqueó su lengua intentado contenerse, para Shikamru era lo más problemático del mundo –Sólo vine a decirte que tienes que 5 min para dirigirte a la entada de la aldea… Hubo un problema y por ello la misión se ha adelantado…- terminó de decir el chico para darse la vuelta y salir del lugar.

-Hmp- pronunció mientras se adentraba de nuevo en su mansión.

Con pasos calmados se dirigió a su habitación con extremo silencio, tomó su morral y metió todo lo necesario para la misión. Se vistió rápidamente intentado no hacer ruido, no quería despertar a la mujer que dormía en su cama. Cuando todo estaba listo para partir, Sasuke se dirigió hasta la cama que compartía con Sakura… el chico se quedó mirando a la mujer, era tan bella y tan molesta… pero era SU molestia y de nadie más, nadie más que él la tocaría. Lentamente se acercó a su rostro para besarla en los labios y una de sus mejillas, con cuidado bajó hasta su vientre para hacer lo mismo.

-Regresaré por ustedes- susurró contra su vientre para luego separarse. Tomó una sábana y la arropó con cuidado para protegerla del frío –Hmp, molesta- el chico se dirigió hasta la entrada, clavó un kunai en la puerta, éste tenía un trozo de papel colgando.

El chico salió de su mansión y comenzó a saltar los tejados. Sus ojos fríos y su rostro inexpresivo miraban hacia delante, con cada paso que daba se acercaba más a aquella misión que le impusieron, pero su mente… su mente estaba concentrada en aquella mujer y aquel niño que llevaba en su vientre…

-**Sakura…**-


	13. Chapter 13

-historia propiedad de black-mistery.

-no se permite copiar la historia sin autorización, tampoco se permite cualquier tipo de plagio.

- diálogos-

-**pensamientos**-

- contenido lemon

- lenguaje adulto

-Reviews (críticas, consejos, ETC..) al final de la historia

- gracias por los reviews dejados, comenten sobre cómo quieren que continúe la historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 13:

Su rostro miraba hacia adelante, sin distracción, alerta a cualquier movimiento que se presentaba en el camino. Sus ojos rojizos analizaban los alrededores asegurándose de detectar cualquier tipo de amenaza. Al frente estaban Nara y Yamanaka, por la parte trasera de la formación Akimichi que servía de guarda espalda pero eso era pretexto… Sasuke lo sabía, él sabía que Akimichi Chouji lo estaba analizando con desconfianza, seguramente estaba pensando que podría traicionarles, aunque al Uchiha no le faltaban las ganas de hacerlo y sería muy fácil matar a esos tres estúpidos ninjas.

-Tks…- chasqueó su lengua en señal de molestia, la misión era un fastidio eterno… si no estuviese con esos estúpidos hubiese terminado en sólo una semana pero no!, un mes, un maldito mes se habían tardado y ni siquiera habían llegado al pueblo donde la chica a la que tenían que escoltar vivía. Todo esto era una estupidez, él no debería estar aquí -**Debería irme, matarlos por ser tan incompetentes y luego alejarme de todo esto. Pero…**- siempre un "pero", siempre tiene que haber un "pero" y ese "pero" era Sakura… No podía simplemente desaparecer y dejarla sola, llevársela con él tampoco podría, sin dinero y seguramente no podía encontrar un lugar digno donde vivir… por otro lado en Konoha tenía posibilidad de ganar más dinero, una mansión y hospitalización de gran calidad… No tenía opción, tendría que esperar hasta que la mujer diera a luz –**Molesta, Sakura eres molesta…**-

El grupo detuvo su paso y comenzaron a prepararse para acampar, otra vez tendrían que hacer una estúpida parada… Sasuke gruñía, estaba harto de todo esto, aunque calculando el tiempo seguramente estarían muy cerca de llegar a su destino. Prendieron una fogata y por supuesto pusieron las bolsas de dormir. Sasuke se sentó en el extremo más apartado de todos, no quería tener ningún tipo de tratos con los que para él, eran "escoria".

Shikamru e Ino se levantaron y se fueron a buscar agua, otras provisiones para el viaje mientras que Chouji se quedó en el lugar con el Uchiha, ambos estaban frente al otro, un silencio incómodo se formó… bueno incómodo para Chouji que se rascaba la nuca, tal vez sería mejor dejar todos los problemas y empezar a reconstruir la amistad perdida con Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus manos arrugaban aquella nota, aquella que Sasuke le había dejado la noche en que se fue a la misión, la nota que estaba atada a un kunai clavado en la puerta. Sakura estaba sentada en la pequeña cama del Uchiha, suspiró por cuarta vez en el día. Ya había pasado un mes desde su partida y no sabía nada de él, no llegaban notas de los halcones y los ambu no traían noticias, nada…

Se puso de pie, ya había pasado un mes sin hacer nada… Era hora de volver al hospital, ese día le pediría a Tsunade que le restablecería como doctora. Se puso un kimono, el cual perteneció a la madre de Sasuke, al principio tuvo miedo de ponérselo pero luego se acostumbró este… Salió de la mansión con paso firme en dirección a la torre hokage.

En la habitación de Sasuke una nota quedó olvidada encima de la cama, la escritura visible del papel arrugado se podía leer con facilidad.

"_**Sakura surgió algo, tengo que irme a la misión cuanto antes. No seas imprudente y cuídate, si le pasa algo a ese niño en tu vientre… Yo mismo me encargaré de hacerte pagar…**_

_**Otra cosa, toma algunos de los kimonos de mi madre… están en el armario de mi habitación y cuando regrese quiero verte usándolos**__**.**___

_**Sasuke"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-AHH! AHHH, Shikamaru!- Gritos audibles se podían oír cerca del campamento.

La frente de Chouji estaba sombreada, hace unos minutos los gemidos incesantes aparecieron e inevitablemente, su rostro se había puesto rojo como su traje ninja. No hablaba, no decía nada… sólo se limitaba a mirar disimuladamente al Uchiha que estaba al frente. El entorno se había puesto más tenso de lo normal por causa de esos gemidos, gemidos provenientes de aquellas personas que él conocía muy bien.

Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba recostado en un tronco y justo enfrente estaba la fogata ondeando, Akimichi estaba en el otro extremo con el rostro rojo como un idiota. La apariencia fría y tranquila del Uchiha ocultaba en gran parte la molestia que sentía al oír esos estúpidos alaridos… Por qué? … Por qué tenía que soportar todo esto?...

-Ahh!, AHHH!- los gritos volvieron de nuevo…

Los rasgos faciales de Sasuke se endurecieron, estaba harto… Sus cejas formaron el ceño fruncido y su mandíbula hacia que sus dientes rechinaran…

-Es… incómodo no es así?...- Chouji se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice y formaba una sonrisa nerviosa –Ellos… justo después de la guerra, iniciaron una relación "secreta", aunque no pasó mucho para que los descubriera… Son algo obvios como te habrás dado cuenta, ejeje- miró a Sasuke para intentar sacar conversación.

-Hmp- Sasuke le dirigió una mirada filosa al chico.

-Pero no me imaginé que serían tan descuidados…- dijo llevando la mirada al cielo, su rostro estaba rojo aún, ya se imaginaba la razón de aquellos gemidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ino estaba apoyada en un tronco, sus brazos se abrazaban a éste y con sus uñas arañaba la corteza. Tenía sus pechos descubiertos, su blusa estaba en su cintura y su falda levantada, dejando a la vista su parte inferior. Sus ojos estaban cerrados a causa del placer y de su boca no paraban de salir gemidos, que Shikamaru intentaba por todos los medios callar.

Nara sostenía la cintura de Ino, la elevaba un poco para poder entrar en ella con mayor facilidad, estaba de pie y su pelvis se movía con fuerza intentado buscar más placer. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos miraban la espalda, el cuello desnudo de su compañera, aquella que se convirtió secretamente en su mujer. Una de sus manos se movió de su cintura hasta su pecho, logró atrapar uno de los pechos de la chica para masajearlo y apretarlo.

Estaban a unos cuantos kilómetros del campamento, las provisiones que habían buscado estaba puestas en una bolsa justo al lado de la pareja. Estaba algo oscuro por la noche que ya había caído, por lo que Shikamaru encendió una lámpara de aceite, la cual utilizaron para buscar las provisiones y que ahora servía para guiarlos en la oscuridad mientras intentaban sacar el mayor provecho de sus cuerpos semi-desnudos.

Shikamaru tenía los pantalones abajo y su ropa interior estaba en sus rodillas, su torso estaba cubierto por su camisa y chaleco ninja. Las embestidas eran rudas y fuertes, entraba y salía con rapidez.

-Mmn, Ino… eres hermosa- el chico la volvió a tomar de la cintura y de un rápido movimiento acerca a Ino contra su cuerpo abrazándola mientras sentía como la espalda de la mujer chocaba contra su pecho. Su boca se movió por si sola hasta llegar al hombro de ella, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo mientras su pelvis seguía en movimiento.

-Ahhh! Shikamaru!...- La chica no para de gemir a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no hacerlo.

-Ino, ah, no grites… nos oirán..- se acercó a su oreja para lamerla desde atrás.

-Nol lo puedo evitar, Ahh- las contracciones comenzaron a hacerse presentes en su intimidad.

-Que problemático, sólo… sólo inténtalo…- Shikamaru sentía como la chica atrapaba su miembro con sus paredes –Me estoy corriendo, ya falta poco- la abrazó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo permitiéndolo sentir su suave piel. Luego de unas cuantas embestidas Shikamaru expulsó todo su semen dentro de ella -Ahh, Ino..- suspiró satisfecho.

-Te amo shikamaru…-

-Te amo, problemática- lentamente se separó de ella para luego dar un beso en su mejilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas pisadas se oyeron a lo lejos, Sasuke y Chouji voltearon para encontrarse con los integrantes de su equipo. Llegaron y se acomodaron como si nada hubiera pasado, era de noche por lo que decidieron ir a dormir. Sasuke aún estaba recostado en el tronco, mientras que en el otro extremo estaban los demás acostados pero aun alertas. Ino se había quedado dormida mientras Chouji y Shikamaru se mantenían a la defensiva igual que Sasuke.

Chouji no dejaba de mirar Shikamaru de vez en cuando, aun tenia esos gemidos en su cabeza, su mente se sombreaba cuando lo recordaba, era algo incómodo para él.

-Sucede algo, Chouji?-

-Eh-h no, no pasa nada Shikamaru-

-Seguro?-

-SI

Sasuke miraba todo el lugar con desconfianza, si los incompetentes de su grupo bajaban la guardia para hablar estupideces era problema de ellos, pero él no lo haría… para Uchiha Sasuke, el éxito de la misión era tratar por todos los medios de estar un paso adelante del enemigo.

Debía mantenerse concentrado, ese era su objetivo, aunque de vez en cuando la imagen de cierta peli rosa se le colaba en la cabeza –**Sakura…**- pensó el chico, con la ayuda de su sharingan pudo visualizar varias imágenes de aquella chica –**Qué estará haciendo?**- con sus ojos rojizos analizó por última vez los alrededores para luego "intentar" dormir un poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura estaba en la habitación de Sasuke, recostada en la cama ya que tenía que descansar por el día tan ajetreado. Cuando le pidió a Tsunade que la reintegrara al hospital no se imaginó que la orden seria dada de inmediato, fue enviada directamente al hospital donde se había acumulado mucho papeleo y muchos pacientes que necesitaban de sus servicios.

Suspiró, lentamente se fue acomodando para dormir, se arropó con todas las sabanas que pudo encontrar para apartar el frío… Desde que Sasuke se fue había sentido una temperatura más baja de lo normal en aquella solitaria habitación.

-Sasuke…- suspiró mientras se giraba en dirección a la ventana con la intención de ver la luna –Qué estarás haciendo?-

Lentamente el cansancio la fue venciendo, sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente y con un último suspiro la kunoichi quedó dormida…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Debería ser aproximadamente las 8am, el grupo de ninjas siguió con su camino y estaban muy cerca de la pequeña aldea. Continuaron en la misma formación anterior con la que estaban al principio, Sasuke estaba rodeado por los ninjas, era molesto para él, estar con ellos era demasiado molesto.

Los ojos del Uchiha lograron divisar una gran puerta de madera que se posicionaba enfrente de los ellos. Se podía ver con claridad que aquella entrada estaba vigilada por una gran cantidad de ninjas, esto no tenía sentido... se suponía que esa aldea era pacifica, por qué estaban todos esos ninja allí?. El equipo Asuma llegó a la entrada y de inmediato fueron rodeados por los shinobi, instintivamente se pusieron en forma defensiva, Sasuke sacó su katana amenazando con atacar si se acercaban más de la cuenta.

-Uchiha, cálmate...- soltó shikamaru, refiriéndose a la katana –Guárdala…- Sasuke envainó de nuevo su arma a regañadientes.

-Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- habló uno de los ninjas que estaban protegiendo la entrada.

-Buenos días, nosotros hemos sido enviado por orden de la hokage, una persona de esta aldea solicitó los servicios de Konoha… su nombre es Aisawa Yuki…- de repente los ojos de aquellos ninjas se abrieron al máximo, sus rostros se tornaron en una expresión de sorpresa.

-Ustedes son los ninjas que hime-sama mandó a llamar…- de repente la formación de los ninjas que rodaban al equipo Asuma, se fue disipando –Por favor… acepten nuestras disculpas, no nos imaginábamos que eran ustedes y además nuestra aldea está en alerta- habló el ninja mientras se hincaba para hacer una reverencia.

-No importa, ahora me gustaría que se nos llevara hasta donde se encuentra Arisawa…- habló Shikamaru.

-Hai- dijo el ninja para luego ponerse de pie –Síganme por favor- los 4 ninja de Konoha lo siguieron.

El grupo entró en la aldea, continuaron el camino en completo silencio, no tenían nada que decir y mucho menos después de ver aquella imagen…

La aldea estaba completamente destrozada, en ruinas, las cabañas y casas eran escombros, a su alrededor tiendas de campañas estaban levantadas y en su interior aldeanos heridos de gravedad o personas sin hogar se encontraban allí. La vista era tétrica y fúnebre, qué había pasado?, las mentes de los ninjas de Konoha recordaron instintivamente la guerra que ellos habían protagonizado.

-Les pedimos disculpa por la vista pero… hace un mes nuestra aldea fue atacada por un ninja y causó un gran desastre…-

-Un sólo ninja causó esto?- dijo Ino asombrada.

-Sí, no sabemos la causa del ataque, fue muy sorpresivo y no nos hemos recuperado por completo- respondió el ninja –Allí está la casa de Hime-sama-

Los ninjas dirigieron la vista hasta una casa, ésta era de dos pisos y se podía ver que estaba algo dañada, aunque en comparación con las demás casas, ésta estaba en bueno estado. Tenía un jardín que en su tiempo debió haber estado adornado con plantas y que ahora sólo era tierra y escombros.

Sasuke miraba todo sin inmutarse, su cerebro analizaba la situación… sus ojos se posaron en la puerta de aquella casa, una mujer salía de ella –Allí viene hime-sama- escuchó decir al ninja que los había guiado. El Uchiha posó sus ojos en la chica que tenía una mirada fría de color café, una cabellera rubia muy larga, tenía una camiseta sin mangas que acentuaba sus gran pecho, su cintura estaba de un tamaño considerado normal, sus piernas se veian muy firmes al igual que sus muslos que estaban facilmente visible por los pequeños shorts que traía la chica.

Sasuke la escaneó por unos segundos y luego le quitó la mirada sin darle mucha importancia. El Uchiha se mantuvo siempre atras del grupo, espectante y con los sentidos alertas, tipo paranoico.

Shikamaru al ver que la chica se acercaba al grupo, rápidamente se puso enfrente y la miró fijo, esperando algún contacto visual, pero ésta no le devolvió la mirada ya que estaba concentrada viendo sus uñas -Buenos días, srta Arisawa. Nosotros somos el grupo de Konoha y venimos a escoltarle...-

-Pues ya era hora... Tengo un mes esperando- seguía concentrada en sus uñas...

-Lo sentimos pero tuvimos contratiempos..- respondió Nara que se rascaba la cabeza en señal de fastidio.

-Pues no acepto contratiempos, he estado en peligro y...- la chica volteó su mirada desde su uñas hasta el rostro de Shikamaru y un sonrojo apareció en ella -Ehh... Pero sabes? Pensadolo bien.. Ustedes los ninjas son muy ocupados y aquí mis guardaespaldas me protejen, asi que no hay problema, lindo!- sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Shikamaru haciendo que se incomodara.

La vista de Nara se posó subconscientemente en los grandes, gigantesco pechos de la chica que se pegaban a su pecho -Eh...s-i bu-ueno creo que d-ebemos irnos- un leve sonrojo apareció en su cara y carraspeó varias veces para aclarar su garganta. Aunque sus ojos no podían verla, Shikamaru sentía el aura asesina de Yamanaka tras de él.

-Si, Nara debemos irnos AHORA!- Ino lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló bruscamente para separarlo de Arisawa Yuki.

-Ash, pero que Gorila eres- dijo la princesa al ver la manera en que los separó.

-Cómo me llamaste?- Ino estaba hechando chispas de la ira, su cuerpo se impulsó hacia la mujer para intentar atacarla pero Nara fue más rápido y la tomó fuertemente de la cintura -Suéltame Nara, ya vas a ver!-

-Ino, no seas cuaima... ya déjalo, tks problematica-

-Si, déjalo... Deberías controlarte o si no te pondrán en un hospital psiquiatrico... Además no importa si no quieres que él me cuide- dijo mirando a un Chouji comer papitas, otro sonrojo apareció -El grandote me cuidará, verdad- saltó a los brazos de Chouji igual que como lo hizo con Nara, él asintió con sus mejillas en un tono rojo.

-Chouji!-

-Pe-pero Ino no es mi culpa.. Ino...- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la mujer celosa lo golpeó en el rostro para separarlo de la chica.

-Ash, no eres Gorila... Eres un elefante con complejo de boxeador- dijo volteando para ver a Sasuke.

-Te voy a...- Ino volvió al ataque, Nara la tomó con más fuerza de la cintura para que la chica no intentara atacar.

Yuki ignoró los gritos de la kunoichi, y se acercó a Sasuke a paso lento. El Uchiha la miró con un rostro frío e inexpresivo, lo que faltaba! Otra acosadora...

-Tú eres Uchiha Sasuke?...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye Tsunade-sama... No le parece extraño que para la misión de protección, la que solicitó la señorita Arisawa, pidieran explícitamente que Uchiha Sasuke fuera uno de los ninja que la escoltara..- dijo una Shizune preocupada.

-Si... Pero de todas formas... Si es una trampa, ellos sabrán defenderse...- dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana para admirar la aldea.

-Y... Sobre Sakura? Comenzó hoy su jornada en el hospital?-

-Sí, pero sólo le di permiso para que trabajara medio tiempo, de 7am a 12pm. No le permitiría que trabajara sus jornadas de 1e horas, asi ella lo pidiera...-

-Ah, ya veo- dijo pensativa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se encontraba archivando los papeles de los pacientes, estaba muy felíz por regresar al hospital y el trato que pactó con su maestra era algo justo, aunque le hubiese gustado trabajar tiempo completo, pero la Hokage testaruda no la dejó asi que sólo queda trabajar lo permitido. A pesar de todo tenía muchas ganas de seguir trabajando, asi sea medio tiempo.

Ya estaba a punto de terminar su jornada, mirando el reloj de pared, se aseguró de que estaba en lo cierto ya que faltaban 3 minutos para terminar. Acomodó los papeles en su escritorio y se puso de pie para salir del lugar. Con paso firme caminó fuera del hospital para luego dirigirse al barrio Uchiha, su nuevo hogar... Aunque ella extrañaba mucho a sus padres y mucho más luego de que ellos se enteraran de la noticia del embarazo por su propia boca.

Hace 2 semanas la chica se armó, de valor para contarle a sus padres el hecho de su embarazo, al principio casi mueren de un infarto... Su madre se desmayó y su padre palideció como un muerto, esa era una escena preocupante para los Harunos. Después de conversar un rato, y dar varias explicaciones los padres de la chica terminaron por aceptar la noticia aunque aún estaban conmocionados... Pero si lo piensas bien era de esperarse, 2 adolescentes solos en una mansión... Pues era algo que la gente normal se esperaria, excepto los Harunos que jamás la vieron venir.

Sakura estaba muy cerca del gran portón que separaba Konoha del barrio Uchiha, sus pasos eran un poco apresurados. Lentamente sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño punto azul tirado en el suelo, justo enfrente de la gran entrada. A medida que avanzaba pudo distinguir un pequeño cuerpo, que lloraba sin para, Sakura se acercó a un más y tomandole el pequeño hombro para girarle, descubriendo a una pequeña niña de ojos negros al igual que su cabello, su rostro estaba empapado por lágrimas.

-Hola, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura- dijo levantando a la niña que debía tener 6 años aproximadamente -Cómo te llamas?-

-Me-me...me llamo Tomiko...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disculpen el retraso y los errores que pueden haber en la ortografía...


	14. Chapter 14

-historia propiedad de black-mistery.

-no se permite copiar la historia sin autorización, tampoco se permite cualquier tipo de plagio.

- diálogos-

-**pensamientos**-

- contenido lemon

- lenguaje adulto

-Reviews (críticas, consejos, ETC..) al final de la historia

- gracias por los reviews dejados, comenten sobre cómo quieren que continúe la historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 14:

Sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello, todo su cuerpo se recostaba en el de él, su voz chillona e irritante hacía que sus oídos palpitaran y es que esa chica, Arisawa Yuki, era una acosadora de categoría S. Habla y hablaba mil cosas a la vez, no la soportaba...

-Eres Uchiha Sasuke!, lo sabía!, yo sé todo sobre ti y tu clan... Desde hace poco me han interesado los historiales de las grandes familias de nobles pero la que más me gustó fue la de tu familia- La chica saltaba mientras rodeaba el cuello del Uchiha con sus brazos -Wow! Es como conocer a una celebridad!.. Sabes? Después de la guerra se perdió tu paradero, no me imaginé nunca que volverías a la aldea y mucho menos después de matar a tu hermano!- La cara de las personas presentes se convirtió en una de miedo. Shikamaru astuto se posicionó detrás de Sasuke para asegurarse de que no intentara hacer algo contra la indiscreta princesa.

-**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8... Tks, La voy a matar...**- Intentaba calmarse para no destruir el frágil cuerpo de la mujer. Sería tan fácil, de un movimiento podría acabar con su miserable existencia pero No! Tenía que reprimirse, si la mataba lo más seguro era que lo apresaran al instante y esa no era la idea.

-Te debiste sentir mal por lo de tu hermano, pero se lo merecía, después de todo era un traidor y se unió a Akatsuki- La princesa se había tatuado "mátame" en la frente al decir esas palabras.

-Hmp- Su brazo se movió a una gran velocidad, el objetivo era cortarle la cabeza a la chica con su katana. No contuvo su fuerza, esperaba ver la sangre correr pero... Por qué no había sangre?... Parpadeó un par de veces para darse cuenta que la princesa estaba a más de medio metro alejada de él y que su katana era sostenida por su sombra -**Nara...**-

El rostro de Ino se iluminó, tenía el pulgar arriba copiando el estilo de Lee y lo mostraba al Uchiha en señal de aprobación. Sus ojos azules giraron en busca del paradero de la princesa, la analizó bien pero no vio herida alguna y fue allí donde se dio cuenta que Chouji la había salvado, lo supo porque estaba posicionado detrás de la chica, tomandola de la cintura y en posición defensiva.

-Qué velocidad! Y qué fuerza! Con razón eres el sobreviviente de tu clan, tu madre debería estar orgullosa!- Seguía hablando, esa chica después de haber sufrido un intento de asesinato seguía hablando de lo más normal!

Shikamaru llevó una de sus manos a su rostro para frotarlo de manera desesperada, ésta sería una gran y problemática misión. Sus ojos se pusieron de nuevo en el Uchiha y volvió a enviar más shakra para aumentar el flujo y por consiguiente la presión de la sombra sobre la hoja afilada de la katana.

-Cállate! Tú no sabes nada de mí, y no vuelvas a hablar de mi hermano ni mucho menos de mi madre o juro que te MATARÉ, y de la peor manera!- Sasuke estaba furioso, sus ojos rojos veían fijamente a Arisawa. Logró controlarse un poco y así desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Ash, pobre... Lo de su familia lo está dejando loquito...- dijo mientras hacía gestos con la mano restándole importancia.

Shikamaru se volvió a frotar el rostro con frustración, estaba en lo correcto, sería una misión MUY LARGA -**Que problemático**- giró su rostro en dirección a Chouji -Vamos, continúen que yo buscaré al Uchiha- dijo para que siguieran el camino directo a Konoha.

Hace ya un par de horas que estaban en aquella aldea y aunque planearon salir cuanto antes de aquel lugar, la princesa se tardó un "poco" para estar lista. Habían planeado salir desde las 11am pero el retraso les quito 4 horas, por lo que debieron salir a las 3pm, y aun que ni siquiera tenía horas de camino, de hecho, se podía ver la gran entrada de la aldea donde habían estado con sólo girarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke saltó de regresó a aquella destruida aldea, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido a causa de la rabia que sentía, cómo se atreve a hablar de esa manera de su familia? Cómo?. Sus pies se movían solos, no había dirección en sus pasos, lo único que buscaba era calmarse... Tenía que hacerlo, si no la mataría y eso le traería problemas -Cálmate, cálmate- siseaba entre dientes, estaba frustrado de no poder hacer lo que quisiera, fue un error haberse quedado en Konoha, fue un error haberse dejado llevar por Sakura y sus molestas súplicas, por sus molestos y hermosos ojos llorosos, por sus molestos y provocativos labios pidiéndole que no la dejara -**Mierda Sakura, eres una molestia... Una molestia que deseo tener... Soy un masoquista, tks**- su cuerpo se detuvo de golpe al sentir un obstáculo en su camino.

Sasuke llevó sus ojos hacia abajo y vio una pequeña mesa, en ella había collares de diferentes formas y colores. Sus ojos analizaron todas las prendas pero una fue el que se ganó toda la atención. El collar tenía un dije en forma de flor de cerezo, inevitablemente la imagen de Sakura se formó en su mente -Cuánto cuesta?- preguntó cortante al vendedor ambulante, dueño de aquellas prendas.

-Pues vera... Éste es uno de los más caros por su diseño y..- comenzó a explicar el señor que fue interrumpido.

-Dámelo ahora- ordenó mientras ponía un montón de billetes en la mesa y luego tomaba el collar entre sus manos.

-Gracias- agradecido por las compras, el vendedor comenzó a contar el dinero.

Sasuke giró su cuerpo para alejarse del lugar, sus ojos estaban puestos en aquel collar que había comprado. Éste tenía varias perlas y el dije en forma de flor era de un color rosa, con una textura similar a una piedra tallada y pulida. Se quedó mirando por unos segundos aquella prenda –**A Sakura se le verá muy bien…**- pensó, pero ahora el simple hecho de haber comprado aquel objeto lo molestaba… se estaba volviendo un estúpido cursi con Sakura, y además ese era todo el dineron que el chico poseia ya que los fondos se le habian agotado, las palabras exactas para definirlo eran estúpido masoquista.

-Es para ella?- El Uchiha escuchó una voz a su lado por lo que procedió rápidamente a guardar el collar dentro de su manga, la cual era larga en ésta ocasión.

-No es tu problema…Nara- dijo cortante mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Tks, oye… para nadie es un secreto que tú y Sakura tienen algo, la verdad hay muchos rumores en la aldea-

-Yo no tengo nada con ella-

-Uchiha... está viviendo contigo- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Hmp-

-Vamos… sabemos de buena fuente lo tuyo con Sakura, no lo ocultes-

-Hmp, cuando dices "buena fuente" te refieres a la hokage- Afirmó mientras se apresuraba el paso hacia la salida de la aldea.

-Ehhhh, bueno…-

-Te diré algo, lo que tengamos Sakura y yo no es asunto de nadie... así que NO TE METAS- remarcó las últimas palabras en señal de advertencia, se giró un poco para mostrar su amenazador sharingan y luego desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Tks, que problemático…- dijo Shikamaru que se apresuró a seguirle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los ojos de la pequeña niña estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas, después de esperar un rato, el llanto de la niña se detuvo. Sakura la dejó de consolar y suspirando de alivio al ver que no había sufrido ninguna herida, su mano estaba emanando shakra verde para examinarla.

-Oye Tomiko, y tu familia?-

-No tengo familia, la perdí hace tiempo…- dijo agachando la cabeza

-La perdiste?- dijo asombrada, tal vez era una de las desafortunadas niñas que había perdido su familia en la guerra –Y estás sola, no tienes a nadie… un guía o tutor algo?

-No…- dijo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a sus ojos para frotarse.

-Te diré algo, vamos a mi casa y preparemos algo para comer, si?-

-Si! Vamos Sakura-san-

Las chicas entraron al silencioso barrio Uchiha. Tomiko iba tomada de la mano de Sakura, ambas caminaban despacio, sin prisa… ambas disfrutaban el camino, era algo agradable estar en compañía luego de un mes de estar sola en esa gran mansión. Sakura miraba el rostro de aquella niña que a pesar de que tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos no mostraban otra cosa que soledad, el brillo que debían tener esos orbes negros no estaba. Dirigió su rostro al frente, ya estaban a punto de llegar.

-**Esos ojos…son parecidos a los de Sasuke…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un hombre de cabello naranja se encontraba en la salida de aquella lúgubre cueva, su cuerpo tapado con una espesa capa lo identificaba, Goichi estaba allí desde hace un buen rato mientras esperaba a su camarada. Hoy era el día donde actuaría en la primera etapa del plan, hoy se presentaría por primera vez ante los ojos del Uchiha… No podía evitar estar nervioso, después de todo era él, Uchiha Sasuke su próximo oponente. Suspiró e intentó alejar cualquier duda de su mente, para enfrentarse con ese chico no deberá tener dudas, además no actuaria solo, el ataque que había protagonizado el mes pasado hacia la aldea en el país fluvial lo ayudó a conseguir cuerpos o mejor dicho mentes que bajo su control, serían los peleadores que le darían la victoria contra el dueño del sharingan.

-Goichi…Estás listo?- de entre las sombras Sanosuke salió.

-SI… sólo me preguntaba el por qué siempre soy yo el que hace el trabajo sucio, Sabes… si llamaste a la estúpida serpiente rastrera para ayudarte pues al menos podría aparecer?- dijo con molestia.

-Tks, te he explicado esto ya varias veces… cada uno de nosotros tiene una parte que cumplir y la tuya es la que te he encomendado… Sólo sigue mis instrucciones y así podremos obtener el sharingan…- dijo con voz ronca y tenebrosa, sus ojos estaban cerrados y por lo que su expresión era indescifrable.

-Hmp, está bien…- Goichi miraba fijo a su líder –Pronto el clan Uchiha estará extinto por completo… y podremos revivir a los nuestros-

-Sí, ese maldito clan me arrebató todo lo que tenía y ahora lo pagara, acabaré hasta el último de los Uchiha- Sus ojos se abrieron de manera repentina dejando al descubierto su peculiar color y las circunferencias que rodeaban la pupila. Los ojos de Sanosuke que siempre eran de un color gris azulado se habían transformado en algo diferente, el rinnegan apareció.

-Tks, no pongas esos ojos… siempre me dan escalofríos al verlos-

-Aquello que te provoca escalofríos hoy, es una parte importante de mi plan. El rinnegan fue una maldición y la causa de la muerte de la mayoría de mi clan, por años me culpé y me aborrecí a mí mismo por tenerlo pero ahora es una pieza clave para que recuperar lo que he perdido- dijo mirando fijo a Goichi, con su dedo índice le señaló la salida indicándole que era hora de partir. En un solo movimiento el ninja desapareció en una nube de humo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los ninjas estaban en formación defensiva mientras rodeaban el pequeño carruaje donde la princesa se encontraba. Sasuke estaba en la copa de los arboles vigilando el alrededor, Chouji estaba en la parte trasera del elegante carro jalado por caballos, su objetivo era servir de guarda espalda; Shikamaru por otro lado estaba enfrente del carruaje, guiaba el camino y le indicaba la dirección correcta a la persona encargada de llevar los caballos… por otra lado Ino estaba…

-YA NO SOPORTOOOO MÁS! SHIKAMARU!- un grito se oyó en el interior del carruaje, la piel del Nara se erizó al identificar la voz de la mujer... como lo había intuido, era una pésima idea poner a Ino dentro del carruaje con la princesa.

-Lindo Shikamaru-san por favor, dile a tu fea compañera que quite su horrendo rostro de gorila de mi vista- la voz aguda de la voluptuosa princesa resonó dentro del carro.

Una vena apareció en la frente de Nara, se rascó la nuca en señal de estrés –No puedo Arisawa-san, ya le he dicho que es por su bien, deberá mantenerse en el cuidado de mi compañera-

-Pero por qué ella?, es mejor que pongas a otra persona, como a Sasuke-chan y así podría jugar un rato con él- la princesa al decir la última frase se mordió inconscientemente el labio, acto que a Yamanaka le repudió.

El joven Nara se acercó hasta el carruaje, específicamente a la ventanilla donde supuso que Ino estaría. Lentamente la abrió para luego ver la cara de su compañera totalmente transformada a una de ira y rencor, su piel se erizó al verla pero mantuvo su compostura. Poco a poco acercó su rostro de manera cautelosa y esquivando la mirada asesina de la chica, hasta llegar a la pequeña oreja de ella.

-Ino por favor, colabora si? Será sólo por poco tiempo… no haremos paradas así que llegaremos más rápido a Konoha…- dijo con voz pausada y ligeramente suplicante.

-Shika es que ella me desespera…- formó un leve puchero irresistible ante los ojos del Nara.

-Te prometo que te compensaré- dijo formando una leve sonrisa. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a la princesa, la cual los miraba con una ceja arqueada.

Una sonrisa malévola se curvó en la cara de la princesa, por su mente una idea pasó como si se tratase de un rayo. Tomó el cierre de su camisa y comenzó a bajarlo para así poder hacer una especie de escote, sus gigantescos pechos ahora eran más notorios, y ella lo sabía –lindo Shi-ka-ma-ru-san! Dime…no soy más linda que ella?- dijo refiriéndose a Ino. Comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro haciendo que sus grandes pechos brincaran un poco.

Shikamaru fijo la vista en la princesa e inevitablemente en el escote de ella, sus ojos simplemente no se separaban de los pechos de la mujer y es que aunque lo intentara no podría, un sonrojo apareció en su rostro –EHHH, bueno es que… Ino es muy linda pe-ero tú tienes más pecch- no pudo terminar la frase ya que el aura asesina de su compañera lo detuvo –EHH mejor hablamos luego, no puedo darme el lujo de descuidar mi puesto- dijo como excusa para intentar huir de la incómoda situación, si él hubiese terminado la frase, de seguro Ino lo habría matado… aunque no tenía la culpa, es que esa chica lo había distraído, esa princesa era peligrosa.

-Ahh que aburrimiento- suspiró Arisawa quien miraba burlona a Yamanaka. El cruce de las miradas de ambas mujeres producía un rayo de electricidad. La mujer sin quitar su mirada asesina de Ino, buscó en una de sus maletas un pequeño cofre y de él sacó un collar de perlas. A simple vista se veía que esa joya era carísima, le debió haber costado un ojo de la cara, pero eso parecía no importarle a la princesa que de un movimiento, desarmó el collar haciendo que las perlas cayeran en el cofre y se revolvieran entre las otras joyas. Suspirando tomó una de las perlas que quedó a simple vista y la lanzó fuera del carruaje ante la mirada atónita de Ino.

-Loca- dijo Yamanaka.

-Gorila- contestó la otra mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que llegaron a la mansión, entraron y fueron directamente a la cocina. La niña observaba todo con gran curiosidad, en su rostro una gigantesca sonrisa se dibujaba y un brillo aparecía en sus ojos negros. La niña iba tomada de la mano de Sakura, cuando ya habían llegado a su destino, la cocina, la niña soltó su mano para poder sentarse en el gran comedor de cristal.

Sakura estaba feliz, hacía mucho que no tenía compañía…Un mes había vivido sola en esa gran mansión y a pesar de que siempre hablaba con las enfermeras del hospital, con Tsunade o con Shizune, el sentimiento de soledad no se disipaba… buscó a Naruto y a los demás integrantes del equipo 7 para que la acompañaran pero ellos también fueron asignados a una misión, es por ello que la simple presencia de esa niña la alegraba. Suspiró y con paciencia fue a la nevera para buscar onigiri ya hechos, sólo tendría que calentarlos puesto que estaban muy fríos. Sakura giró un poco su rostro para ver a la pequeña niña que se veía muy alegre de estar allí.

-Te gusta la casa?- preguntó con una sonrisa amable mientras calentaba un poco las pelotas de arroz.

-Sí, me recuerda mucho a mi casa- la niña devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ah, ya veo… tu familia debe ser muy importante si tienen una casa tan grande…-

-Sí, mi familia proviene de un clan muy importante-

-Enserio? Y no recuerdas el nombre de ese clan-

-Mmm, Tomiko no recuerda como se llama- llevó una de sus pequeñas manos hasta su cabeza para rascarse, en señal de confusión –Pero si sé que es muy importante…-

-Ah ya veo, bueno que te parece si vamos a comer al aire libre? Hace mucho que quiero ir al muelle que se encuentra en este barrio-

-SISIISIIIII!- la niña saltó eufórica de la silla para luego tomar a Sakura de la mano –Vamos Sakura-san, quiero ir al muelle- una gota de sudor bajó por la sien de la peli rosa al ver la energía de la niña.

-E-eesta bien, vamos- dijo con dificultad mientras era jalada por Tomiko.

Les tomó unos pocos minutos llegar al muelle, el cual no quedaba tan alejado de la mansión. El lago era grande al igual que el muelle, a su alrededor varios árboles rodeaban el lugar. Sakura al llegar al borde de lago, se quitó sus sandalias para luego introducir los pies en la fría agua, Tomiko se sentó a su lado mientras comía y cuando terminó se dispuso a jugar con los cortos cabellos de la peli rosa, lo que a Sakura no le molesto en lo más mínimo.

-Sakura-san…- dijo la niña mientras seguía jugando con los cabellos de la chica.

-Si?- la chica estaba relajada viendo el paisaje.

-Vives sola?-

-Ah..?- Sakura se enderezó un poco, ya que estaba un poco encorvada, pero no se separó lo suficiente como deshacer las caricias de Tomiko en sus rosados cabellos –No, yo vivo con Sasuke-kun, lo que pasa es que él está de misión- su rostro se tornó un poco melancólico al recordar al Uchiha.

-Ahhh… y es tu novio?- a la niña se le colocaron las mejillas rojitas, se sentó al lado de la kunoichi para oírla mejor.

-Qué?... eeehhh bueno, él y yo- Sakura ante la pregunta, se puso un poco nerviosa y al igual que la niña, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas sólo que estas eran de un tono más chillón. Pensó unos minutos la respuesta pero no sabía qué responder, después de todo nunca definieron su relación –Bueno podemos decir que si…- dijo con algo de duda mientras baja un poco la cabeza ya que se había deprimido.

-OOH, y van a tener bebés?- la niña preguntó con más curiosidad.

-Ehhh bueno…- el rostro de la joven médico se tornó mucho más rojo –La verdad es… él y yo… nosotros vamos… es que estoy embarazada- dijo nerviosa mientras veía como el rostro de la niña se iluminaba mucho más.

-Van a tener bebés!- su pequeña mano en el vientre de Sakura, acción que le causó mucha gracia a la chica.

-Aun no lo podemos sentir porque está pequeño- dijo mientras formaba una amable sonrisa.

-Ah ya veo, pero seguro que si pasa el tiempo van a crecer y luego los podrás oír- dedujo la niña.

-Sí, pronto podre oír a mi bebé- Sakura ensanchó su sonrisa y posó su mano en la pequeña mano de Tomiko para hacer presión en su vientre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke saltaba de árbol en árbol mientras con su Sharingan escaneaba la zona, estaba muy alerta a cualquier movimiento ya que no quería que hubiese un contratiempo durante el viaje. Estaban avanzando muy rápido y a ese ritmo llegarían a Konoha en una semana, y eso era algo le agradaba a Sasuke ya que significaba volver a verla… -**Sakura…**- pensó en ella de nuevo, el ceño se formó en sus cejas ya que le molestaba de sobremanera que su molesta mujer se metiera en su mente. Buscó en su manga el collar que hace un momento le había comprado a la kunoichi, lo apretó en un puño y lo guardó de nuevo –**Eres una molestia**-

-Uchiha! Cuidado!- Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces al oír aquel grito proveniente de Chouji. Su cuerpo actuó por reflejo y de un rápido movimiento sacó su katana para desviar los shurikens que iban en su dirección.

De un momento a otro se vieron rodeados por muchos hombres armados, algunos poseían guadañas, otros poseían katanas y armas ninja, otros con simplemente sus manos desnudas. Era una cantidad exuberante, a la vista se podría decir que los superaban en número, por más que los contaras era imposible descifrar con exactitud su cantidad de enemigos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… aparentemente el legendario vengador, asesino a sangre fría, Uchiha Sasuke se encuentra distraído hoy…- Un hombre de cabellos naranjas pareció en la copa de un árbol, en su rostro estaba marcada una sonrisa burlona –Es mejor que te concentres o si no morirás…-

-Hmp- Sasuke analizó al enemigo, se posicionó rápidamente alrededor del carruaje para proteger a la princesa y al éxito de la misión.

El equipo Asuma estaba en posición defensiva, rodeaban el carruaje para protegerlo. Ino que estaba dentro del carro, al ver la situación, le tapó la boca a la ruidosa princesa para que no soltara ni una sola palabra.

-Ataquen- dijo Goichi y en ese instante la horda de gente saltó encima de los ninja que no dudaron en pelear. Los ojos marrones del ninja se posaron en Sasuke quien peleaba con destreza y habilidad –Vaya, sí que eres un gran peleador Uchiha, eres mucho mejor tu novia la rosadita…-

Sasuke giró su rostro al hombre de anaranjados cabellos, su sharingan comenzó a girar más y rápidamente se convirtió en magenkyu –Qué has dicho!?- su cuerpo fue envuelto en rayos por acción del chidori.

-Lo que oíste Uchiha o es que eres sordo… peleas mejor que tu novia la rosadita, como era que se llamaba, Mmm Haruno Sakura?-

-Uchiha!- Shikamaru gritó al ver a Sasuke lanzarse contra el enemigo.

El chico de ojos rojos estaba lleno de ira, quién era ese tipo? Y por qué sabia el nombre de Sakura?. Su golpe impactó contra el árbol, el chidori hizo que cayera en cenizas pero el enemigo fue más rápido al esquivarlo. Sasuke sin dudarlo persiguió a Goichi que se alejaba velozmente, su próximo objetivo era matarlo por haber nombrado a Sakura y averiguar de dónde la conocía.

-Uchiha espera!- Shikamaru volvió a gritar mientras seguía peleando con varias personas.

Se alejaron pocos metros del lugar, aun se podía ver y oír los ataques de la batalla. Sasuke volvió a formar su tradicional chidori mientras Goichi sólo sonreía burlón, la fase del plan se estaba cumpliendo a la perfección. Una lucha comenzó en cuestión de segundos, el Uchiha lanzaba golpes y chidoris mientras Goichi lo esquivaba y formaba clones para engañar a su contrincante, ambos además utilizaban ataques cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Amateratsu- una llamarada de fuego negro se dirigió hasta el enemigo con intención de liquidarlo, logró consumir gran parte de los árboles que estaban allí pero desafortunadamente el enemigo esquivó la llamarada.

-Así que nos vamos a poner rudos eh? Tercer ojo- en su frente apareció aquel orbe morado, una sonrisa apareció rostro cuando vió la manera en que el Uchiha lo observaba.

-TU… tú fuiste el que atacó a Sakura- Sasuke recordó la vez en que la peli rosa le había contado sobre la misión y la razón por la que había terminado en el hospital –Te mataré hijo perra!-

-Hmp, tu amiguita te habló de mí? Que honor- de un saltó se posicionó unos metros al frente del Uchiha.

-Dime imbécil, que quieres? Qué es lo que buscas?- la ira del chico estaba fuera de control, sus ojos querían la sangre de aquel que se atrevió a tocar a Sakura.

El rostro de Goichi cambió de expresión a una seria –Hmp, lo que busco es venganza-

-A qué te refieres?- Sasuke apretaba su katana preparándose para atacar.

-Dime Uchiha, seguro piensas que la muerte de tu clan fue injusta e innecesaria, verdad?… pero lo cierto es que tu clan está marcado con sangre. Esos ojos que posees están malditos por sangre ajena… Tú piensas que la muerte de tus seres queridos fue cruel y seguramente tomaste represalia contra los que te arrebataron a tu familia… Pero esa sangre que derramaron tus parientes no vale nada comparado con la sangre que con sus propias manos ellos esparcieron y derramaron… Eres un asesino, un maldito asesino movido por la sed de sangre y de vengaza, movido por la sed de poder... Tú y tu clan son las escoria más grande del mundo ninja. JA! y estás equivocado si piensas que formando una familia y aferrarte a los lazos sentimentales que tienes, podrá borrar el hecho de que eres un asesino-

-Cállate!- llamas negras fueron en dirección de Goichi.

-Seishin keji- justo antes de que las llamas se acercaran lo suficiente a él, éstas se detuvieron. Su tercer ojo estaba fijo en el cuerpo de Sasuke.

-ARRRGGG- el Uchiha llevó sus manos a su cabeza, como si intentará sacársela –ARRRHHH- otro gritó desgarrador escapó de sus labios. El dolor era insoportable, era como si hubiese mil explosiones dentro de su cabeza, en su cerebro. Sasuke cayó de rodillas en el suelo, no aguantaba el dolor, su cuerpo estaba temblando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambas mujeres seguían en el muelle, la niña no dejaba de acariciar el vientre de Sakura. De repente un mal presentimiento llegó y se quedó en el pecho de Sakura, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, algo estaba mal –**Sasuke-kun**-

La niña acarició por última vez el vientre de la mujer… Sakura percibió como una especie de shakra era emitido por la mano de la niña, pero a pesar de que sus ojos estaban posicionados en la pequeña mano, no podía ver ningún shakra o energía se emitido por ella. Tomiko se puso de pie y se colocó de espaldas a Sakura para jugar con sus cabellos.

-Eres buena persona Sakura-san, me da gusto que él haya encontrado una persona como tú que lo saque de la oscuridad. Deberás cuidar bien de los bebés que vengan- soltó una pequeña risa –Sayonara…-

Los ojos de Sakura estaban muy abiertos y sorprendidos por las palabras que había escuchado... Al no sentir a la niña acariciar sus cabellos, Sakura se volteó sin dudarlo pero sus ojos no pudieron divisar a la niña –Tomiko, dónde estás?...- sus ojos la buscaban por toda la zona pero no encontraron nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-ARRRHHGGGGGG- otro grito fue emitido por Sasuke.

-Mi seishin keji… es una técnica que sólo yo puedo utilizar, es una técnica mental que me permite entrar en la mente de la persona que mi tercer ojo mire, me permite causar vibraciones en el cerebro del contrincante y puedo aumentar su nivel dependiendo de lo que decida- los gritos desesperados de Sasuke seguían siendo audibles, pero eso no le importaba Goichi que tenía un rostro serio y sombrío –puedo causar hasta 10000 vibraciones por segundo si me place- terminó de decir Goichi mientras escupía en el suelo.

-**Qué mierda… es insoportable… el dolor es muy fuerte…mierdaaaa, ese ojo es el causante…**- Sasuke se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

-Sabes?, eres un gran peleador pero me hubiese gustado pelear con la linda peli rosada, esa chica está muy buena, tal vez cuando mueras puedo ir a visitarla… me divertiré mucho con ella- su ojo seguí clavado en el cuerpo de Sasuke.

-**Maldi…Tks, me las vas… a pagar…no moriré, no lo haré… yo le hice una promesa… coño!... SASUKE MÁTALO**- se decía a sí mismo, no podía perder… no dejaría a Sakura sola ni mucho menos permitirá que esa escoria tocara a su molestia –SU..SANO…- pronunció con dificultad mientras un cuerpo se empezaba a formar alrededor del chico. Sus fuerzas por alguna razón habían regresado y no las desperdiciaría.

Una katana gigante se acercaba a Goichi con gran velocidad, la enorme arma estaba punto de golpearlo pero afortunadamente sus reflejos actuaron por si solos. Saltó hasta un árbol cercano, si no lo hubiera esquivado seguramente estaría cortado a la mitad, aunque algo no puedo escapar del ataque ya que gran parte de su capa negra fue desgarrada por la enorme katana –Vaya, un aplauso para el gran Uchiha, es increíble… tan joven, tan flacucho y aun así eres capaz de responder a mi técnica, eso se merece unas felicitaciones-

-CÁLLATE- dijo Sasuke que se ponía de pie con dificultad –Te mataré…- estaba agitado, sus respiración era entre cortada.

-AUXILIOOOO- un grito audible se escuchó en el lugar donde los demás ninjas luchaban, era la princesa.

-Bueno ya me divertí mucho contigo creo que es momento de que me vaya…. AH! Y te dejo a todos mis zombies, son cadáveres que puedo controlar con mi tercer ojo jajajaja-

-ESPERA!- Sasuke agitó la katana para intentar cortarle pero Goichi ya había desaparecido.

El dolor en su cabeza desapareció, sintió mucho alivio. Su vista se dirigió hacia el lugar donde continuaba la pelea, sin dudarlo formó el arco con su Susano y se apresuró a llegar con sus compañeros. Tiró una gran flecha que impactó en el suelo lo que creó una gran explosión en la tierra, todos los enemigos salieron volando y cayeron inertes en el suelo. El equipo Asuma vio con sorpresa a un Uchiha Sasuke acercarse, el rastro de susano estaba desapareciendo.

-Todo terminó…-Sasuke camino unos cuantos pasos, llegando hasta donde sus cansados compañeros esperaban.

-Uchiha estás bien?- Shikamaru preguntó al ver a Sasuke acercarse, a simple vista se podría apreciar que el Uchiha estaba muy cansado por la forma en que respiraba.

-Por supuesto.. yo.. no soy un debilucho como ustedes…- La vista se le empezó a distorsionar y a ponerse borrosa, poco a poco sus parpados se fueron cerrando y sus musculos se relajaron.

-Sasuke!, Ino ven pronto- la voz de Nara se oyó al ver a un Sasuke caer en el duro suelo, estaba desmayado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura había regresa a la mansión luego de buscar a Tomiko, la cual había desaparecido. Sakura se sentía mal, incómoda no sólo por la desaparición de la niña sino también por aquel mal presentimiento que había nacido en su pecho y que no la dejaba en paz –**Sasuke**…- su mente no dejaba de pensar enél, estaba preocupada por lo que hubiese podido ocurrirle al chico.

Subió las escaleras, en sus manos traía una escoba. Para despejar su mente decidió limpiar un poco, comenzó con el cuarto de Sasuke, luego el pasillo, por ultimo estaba la habitación más amplia y lujosa… la habitación de los padres del Uchiha. Dudó unos momentos en entrar, sabía que Sasuke no tendría compasión si se diera cuenta pero tenía que hacerlo, además no tocaría nada... tomando una gran bocanada de aire para aumentar su valentía decidió entrar, después de todo hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la limpiaba. La chica se adentró en aquel oscuro cuarto, la escaneó por unos segundos asegurándose de verla toda y comenzó a limpiar con sumo cuidado.

Limpió y limpió, desde el suelo, hasta las pequeñas mesitas de noche, el gigantesco armario, todo, lo único que le faltaba por limpiar era la biblioteca, específicamente la gran estantería de libros. Con un trapo comenzó a quitar el polvo acumulado, tuvo que ponerse con sus pies en puntillas para poder alcanzar ciertas zonas que le eran difíciles. Limpió un poco más y cuando estaba a punto de terminar, torpemente golpeó uno de los libros que cayó al suelo.

-Tks, que torpe soy- refunfuñó la chica mientras se agacha apara tomar el libro. Con curiosidad miró el libro por varios segundos –De qué tratará?- lo abrió lentamente y con mucho cuidado, poco a poco se dio cuenta de que aquel libro era un álbum fotográfico, donde toda la familia Uchiha aparecía.

Sakura se quedó viendo detalladamente las fotos, había muchas… Fotos de cuando Sasuke era bebé, cuando estaban comiendo o entrenando, fotos de todos los Uchiha reunidos. Sakura ojeó casi todo el álbum hasta que una foto la dejó helada. Su piel se tornó fría, su corazón latió más fuerte, casi le da un paro cardiaco, ella no daba crédito lo que sus ojos veían. Una foto de la niña que acababa de ver e incluso acaba de hablar, estaba allí en el álbum… de repente su cuerpo empezó a temblar, cómo era eso p posible? Sakura cerró el libro por inercia y lo colocó en su lugar, con nerviosismo llevó las manos a su pecho para calmarse.

La niña de cabellos y ojos negros con quién había hablado horas atrás, aquella niña que lloraba inconsolablemente en las afueras del barrio, aquella que había perdido a toda su familia, nunca existió, nunca fue real… la foto que había visto, la cual era a blanco y negro pero con el pasar de los años se había tornado grisácea, era una foto de aquella niña que se hacía llamar Tomiko, estaba con ropa tradicional de la aldea y una sonrisa alegre… en el pie de foto como título estaba escrito " Dulce Mikoto a sus 6 años"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les guste... Se que me he tardado pero prometo terminar la historia hasta final... Yo nunca dejo las cosas a medias... Gracias por leer.


	15. Chapter 15

-historia propiedad de black-mistery.

-no se permite copiar la historia sin autorización, tampoco se permite cualquier tipo de plagio.

- diálogos-

-**pensamientos**-

- contenido lemon

- lenguaje adulto

-Reviews (críticas, consejos, ETC..) al final de la historia

- gracias por los reviews dejados, comenten sobre cómo quieren que continúe la historia.

-Los personajes que aperecen aquí, son creación de Kishimoto y algunos fueron creados por mí para poder darle sentido y extensión a la trama (Se me había olvidado poner esto)

-Cap largo por todo lo que me tardé. Jejeeje O,OU

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 15:

_**La oscuridad envolvía todo su entorno, no había luz, no había nada… Sus pies descalzos caminaban por un invisible suelo, paso tras paso avanzó sin rumbo fijo hasta que logró ver un punto donde la oscuridad se disipaba. Corrió y corrió para alejarse de la oscuridad, llegó al punto indicado en cuestión de segundos, las sombras comenzaron a alejarse para dejar ver un espeso bosque que era envuelto por luces de luciérnagas que parecían alumbrar el caminó que ella, Sakura debía seguir.**_

_**La chica pudo apreciar mejor su aspecto gracias a la intervención de las luciérnagas. Estaba vestida con un kimono rosado con flores de cerezo dibujadas a lo largo de éste, en su espalda el logo del clan Uchiha se hacía presente. Lo que más le sorprendió a la mujer fue encontrarse con un abultado vientre, uno que era de un embrazo de 6 meses. Se abrazó fuertemente a sí misma, algo en el ambiente estaba mal.**_

_**Un viento resopló en el lugar haciendo que los cabellos rosados de la mujer ondearan en la nada, sus ojos se cerraron por unos segundos a causa de la molestia pero luego se abrieron sorprendidos….**_

_**-Sasuke-kun…- la imagen del hombre que amaba estaba frente a ella, sus ropas que utilizaba en ese momento le eran familiares. El haori blanco, el cinturón morado que sostenía su katana, el pantalón y las botas ninja. Estaba vestido igual que cuando estaba en las garras de Orochimaru.**_

_**El chico comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección a la chica, su mirada estaba fija en ella. **__**A**__** medida que el Uchiha avanzaba las luciérnagas apagaban su luz, haciendo que el bosque se oscureciera. Sakura le seguía los pasos hasta que éste se detuvo enfrente de ella…**_

_**-Sasuke-kun….- los brazos de Sasuke rodearon la ancha cintura de la mujer para apegarla a su cuerpo. Sakura recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él mientras devolvía el abrazo –Sasuke-kun te amo-**_

_**-Molesta… yo también…- Sakura se puso de putillas para buscar los labios del chico pero nunca lo consiguió… Sus ojos se abrieron hasta su límite, el dolor apareció en su cuerpo. Buscó el causante de su **__**molestia**__** para luego ver con horror la katana de su amado atravesar su vientre.**_

_**-Sasuke-kun- gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus orbes esmeraldas –Sasuke!-**_

_**-Ssh, tranquila preciosa… el dolor pasará pronto- Sasuke se aferró más al cuerpo de la mujer que era atravesado por la hoja de la katana.**_

_**-Sasukee… SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

Sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente, por acto reflejo llevó sus manos a su vientre para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. El sudor empapaba su cuerpo, y su corazón latía demasiado rápido a causa de la recurrente pesadilla que la chica soñaba todos los días desde la aparición de aquella niña, la que supuestamente era la madre de Sasuke.

La chica comenzó a emanar shakra verde de sus manos para asegurarse que el punto de shakra en su vientre siguiera allí. Suspiró llena de alivio al sentirlo, todo parecía estar en orden e incluso se podría decir que el shakra del bebé era más elevado de lo normal, lo que podría decir que el niño tendría gran flujo de energía. Esto no le preocupaba a Sakura, después de todo era hijo de un Uchiha y además ella también tenía mucho shakra.

La chica se levantó de la pequeña cama que compartía con Sasuke para luego vestirse con su traje ninja, iría a la torre hokage sin importar que fuera domingo y que su maestra le hubiese prohibido trabajar los fines de semana. Sakura simplemente no podía quedarse sola en esa mansión, desde la aparición de la niña, ella se sentía muy incómoda y es por esa misma razón que había decidido que dormiría en la casa de sus padres hasta que el Uchiha volviera de misión.

Salió de la mansión para luego dirigirse a la oficina de Tsunade, seguramente la hokage tendría mucho papeleo acumulado así que podría ayudarle con eso, de todas maneras el hecho de poner sellos y firmar documentos no podría afectar al bebé que ya debería tener 6 semanas, inconscientemente llevó sus manos a su vientre.

-Sasuke-kun… cuando volverás?- su rostro se volvió nostálgico, las imágenes de la pesadilla recurrente volvieron a su mente, pero rápidamente esos pensamientos fueron disipados por la chica… Ella creía firmemente en Sasuke…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Las calles solitarias del barrio Uchiha estaban en vueltas en las sombras que la noche proporcionaba. La luna llena estaba justo encima de aquel lugar por lo que su leve brillo ayudaba un poco a la visibilidad, aunque aún había penumbra en el barrio. El viento helado engullía todo a su paso dejando una estela escalofriante y fría.**_

_**Sasuke se encontraba parado en las calles, su rostro siempre inexpresivo se percató de los cambios que había sufrido su hogar a causa de la naturaleza. Sus pies se movieron por sí solos, su dirección era evidente… Él iría a su mansión para poder buscar su mujer, además de que podría descansar de su larga misión. Sentía como su rostro era tocado por el viento, haciendo que su piel se tornara fría. Caminó y caminó hasta que logró divisar su gran casa, apresuró su paso y a medida que se acercaba una silueta aparecía.**_

_**Una mujer está frente a la puerta de la mansión Uchiha, le estaba dando la espalda a Sasuke, el cual se detuvo justo detrás de ella. La mujer tenía un kimono verde que acentuaba su gran figura femenina, esa figura que a simple vista el Uchiha podía reconocer con facilidad, pero lo que le confirmó la identidad de la chica fue el color rosado del cabello que era inconfundible para él.**_

_**Sasuke caminó hacia ella, su mirada estaba fija en el logo de su clan en la espalada de su mujer y es que el hecho de que ella lo llevara **__**puesto**__** lo enorgullecía de sobremanera. Levantó su mano para dirigirla hasta el hombro de la chica que seguía dándole la espalda, estaba a pocos centímetros de tocarla pero algo lo detuvo… un sollozo proveniente de la mujer, lo alarmó.**_

_**-Sakura?- una ceja en su rostro se arqueó interrogante y apenas terminó de pronunciar el nombre, el sollozo de la mujer se intensificó. De un movimiento rápido el chico pone su mano en el hombro de ella para girarla y hacer que lo mire. El rostro de la chica estaba empapado de gruesas lágrimas y no paraba de llorar –Sakura qué sucede?- su sharingan se activó para poder buscar más rápido alguna herida en el cuerpo de la chica, pero no encontró nada… analizó detenidamente a Sakura pero nada en ella estaba fuera de lugar.**_

_**-Por qué? Por qué Sasuke-kun?... por qué me haces esto?- el rostro inexpresivo de Sasuke se quebró en ese momento para mostrar confusión, él no comprendía lo que Sakura le estaba diciendo, a qué se refería?.**_

_**-De qué estás hablando?- Sasuke la tomó por la cintura de que la chica no se moviera. **_

_**-Por qué los mataste?- los ojos de Sakura reflejaban dolor.**_

_**Sasuke no comprendía lo que la chica decía, no entendía nada. De repente todo a su alrededor se volvieron llamas, el barrio se estaba incendiando… Sus ojos vieron como una pila de cadáveres aparecía a los lados de su mujer, reconoció los cuerpos al instantánea.**_

_**-Sasuke-kun respóndeme! Por qué los mataste a todos?!- la chica colocó las manos en el pecho de él mientas arrugaba su camisa. Los ojos del chico miraron detenidamente la montaña de cadáveres que rodeaba ambos jóvenes: Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, todos estaban allí e incluso estaba…**_

_**-Itachi…- Sasuke miró con horror a su hermano, el cual tenía los ojos abiertos y sin vida. Una sensación lo abrumó, un líquido caliente comenzó a correr por su mano y por reflejo sus ojos buscaron el causante de ello –SA-Sakura!- gritó al identificar lo que estaba ocurriendo, su mano estaba llena de sangre y esta atravesaba el vientre de la mujer.**_

_**-Sasuke-kun… por qué...?- el rostro de la mujer se iba relajando y sus ojos perdían brillo, en sus labios bajaba un hilo de sangre –Eres un asesino…- de repente las bocas de los cadáveres a su alrededor comenzaron a gritar una y otra vez "ASESINO".**_

_**Los ojos de la chica se oscurecieron, su cuerpo cayó inerte en los brazos de Sasuke –Sakura… SAKURAAAAAA!- el rostro del chico mostro rabia, preocupación, desespero… no comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Aferró a la chica**__** a **__**su cuerpo en un intento de protegerla en vano.**_

_**ASESINO… ASESINO… ASESINO… ASESINO…**_

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de repente, se levantó reincorporándose rápidamente. Sentía como su respiración era agitada e irregular, con desgano llevo una de sus manos a su rostro para frotarlo, intentando que las imágenes desaparecieran de su mente.

-Ohh, Sasuke-chan tuvo una pesadilla- la voz melosa de la princesa lo hizo darse cuenta que estaba en el carruaje y que todo había sido un sueño- Tranquilo, puedes seguir durmiendo en mis piernas- dijo Yuki mientras jalaba el brazo de Sasuke para acercarlo a ella.

-Hmp- Sasuke a pesar de estar sudando y con la respiración agitada, en su rostro no se mostraba sentimiento alguno.

-Mmm, o mejor por qué no hacemos otra cosa más divertida en vez de dormir?- la princesa Arisawa llevó una mano hasta el muslo de Sasuke para luego apretarlo, poco a poco fue subiendo con la intención de llegar a la entrepierna. Un suspiro salió de los labios del chico, lo que le hizo pensar a la princesa que estaba disfrutando de las caricias que le proporcionaba. Rápidamente el Uchiha se pone de pie para luego salir del carruaje ante la mirada perpleja y confusa de Yuki.

Sasuke salió del carrito con pasos torpes, se tambaleó un poco pero logró recobrar la compostura. El ataque que había sufrido había debilitado un poco al chico y es por ello que sus sentidos aún estaban afectados.

-Uchiha estas bien? No deberías haber salido del carro, debes recuperarte- Shikamaru se posicionó a un lado de Sasuke. Chouji e Ino se acercaron para comprobar la salud del chico, y rápidamente la chica rubia comenzó a emanar shakra verde de sus manos para examinarle.

-Estoy bien- alegó el Uchiha.

-Te desmayaste por mucho tiempo, es necesario que te revise- dijo Ino.

-He dicho que estoy bien!- gruño furioso –Cuanto tiempo paso?- esta vez dirigiéndose a Nara.

-Unos días..- respondió.

-Pues entonces apresuremos el paso, quiero llegar cuanto antes Konoha- ordenó el chico que saltó hasta una de las ramas de los altos robles –Cuanto falta para llegar?- volvió a preguntar.

-Un día a lo mucho…- respondió Chouji que se posicionaba al lado de Sasuke.

-Hmp, no pienso tardar tanto…- dijo cortante mientras apresuraba el paso. Quería llegar rápido, la pesadilla que había tenido lo había dejado inquieto, tenía que asegurarse de que Sakura estaba bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La joven peli rosa estaba por terminar de firmar unos documentos que Tsunade-sama le había dado para que la ayudase. Sus ojos se voltearon de manera distraída hasta la ventana de la oficina y allí pudo ver a un halcón mensajero, seguramente algún reporte de último minuto o algo así.

La chica ordenó los papeles y se los pasó a su maestra la cual estaba concentrada leyendo los informes detenidamente. La puerta sonó varias veces, lo que hizo que la concentración de la hokage desapareciera –Adelanteeee!- gritó la rubia mientras que Sakura se mantenía expectante con una gotita de sudor bajando por su nuca al ver el comportamiento de su maestra, la cual odiaba ser interrumpida cuando estaba a punto de acabar con el papeleo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a un ninja, este traía el chaleco verde típico de los ninja que han dejado de ser gennin y traía el protector en su frente –Siento la interrupción Tsunade-sama pero debo informarle que el equipo Asuma está por llegar- dijo de manera tranquila estirando su mano para darle un rollo el cual había sido traído por el halcón mensajero.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron demostrando la sorpresa que la noticia le acababa de causar, se sentía feliz de que Sasuke llegaría pronto. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa muy grande y sus ojos miraban atentos el rollo.

-Ya veo… y la misión tuvo éxito?- dijo tomando el rollo para luego abrirlo y comenzar a leer –Mmm, bueno en ese caso creo que es momento de buscar una vivienda para la chica… Genryu por favor busca una casa digna para que la chica viva estos meses…- dijo refiriéndose al ninja – Oye Sakura… tú podrías servirle de guía a Arisawa Yuki para que conosc… Sakura?- los ojos de Tsunade buscaron a la chica pero no la encontró, miró su ventana para descubrir que estaba abierta. Un suspiro salió de los labios de la mujer, tenía que hacer algo con esa ventana luego, ya que todos se escapaban por allí –Dile a Nara que cuando regrese me dé el informe completo y también dile que será el guía de la chica mientras esta aquí- terminó de decir la Hokage.

-Hai- el ninja desapareció en una nube de humo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una peli rosa saltaba de tejado en tejado, sus pies se movían rápidamente en dirección a la gran puerta de Konoha, ella esperaría a Sasuke allí. Estaba feliz de saber que ya no estaría sola y también de que no tendría que irse a vivir con sus padres.

-Sakura-chaaaaaan- el grito inconfundible de Naruto alertó a Sakura que volteó su rostro en busca de su amigo y lo vió saludándola desde abajo con su brazo alzado mientras lo movía de un lado a otro para que ella lo viera. La chica volvió a saltar desde uno de los tejados para luego caer justo enfrente del rubio.

-Hola Naruto- dijo con una gran sonrisa, lo que se le hizo muy raro al rubio, que le había pasado que estaba tan feliz?.

-Oye, Sakura-chan no deberías estar saltando tanto, recuerda que puede ser peligroso en tu estado- regaño el rubio mientras ponía una mano en el vientre de ella.

-Lo sé Naruto pero es que tengo que llegar rápido a la entrada de Konoha, Sasuke-kun está por llegar y quiero esperarlo…-

-Ya decía yo que esa sonrisa idiota que tienes era por algo jejejejeje- dijo negando con la cabeza pero de repente un aura asesina hizo que su cuerpo temblara.

-Qué has dicho! NA-RU-TO!?- la chica tenía una sonrisa malévola en su rostro y se tronaba los nudillos en señal de amenaza.

-Eh-h na-a… nada Sakura-chan, por qué mejor no te acompaño para poder esperar al teme juntos? Jejejej- Naruto reía nervioso mientras intentaba cambiar el tema para evitar la golpiza que su susceptible amiga le daría.

-Oh Sasuke-kun! Debo llegar rápido…- la chica se giró rápidamente y comenzó a correr en la dirección de antes.

-Espera Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la frente mientras corría detrás de ella –**Sakura-chan se ha vuelto más enojona desde el embarazo… es mejor no hacerla molestar**- un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto al pensar en la furia de su compañera de equipo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya podían ver la gran puerta de Konoha al frente, definitivamente habían llegado a tiempo record pero era de esperarse, Sasuke era muy rápido e incluso les había costado seguirle el paso. La princesa Arisawa estaba asomada en una de las ventanas el carro que era jalado por el caballo, en su mirada había una especie de brillo, estaba algo emocionada. La chica tomó una perla de su joyero y luego la aventó en dirección a la entrada de la aldea ante la mirada indignada de Ino que seguía sin entender cómo la chica desperdiciaba joyas tan caras.

Sasuke estaba a la cabeza de la formación, estaba concentrado en llegar rápido y no le importaba dejar a los demás atrás. De alguna manera no podía dejar de sentirse algo ansioso de poder verla… inconscientemente y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, él había extrañado mucho a su peli rosa molestia y sólo quería verla para asegurarse de que estaba bien, esa chica lo estaba volviendo dependiente y adicto, no lo comprendía muy bien pero desde que Sakura estaba con él, aquella sensación de soledad se había esfumado y eso era algo que le agradaba al Uchiha que no quería volverse a ver solo.

-**Sakura…**- ya podía olerla, sentirla entre sus brazos… esa ansiedad de tenerla de nuevo con él, lo estaba volviendo loco. Mil imágenes de Sakura pasaron por su cabeza haciendo que la sangre llegara hasta su otra cabeza provocándole un bulto que se esforzaba por ignorar.

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta como si de un rayo se tratase, mientras que detrás de él los integrantes de su equipo se incorporaban y lograban alcanzarle. Se detuvieron justo en medio de la plaza mientras esperaban que el carruaje de la princesa lograra entrar y al poco tiempo lo hizo. La princesa bajo lentamente ante la mirada impaciente de Sasuke, que estaba a punto de irse sin importarle nada. De repente una nube de humo apareció en el lugar dejando ver a un ninja.

-Nara, Tsunade-sama te está esperando para que le des el informe completo, además me dijo que te informara que tu serás el guía de Arisawa-sama mientras esté aquí en Konoha- dijo Genryu que desapareció en una nube de humo.

-QUÉ?- el grito de Ino se escuchó por todo el lugar mientras su boca estaba totalmente abierta y el ceño fruncido se dibujaba en su rostro –DE ninguna manera!-

-OOOH, parece que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos, Shikamaru-san- dijo de manera seductora mientras tomaba el brazo del chico y se apegaba a su cuerpo, la princesa miraba a Ino burlonamente.

-Tks, esto va a ser problemático…- Nara miró el cielo, envidiando las nubes. Casi de inmediato su otro brazo fue jalado pero esta vez por Ino que miraba retadora a la princesa.

-Pues en ese caso yo te acompaño Shikamaru...- la chica se aferró más al brazo del Nara.

-No escuche nada sobre que los gorilas debían acompañarme también- soltó Arisawa de forma mal intensionada.

-Eres una hija dee…- Ino no pudo terminar la frase ya que Sasuke se puso frente a Shikamaru, sorprendiéndola por su velocidad.

-Me retiro, la misión acabó- dijo cortante Sasuke que dio media vuelta para darles la espalda.

-Espera Sasuke-chan- dijo la princesa mientras se separaba del brazo del otro chico para luego acercarse a Sasuke –Debo agradecerte por haberme salvado de esos maleantes- dijo de forma melosa mientras enrollaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Uchiha.

-Qué mierda haces?- de repente el chico sintió como los labios de la mujer se acercaban a su rostro por lo que se volteó rápido. Los labios de la princesa se dirigieron a su mejilla muy cerca de su boca.

-**Diablos, fallé…**- pensó Yuki.

-Está muerta- dijo Chouji que tomaba unas papas que había ocultado durante el viaje para luego comerlas, los demás integrantes de su equipo asintieron dándole la razón a su gordo amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto corría al lado de la peli rosa que se veía muy feliz y de alguna manera eso le agradaba, ver a su amiga enamorada y siendo correspondida. Él no apoyaba las decisiones de Sasuke, ni mucho menos el hecho de haber obligado a Sakura a ser su mujer, pero si le agradaba que por fin se hubiese dignado a hacer algo bien por ella después de tanto que la hizo sufrir –**Tal vez el teme no haya cambiado su forma de ser, pero debo reconocer que ****h****a hecho feliz a Sakura estos últimos días…**- una sonrisa grande se formó en el chico mientras continuaba corriendo.

La peli rosa ya podía ver la puerta, estaba feliz de poder encontrase con él, estaba muy cerca de volverlo a ver. Sakura logró ver a varios ninjas conocidos, su vista se posó primero en Ino que estaba con una cara de… tal vez inquietud? Mientras que Chouji la tenía de asombro, por otro lado Nara tenía su mano en su rostro y su expresión mostraba angustia y cansancio pero eso era normal en él. Volteó su rostro en busca de la última persona y la más esperada, sus ojos ansiosos lo buscaron con precipitación… pero lo que vió la sorprendió de sobremanera, su cuerpo se detuvo al instante mientras su expresión de felicidad pasó a ser lo contrario….

-**Sasuke… eres un coño de madre…**- pensó Naruto al ver la escena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke sentía los labios de la chica en su mejilla, por costumbre posó sus manos en la cintura de ella pero al instante decidió separarla, ya estaba retrasado y no quería aguantar más tiempo a la acosadora de la princesa. Su sharingan se activó molesto ante la interrupción de la chica, con una mano quitó los brazos de ella de su cuello para luego separar sus labios de él, pero cuando se propuso a empujarla y despegarla totalmente…

-Sasuke-kun…- la oyó, esa era su Sakura por lo que volteó rápidamente su rostro para luego encontrase con algo que lo dejó paralizado. Allí justo enfrente estaba su molestia con una mano en su pecho como si estuviera intentando contenerse, sus ojos lo miraban fijo y estos estaban vidriosos como si estuviese a punto de llorar. Esa imagen, aunque no lo demostraba en su expresión, le afectaba… ver a Sakura así, le recordaba todas la veces que la hizo sufrir.

-Sakura…- Susurró con asombro, el chico rápidamente despegó su cuerpo de la princesa, le agradecía a sus reflejos por haber actuado rápido ya que su mente no podía dejar de analizar a su chica.

-Qué está pasando?- la chica fingió una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a Sasuke, ella estaba luchando contra las ganas que tenía de correr y alejarse de él.

La princesa se tambaleó pero logró recuperar estabilidad para no caer, parpadeó varias veces para poder procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sus ojos miraron a Sasuke y a la que para ella era una desconocida de cabellos rosados, mirándose muy fijamente… eso molestó mucho a la princesa. Con paso decidido se acercó a la pareja para luego tomar el brazo de Sasuke que pareció no sentir el contacto o tal vez la estaba ignorando, ya que estaba muy embelesado mirando a la chica. Extendió su mano a la peli rosa en señal de saludo.

-Arisawa Yuki- dijo con una sonrisa torcida para Sakura mientras apretaba el agarre sobre el Uchiha.

Sasuke estaba hipnotizado, Sakura estaba más hermosa de lo que podía recordar, su cabello estaba algo largo aunque no mucho, sus ojos verdes color jade estaban más llamativos y sus labios… DIOS! Esos labios estaban tan brillantes y rosados, tan provocativos. Su garganta se secó con solo verla, estaba hermosa… A pesar de que Sakura estaba causando estragos internamente, el Uchiha no lo demostraba en el exterior ya que siempre conservó esa mascara de frialdad. Sasuke estaba tan concentrado en la chica que decidió ignorar la presión que tenía en el brazo, fue tarde cuando descubrió de quien se trataba ya que pudo ver la manera en que los ojos de Sakura se posaban en el agarre de la princesa.

-Sa-sakura Haruno- dijo débilmente mientras estrechaba la mano de la chica.

Sasuke de inmediato la separó de él nuevamente, no podía… no sabía cómo explicarle a Sakura lo que estaba pasando así que decidió por lo mejor… después de todo él no era tipo de hombre que se la pasaba dando explicaciones y mucho menos si no había hecho nada malo.

-Hmp- pronunció mientras comenzaba a caminar. La mirada fría estaba fija en el camino, por lo que pasó de Sakura sin siquiera decirle una palabra.

Naruto miraba la escena expectante y no quería intervenir pero luego vio a Sasuke seguir su camino dejando a una Sakura confundida. Cuando el Uchiha pasó por su lado, con rapidez tomó el brazo de su amigo para detenerle –Sasuke… No la vuelvas a lastimar…- amenazó en un susurro para que sólo él pudiera oírlo.

-Hmp- pronunció él y siguió su camino –**Eso ya lo sé Dobe..**-

Sakura volteó para ver como Sasuke se alejaba, la chica se sentía mal… apretó sus puños con rabia y a paso firme se dispuso a seguir al Uchiha, el chico le daría una explicación y no importaba si tuviese que usar la fuerza para ello.

La pareja se alejó de la vista de los presentes, el lugar había sido cubierto por una atmósfera incómoda, cada uno se miró a la cara sin saber que decir.

-EHH, silencio incómodo…- dijo Chouji mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Sí, eso fue raro- dijo Ino con una gota en la nuca.

-Tks, que problemático… es mejor que vayamos a la oficina de la hokage para dar el informe…- dijo con cansancio Shikamaru. De repente sintió sus brazos oprimidos, miró a ambos lados para ver a Ino y a la princesa tomándolo fuertemente mientras se lanzaban rayitos de odio con sus miradas –Qué problemático… Naruto me ayudas, Chouji?- Shikamaru clamó por ayuda.

Chouji con astucia se escabulló para así poder llegar al restaurante más cercano, no se aguantaría a ese par de locas pelear. El único que quedó en la escena fue Naruto que sonrió nervioso y se acercó a Nara para ayudarle, no tenía otra opción.

-Quién eres tú?- La princesa al ver a Uzumaki, le brillaron sus ojos como estrellas y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Rápidamente saltó a los brazos de Naruto.

-Uzumaki Naruto- el chico rió nervioso mientras se sonrojaba levemente, miró hacia abajo para ver los grandes pechos del rubia princesa pegarse a su cuerpo.

-Mucho gusto- dijo melosamente mientras se acercaba mucho más a él y una gota de sudor rodó por la nuca de Shikamaru e Ino al ver la actitud de la princesa. De repente la chica se voltea para mirar al conductor del carruaje y saludarle –Hisagi-san ya todo está bien, puede irse y deje las maletas en el suelo que Shika-san y Naruto-chan las llevarán- todos cayeron al estilo anime al oír las palabras de la princesa.

El carruaje se fue de manera rápida dejando una montaña de maletas (según la percepción de Naruto) en la entrada y que los varones tuvieron que cargar a la torre Hokage. Shikamaru estaba que no podía más por el peso de las 5 maletas que llevaba en la espalda mientras tenía que aguantar a Ino colgada a su brazo como si fuera un perro guardián, el Uzumaki estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-**Estúpido Chouji, me las va a pagar…**- pensó shikamaru.

-Bueno creo que Hisagi-san ya está lejos- dijo alegremente con una sonrisa gigante para de repente separarse de Naruto y comenzar a desgarrar el kimono que llevaba. La cara de los ninjas varones se puso roja en el acto mientras miraban atentos a la mujer. Por su parte Ino estaba molesta, le había dado varios codazos en las costillas a Shikamaru para que apartara su mirada pero parecía que no le dolieron ya que siguió mirando.

La princesa había roto el kimono para luego dejar ver que tenía otra ropa debajo de éste. Llevaba una camisa pegada que hacía que sus grandes pechos resaltaran aún más, llevaba un chaleco sin mangas y en sus manos unos guantes de medio dedo, en la parte baja llevaba un corto short que dejaba ver sus torneadas y jugosas piernas; la cinta que adornaba su cabello fue desatada para dejar caer sus mechos revueltos.

Naruto y Shikamaru tenían la boca abierta, no dejaban de ver a aquella mujer ya que era demasiado sexy, les costaba creer que fuera una princesa. Tanto su comportamiento como su vestimenta no le hacía parecer una mujer de la realeza, de hecho parecía una niña mal sacada de una de esa revistas de dónde sacan diferentes modelos con poca ropa (La que todos ya sabes).

-Bueno… Continuemos!- dijo animada mientras se volvía a aferrar al rubio suertudo.

-Shikamaru… Espero que sepas que cuando todo esto acabe, te mataré- dijo Ino amenazante mientras un escalofrío paso por la espina dorsal del chico, no era justo… él era hombre y era imposible no mirar a la princesa con esa ropa tan llamativa, además cuando ella veía hombres por la calle, él no le decía nada y se tragaba sus celos sólo por evitar una pelea problemática.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta de la gran mansión Uchiha se abrió, dejando ver a Sasuke entrar con paso decidido, seguidamente entra una peli rosa que llevaba plasmado el ceño fruncido en su expresión. Sakura se había mantenido en silencio todo el camino mientras seguía al Uchiha que la ignoraba. La chica al ser la última en entrar a la mansión, cerró la puerta tras de sí de un fuerte portazo.

-Sasuke… Qué está pasando?- preguntó con cierto enojo en su voz.

-Hmp- pronuncio él mientras se giraba para darle la cara, su expresión era fría y no demostraba sentimientos.

-RESPÓNDEME! Por qué me ignoras de esa forma?... yo… yo estaba feliz por saber que hoy llegarías- la voz de la chica comenzó a quebrarse –Luego me encuentro con que tú y esa chica…-

-Sakura…-

-Me encuentro con que la chica esa te está besando y abrazando…- Sasuke pudo ver como la chica apretaba los puños.

-Sakura…- volvió a repetir intentando llamar la atención de la mujer pero fue interrumpido nuevamente.

-Y luego de eso ni siquiera me das una explicación, sólo te vas y me ignoras todo el camino como si yo no te importara…- las primeras gotas saladas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas –RESPÓNDEME, dime algo pero no me ignor…- los labios de la chica fueron interrumpidos.

Sasuke al ver que la chica no se callaría, buscó la única solución posible y esa fue inmovilizar sus labios con un beso. Se movió rápidamente hasta llegar al frente de ella para luego capturar sus labios con los de él, al principio la chica se resistió un poco por lo que forcejeó, pero Sasuke la tomó de la cintura deteniendola en el acto. Llevó una mano hasta nuca de la peli rosa para poder profundizar el beso. Había extrañado esos labios tan suaves y jugosos, casi olvidaba la sensación de mover su lengua en la pequeña boca de ella y luchar contra su legua por el control… lo que más le agrado fue sentir como su molestia correspondía a su desesperado beso. Se fueron separando a regañadientes por falta de aire, el Uchiha succionó y mordió el labio inferior queriendo estar un poco más jugando con Sakura pero luego se alejó totalmente para mirar su rostro.

Se miraron por unos segundos, pero ambos sintieron que el tiempo se detuvo para ellos. Sasuke llevó su pulgar a la mejilla de ella para limpiar las escurridizas lágrimas, su rostro no mostraba sentimientos pero en sus ojos había un brillo que Sakura conocía muy bien.

-La única razón por la que te ignoré fue para contenerme…- susurró el chico mientras repartía cortos besos en los labios del chica.

-Contenerte?- preguntó Sakura con dificultad ante los besos del chico, puso sus manos en el pecho de él para aferrarse mucho más a su cuerpo.

-Sí, contenerme de no besarte y follarte delante de todos, sabes que no me gusta ese tipo de demostraciones en público- Sasuke cambió la dirección de sus besos para ahora dirigirse a su cuello. En la comisura de sus labios se formó una leve sonrisa al sentir como Sakura se estremecía ante sus caricias.

-Sasuke-kun… por qué Arisawa te besaba?- dijo con dificultad.

-Hmp, la chica es una acosadora pero no es como las demás… La chica enserio llegó a un nivel extremo de acoso, incluso mucho más alto que el tuyo Sa-ku-ra- el Uchiha lo dijo en tono burlón mientras seguía besando su cuello. Ahora sus manos que estaban en la cintura de la mujer comenzaron a bajar hasta su trasero, de manera lenta claro, para así poder predecir cualquier reacción de Sakura.

La chica gimió cuando Sasuke comenzó a apretar su trasero lentamente, de un movimiento rápido el chico levanta a Sakura para que enrolle sus piernas en su cintura. Sus besos fueron descendiendo desde su cuello hasta más abajo, con cierta dificultad el chico comienza a bajar el cierre de la blusa ninja de Sakura y allí recordó un pequeño detalle que hizo que se detuviera.

-Creí haberte dicho que cuando regresara, te quería ver puesto uno de los kimonos que te dejé en mi cuarto- el Uchiha subió su mirada para dejar ver el sharingan activo y una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro.

-Si los usé, es sólo que hoy justamente no recordé ponerme alguno- dijo mientras forma un puchero con sus labios y ponía ojos de gatita triste.

Al principio a Sasuke le molestó el hecho de que a Sakura no le hubiese asustado su sharingan como muchas veces antes pasaba, pero luego lo olvidó cuando vió las muecas irresistibles que hacía con su rostro, ese puchero lo volvía loco y hacía que su erección le doliera –Pues entonces tendré que castigarte por ello- dijo mientras movía su pelvis para aliviar su excitación y a la vez hacer que Sakura se mojara. La pareja desapareció en una nube de humo dejando la planta baja de la mansión solitaria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el viejo cuarto de Sasuke una nube de humo apareció para luego dejar caer sobre la cama 2 bultos abrazados. El Uchiha besaba con desespero a la chica debajo de él y ni siquiera la dejaba hablar a pesar de los intentos de Sakura por hacerlo.

-Sasu… Sasuke!- la ninja logró separar a Sasuke tomando sus hombros para alejarlo. El rostro del chico la miró desde arriba con una ceja arqueada en forma interrogativa, no comprendía su reacción ya que pensaba que lo estaba haciendo bien –Debes ser más cuidadoso…aunque no lo parezca tengo a nuestro hijo aquí- dijo mientras posaba una mano en su vientre.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle pero es que estaba urgido… había estado en abstinencia por un mes y eso lo ponía un poco brusco, además desde que tuvo sexo por primera vez, se había vuelto adicto a hacerlo rudo –Hmp, no te preocupes... que los Uchiha somos resistentes- en sus labios se formó una sonrisa torcida mientras a Sakura se le formó un ceño fruncido ante lo dicho por él.

El chico sin siquiera esperar, arremetió de nuevo contra sus labios, concentró un poco de shakra en sus manos para así poder desgarrar la parte superior del traje de la mujer con facilidad, lo rompió entero e incluso destrozó el sujetador de la chica dejando ver sus pechos. El Uchiha comenzó besar, morder y succionar la clavícula de su mujer para luego pasar a cada uno de sus pechos… Sasuke lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo, actuaba de una manera tan desesperada que parecía como si fuera a morir y que no volvería a follar con Sakura nunca más.

-Ahmm, Sasuke-kun…-suspiró la chica que miraba atenta los movimientos del Uchiha sin siquiera atreverse a interrumpirlo para que ella pudiera desnudarle.

-Me encanta oírte gemir, hazlo de nuevo preciosa- su sharingan seguía presente en sus ojos, miró a Sakura desde abajo ya que su cuerpo había descendido un poco para atender a los senos. El chico lamía un pezón dejándolo húmedo mientras con su otra mano pellizcaba el otro.

-Ahh!- Un gemido salió de los labios de la chica.

Sasuke usando toda su fuerza arremetió contra las ultimas prendas de la chica para así dejarla totalmente desnuda –Dios Sakura, eres hermosa- dijo mientras escaneaba su cuerpo de manera morbosa con sus ojos. La chica se había sonrojado y eso no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke que sonrió de manera triunfante –Tks, extrañé follarte mujer…- dijo mientras llevaba su mano al cierre o bragueta del pantalón para bajarlo.

-Eso fue lo único que extrañaste?- dijo la chica que volvió a poner ese provocador puchero mientras ponía una expresión triste.

-Piensa lo que quieras, molestia- dijo mientras se acercaba para besar sus labios de manera lenta. Sasuke no le diría que la había extrañado y que todos los días pensaba en ella, NO!, él es un Uchiha y su orgullo no lo permitía, pero esperaba que con las caricias se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

El chico no aguantaba más, sentía que se correría en cualquier momento así que debía enterrarse en ella rápido. Con una mano separó las piernas de Sakura mientras con la otra sacaba su pene del pantalón para luego acomodarse mejor entre ellas –Ya es hora… No aguanto más…- el chico puso un codo al lado de la cabeza de Sakura para mayor estabilidad y la otra sostenía su miembro firmemente para guiarlo hasta la entrada de Sakura. El chico la miraba desde arriba, sus ojos mostraban un brillo, sus labios formaban una leve sonrisa de las cuales sólo le dedica a Sakura cuando estaban solos, a simple vista se veía muy ansioso de poder entrar en ella.

-Espera!- gritó justo cuando Sasuke se disponía a mover su pelvis –Quítate la ropa…- la chica lo miró fijamente.

-**Tks, estaba tan cerca… Arg!**- gruño internamente –Pero…- intentó decir algo pero se vió interrumpido.

-Hazlo…- la chica se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba decidida. Veía con gusto como Sasuke rodaba sus ojos con fastidio.

-Pero Sakura…- dijo serio con voz ronca –Me estas matando…-

-HAZLO!-

El chico se levantó de mala gana de encima de Sakura para luego bajarse de la cama y ponerse enfrente –Maldita mujer, molesta…- refunfuñaba una y otra vez. Sasuke comenzó a sacarse la camisa, pudo ver como Sakura se sentaba en posición de indio mientras lo miraba fijo –Pervertida- su ceño fruncido estaba muy marcado, Sakura podía ser cruel cuando se lo proponía. Se sacó la camisa y luego comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón.

-Espera, date vueltas- dijo mientras le indicaba la acción con su dedo índice y en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa burlona.

-Te estás pasando…- apretó los puños con fuerza y hacía a su mandíbula crujir, es que no entendía que tenía una erección entre las piernas?.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun-

-Tks- chasqueó la lengua y se dio vuelta de mala gana –Está bien?- preguntó con sarcasmo mientras se marcaba su ceño fruncido. Fijó su mirada en la de la chica y logró ver como Sakura asentía, suspiró para luego con desespero quitarse el pantalón y su ropa interior. De un brinco saltó encima de Sakura, pero esta vez teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla.

El chico comenzó a besarla de nuevo mientras se aseguraba de dejarle marcas en su piel, llevó sus manos hasta los muslos de la chica para luego separarlas y acomodarse entre sus piernas –Me las vas a pagar- dijo mientras le daba un corto beso en la frente.

-Tenía que vengarme por la forma en que me trataste- dijo recordando lo sucedido anteriormente.

-Tks, rencorosa-

-Mira quién habla Uchiha- ambos se sonrieron cómplices para luego besarse. De una sola estocada Sasuke la penetró de manera fuerte y lenta, sintiendo lo estrecha y cálida que estaba… había extrañado esa sensación. Rápidamente comenzó a moverse de afuera a adentro y así sucesivamente mientras que Sakura se encargaba de mover su caderas, tal vez intentando llevarle el ritmo.

-Ah! Sasuke-kun- la chica se aferró con una mano a su espalda.

-Mmm, molestia- jadeaba entre las fuertes embestidas que habían adquirido mayor velocidad. Con una de sus manos, Sasuke toma la mano libre de Sakura para entrelazarla. El chico estaba poniendo todo su concentración y fuerza para intentar retrasar su orgasmo que lo sentía cerca, no quería terminar tan rápido.

-Ahhh, más- dijo Sakura que en un impulso mordió el hombro del Uchiha.

Sasuke la embestía con fuerza, oír gemir a Sakura era como droga que hacía que mientras más gritos hubiera, más rápido embistiera. El chico sentía pene contraerse, se estaba corriendo –Mierda…- gimió y gruño cuando sintió las palpitaciones en su pene haciendo que las primeras gotas de esperma salieran.

-Sasuke-kun!-

-OH... Mujer- Un gemido de satisfacción salió de los labios de Sasuke.

El chico se vació dentro de ella para luego caer con cierto cuidado encima. Se relajó mientras sentía como las paredes de la chica lo succionaba a causa de su orgasmo. Sasuke se escondió en su cuello mientras disfrutaba del placer que le proporcionaba el orgasmo de Sakura, olió el aroma a cerezo propio de la chica. La peli rosa por su parte tenía los ojos cerrados mientras su respiración se normalizaba, con su mano libre acariciaba a Sasuke en la espalda, cosa que él disfrutaba mucho.

-Te gustó?- preguntó el chico mientras se alejaba para verle el rostro a su mujer.

-S-si- dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

-Bien- Sasuke acortó la distancia entre ellos besándola en los labios de manera rápida. A veces simplemente no podía evitar ser cursi y preocuparse por ella, para él aunque lo ocultara, era muy importante el hecho de darle placer a su Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la torre hokage, específicamente en la oficina, se podía ver a la sannin con las manos entrelazadas al frente mientras miraba al ninja que estaba delante de ella. shikamaru acababa de darle un informe detallado sobre la misión sin omitir el detalle del ataque que sufrieron.

-No sabes las intenciones del ataque?- la rubia totalmente seria.

-No, pero algo me hace presumir que no sólo fue dirigido a la princesa…- dijo pensativo mientras ponía una mano en su mentón.

-Por qué lo dices?- la mujer entrecerró sus ojos al oírle.

-Yo sólo digo que a pesar de todas las personas que nos atacaron no se dirigieron directamente al carruaje y además parecía que el líder conocía a Uchiha y a Sakura…-

La mujer ensanchó los ojos cuando escuchó el nombre de su discípula –Cómo has dicho Nara?- la mujer se alarmó.

-Tks, es una suposición pero creo que por la forma en que el enemigo actuó, yo diría que el ataque fue dirigido hacia a Sasuke y lo de Sakura fue una provocación para que el Uchiha cayera en la trampa aunque… lo que más me alarma es que de alguna manera lograron obtener información de Sakura, pero seguro al ser tan buena médico, es muy conocida… Sólo es una suposición- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca en señal de pereza.

-Mmm, ya veo… Bueno creo que ya puedes retirarte, recuerda llevar a la princesa a su casa provisional y dile que allí la estarán esperando unos ninja para que le sirvan de guarda espalda-

-Ahg, que problemático- ya se imaginaba a Ino peleando todo el camino con la princesa. Cuando Shikamaru llegó a la oficina hokage, tanto la princesa como Ino y Naruto decidieron esperarlo afuera del lugar –Como ordena Tsunade-sama-

El chico salió a paso lento del lugar dejando a una Hokage algo preocupada -**Qué se traerá el Uchiha, espero que no me cause problemas ese mocoso bastardo**- pensó la rubia mientras sacaba una botella de sake de alguna gaveta secreta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol se alejaba y se escondía en el horizonte para darle paso a la noche que era acompañada por los astros nocturnos que aparecían en el cielo. La oscuridad avanzaba y cubría toda Konoha, el barrio Uchiha no era la excepción y a medida que iba anocheciendo, ese solitario barrio adquiría un aire fúnebre y tétrico.

En la gran mansión Uchiha, vivía el líder de la familia, por no decir el único líder que tenía el clan… y éste se encontraba en su habitación con su mujer. Los chicos estaban acostados abrazándose y acurrucándose el uno con el otro. Sasuke estaba recostado en el espaldar de la cama mientras que acariciaba la espalda de su mujer, Sakura estaba acostada sobre el pecho del chico mientras jugaba con la tetilla de éste apretándolo y acariciándolo con su dedo. La chica puso una pierna alrededor de la cintura de él para no separarse y poder concentrar un poco del calor corporal de ambos.

-Sasuke-kun… cómo te fue en la misión?- preguntó mientras dirigía su mirada al rostro de él.

-Hm?- el chico posó su mirada oscura y fría sobre ella –Fue una misión ladilla y mediocre- el chico estaba disfrutando de las caricias de Sakura por lo que cerró sus ojos para relajarse.

-Ya veo… no pasó nada fuera de lo común?- dijo curiosa.

En ese momento Sasuke recordó lo sucedido con ese tal Goichi que lo atacó y mencionó el nombre de su mujer. Cada vez que el chico recordaba lo sucedido, le hervía la sangre y siempre piensa que debió ser más rápido para matarle. Su mente también recordó aquella pesadilla que había tenido con Sakura muerta en sus brazos.

-Sasuke-kun.. paso algo?- el chico abrió los ojos para dirigirse a su mujer, su ceño se presentó en su rostro.

-No- dijo cortante, ella no tenía que enterarse de lo sucedido ni mucho menos el saber que no la había podido vengar… por ahora.

-Sasuke, no mientas- dijo entrecerrando los ojos mientras se acercaba a su rostro para mirarle fijo en señal de reproche.

-Hmp, para qué quieres saber?- Sasuke al tener el rostro de ella tan cerca, aprovechó la oportunidad para robarle un corto beso en los labios.

-Sasuke…- volvió a repetir la chica testaruda.

-Tks, un imbécil nos atacó… el mismo que te atacó a ti- dijo mirándola fijo percatándose del asombro que adquirió el rostro de Sakura –Lo sé porque el mismo me lo dijo… pero ya me encargue de él. El muy maricón se escapó pero la próxima te prometo que le patearé el trasero- dijo mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo.

-Pero estás bien? Que te hizo? Utilizó ese jutsu raro?- Sakura comenzó a emanar shakra verde para poder revisarle, estaba preocupada.

-Tks, deja de exagerar… estoy bien- dijo mientras tomaba la muñeca de la chica para evitar que lo revisara con sus jutsus médicos.

-Seguro?- su rostro no cambiaba su expresión preocupada.

-Hmp- el chico recordó las palabras de Goichi, esas que aún seguían fastidiándolo -_**"Esa sangre que derramaron tus parientes no vale nada comparado con la sangre que con sus propias manos ellos esparcieron**__** y derramaron**__**…**__** Eres un asesino, un maldito asesino movido por la sed de sangre y de venganza, movido por la sed de poder... Tú y tu clan son la escoria más grande del mundo ninja. JA! y estás equivocado si piensas que formando una familia y aferrarte a los lazos sentimentales que tienes, podrá borrar el hecho de que eres un asesino"**_- recordaba sus palabras con exactitud, esas palabras lo molestaban… Quién se creía ese tipo para hablar así de su clan? y por sobretodo quién le da derecho para meterse en su vida privada? Él sabía que era una asesino y eso no le importaba, además a las personas que mató fueron de cierta manera sus enemigos y maleantes, buscados para que pagaran por sus crímenes… pero aun así de cierta manera le incomodaba el hecho de que su clan fuera tachado de "asesino", ya que muchas personas de su clan no lo eran… y tampoco quería que cuando su clan renaciera, fueran conocidos como "asesinos Uchiha", No… ni Sakura ni su hijo lo merecían, no merecían perder su honor por su culpa.

-Sasuke-kun? Qué tienes?- preguntó la chica al ver como Sasuke se quedaba mirando un punto fijo en la habitación.

-Qué quieres?- dijo cortante y con mal humor –No me pasa nada…-

-Sasuke…- el Uchiha pudo ver como a Sakura le dolió la forma en que le habló.

-Hmp…- el chico acarició la mejilla de ella con su mano, Sakura aún estaba encima de él mirándolo fijamente –… No te molesta el hecho de saber que yo soy un asesino?- dijo frío ocultando sus intenciones de saber lo que ella pensaba, le preocupaba lo que pudiera pensar.

Los ojos de la chica se ensancharon con sorpresa, nunca se esperó algo así de él –Sasuke-kun, no digas eso… tú no eres un asesino, las personas que tú has eliminado eran potenciales delincuentes, exceptuando a Itachi-san-

-Tks, no seas tonta… yo soy un asesino, tú deberías odiarme y repudiarme por ello y por todo lo que te he hecho…-

-Sasuke-kun.. yo… yo- la chica no sabía que decir. De un movimiento sintió a Sasuke voltearla para ponerse encima de ella.

-Sakura te intenté matar varias veces, te obligué a ser mi mujer por la fuerza y te embaracé… Deberías odiarme como todos los demás en esta puta aldea- el chico tomó las muñecas de Sakura para ponerlas encima de su cabeza y ejercer un poco de fuerza para que no se moviera.

-Sasuke… AH!- La chica gimió.

Sasuke se había acomodado entre sus piernas y la había penetrado sin previo aviso. A pesar de que su pene estaba semi erecto, al chico no le importó y siguió penetrándola para así poderse estimular para ponerse duro. Las embestidas no se hicieron esperar, se movía de manera ruda y fuerte.

-AH... Sasuke-kuun-

-Ódiame… soy.. Soy un asesino que te jodió la…. Hmp!... la vida- Sasuke jadeaba ante sus constantes penetraciones, las que propinaba a su mujer.

-T-te am-mo- logró decir entre gemidos. Sasuke estaba algo impresionado por la actitud de su mujer, de verdad lo amaba tanto? Esa chica era increible -Ah! Mmm Ahh!- Sakura había llegado al orgasmo.

-Tks- el chico dio unas embestidas más para él llegar también, acabando totalmente dentro de ella.

Sasuke cayó agotado encima de Sakura, se ocultó en su cuello mientras olía el aroma dulce de su mujer. No lo comprendía pero de alguna manera se sentía tranquilo de que Sakura no lo odiase, de hecho se aliviaba de ello. Llevó una mano en busca de la de Sakura para entrelazarla, no quería separarse de ella, no quería estar solo de nuevo.

-Sakura… estarás conmigo siempre?- era la primera vez que le decía algo así a Sakura, demostrando que ella le importaba.

-Yo… por supuesto- dijo la chica que se sorprendía y se sonrojaba mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Promételo molestia- Se sentía un imbécil, era la última vez que le decía algo así, lo juraba por su honor Uchiha.

-Lo prometo- dijo la chica sin dudar mientras acariciaba a Sasuke en la nuca, estaba feliz y nunca se arrepentiría de lo dicho.

-Sakura…-

-Si? Sasuke-kun- la chica contestó de manera instantánea esperando que Sasuke siguiese con la "demostración de interés" en ella.

-Tengo hambre, ve a prepararme algo de comer y rápido…- el rostro de alegría de Sakura se quebró en ese momento, una vena hinchada apareció en su cien mientras un tic nervioso en su ceja actuaba en ella.

-Sasuke… eres un imbécil- el chico no se movía de encima de ella, una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro… a Sasuke le encantaba cuando Sakura se rebelaba contra de él, pelear con ella era algo que le encantaba.

-VE! Ahora! Molestia- su sonrisa se agrando cuando percibió que Sakura estaba movilizando shakra en su cuerpo. De manera rápida salió de ella para sentarse a su lado y señalar con su dedo índice la salida del lugar, como ordenándole hacía donde debe ir.

-Eres un bastardo, no iré.. Estúpido!- la expresión siempre indefinida y fría de Sasuke había cambiado a una burlona y prepotente, como cuando estaba en el equipo 7. Sakura a pesar de estar molesta, pudo notar el cambio de actitud del chico y sabía que esa expresión sólo será capaz de mostrársela a ella y a nadie más.

-**Molestar a mi mujer es lo mejor**- dijo esquivado un kunai que era lanzado por Sakura. Esa chica era la única con quien Sasuke podía volver a ser el de antes y la única en la que confiaría. De repente el chico cambió a expresión en forma seria y afiló su mirada – Si sigues así, no te daré lo que te traje…- su leve sonrisa prepotente volvió a aparecer.

-Qué me trajiste?- Sasuke pudo ver el brillo y el sonrojo de la chica en su rostro, se podía ver la curiosidad en su expresión.

-PRIMERO LA COMIDA…- dijo mientras con una mano mostraba el collar que el chico le había traído de la misión, y que por alguna razón había aparecido de repente.

-ERES UN BASTARDO!, un chantajista!- los ojos de Sakura brillaban al ver ese collar que aparentemente le había gustado. La mujer intentaba tomar el collar de las manos del Uchiha que sonreía prepotente mientras lo alejaba de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A las afueras de Konoha 3 figuras encapuchadas estaban reunidas. La oscuridad de la noche y el vestuario de estos hacían imposible que los vigilantes de la puerta los vieran.

-Es momento de llevar a cabo la siguiente etapa de el plan- dijo una voz tétrica. Sanosuke miraba fijo a las dos personas enfrente, de las cuales una de ellas era Goichi –Para obtener el sharingan, primero debemos obtener al Uchiha-

-Todo eso suena fácil pero como lo haremos- las voz altanera de Goichi se presentó.

-Romperemos de nuevo los lazos que haya construido en esta aldea… todos y cada uno... para poder acorralarlo- los ojos llenos de ira de Sanosuke se posicionaron en la otra persona que estaba presente, el otro encapuchado –Y ese será tu trabajo, Nikushoku no hana… primero recopilarás información y luego destruirás lo demás- dijo de forma autoritaria.

-Hai, Sanosuke-kun- dijo mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.

-No me llames así idiota- susurró con molestia e ira –Pronto el clan Uchiha estará extinto…-


	16. Chapter 16

-historia propiedad de black-mistery.

-no se permite copiar la historia sin autorización, tampoco se permite cualquier tipo de plagio.

- diálogos-

-**pensamientos**-

- contenido lemon

- lenguaje adulto

-Reviews (críticas, consejos, ETC..) al final de la historia

- gracias por los reviews dejados, comenten sobre cómo quieren que continúe la historia.

-Algunos personajes que aparecen alli son inventados por mí para agregarle continuidad y sentido a la trama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 16:

-SASUKE-KUNNNNNN! QUIERES HUEVOS REVUELTOS O ESTRELLADOS?!-

Las gotas de agua caliente caían en su rostro, mojando y limpiando todo a su paso. Sus ojos que estaban cerrados disfrutando el correr del agua en su piel, se abrieron al escuchar la voz de su molesta mujer.

-REVUELTOSS!- gritó devuelta Uchiha Sasuke. Su mano se dirigió con pereza hasta la manilla de la ducha para poder cerrar el grifo, deteniendo así el agua que caía. Lentamente salió del baño con una toalla atada a su cintura, se vistió con su ropa ninja para salir de su habitación y luego dirigirse a la cocina para recibir su desayuno. Bajó las escaleras, atravesó el pasillo y llegó hasta el umbral de la cocina donde se detuvo unos instantes.

Los ojos del Uchiha se posaron en aquella mujer que le daba la espalda, ya que ella seguía cocinando. Estaba vestida con un kimono, de esos que le hacían recordar a su difunta madre…. y en su espalda, el símbolo que lo enorgullecía de sobremanera, el símbolo del clan Uchiha. El chico analizaba y percibía todos los movimientos que Sakura ejecutaba, una leve sonrisa imperceptible y fugaz apareció en el rostro del último de los Uchiha en el momento en que la peli rosa se giró un poco para dejar ver un pequeño bulto en la parte baja del kimono. A pesar de que la vestimenta disimulaba un poco, a la chica ya se le podía notar su abultado vientre.

El joven vengador de manera sigiloso se acercó a ella y de un movimiento rápido, toma la cintura de la chica haciendo que ella se sobresaltase y dejara de cocinar. El chico se apegó a su espalda, posó su barbilla en el hombro de Sakura y de manera casi inmediata comenzó a acariciar su vientre, que si calculaba bien, debía tener unos…. 4 meses de embarazo.

-Sasuke-kun estoy cocinando- dijo con reproche Sakura.

-Hmp, yo hago lo que quiero…. Molestia- respondió cortante el chico.

-Eres un grosero- dijo frunciendo el ceño para luego poner su pequeña mano encima de la de Sasuke, la que se encontraba en su vientre.

-Está muy abultado… es normal? O es que estás gorda?- el chico se hundió en su cuello para oler su aroma y bueno… también lo hizo para ocultar la sonrisa prepotente y burlona que apareció en su rostro, quería hacer enojar a Sakura.

Una vena hinchada apareció en la cien de Sakura y un aura asesina brotó de su cuerpo –Bastardo… todos los embarazos son diferentes y algunos son más abultados que otros e incluso ni siquiera se notan… Uchiha- gruñó al pronunciar el nombre del hombre que mantenía su abrazo.

-Tks, no dices nada más que pretextos para ocultar tu gordura- sí, era oficial… la había hecho enojar, por lo que se fue separando de ella lentamente para evitar algún impulso agresivo por parte de la mujer. Se alejó lo suficiente para luego ir al gran comedor y sentarse en él mientras se mantenía atento a los movimientos de la peli rosa.

-Idiota! Déjame en paz, si no te gusta un vientre abultado pues... Debiste pensarlo antes de...- la chica se había volteado para encararlo.

-Hmp- Sakura no continuó hablando ya que vió la sonrisa maliciosa y prepotente en el rostro de Sasuke. Se había dado cuenta que él lo que quería era molestarla, la chica inteligentemente no le siguió el juego.

Sasuke veía como se contenía para no gritarle, le divertía mucho enojar a su mujer -Oye Sasuke-kun, ten tu desayuno... Está muy rico!- el chico arqueó una ceja, esperaba otra reacción por parte de ella, algún grito o que le lanzara algo... Pero no ocurrió nada.

-Hmp, ahora resulta que tu bipolaridad empeoró, mujer- dijo mientras tomaba el plato que Sakura cargaba en sus manos para luego comenzar a comerlo.

Otra vena hinchada apareció en la cien de Sakura pero logró contenerse de nuevo. La chica con algo de calma comenzó a arreglar la mesa poniendo otros 4 platos y vasos adicionales, otros cubiertos y cervilletas.

Sasuke estaba concentrado comiendo una tostada con huevo, estaban quemados y algo gruesos (como todo lo que cocinaba Sakura) pero él no lo notó, en verdad le gustaba la comida de la peli rosa. El chico no logró percatarse de los platos restantes hasta que fue demasiado tarde...-**Mmm, 1, 2, 3, 4... Tks, por qué pone tantos platos? Sólo falta el de ella, Molestia...**-

TOCK TOCK TOCK!

-SAKURA-CHAN! Ya llegamos!- Esa voz era inconfundible para Sasuke, reconocería esa voz tan escandalosa, latosa e irritante hasta en el mismísimo universo más oscuro y solitario... Voz que pertenece a Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke paró de comer y entrelazo sus manos al frente de su rostro, su ceño fruncido se marcó, sus labios se curvaron. Sasuke miró hacia el lugar donde se supone que su molesta mujer estaría pero sus ojos no la encontraron. Sakura había desaparecido por el umbral de la puerta y lo poco que el Uchiha escuchó, fue la puerta principal de la mansión abrirse.

Varias pisadas se fueron acercando hacia la cocina, y por su puesto los parloteos del jinchuriki se oían por el lugar –WOW es la primera vez que veo la casa del teme tan cerca… esperaba algo diferente, me imaginaba que sería algo lúgubre y oscuro- Los ojos azules del Naruto analizaban con curiosidad el lugar mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Todos pensamos lo mismo….- Sai se hizo presente justo después de que Naruto entró al comedor.

-Bueno, he hecho algunos arreglos pequeños…. Ya que Sasuke-kun no quiere cambiar nada por respeto a su familia- dijo Sakura que entró luego de los chicos.

-Mmm, yo si había venido un par de veces y me parece que está más limpio y radiante… definitivamente le agregaste el toque femenino al lugar, Sakura- dijo Kakashi que entró de ultimo.

-JA! Kakashi-sensei es un acosador!- dijo Naruto señalando a su antiguo maestro.

-Naruto sólo entré a este lugar por simples órdenes del tercer Hokge, siempre confundes todo…- el enmascarado sacó su novela favorita para comenzar a leerla.

-Naruto, Sai, Kakashi-sensei por favor siéntense…- la peli rosa señalo el gran comedor de vidrio donde un peli negro estaba sentado emanando energía negativa a su alrededor.

Sasuke se mantuvo quieto en su silla, sus ojos se mantenían fijos viendo un punto en aquella pared mientras su cerebro procesaba lo que estaba pasando. Pasaron tres segundos cuando su rango de visión fue obstruido por un rostro singularmente familiar.

-Oye teme… qué estás viendo?- Naruto estaba muy cerca de Sasuke, de hecho estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

Sai y Kakashi se sentaron en el comedor mientras esperaban la reacción del último de los Uchiha. Sakura por su parte terminaba de preparar el ramen instantáneo que había comprado para su atarantado amigo y los demás del equipo.

-Sakura… Me puedes decir por qué coño están ellos en mi casa?- dijo cortante sin separar la vista del rostro del su "amigo" que estaba enfrente.

-Mmm sólo los invite a desayunar- dijo con simplicidad mientras ponía los platos correspondientes llenos de comida enfrente de los comensales para luego sentarse justo al lado del Uchiha. Naruto al ver el ramen repleto justo enfrente, se separó de Sasuke y comenzó a engullir el platillo.

-Y sin mi permiso?! Quien te crees que eres?- Sasuke giró su rostro hacia la chica.

-Eres un amargado… hace tiempo que no los veo y me pareció que estaría bien que los invitara…- dijo mirándolo a los ojos –Además yo vivo aquí….-

-Tks, eres una molestia-

-Oye teme, no le hables así…. Además tú tienes la culpa por acaparar a Sakura-chan, gracias a ti ella está muy ocupada…- Naruto habló con la boca llena mientras fruncía el ceño al mirar a Sasuke –Y no creas que se me ha olvidado todas las barbaridades y cochinadas que le has hecho a mi Sakura-chan… puto de mierda! A un no te lo perdonamos!-

-Es cierto Sasuke… no creas que me gusta la idea de una Sakura embarazada- Kakashi por primera vez quitó los ojos de su novela para mirar seriamente al Uchiha, Sai también le dedicó la misma mirada.

-EN PRIMERA!, ella no es tuya… Sakura es y será MÍA!... y no me interesa lo que piensen, ella está embarazada de mí, tendrá mi hijo quieras o no!- Sasuke estaba enojado, su mandíbula rechinaba tensa.

-Sasuke… no pelees… estamos aquí para reunir al equipo 7 y poder hacer las paces- Sakura llevó una mano por debajo de la mesa hasta llegar a una de las piernas de Sasuke para acariciarle y apretarle. El chico de inmediato se relajó ante el contacto.

-Tks, no me interesa ser parte de ningún equipo- el chico volvió a centrase en comer. Sasuke odiaba sentirse de esa manera, simplemente el hecho de que Sakura hiciera que se calmara con un sólo toque, lo molestaba y es que ella estaba adquiriendo mucho poder sobre él. Rápidamente quitó de un manotazo la mano de la chica sobre su pierna y de inmediato vió la sorpresa y la tristeza revelada en sus ojos.

Los demás en el comedor ignoraban lo que había pasado entre ambos (me refiero a lo de las manos) ya que eso había ocurrido por debajo del gran comedor. Al principio el lugar se tornó tenso, Naruto miraba a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y viceversa, Sai sonreía con sus sonrisa falsa, Kakashi leía su novela y Sakura estaba con la cabeza gacha y una mano en su vientre como si estuviera intentando confortarse.

-Y… cuantos meses llevas de embarazo Sakura- dijo Kakashi para intentar aliviar la tensión en el aire.

-Tengo ya 4 meses Kakashi-sensei- Sakura miró a Kakashi.

-Y no sabes qué será?-

-Bueno… la verdad no sé, pero pronto iré con Tsunade-sama para hacerme unos exámenes y así poder asegurarme de que el bebé está bien, además creo que aprovecharé y veré el sexo- una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Eso no importa… ya que será un Uchiha y será el ninja más fuerte, así que saber el sexo es lo de menos- dijo Sasuke de manera cortante y prepotente mientras seguí comiendo los huevos viscosos que su mujer le preparó.

-De qué hablas teme, acaso no te da curiosidad saber qué es?- habló Naruto mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-No-

-Pues me gustaría que fuese niño… y que se parezca a Sasuke-kun- las mejillas sonrojadas de Sakura se hicieron evidentes.

A pesar de que Sasuke no lo demostrara, se sentía orgulloso al saber que Sakura quisiese que el niño se pareciera a él.

-Pues pobrecito… es preferible que se parezca a feíta- dijo Sai mientras que Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él- dijo Naruto.

-Igual- apoyó Kakashi mientras levantaba su mano como si estuviera en la escuela.

Una vena hinchada se formó en la cien del Uchiha que estaba a punto de molerlos a golpes –Pues a mí me parece que sería kawaii ver un mini Sasuke-kun- Sakura siempre sabía como calmarle y ella se mantenía de su lado pasara lo que pasara, definitivamente el Uchiha escogió a la mejor chica para ser su mujer.

-Me voy- dijo cortante el Uchiha mientras comía el último bocado y bebía el jugo de naranja amargo –Sakura iré a entrenar…- dijo para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Oye… lo que comió Sasuke fue comida hecha por Sakura-chan?-

-Sí, esos eran huevos revueltos- dijo Sakura con orgullo mientras se cruzaba de brazos al nivel de su pecho.

-Agh pobre teme… morirá de indigestión antes de llegar a la puerta…- dijo con lástima mientras su rostro se tornaba triste.

-NARUTOOO!- un aura maligna se formó alrededor de la chica mientras se tronaba los dedos de manera amenazante.

-Cre- creo que iré a entrenar con Sasuke- Naruto dijo de manera nerviosa mientras intentaba levantarse de la silla. El chico sabía la futura paliza que le esperaba.

-Te haré comer mi comida Na-ru-to- dijo Sakura de manera tétrica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke salió de la mansión sin prisa, aunque no podía negar que le gustó haberse escapado de ese molesto desayuno. Comenzó a caminar para alejarse de su hogar, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el camino y ni siquiera le importó cuando los Ambu se pusieron en posición para seguirle.

La vida de Sasuke se había convertido algo monótona, siempre era lo mismo... Entrenar, hacer misiones para recaudar dinero, ahorrar el dinero para los gastos del futuro enano, hacer más misiones y por último esperar... esperar a que Sakura diera a luz. Ni siquiera había vuelto a toparse con aquel fulano, Goichi... Todo estaba tan normal, y lo único que lo sacaba de la monotonía era Sakura, con sus sonrisas, sus "Sasuke-kun", sus rabietas y antojos raros, cuando discutían, cuando hablaban y cuando follaban...Sakura era indispensable en su nueva vida aburrida.

-**Quién diría que después de todo, pude conseguir otro propósito para vivir más que la venganza...**- pensó Sasuke que se disponía saltar al tejado de una de las casas abandonadas del barrio.

-NOooo Sakura-chan por favor!-

Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en los labios del chico cuando oyó el grito mariquita de Naruto, seguramente hizo enojar a la susceptible peli rosa. Sasuke comenzó a saltar hacia el campo de entrenamiento de manera veloz.

El chico llegó en pocos minutos, el lugar estaba vacío lo que era bueno ya que no tendría interrupciones de ningún tipo. Se acercó hasta los 3 troncos que estaban en medio del campo, para poner sus cosas allí… Aquel lugar le traía recuerdos, después de todo fue allí donde el equipo 7 trabajo en conjunto para intentar quitarle los cascabeles a Kakashi y donde pudo observar lo patético que era su equipo, en especial Sakura que no hizo más que gritar –**Sakura… siempre has sido una molestia**- dijo al recordar cómo era su peli rosa mujer.

El Uchiha comenzó su entrenamiento, lanzaba bolas de fuego a su alrededor, chidori y raikiri se hacía presente en aquel lugar, además de los shuriken que volaban y se clavaban en el suelo, en los árboles. El chico mantenía su concentración, sus pies se movían tan rápido que ningún ojo humano hubiese podido verlo y la hoja de su katana rebanaba el aire por donde fuera llevada.

De repente sintió varios shakras acercándose, de inmediato sus movimientos se congelaron para luego prestar atención a las personas que se acercaban a él. Se enderezó y miró a las tres personas que se acercaban.

-HOLA TEME!- decía el controlador del Kyubi mientras agitaba su brazo en señal de saludo, a su lado se encontraban Sai y Kakashi.

-Hmp- el chico aunque su rostro no lo demostraba le causó algo de gracia ver a Naruto con un chichón gigantesco en su cabeza además de tener un ojo morado, eso definitivamente tenía la firma de Sakura.

-Hemos venido a retarte a una batalla para probar que tan fuerte eres- dijo mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo índice.

-Estás seguro Naruto? Sakura te golpeó muy fuerte- dijo Kakashi que apartaba su vista de su libro para ver a su ex alumno.

-Si, además la feíta te obligó a comer de su asquerosa comida…- terminó Sai de aclarar la situación.

-Ya les dije que sí… y ya vomité 4 veces, así que creo que puedo manejarlo!- dijo el rubio con entusiasmo mientras se llevaba una mano a su panza y palmearla en señal de que estaba sano- Y… Qué opinas Sasuke? Aceptas el reto?-

-Tks, ni siquiera 4 más de ustedes podría vencerme- dijo el Uchiha prepotente mientras se ponía en posición de ataque, él nunca le diría que no a un reto y mucho menos si era de Naruto, de Kakashi y de su copia barata…

-Pues, entonces comencemos- dijo Naruto mientras los demás asentían y se ponían en posición de defensa.

Cuando el grupo de ninjas comenzaron a correr para comenzar la lucha, una nube de humo apareció en medio interrumpiendo el reto. Todos se detuvieron por inercia y se echaron hacia atrás. El humo se disipó para dejar ver a un Ambu , este tenía una máscara de gato.

-Uchiha Sasuke, Tsunade-sama lo solicita en su oficina ahora….- dijo mirando al chico.

-Tienes que estar bromeando… justamente cuando comenzamos! La vieja siempre de inoportuna!- el rubio se cruzó de brazos de manera infantil.

-Tks- Pronunció Sasuke mientras tomaba sus cosa para comenzar a alejarse del campo –Esto no ha terminado… el reto sigue en pie, Dobe- dijo mientras los miraba por encima de su hombro, ya que este les daba la espalda a los demás–

Naruto asintió mientras una media sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, él esperaría con ansia su pelea. Sai y Kakashi simplemente lo miraban, después de todo ellos sabían que la razón por la que Naruto los obligó a venir fue para que reconstruyeran los lazos rotos con el Uchiha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las puertas de la oficina de la hokage se abrieron, el Uchiha entró al lugar a paso calmo ya que no tenía prisa, después de todo siempre era lo mismo, Tsunade le entregaría una misión y él la cumpliría sin objetar.

La mujer estaba sentada con sus codos apoyados en el escritorio y sus manos entrelazadas a frente con expresión seria. Ella hizo un ademán para que se sentara al frente y él lo hizo, el rostro del Uchiha estaba serio e inexpresivo como siempre.

-Te he llamado para discutir ciertos asuntos Uchiha…- la hokage clavó su mirada en él –Han pasado ya 3 meses desde que te mande a aquella misión, donde tenían que escoltar a la joven Arisawa, lo recuerdas?-

-Sí- dijo cortante, como olvidar esa misión si fue la primera misión donde estuvo alejado de Sakura por más de un mes.

-Según el anterior reporte de Nara, ustedes fueron emboscados por unos ninjas…- los ojos de Sasuke se entre cortaron de manera filosa al recordar a ese imbécil que se hacía llamar Goichi.

-Si- volvió a decir cortantemente.

-Hemos estado averiguando durante estos meses sin éxito sobre la persona que los atacó, no sabemos nada de él, pero lo que podemos deducir es que el ataque que ese ninja les propinó… no fue dirigido a la princesa sino a ti, Uchiha… Sabes algo de eso?- preguntó mientras lo miraba fijo.

-Hmp, el nombre de ese ninja es Goichi, lo sé porque el mismo me lo dijo cuándo nos enfrentamos… y lo del ataque pues, me imaginaba que fue dirigido a mí desde el principio, ya que sus intenciones de separarme del grupo fueron muy claras desde el inicio-

-Y tienes idea de por qué te atacó?- la mujer estaba más interesada ahora, ya que llevaba tiempo intentando buscar información sobre el ataque. Ella sabía que el Uchiha era el principal blanco y es por ello que en los últimos meses, le había asignado misiones cercanas y cortas. Pero cuando sus Ambu fueron incapaces de recolectar la información necesaria, Tsunade tuvo que llamar al mismísimo Uchiha para que le diera la información que tenía.

-Hmp, no tengo idea… pero la primera hipótesis que tengo es que es un caza recompensas- él no le diría que aparentemente detrás del ataque, había algo más elaborado, algo que tendría que ver con su familia… bueno, según las insinuaciones de Goichi.

-Ya veo… Sabes Uchiha... La razón de por qué le enseñé a Shizune a defenderse y a ser una gran ninja médico? –Sasuke arqueó una ceja ante la interrogante –Cuando yo viaja por el país del fuego, mucho antes de ser hokage, fui víctima de caza recompensas… muchos de ellos intentaron atacarme y derrotarme pero claro está, no tuvieron éxito y es por ello que sus tácticas cambiaron… Yo no era ya el blanco principal de los ataques sino la pequeña Shizune- la mujer afiló su mirada.

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- dijo prepotente y cortante.

-Pues, que cuando eres amenazado por enemigos o caza recompensas, ellos nunca irán directamente sobre ti sino sobre la persona más débil e importante para ti…- la mujer mantenía su mirada en el Uchiha mientras analizaba sus reacciones.

-Eso no va a pasar… Yo no lo permitiré…- Sasuke se puso de pie, había comprendido cada una de las palabras de la mujer. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y su ceño fruncido estaba muy marcado –Además, Sakura es fuerte…-

-No en su estado… su shakra está muy irregular e incluso en el hospital le cuesta hacer jutsus curativos a cabalidad-

-Tks- pronunció el chico que apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Hmp, no te preocupes Uchiha, Nosotros no permitiremos que algo malo le pase, ni a ella ni a tu hijo. Pero deberás tomar en cuenta el riesgo que corren mientras solucionamos el problema- refiriéndose al altercado de meses atrás.

-No estoy preocupado…- dijo cortante y sonoramente molesto. Él no lo reconocería tan fácilmente pero en su interior estaba preocupado por lo que pudiese pasarle a su molestia.

El chico se levantó y dio media vuelta para intentar irse del lugar –Hey Uchiha, aún no he terminado… Tengo trabajo para ti- el chico se giró para verle –Es una nueva misión, nada difícil. Tendrán que poner pergaminos y levantar una barrera invisible en un radio de 80 metros alrededor de la aldea, para así poder determinar quién entra o sale de nuestro territorio- Terminó de decir Tsunade.

-Tks, ya le informó a Nara sobre esto?-

-No, ni él ni Yamanaka participarán en la misión ya que ellos están con la princesa Arisawa… y Akimichi está en una misión en la aldea de la arena-

-Y entonces quien será mi grupo?- dijo sin demostrar expresión en su rostro.

-El equipo de Gai… ya les informé a ellos sobre la misión y te esperarán al anochecer…- dijo la hokage.

-Bien- fue todo lo que dijo para salir de la oficina.

La hokage se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana trasera para observar a Konoha –**Caza recompensas? No lo creo… ninguno de ellos atacaría a un grupo de jounin en plena misión, o por lo menos no lo harían sin tener garantía de que ganarán. Detrás de este ataque hay algo más Uchiha…**- pensó la rubia mientras perdía su mirada en el paisaje de la aldea a la que juró proteger.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La aldea estaba muy activa ese día, transeúntes caminaban de aquí para allá haciendo que todas las calles se vieran pobladas. Una joven peli rosa no era la excepción, la chica caminaba en dirección a la frutería ya que debía comprar algunas provisiones para llenar el refrigerador.

Ella caminaba con algo de prisa, pero el kimono verde que llevaba y su vientre no la dejaban mover sus pies rápidamente, afortunadamente estaba a punto de llegar al establecimiento. Sakura sentía todas las miradas encima de ella mientras caminaba y es que el rumor su embarazo se había esparcido como pólvora, además, su abultado e hinchado vientre no la ayudaba… afortunadamente el kimono que llevaba lo disimulaba un poco.

-"Haruno-san está embarazada"-

-"Si, y las malas lenguas, dicen que el niño es de nada y nada menos que de Uchiha Sasuke, el que abandonó la aldea y que además fue su compañero de equipo cuando recién se graduaron de la academia"-

-"Yo no lo entiendo, una mujer con tanto futuro como ella fue a enredarse con un muchacho dañado como él"

-"A mí me parece que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad"-

-"Se dice que los Haruno les dieron su bendición"

Esos eran los parloteos y los chismes que las personas de por allí murmuraban al verla pasar, pero a Sakura no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás, después de todo las decisiones que tomó las hizo pensando en los pro y los contra. Ella tenía 17 años, casi 18… ya no era una niña… además era la mejor médico de todo el lugar.

Ya había llegado a la frutería, sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente al montón de manzanas rojas y de inmediato un brillo apareció en sus ojos, una gota de baba se le escapó de sus rosados labios. Tomó unas cuantas y las puso en su bolsa, se dirigió hasta el vendedor para pagarle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ino… la hemos perdido de nuevo…- Shikamaru estaba cansado y una gota de sudor se deslizó en su frente muestra de ello.

-No me importa… Estamos mejor así, Shikamaru- dijo la rubia que se aferraba más al agarre que tenía sobre el brazo del chico.

-Nuestro trabajo es vigilar y escoltar a Arisawa mientras este en Konoha- dijo mientras giraba la cabeza a todas direcciones para intentar visualizar a la princesa que se había perdido de nuevo...

Habían pasado 3 meses desde la llegada de Arisawa Yuki a la aldea y eso no había causado más que problemas para Shikamaru, que era una especie de guarda espaldas de ella, ya que la chica era la persona más rebelde que había conocido, no parecía que fuera de la realeza ni mucho menos educada. La primera noche que pasó en Konoha, Arisawa había decidido que era un buen momento para seducir al pobre Nara y por ello cundo él fue a "inspeccionar" la casa, por orden de la princesa, se consiguió con la desnudez de la chica justo cuando apenas entró en su habitación. En el momento que se apresuró a salir del lugar antes de que la chica se abalanzara sobre él, se consiguió con el rostro de Ino justo en el marco de la puerta…. La chica los había estado siguiendo todo el día y se había metido en la casa de Arisawa para espiarles…. Ese día shikamaru recibió una paliza que nunca olvidará, y ni siquiera había hecho nada.

-Tks… las mujeres son problemáticas- dijo caminando a toda prisa con Ino colgando de su brazo. Desde aquella noche la chica no se había despegado de su brazo, jurando que mientras la princesa estuviese allí, ella jamás se apartaría del Nara. Ya a estas alturas su relación "secreta" con la Yamanaka, ya no era tan secreta… Afortunadamente el padre de Ino, Inoichi, había tomado bien su relación con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura estaba llenando un canasto lleno de frutas, se había tomado su tiempo para analizarlas y escoger las que para ella eran las de mejor calidad. Lentamente su mano se dirigió hasta una gran piña pero cuando la sostuvo en sus manos, la fruta resbaló y cayó al suelo. La chica por inercia se comenzó a agachar con algo de dificultad para tomar la piña caída, pero de repente una mano más rápida apareció y la tomó antes que Sakura.

-Creo que esto es tuyo- la joven de ojos café rasgados, cabellera rubia y vestimenta reveladora le entregó la piña a Sakura –Ya nos conocemos, soy Arisawa Yuki-hime-

-Sí, lo sé… Gracias!- dijo mientras ponía la fruta en el canasto.

La joven rubia no pudo dejar de ver el collar de flor de cerezo que Sakura llevaba en su cuello –Oye quien te ha dado ese collar?- La chica sabia la respuesta, sólo quería corroborarlo, quería estar segura de que el Uchiha tenía una relación con la peli rosa.

-Oh?- la peli rosa instintivamente llevó su mano hasta el collar, dudó unos segundos en responder –Me la ha dado Sasuke-kun cuando llegó de su misión pasada…-

-Disculpe Haruno-san aquí está su cambio- dijo el vendedor –Y felicitaciones por lo del embarazo- sonrió amable.

-Gracias- dijo devuelta la peli rosa recibiendo el dinero.

-**Embarazo? No puede ser!**- la chica rápidamente dirigió su mirada al vientre de Sakura sólo para darse cuenta de lo ya obvio –OH!, estás embarazada!... e-ese niño es de Sasuke-chan?- dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

-S-sí, él es el padre de mi bebé…- dijo la chica con algo de recelo.

-Ahh ya veo…- respondió la princesa –**Mierda… me ganó, pero no pienso dejar que me separes de Sasuke-chan… barriga no amarra a hombre**- pensó la chica que maquinaba una estrategia para separar a Sakura del Uchiha.

De repente un sonido las alertó, ambas voltearon por inercia hacía un callejón… de repente una sombra salió de allí para luego desaparecer en los tejados de las casas, saltando tan rápido que no era fácil de reconocer.

La princesa se quedó mirando por unos segundos pero luego se olvidó de ello, ya que para ella eso no era importante en ese momento… pero para Sakura si fue algo raro, y por ello no dejaba de mirar en la dirección por donde la extraña sombra desapareció.

-Bueno, fue un gusto verte, adiós- dijo Arisawa mientras agitaba su mano y se despedía de manera hipócrita de la peli rosa.

Sakura le devolvió la despedida, esa chica no le caí bien pero aun así debía ser cortes con ella, después de todo era una visita de la aldea. Suspiró de cansancio y giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a alejarse del lugar.

-Sakura-chan… cómo has estado?- la Kunoichi oyó una voz conocida para ella.

-Hinnata!, cómo estás tú? Yo estoy bien…- dijo alegremente mientras veía como la peli negra se acercaba a ella.

-Yo estoy muy bien….y cómo vas con el embarazo?- pregunto la Hyuga que ya estaba enfente de Sakura.

-Bien dentro de poco me haré unos exámenes y espero poder saber si será niña o niño- dijo mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su bello rostro.

-AH ya veo… Oye Sakura-chan, has hablado con Naruto-kun?… él ha estado algo triste porque ya no te ve seguido-

Si, él fue a desayunar hoy conmigo y Sasuke-kun- sintió un pinchazo en su corazón al oír las palabras de Hinnata. Ella había sido algo ruda con él esa mañana y lo había obligado a comer una bandeja de huevo que había preparado sólo para castigarle por burlarse de ella, se sentía algo culpable…-**Pobre Naruto… iré a buscarlo luego…**-

-Qué bueno, así Naruto-kun no estará más deprimido y no pensará que lo has cambiado por Uchiha-san- dijo la chica mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

-si… jeje- un aura deprimente la rodeó, ahora se sentía más culpable aun.

-Bueno, tengo que irme… un gusto verte Sakura-chan- dijo la Hyuga que seguía su camino dejado a una Sakura con la conciencia sucia.

-Adiós Hinnata-chan…- la chica también decidió emprender su camino a casa, pero se volvió a ver interrumpida…

-Mi flor de cerezooooo! Que haces tan sola por la peligrosas calles de la aldea!- esa voz era inconfundible para Sakura, Rock lee nunca dejaría de llamarla así.

-**Rayos! Lo que me faltaba… ahora seguramente Lee dirá que por mi relación con Sasuke, su voluntad de fuego se está extinguiendo…**- dijo con un rostro de cierto cansancio.

-OHHH mi flor de cerezo cuando supe lo de tu estado, me sentí muy maaalll e incluso cuando fui a buscar al Uchiha para dejarle las cuentas claras, pero me dijeron que su relación iba en serio y que estaban comprometidos!- dijo mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos al igual que de su nariz una cascada de mocos bajaba –SIENTO CÓMO MI VOLUNTAD DE FUEGO Y EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD SE EXTINGUE!-

Sakura suspiró sonoramente, mientras se frotaba el rostro con su mano libre ya que con la otra estaba sosteniendo la canasta de frutos.

-Hola lee…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke saltaba rápidamente de árbol en árbol, como no podía pisar la aldea para dirigirse a su barrio, el Uchiha tenía que cruzar todo un bosque para poder llegar… Si, odiaba eso, odiaba no poder ir por donde le diera la gana, poder pisar la aldea si quisiese o no! –**Tks, sólo unos meses más y se acabará todo esto…**-el chico giro su rostro rápidamente al sentir el shakra de Sakura muy cerca de allí. Sus pies frenaron de inmediato, sabía que no debía ir hacia la aldea ya que le estaba prohibido pero… quería, tenía que ver qué estaba haciendo Sakura, ver que no anduviera haciendo estupideces.

El chico comenzó a saltar muy rápidamente en dirección a la aldea. Astutamente creó un clon para distraer a los ambu y hacer que no lo interrumpiera mientras "vigilaba" a Sakura. Con facilidad llegó hasta uno de los tejados de las primeras casas que encontró, y de allí se adentró a paso veloz en la aldea, rastreando el shakra de su molestia.

La aldea estaba más poblada en esa hora del día, por lo que activó el sharingan y buscó a la chica rápidamente entre los peatones. Su ceño fruncido se marcó mucho más al ver a Sakura, SU MUJER, caminando al lado de ese chico…Rock Lee, el que si mal no recordaba, era el chico que estaba enamorado de ella cuando eran genin, y al parecer ella estaba muy a gusto con él ya que estaba sonriendo. Sasuke pudo observar que Lee llevaba la canasta de Sakura, que estaba llena de frutas, y eso es lo que más le molesto!, mierda, ella no necesita que la ayuden a cargar nada porque para eso lo tiene a él, Sasuke Uchiha, el padre del niño que está esperando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la espesura del bosque una sombra difusa corría a toda velocidad, la capa negra hacía difícil su identificación. De repente saltó a uno de los altos árboles para luego detenerse y sentarse en él. La capucha que cubría su rostro cayó para dejarse ver. Goichi tenía una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, después de todo había descubierto algo muy importante.

**-Quién diría que la chica linda de Haruno Sakura, estaría embarazada… esto si qué es una sorpresa, aunque supongo que eso alterará los planes de Sanosuke, jajajajaja**- pensó el ninja. Él había estado espiando toda la mañana a la peli rosa, y cuando escuchó en la conversación que ella había mantenido donde hablaban del embarazo, él rápidamente se alejó del lugar y gracias a su capa nadie pudo verle.

-Creo que ambos sabemos que no debes estar aquí, Sanosuke-kun ha dicho que yo seré quien se encargará de esta misión- una voz salió de entre los arbustos. Otra persona encapuchada apareció a escena.

-Tks, deja de molestar… sólo estaba divirtiéndome un poco-

-NO te metas o si no… te acabaré- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para darle la espalda –Y no le digas nada sobre el embarazo, no hasta que yo considere-

-Por qué tendría que hacer lo que me pidas? Tú no me ordenas lo qué puedo hacer… Nikushoku Nohana-

-Tks, has lo que te digo… Si le das mala información a Sanosuke-kun pues, te matará sin importarle nada- la voz se le tornó siniestra y algo burlona.

-Seee creo que tienes razón por esta vez, baka- sus ojos se afilaron cuando volteó su rostro en dirección a aquella persona –Oye, se me ha olvidado decirte algo… Al parecer Sanosuke logró inventar una manera para poder restaurar a la perfección, los cuerpos muertos…. En pocas palabras, ha descubierto cómo restaurar los cuerpos putrefactos de los cadáveres… Verás, si logramos conseguir ese componente que nos falta, podremos obtener una resurrección completa, una que ni siquiera el edo tensei, creado por el sanin Orochimaru, podría superar…-

-Pensaba que para revivirlos, necesitábamos nada más el sharingan…-

-Si… bueno eso pensamos pero nos dimos cuenta de una "brecha" en nuestro plan, y es que el sharingan aumentará sólo las habilidades del rinnengan para poder revivir muertos recientes, haciendo que el límite de tiempo sea nulo-

-Nulo?-

-Tks, sí que eres idiota… Cuando me refiero a límite de tiempo nulo, es que podremos potenciar las habilidades del rinnegan para revivir completamente a personas que llevan ya mucho tiempo fallecidas. El problema es que para revivirlos necesitamos un contendor para sellar sus almas allí, necesitamos sus cuerpos y como sabrás, en sus tumbas ya deben quedar sólo polvo y cenizas… es por ello que debemos regenerar sus cuerpos…- A pesar de que Goichi no podía ver el rostro, sabía que había sorprendido a Nikushoku.

-Y cómo lo haremos? Tú mismo acabas de decir que en sus tumbas sólo hay polvo-

-Pues usaremos, algo único capaz de sanar rápido las heridas, algo capaz de regenerar tejidos… El shakra del Kyubi…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura caminaba muy distraídamente mientras escuchaba las tonterías y los chistes que decía Lee, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con él, de hecho hace mucho que no hablaba con sus amigos desde que está con Sasuke. La chica parpadeó un par de veces al sentir un shakra familiar acercarse, volteó su rostro en su dirección.

Los reflejos de Rock Lee actuaron por si solos al ver que algo caía del cielo justo en frente de ellos, por lo que de inmediato se posicionó delante de la peli rosa para poder protegerla. Una nube de polvo se levantó al momento de que la persona aterrizaba en el suelo, sus ojos se entre cerraron para ver quién era y grande fue su sorpresa al ver al mismísimo Uchiha parado justo enfrente con su sharingan activo.

-Sasuke-kun? Qué haces aquí?- dijo la peli rosa al verle, pudo notar también que el Uchiha tenía una expresión furiosa en su rostro.

-Tks la pregunta es, QUÉ COÑO HACES TÚ AQUÍ CAMINANDO JUNTO A ÉL?- dijo mientras señalo a Lee.

-Pues fui a comprar fruta y Lee se ofreció a llevarme la canasta- dijo de lo más normal mientras caminaba para ponerse enfrente de Sasuke.

-Tks, él no tiene que ofrecerse a nada, porque para ayudarte estoy YO!- dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina al chico.

-Sasuke… primero, yo le pido ayuda a quien yo quiera; segundo, tú no puedes venir a la aldea y por lo tanto no puedes ayudarme; tercero, ya deberías irte antes de que tengas problemas con los ambu-

-Hmp, eres una molestia- dijo entre dientes, Sakura tenía razón pero aun así no quería que se juntara con el imbécil de traje verde.

-Oye Uchiha no le hables así a mi flor de cerezo- dijo interviniendo en la conversación.

-"Mi flor de…"- esta era la gota que de ramó el vaso, Sakura era únicamente suya, cómo se atrevía a llamarla de esa manera?. El chico de un rápido movimiento se posicionó enfrente de Lee y le quitó la canasta con una mano y con la otra lo tomó por el cuello del chaleco ninja –Si la vuelves a llamar así, te destrozo el rostro- dijo amanzánate con el sharingan girando.

-Sasuke! Suéltalo- dijo Sakura mientras lo tomaba de la camiseta para intentar apartarle.

Al poco tiempo la multitud los rodeo haciendo una rueda donde ellos eran el centro de atención.

-Quieres pelea?- dijo Rock Lee que se zafaba del agarre.

-Y quién va a dármela? Tú?- se mofó Sasuke.

-Siento mucho esto Lee, Sasuke es un bastardo a veces- dijo la peli rosa que se posicionó delante de Sasuke para interponerse entre ellos.

-Y lo defiendes?- el chico la tomó posesivamente de la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo, quería demostrar que Sakura era únicamente suya.

-Sí, él no hizo nada- la chica sólo se dejó tomar por él, ya que si se resistía empeoraría la situación –Uchiha vámonos- dijo mientras ponía las manos en su pecho.

La miró a sus ojos verdes por unos segundos, la verdad no le importaba pelear con ese imbécil, y ya había demostrado que la peli rosa era de él, así que era mejor irse –Tks, como sea- respondió cortante.

-Adiós Lee y lo siento…- Sakura se volteó y se despidió de él, estaba avergonzada.

Poco a poco la multitud se fue disipando, seguramente correrían el rumor de lo que había pasado. Cuando la pareja tenía el camino libre para poder irse sin ningún transeúnte curioso, varias nubes de humo aparecieron a su alrededor, cuando el humo se disipó, dejó ver al escuadrón de ambu que los rodeaba.

-Uchiha, no tienes permitido venir a esta zona… pensaste que con un clon nos engañarías?

-**Varias veces los he engañado**- pensó el chico.

-Acompáñanos ahora!- solicitó el ambu.

-Tks- Sasuke chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio.

-Espere por favor, yo me encargaré de que regrese al barrio Uchiha…- dijo Sakura.

-Pero Sakura-san, él no tiene permitido estar aquí- habló otro ambu.

-Lo sé, pero yo me encargaré de que regrese a casa, además a mí también Tsunade-sama me puso a cargo de él-

-Bueno si lo pones así. Está bien... Pero los estaremos vigilando para asegurarnos que lleguen a su destino- los ambu desaparecieron en nubes de humo.

-Hmp- Sasuke odiaba esa sensación, odiaba tener que estar con personas que lo vigilaban todo el tiempo haciéndolo parecer un niñito irresponsable, él no debía tener a nadie a cargo ya que era auto suficiente y no dependía de nadie.

-Vamos Uchiha- dijo Sakura de manera seria, Sasuke ya se imaginaba que estaría molesta… pero él tenía que alejarla de ese tipo, no es que estuviera celoso, es sólo que esa era su forma de protegerla. No podía confiar en nadie, mucho menos después de la conversación que había tenido con la hokage. El hecho de que Sakura estuviese en peligro, lo ponía paranoico... Su objetivo de restablecer su clan estaba siendo amenzado y por ello no debía confiar en nadie.

-Hmp-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Gracias por el ramen!- la voz chillona de Naruto se oyó en las calles, el chico comenzó a caminar alejándose de Ichiraku. A pesar de haber vomitado 5 veces por la comida que Sakura lo había obligado a comer, eso no quito su apetito por el ramen y luego de 2 horas ya estaba yendo a su establecimiento favorito para poder comprar un poco…. Bueno, mucho…

El chico se despidió y salió corriendo en dirección a su departamento, esa tarde estaba libre asi que podría descansar, aunque si mal no recordaba Hinnata-chan iría a visitarle hoy. Desde que Sakura estaba ocupada y era acaparada por Sasuke, Naruto había encontrado a otra compañera y es que Hinnata se vuelto muy cercana a él en esos días, siempre lo acompañaba a comer ramen, al parque, a caminar y otras actividades que antes hacía con Sakura pero que por culpa del Uchiha, ya no hacían. De cierta forma estar con Hinnata tenía sus beneficios, como el hecho de que no lo golpeara todo el tiempo, así como Sakura hacía.

A lo lejos una sombra lo perseguía entre las sombras –**Allí estás kyubi…**- Nohana Nikushoku lo perseguía, le estaba pisando los talones. Su prioridad ahora era la extracción del shakra rojo del zorro. Técnicamente debía ser muy fácil su extracción y más con habilidad, la cual era única de su clan…

Se movía rápidamente y era imposible que las personas vieran algo, ya que la rapidez de Nikushoku era increíble, se movía encima de los tejados con facilidad guardando una distancia considerable de su objetivo, Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se podía ver la gran mansión Uchiha, majestuosa e imponente, algo tranquila… bueno, no tanto…

-ESTÚPIDO, no puedes tratar a mis amigos de esa forma!-

-Tks, yo hago lo que quiero y más cuando tu bajas la guardia… Eres descuidada!-

-De qué hablas?! Estaba con Rock Lee, no es ningún extraño, es mi amigo-

-Y ese es tu problema, confías demasiado en las personas y en especial en la gente de esta aldea!-

La joven pareja había llegado hace unos cuantos minutos, y desde que pisaron el interior de la mansión, no habían hecho más que pelear. Ya tenían media hora discutiendo, en especial Sakura que estaba muy molesta. Los chicos estaban en el recibidor y no se habían movido de allí desde que llegaron.

-Sasuke, este es nuestro hogar… no puedes desconfiar así de nuestros amigos- Sakura miraba al Uchiha directo a sus ojos negros.

-Mujer entiende, en este mundo no puedes confiar en nadie…. Todos pueden traicionarte cuando menos lo esperes- Sasuke tenía la mandíbula tensa, Sakura era muy ingenua y es por ello que debía cuidarla ya que cualquier persona, en especial ese tal Goichi, podía aprovecharse de ella.

-Traicionar?, te refieres a cuando tú nos traicionaste para irte con Orochimaru?- dijo con sarcasmo, ella no podía entender la manera en que el chico actuaba, ella tenía derecho a estar con sus amigos y no sólo con él.

-…. Hmp- Sasuke se volteó dándole la espalda y comenzó a adentrarse en su mansión. De alguna manera, el comentario de Sakura lo había molestado… Él era un traidor, es verdad, pero se convirtió en ello por culpa de nada más y nada menos que Konoha, que dejó que la muerte de su familia quedara impune. Desde el día en que abandonó la aldea, se había tatuado "traidor" en su frente y todos o por lo menos la mayoría, lo tildaba así… excepto el dobe, ya que aparentemente Sakura no lo había perdonado tampoco.

-Sasuke… yo no quise…- la chica comenzó a seguirle –Espera, Sasuke…- su mano rápida lo tomó de la camisa haciendo que el chico se detuviera.

-Déjame en paz, molestia!- el Uchiha se giró para encararle.

-Sasuke… yo sólo… entiende que este es nuestro hogar, Naruto y los demás son nuestros amigos… Además aunque no lo creas, ellos están haciendo un esfuerzo por perdonarte- la peli rosa intentó acercarse a él, pero de inmediato Sasuke se alejó.

-Este no es mi hogar… Cuando termine mi condena me iré, y no volveré…-

-No… Sasuke, tú me prometiste que no te irías…-

-No, yo te prometí que no te abandonaría ni a ti ni a mi hijo, y es por ello que cuando me vaya… tú te irás conmigo- de repente el Uchiha sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, Sakura lo había abrazado y había ocultado su rostro en su pecho.

-No, Sasuke… no quiero…- el pecho del chico comenzó a humedecerse, ella estaba llorando.

-Tks, Sakura… no llores, deja de ser tan molesta…- Sasuke la miró desde arriba, él no le correspondía el abrazo –**Había leído que las embrazadas eran sensibles, tks, pero Sakura es mucho más de lo que pensé**-

-Quiero que tú y yo nos quedemos aquí, Sasuke…-

-Tú no entiendes!, tú no sabes lo que es vivir día tras día en la aldea que dejó morir a tu familia. Y sé, sé que los habitantes no sabían nada de lo que pasó con mi clan pero…Tks, mierda… simplemente no puedo, mi odio es muy grande y…- sus labios fueron detenidos, el chico sintió los labios de Sakura sobre los suyos, la chica los movía intentando que él le correspondiera.

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil por un momento pero al poco tiempo le correspondió y es que era imposible rechazar un beso de Sakura, él era adicto a ella. El chico rodeó sus brazos en la cintura de ella y la aferró a su cuerpo de manera posesiva.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A lo lejos se podía ver a Naruto que estaba intentando abrir la puerta de su departamento, el chico tenía una leve sonrisa como de costumbre y su rostro se veía amigable –**Ya te encontré….**- un susurro casi inaudible pudo ser oído por Naruto que se giró para ver a una silueta saltar en dirección hacia él.

-NARUTOOOO-CHAANNNN!- El chico abrió los ojos rápidamente al reconocer a la persona, fue tarde cuando reaccionó, aquel bulto cayó encima de él, haciéndolo impactar con el suelo.

.Qué haces aquí? Ari-Arisawa-chan? Dijo Naruto nervioso al ver a la princesa encima de él, su cara estaba roja.

-Mmmm, pues estaba pasando por aquí y me dije: "Hey Yuki, vamos a visitar a un fuerte rubio llamado Naruto-chan". Además de estoy intentando escapar de Shikamaru-san y la gorila de Yamanaka de nuevo…- La chica estaba muy aburrida y cuando estaba en la calle logró ver al rubio, de inmediato decidió ir con él para "divertirse" un poco. Ella ya había visto varias veces a Naruto desde que estaba en Konoha y le agradaba, quería conocerlo mejor.

-Noo-o cre-eo que sea una buena i-idea Yuki-chan, Shikamaru te debe estar buscando- el rubio estaba más rojo de lo normal, ya que en la posición en la que estaban, prácticamente la chico le puso sus senos en la cara.

-Kawaaaiiiiii, me gustas más cuando te sonrojas- de repente la mujer se comenzó a acercar peligrosamente a los labios del rubio.

-E-espera Yuki-chan… Qué vas a hacer?- Naruto de inmediato se separó de ella empujándola hacia atrás, el chico se puso de pie mientras respiraba agitado.

La chica poco a poco se reincorporó y caminó despacio hacia él –Pues, intento besarte… qué no es obvio?- dijo la chica mientras rodeaba sus brazos en el cuello del rubio.

-Espera.. no de-debes hacerlo-

-Por supuesto que sí!- dijo mientras le estampaba un beso furioso en los labios del rubio. El chico se tambaleó un poco, Arisawa a caminaba a medida que besaba a un Naruto confundido. Entraron al departamento del controlador del kyubi sin despegar sus labios.

Cuando se toparon con el sofá de la sala, la chica tomó a Naruto de su chaqueta naranja y se separó de él –Vamos a divertirnos…- Arisawa empujó a Naruto al sofá.

-Espera, tú no debes hacer esto… yo- Naruto no sabía qué hacer, nunca en sus 17 años, había estado con una mujer en esa situación.

-Cálmate Naruto-chan, divirtámonos un poco…- la chica volvió a posicionarse encima de él para capturar sus labios.

-Es-sper- el chico susurraba entre el beso.

-Nunca has hecho esto con una mujer, nunca has desvirgado a una cierto?- la chica se separó de él para verle a los ojos.

-Tranquilo, yo te enseñaré… Tengo mucha experiencia, ya no soy virgen pero igual te servirá para cuando estés con una chica que si lo sea…- dijo para luego sacar su lengua y lamer su oreja.

-Yo… yo no sé si…-

-Ssssh, no dudes… te demostraré que no es tan difícil- la chica tomó la vestimenta superior de Naruto y la subió para dejar descubierto su medio torso. Sin perder tiempo acercó sus labios a su abdomen para lamer y besar todo a su paso.

El chico estaba lleno de dudas, él sabía que no debía dejar que esto pasara, que estaba mal y que ella estaba descontrolada… pero no podía, simplemente no podía, era como si toda su fuerza no le sirviera de nada. Naruto intentaba resistirse pero por dios! Esa chica estaba dispuesta y además esta buenisimaaa –**Detén esto Naruto, no lo dejes que pase!, tu no eres esa clase de hombre, Dattebayo**- su mente era un torbellino confuso, intentaba por todos los medios de detener toda esta locura.

-Eres muy tierno!... pero no cierres los ojos, disfruta- la chica llevó su lengua a la tetilla de Naruto y la lamió lentamente.

-Tks, mierda- el chico sintió la presión en sus pantalones, estaba excitado… Poco a poco dejó que los labios de la chica lo recorrieran, era hombre, por dios, y a pesar de que lo intentaba… no podía pararla.

-Tranquilo, Naruto-san y disfruta el momento- dijo mientras llevaba una mano a sus pantalones para empezar a desabrocharlo.

-Espera… no debes hacerlo… esto está mal- la voz ronca de Naruto se hizo presente, no detendría lo que pasara pero por lo menos podía intentar persuadir a la chica de que todo lo que estaba haciendo era una locura.

-Mal? A mí me parece que está muy bien- dijo bajando los pantalones del chico para luego con su mano acariciar su bulto por encima de la ropa interior.

Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula para luego mover su cabeza hacía atrás, disfrutando de la sensación que la chica le proporcionaba. Gemidos roncos salían de sus labios descontrolados, pensaba que era la mejor sensación que había sentido pero… se equivocó.

-Esto te va a gustar- la chica bajó sus boxers, dejando al descubierto su miembro. Sin perder tiempo tomó el pene de Naruto y comenzó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo.

-Mierda- susurró entre dientes el rubio. La mano de la chica aumentó su velocidad, haciendo que Naruto instintivamente moviera sus caderas, embistiendo la mano de la chica –OOHHH MIERDA- jamás esperó eso… su cuerpo se descontroló de sobremanera y es que era imposible mantener su compostura… La chica había metido su miembro en su boca, succionando a Naruto no dejaba de soltar roncos gemidos. Arriba, abajo, ese era el movimiento que la chica estaba haciendo… por su parte Naruto sólo observaba a la chica encima de él. el rostro del chico estaba sonrojado y sus ojos se abrían y cerraban a causa del place… -Ahhh- otro ronco gemido se escapó de sus labios, sintió su pene contraerse y palpitar liberando su esencia dentro de la boca de la chica. Una corriente eléctrica se apoderó del cuerpo del chico que llegó al orgasmo.

Arisawa se separó de él, sonrió mientras se tragaba la esperma del chico, eso fue algo demasiado excitante para el futuro hokage… -Espero, que te haya gustado… ya es tarde, tengo que irme pero prometo que terminaré con lo que comenzamos- dijo acerándose a sus para besarlo. Naruto no le correspondió pero tampoco la alejó, logró sentir el sabor de su semilla en la boca de la mujer que poco a poco se separó de él.

-Na-aruto-kun…- esa voz, esa voz era de… Los ojos del rubio se abrieron ante la sorpresa y de un movimiento rápido logró subirse los pantalones, pero fue tarde cuando intento separarse de la princesa que aún estaba encima de él, ya que Hinnata había visto la escena.

-Hinnata-chan yo…- el chico se puso de pie sin importarle que su pantalón no estaba completamente abrochado, grave error ya que la chica volteó su mirada en esa dirección- Hinnata-chan yo estaba… yo- no sabía que decir.

-Naruto-kun, la puerta estaba abierta así que entré… yo lo siento- la Hyuga se giró rápidamente ocultando las lágrimas que se le escapaban- Lo siento- la chica salió corriendo del departamento.

-Hinnata!- el chico fue tras ella, no sabía, no sabía por qué le afectaba tanto que la hyuga hubiese visto la escena… le asustaba que lo odiara, no podía ni imaginárselo, él había encontrado una gran amiga y una compañera en Hinnata.

A pesar de estar un poco cansado, Naruto logró alcanzar a la chica, de manera rápida la tomó de la muñeca evitando que continuara corriendo.

-Hinnata… por favor… déjame explicarte- su voz sonaba algo desesperada y a la vez arrepentida, él no era el culpable de lo que había pasado, más sin embargo se recriminaba su poca fuerza de voluntad.

-Naruto-kun… estoy bien por favor… vete… yo, yo no quiero verte…- Naruto quedó petrificado con esas palabras que jamás pensó que la chica le diría. Poco a poco aflojó el agarre, dejándola al fin libre… La vió correr, la vió alejarse de él mientras un dolor en su pecho perforó su corazón.

El chico regresó a su departamento, claramente deprimido se echó en el sofá donde minutos atrás había tenido gran actividad. La princesa ya se había ido, aquel lugar estaba vacío. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando por el cansancio que tenía, y quiso no despertar ya que no quería afrontar la realidad… recordó ese te amo que Hinnata le había dicho cuando se enfrentaron contra Pain… de repente entendió todo, él se había enamorado de la chica y por ser tan despistado no se dio cuenta, tuvo que pasar lo que pasó para que sus sentimientos se aclararan recordando la batalla contra el supuesto líder de akatsuki.

La ventana estaba abierta, el rubio yacía dormido en el sofá y por ello no se percató cuando una persona encapuchada entró en la ventana. Aquella persona entró y se acercó sigilosamente al rubio, sus pisadas eran lentas y cuidadosas.

-**Al fin, terminemos esto cuanto antes, por fin podemos estar completamente solos…**- Nikushoku acercó su mano al cuello de Naruto y de repente el shakra rojo del Kyubi comenzó a emanarse haciendo que rodeara aquella mano –**Mi habilidad es única, y sólo mi clan podía usarla… antes nos apodaban las sanguijuelas del mundo ninja, ya que cada poro de nuestro cuerpo es capaz de absorber shakra, y el del kyubi no es la excepción**-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ah! Sasuke-kun!-

-Sakura!-

Fuertes gemidos se hicieron presentes en la pequeña habitación de Sasuke. Los chicos habían llegado al orgasmo después de haber tenido sexo. Sakura estaba encima del Uchiha con su pelvis unida a él, la peli rosa fue derrotada por el cansancio y por ello se recostó en el pecho del chico mientras él rodeaba la cintura de ella en un abrazo posesivo.

Después de haber recibido aquel beso por parte de su mejor, Sasuke no pudo resistirse más y tuvo que hacerla suya de nuevo. El beso que Sakura le dio, se tornó apasionado y demandante para ambos. Sin perder el tiempo, subieron hasta la habitación que compartían, se desvistieron y tuvieron sexo, como siempre ya que ellos todos los días lo hacian sin importar las peleas que pudiesen tener.

-Sasuke-kun- la chica se acurrucó más encima de él, con su mano acariciaba su pecho -No quiero que nos vayamos de la aldea... Quiero quedarme aquí y vivir contigo- pidió en un susurro la mujer.

-Sabes lo que pienso de eso, Sakura- el chico miraba el techo y su mano acariciaba la cremosa espalda de Sakura.

-Por favor Sasuke-kun...- rogó la chica.

-Tks, sabes que no puedo- el chico lentamente y sin romper el abrazo, saco su miembro de ella para luego buscar una sabana y arroparlos a ambos.

-Si puedes... Aunque tengo varios meses para convencerte- la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla que él no pudo rechazar.

-Ya veremos...- el chico puso su barbilla el la cabeza de la peli rosa -Oye, tu vientre está muy grande... Me fastidia un poco, no puedo pegarte completamente a mi cuerpo-

-No es mi culpa que tu hijo sea tan grande- la chica arrugó su ceño para luego mirar al Uchica.

-Qué esperabas? Es un Uchiha... Y los Uchiha somos grandes y fuertes- dijo con orgullo mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Seguramente será varón, un mini Sasuke-kun- dijo frotando su mejilla en el pecho de él.

-Hmp, seguramente lo será-

-Sasuke-kun, mañana Tsunade-sama apartó una cita para hacerme los examenes, los del bebé- la chica buscó los ojos negros del ninja -Me acompañarás?-

-Hmp, no lo sé... Tengo una misión esta noche y puede que no llegue en la mañana...- Sasuke pudo ver la manera en que el rostro de la chica se tornaba triste.

-Ahh, ya veo- Sakura hizo un puchero con su labio inferior.

-Hmp, pero no es seguro... Yo... intentaré llegar a tiempo- el chico de alguna manera quería complacer a su mujer, aunque también quería saber la manera en que el embarazo de Sakura iba evolucioando.

-Te esperaré Sasuke-kun- una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica, se acercó al rostro de él para besar su naríz.

-Hmp-

-Y que nombre le quieres poner si es niño o niña?- dijo con curiosidad mirandolo a los ojos.

-Hmp, supongo que... Itachi o Mikoto...- el chico desvió su mirada al techo.

Sakura lo miró por unos segundos, ella sabía la importancia de esos nombres para el Uchiha -Me gustan Sasuke-kun... Son muy buenos nombres...-

-Hmp- pronunció cortante mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, él volvió a fijar su mirada en el techo.

-Sabes Sasuke-kun... Tu y yo somo diferentes, pero tan bien parecidos en cierto modo... Nos complementamos- dijo en una leve carcajado mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo.

-Si, tu eres cursi, molesta, malhumorada y llorona...-

-Y tu eres agrio, prepotente, calculador y amargado... Somos como el Yin Yang...- el chico aumentó su agarre en la cintura de ella.

-Hmp, eres mi Yin...-

-Y tú mi Yang...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por sus comentarios! Disculpen la tardanza!

No he tenido tiempo con el estudio y bueno, tambien con las cosas que han estado pasando en mi país, Venezuela, me tienen algo preocupado y deprimido pesss...

Jajajajaj me dio gusto leer sus comentarios me inspiraron mucho jajajaj para este capitulo demasiooo largo. Gracias!

Quiero dedicar este cap a Noelia: Wow me gustaron sus coementarios! Tienen mucha energia jajajaja creo que eres la fan number 1 jajajajaja...Gracias y no odies a karin, ella sólo esta enamorada, la verdad creo que es culpa de Sasuke por marica y no prestarle atencion ni meterle jajajaja... Espero que aproveche la oportunidad de recuperar a Sakura ahora que volvio al equipo 7! Psss si no es un maricon declarado -.-.

Y tambien va dedicado a las personas que comentaron la semana pasada... Me gustaria responder los comentarios pero la falta de tiempo me jode! Jajajajaa.


End file.
